The Ultimate family
by Nintendoes Gamer
Summary: three brothers and two sisters enter a world with aliens demons and vampires , triple crossover with to love ru ,High school dxd and Rosario vampire, Issei x Aika x Ravel x harem, Rito x Haruna x harem, Tsukune x Outer Moka x Harem there will be LEMONS Later
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here, this is a reupload of this chapter now. as last time it was all blockish and hard to read so i edited it**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

Chapter 1 Devils, aliens + vampire

Normality is a way of life it's comforting to see the same thing over and over with simple things changing, well for this household thing went from 0-60 in three days.

In the Hyoudou Household three brothers and two sister live, the oldest Kyoko Aono Hyoudou who is 18 and in third year at Kuoh Academy and has an investigative attitude but a bubbly personality, the three brothers Issei Aran Hyoudou who is the idiot pervert, Rito Yuuki Hyoudou the shy one who has a habit to accidently fall on women a lot, Tsukune Aono Hyoudou the brave and smart one they also have connection all around town as they are always doing things that they shouldn't, and their little sister Mikan Yuuki Hyoudou who is the wisest of them all.

Yokai academy with Tsukune the day of return

"Girls I'm sorry, I'm going back to the human world to live with my brothers and sisters again they got me into a school called Kuoh academy but don't worry I will call and write every day." Tsukune said with a smile on his face.

"Don't go Tuskune we want to stay here please" Kurumu pleaded and Mizore, Moka Kokoa, and Yukari with a potion in hand agreed with her. Tsukune tried to leave the girls with the sad goodbye finishing up with Tuskune but he had to say goodbye to one more girl, Tsukune released Ura (inner Moka).

"**Tsukune why must you leave when everyone here cares for you**" Ura states shocking all the girls with the statement, Tsukune explained that he really wants to live with his brothers and sisters again has his best memories are with them, Ura nodded as he knows what siblings are like.

"**Ok Tsukune you go but remember to train and keep your yokai under control**" Ura said with a tear as Tuskune left on the bus to go to Kuoh Town.

The girls stood there and cried for a good few minutes until Mizore had a great idea. "Why don't we enroll into this Kuoh Academy" the girls thought about this and decided that it was a solid plan but there was some issues with it 1st was where Kuoh and 2nd is where would they live. Kokoa was the first to come up with the suggestion.

"why don't we ask my dad if he come make us a house and say it's for leaning to co-exist with humans" the Girls thought about it and with Moka finally braking the ice said that's sound like a great idea."

With Tsukune on the bus

'I can't wait to see Rito and Issei again I hope Issei has changed his ways' Tsukune though all the while the bus driver just smirked "boy I hope you're ready for an interesting life outside the academy many adventures await you" finishing his sentence with his usual creepy laugh.

With the Yokai Girls outside Isa Castle

""Daddy hello"" Moka and Kokoa called out together.

"In here dears" was Isa short reply from the library "what brings you home halfway through the year?"

"Well…." Moka started but trailed off but was quickly caught on by Kokoa.

"Me, Moka and our friends want to learn how to co-exist properly with humans as we have known a few though the clubs activities and though Tsukune and his sister and wondering if we could go to Kuoh town to live among the humans to better be experienced in co-existing so in the future we can help other Yokai to co-exist" Moka was flabbergasted that Kokoa came up with that detailed explanation.

"Mmm I see that's a pretty good reason but why Kuoh" Isa Probed at their story to see if they were hiding anything. Kokoa was going to come up with a good reason that didn't involve Tsukune but Moka blurted out in a pleading tone.

"Tsukune lives there and he transferred to the academy to be with his family but we Miss him that includes Myself, Kokoa, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari"

"I'm guessing your friends are outside? if you would bring them in" and Kokoa went outside to fetch Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari. As they came back in Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari were greeted with an interested looking Isa.

"Girls welcome, I've heard from both Moka and Kokoa that all of you want to share a house in Kuoh because of a boy, is that true?" both Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari gave a quick yes and explained why themselves why that would go there, even if Isa wasn't their parent he was still the guy who would get the house. "Would you girls like to use my phone to talk to invite your parents as I would like to hear to take on this idea" Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari ran off to contact Ageha, Tsurara and Fujiko so they can discuss the idea.

Later that night

After the full three course meal the discussed the details of the idea with Ageha, Tsurara and Fujiko saying its fine as long as they don't show their monster forms in public and Isa was glad Moka and Kokoa made friends and gave them one condition that they would get jobs and have good grades, he would even let them pick the furniture and the lot which strangely enough was across the street from Tsukune's Place (with a little help from Isa), got the forms and set off into their new life.

At the beginning of the day with Issei and Rito

"Rito, Issei Wake up breakfast" Mikan call to the two doors on the second floor, the first out on the left was Rito the shy boy with a passion for swords his most famous sword he had was the holy Grail Sword, the other was Issei a perverted boy with a passion for Bows with the most famous bow he had was David's Bow. Little did they know that those bows and swords were the real deal and not just replicas. After the quick breakfast and shows they strapped there practice bows and with Issei around his belt daggers he named Ezio and Altair and swords on their back and see off for school.

At school Issei reputation was strange he was known as a pervert but a nice guy that cares for more than just the female body and he himself was quite attractive with strong arms and a six back from sparing with his brothers over the years.

"Hey Rito" Issei started "I heard that Tsukune is coming back to study with us"

"really that's going to be great the Hyoudou brothers will be back" Rito fist bump the sky was they walked in the gate as they walked in the gate Risa, Aika, Haruna and Yui came over and greeted them with Rito tripping over a rock and landing in-between Haruna legs and his hands over Yui's tits which both brothers agreed were pretty big they said the same for Haruna they swore that they were both D's after Rito getting Slapped twice and Rito apologizing profusely they headed in for class lucky enough all of them were in the same class.

Class was boring for both brothers as they weren't the smartest but they weren't completely dumb, as class was finished and both boys went to the kendo club because even though Issei and Rito specialized in different weapons they still need practice in the other, because today is Friday they had Kendo first and they rotated daily on a daily basis.

As they walked in they saw Murayama and Katase already practicing Issei brought his custom bokken as Issei has a two small one for both hands and Rito just picked one out of the basket and began fighting. Issei is a gaming fanatic takes on assassin style gameplay which translates on his real life with his daggers named after videogame charters and the way he fights using low a low stance with bent knees and one bokken behind his back and one out in front using quick strikes to the body parts that are they most import to quickly bring down the enemy and then make the lethal blow (mostly to the neck or chest). Were as Rito takes the more traditional style based off fencing. Murayama hit the bell and Rito and Issei speed off to slap the shit out of each other with wooden swords and daggers and everyone in the gym was engaged in this epic duel between the two brothers without noticing the small girl in the corner with white hair and a cat clip watching the fight before different disappearing.

Back in the fight Issei and Rito the fight was just coming to the end with the an ending combo of two thrusts and a spin attack (think the standard combo from KH) with the tip of the bokken landing softly on Issei's neck "I believe I've won bro" Rito said smirking "nice try though"

"Well we all have special skills yours is swordplay mine is archery" Issei said happily laughing with his bro was they were going back to get the books and items to head to class.

After class the brothers and sisters left the school to go home one girl was waiting for the group to pass the overpass. "Umm excuse me are you Issei Hyoudou" she said blushing shyly, Issei stepped forward and gave a slight nod "I've seen you and your brothers and sister walk through here a lot and I thought you were very cute and were very nice and…." She breathed in and yelled "please be my boyfriend" Issei stood there with his mouth agape with Rito behind him trying not laugh out loud but still snickering until Kyoko smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ummm Miss…" Issei started but didn't know her name.

"Yuma Amano" she replied.

"Miss Yuma I would be glad to be your Boyfriend but be ready for a good time, I'll meet you on tomorrow evening and dress classy." He said as they left. After a few minutes of walking they arrived home for a very nice surprise.

"Hey guys" Tuskune Greeted the rest of his family as they rushed him with a hug "When the fuck did you get back bro" Issei commented while ruffing his hair.

"About an hour ago, it was a long ride home, how was your day?" he said smiling in with the replied with standard it was ok with a few interesting bits and pieces until Rito blurted out.

"Hey Tsukune, Issei got a date this Saturday" at this point Issei was pissed at Rito now and socked him right in the jaw.

"that's right bitch I wanted to tell him, yeah Tsukune her name is Yuma Amano and by god is she a sex bomb in the looks department with the innocence of a maiden but I'm going to corrupt that innocence at the restaurant tomorrow, Merovingian Matrix can get me in apparently he knows the guy who owns the joint" the other brothers know of the French bouncer/philosopher (trafficker of information) who is an 'interesting' character that helps them get into things that they shouldn't get into as the three want to explore the adult world.

"So how are you going to rock up?" Rito and Tsukune both said.

"Well boys I'm going to rock up on my bike" he casually replied reaching for his phone so he can get a second black helmet and leather jacket from his connections.

"So Tsukune how was Yokai Academy" Mikan asked from the kitchen with Kyoko as they made Tsukune's favorite dish as his welcome home present.

"It was ok a lot more lax with the rules but still strict, I made a lot of friends..." before he could finish his sentence.

"Were they hot babes" Issei Yelled.

"Yes Issei they were I'll tell you about them later" Tsukune said with a pervy smile on his face "anyway my friends and I had had a lot of fun and we were in the newspaper club... Do you think I could start one at school" he finish by looking at Rito as Issei was in pervert imagination mode.

"I don't know you'll have to talk to president Sona of the Student council" he replied with a shrug with Tsukune giving a quick thanks. Returning to his room getting ready for tomorrow as well as going to call Moka to see how they are doing but before he could Issei came up to him asking about his friends at Yokai which he told them about minus the monster part at the end Issei put his hand on his shoulder and said.

"You lucky bastard, I bet Kurumu was your favorite I know how you like the D's" Issei said with a lecherous smile.

"actually Moka was my favorite and while yes I like the D's like you, I think Kurumu just wanted to get in my pants but Moka was sweet and innocent put could do a full 360 in a second and be mean and confident" Tsukune replied with a hint of sadness.

"Ahh don't worry man there is plenty ok chicks at Kuoh as it used to be an all-girls school till last year" he said fist bumping the air.

Later that night Out in space

"Princess Lala you can't outrun them" a robotic voice said.

"I'm not giving up, I might need to use Pyon-Pyon Warp so Peke track my signature once I use Pyon-Pyon Warp ok" the voice can from a girl with long pink hair down to their ass. "And GOOOOO!" she yelled as he disappeared from her ship.

"Dammit were did she go" screamed one of the men chasing her.

"Dammit let go inform Zastin so he can tell the king" another replied to the first.

Back on earth

In The Hyoudou Bathroom Rito was taking a bath whennn "escape complete" Lala Announced while being completely naked looking down she found Rito hands on her breasts.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Rito and barged out of the bathroom into the hallway and everyone was there looking at him there.

"What happen" they asked.

"There was a naked girl in the tub just now" he replied as they peered into the bathroom completely flushed.

"Hey bro at least keep it your head till you get back into your room" Issei replied while trying not to fall on the ground from laughing to hard with Kyoko with Tsukune snickering and Mikan face palming.

"Guys shut up" Rito replied getting his clothes and walking up the stairs to his room.

Walking into his room he looked towards his bed and a look of shock hit his face like a bus "what are you?" Rito stuttered out.

"Me I'm Lala" the pink haired beauty said with strange amounts of joy in her voice.

"La..la?" Rito said back to get her name.

"Yep I'm from planet Deviluke, oh and thanks for the towel" Lala said with a smile.

"That's ok…hang on you're an alien" Rito said totally confused.

"Yep do Earthlings have tails like this" as Lala turned around and pulled out a tail from underneath the towel.

"well no" Rito said while blushing as he was while looking at Lala's tail he saw her ass started to have perverted thoughts. Lala commented on him looking cute while he is blushing before returning to the important conversation why she was here.

"If you're an alien why did you appear in the bathtub?" Rito said not looking at her anymore because of his previous thoughts.

"Because of my invention Pyon-Pyon Warp, it can warp a living unit but there are two downsides, one I can't specify the location and two it cannot warp clothes." Lala replied casually while looking out the window at the stars.

"But why my bath room" Rito replied starting to understand what is happening.

"well I'm being pursued and I thought I would be safe on earth I had to use this bracelet or they would of taken me back to their ship" Lala sadly replied a few seconds later a strange voice ran through the window trying to find Princess Lala.

In a few seconds a small flying thing came through the window "Princess Lala are you ok" the thing replied.

"Peke I'm so glad you escaped safely" Lala said returned Peke's greeting.

"Princess Lala who's the dull looking earthling" which ticked Rito off being call dull.

"Him he lives here" came Lala's cheery reply "oh yeah I never asked for your name"

"Me I'm Rito" the two teens kept talking until Lala remembered.

"Oh this is Peke my costume robot I made."

'Costume robot' Rito thought when Lala took off her towel "hey why did you take off your towel" Rito screamed but Lala wasn't listening as she was talking too Peke as Peke started to glow and slammed into Lala and both Lala and Peke glowed white and a loud poof Lala was fully clothed with a really big hat with a face and her tail behind her. Peke gave a quick monument check finding the chest and waist to tight and adjusted appropriately.

"Princess Lala what is your plan now" the hat said Confusing Rito as hats don't speak.

"well Peke…" as two guys with tails jumped through the window "Peke didn't I tell you to be careful of people following you" Lala wailed and wailed as Peke kept apologizing and the men in black suits were saying things about restricting movement while waiting for Lala to finish ranting to Peke.

'Waiting for whatever reason' Rito thought. One of the men grabbed Lala saying Come on, let's go or something of the sort as Rito pulled out his practice sword to attack with.

Downstairs everyone heard the banging and the other brothers went to investigate and barged into the strangest situation in their own house "Rito what's happing" Tsukune said a little too calming for Rito and Issei.

"well the girl is real that I saw in the bathtub and she now about to get kidnaped in fount of us, to arms I say Issei get your bow, Tsukune stay out of this you don't have a weapon" Rito replied thinking of a battle strategy.

"Don't Worry about me not having a weapon I took martial arts at Yokai" Tsukune stated as he took a stance.

Issei just came rushing back into the room and fire a arrow into the arm that held on to Lala and the four ran out the glass door and onto the roof tops with Rito carrying Lala "Don't worry Lala well protect you well two of us will" Glaring at Issei.

"Hey I wouldn't do that to her at first" Issei said with a smile.

"oh yeah Lala these are my brothers Issei and Tsukune, Guys this is Lala" as they jumped of the final roof and ran passed Haruna and continued on to a dead end, as Rito put down Lala a bright light appeared in front of them and down beamed a guy with bone armor.

"Princess Lala please stop trying to run from home" the guy in bone amour said in a pleading voice.

"I don't want to Zastin" Lala responded harshly.

"Yeah she doesn't want to… wait run way from home?" with the last part Rito looked at Lala

"I don't care about being a successor I'm tired of meeting marriage meetings every Fucking day" Zastin flinched as Lala only cursed when she was pissed "I don't care about daddy's will" she finished as she pulled out a phone and summed a giant octopus.

"Oh shit Princess Lala's inventions" Zastin and the two guys in black suits yelled out. The three brother looked at each other then back to the fight. The octopus opened its mouth and a whirlwind began and started to suck up Zastin the two guys and Rito.

"Lala turn it off" Rito screamed midway but alas it was too late as he got stuck in the octopus's mouth.

"Lala Turn it off" Issei yelled but Lala wasn't listening being too observed in figuring out how to shut the machine, the machine started to bulge and kaboom metal calamari for all, as Lala Disappeared.

The Next day With Rito, Issei and Tsukune

"Man I still can't believe I got asked out yesterday" Issei said with a hit of complaint in his voice "don't get me wrong she was smoking hot so I said yes but there is a girl who to me is way more sexier and very like me hehehehehehe I wouldn't mind spilling a load of over thought glasses of her, man I love me a girl with glasses" continued Issei with increased volume and lecherous thoughts spilling out in his statement.

"Bro bro to much info" the other brothers yelled at Issei "Issei if you want to get in Aika pants or have a relationship with her then just asker her out" Rito Teased Issei.

"Yeah well why don't you ask out Haruna" he retorted to make Rito fume up.

"Maybe I'll do it right now" he said steamed.

"well we are going out to the city why don't you ring her and ask her to come along" so Rito did, not before the boys ran into a girl giving them a slip of paper which they disregarded as it look like gibberish to them.

With Haruna, Risa, Aika and Yui

"Hello... oh hi Rito what's going on… you want me and the girls to come to the city, ok well be there soon" Haruna then hung up and called Risa, Aika and Yui to relay the message. Ten minutes later they met up with the boys, they walked through the city looking at things, chatting about casual thing and telling Tsukune about Kuoh. Until late in the day.

"Haruna I want to ask you a question" Rito strutted out with other members of the group besides Haruna snickered at his shyness.

"What is it Rito?" Haruna asked blushing at Rito's shyness.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked at the very end dipping his head down and extending his arm out with palm open as if they were dancing.

"of course I would love to Rito" a familiar pink haired girl stood in front of Haruna immediately tackled Rito announcing "then let's get married then" with Haruna stood there stupefied not believing what happened knowing the confession was for her but this girl just jumped in front of her and now wants to get married to Rito to her Rito she was pissed but remained calm so she doesn't cause a scene, she looked down at where Rito should have been but he wasn't there apparently he ran away from Lala and she chased him.

After that fiasco the other members of the party walked away until it was just Aika and Issei. "I wanted to know if you also go out with me too as I think your pretty cool.." as Aika move towards Issei and whispered in his ear "and I heard from your brothers your pretty perverted just like me and we could have a great time if you know what I mean" Issei started to grow a tent in his pants as he thought about the last statement but remember his date for tonight.

"I would love to but I have a date tonight how about on Sunday" Aika frowned knowing Issei was going out on a date tonight but I turned into a wicked grin as she thought about what there date would be like and agreed to it not before going with Issei on a mini date and decided Issei should also be her a helmet and jacket so she can ride with him. after a lovely mini date a stop at a café for a coffee was on the list, with a coffee and small chat over they were about to go their separate ways until Aika fully kissed Issei on the lips and ran off. 'Oh Fuck yeah, I definitely going to become harem king' Issei scream mentally excitedly.

Later that night

Issei rocked up to the meeting spot on his black Kawasaki KLX250cc, not long after Yuma showed up in stunning shining black dress that just passed the knee and her hair had a lovely purple and black orchard which on the outside complemented her hair but the inside her eyes and his mouth just dropped. "So how do I look" she stuttered out with a deep red blush on her face seeing Issei's mouth drop.

"You look good" he replied with some difficulty as he couldn't keep his thoughts together, Yuma got on the bike and told her to hold on tight as he sped off towards their destination Le Vrai.

Issei pulled up and they went inside only for him to be greeted by a familiar face, "ahh Issei welcome to my restaurant now I know what you're thinking and the club bouncer is my way of getting contact info for my businesses, so a table for two.. Choose one" he said with the last part his hand extended to the whole restaurant. Yuma chose the one closest to the window so the view of the park adjacent to the restaurant was in full view. The two were having a lovely dinner until the Merovingian asked if he could borrow Issei for a second "Issei I have the recipe and ready for you and your lady friend to try out I also added something to it" Issei looked at him strangely.

"Why?" Merovingian chuckled.

"let's just say this this cake brings the lust to the relationship" he said casually as Issei returned to his table Yuma asked what that was about and he said nothing important he also told her he got dessert in which a rich cholate mud cake came out, and they both thought I was delish but a few things were wrong after eating the dish both Issei and Yuma had giant blushing on their faces and Yuma couldn't stop rubbing her legs together as Issei pitched a tent so they quickly left the restaurant and headed into the park for as their date was winding down.

A few minutes later during their conversation Yuma burst into tears and ran to the fountain looking at her reflection Issei confused ran after and put his hand around her "hey what's wrong?" he asked with a gentle voice.

"Well you see I was sent here to kill you but after our date I can't seem to do it I thought you were going to be a naïve little brat but after this date, I think I'm falling for you" she said completely balling her eyes out at the end.

"Why did you have to kill me? … and why me?" He asked.

"Well you see you have a scared gear that could appose us the fallen angels and one of our leaders thought it would be best to eliminate you" she stated.

"Fallen angels?" he questioned.

"Yes this is my true form and my true name is Raynare" he then stood tall and released her two black feathered wings.

"Wow those are beautiful" they cuddled for a bit and out of nowhere a light spear stuck the ground behind them so they looked up and Raynare shouted "Dohnaseek! Stop it" she pleaded as Dohnaseek landed with a giant light spear in hand and attempted to kill Issei.

"Don't interfere Raynare or Kokabiel will punish you" Dohnaseek said with a smug look on his face.

"I don't care" as she attempted to smash Dohnaseek but it proved to be futile as she was grabbed and her head smashed against the fountain's base.

"Well see you in hell kid" Dohnaseek said to Issei as he skewered him with a light spear. "Maybe in another life you could have be spared this pain" as he tipped his hat and flew away with the unconscious Raynare.

Issei on the other hand was dying quickly "I know I've live a short life but I wish I wish I had a second chance but if I'm going to die anyway I wish I could do it to one of the great beauties of our school Rias Gremory" he said coughing up blood as he was doing so not noticing the paper flying out of his pocket. Rias Gremory stepped out of the portal to see the blood soaked teenager on the ground with a gaping hole in his chest.

"So you summoned me? Since death is upon you I'll gladly take you in and you live for my sake." As she expanded her wings and began chanting while Issei mentally commented on her wings before passing out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here, this is a reupload of this chapter now. as last time it was all blockish and hard to read so i edited it**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

Chapter 2: Dates, kings + vampire

The next morning

Issei woke up completely exhausted from what happened yesterday with him and Raynare/ Yuma in the park and someone coming, stabbing him and nothing he couldn't remember. He got out of bed and got ready for his second date today. He was pretty shook up about I but figured he didn't want to ruin the date with Aika so he put to rest for now before saying hello to his brothers and sisters and noticing Zastin in their house. "Why is he here?" Issei asked not know what is going on, after learning what was going on he left for his date.

20 minutes earlier

Rito awoke to the sound of someone breathing next to him to see that Lala was next to him naked "Lala!" Rito said shouted almost falling out of bed.

"What?" Lala grumbled slightly pissed that she was woken up early.

"Why are you here and WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" he screamed.

"Well were else would I meant to go were engaged now I want to stay by your side" she stated slowly getting up her beautiful naked for to Rito to see was now in full view and he couldn't help but blush she smiled and leapt at Rito causing them to hit the floor with a thud. Mikan heard this thud and went to investigate upon opening the door saw Rito lying on the ground with Lala sitting on top in the buff, Rito's head slowly turns to see Mikan standing there with a smug look on her face and quickly left saying.

"Sorry for interrupting and Lala there is some guy in amour waiting for you downstairs."

"thanks" as Peke woke up and changed into dress form for Lala as the two came down stairs to see Tsukune, Mikan, Kyoko and Zastin having tea chatting about aliens and Gid, Lala's father who is king of the universe.

"Master Rito Good Moring" Zastin announced.

"Mikan why is he here?" Rito snarled having a dislike for the bone armor man.

"well Rito he was just informing what has happened and congratulations on being engaged with such a beauty I can't wait to have another older sister, oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly I'm Mikan Hyoudou nice to meet you" stating to her brother in a matter of fact tone before introducing herself to Lala. Kyoko and Tsukune introduced themselves before the hammer came down on the conversation.

"Princess Lala are you sure Rito is a suitable husband, do realize he'll take over your father as the king of Deviluke and the king of the universe" Zastin said.

"Hang on king of Deviluke? I have never heard of the place before" Kyoko inquired.

"Oh yes you humans don't know it but we are aliens from the planet Deviluke in which Rito will inherent if he marries Princess Lala" Zastin said as if it was common knowledge.

"Ok so your aliens ok I'm down with that, Rito you he good to her" Tsukune said relaxed on the couch sipping tea. Moments later Issei came down got caught up with everything before telling about his night with Yuma/ Raynare telling how she was a fallen angel with wings and the whole shebang before everyone laughed at him.

"So aliens are ok but not angles" he said kind of pissed.

"Yeah" Rito said as Issei left the house.

Present time outside the house

As Issei left the house he saw a moving van with 5 girls standing outside the house arguing but what caught Issei's eye was a blue haired bombshell and came to a realization after remembering that Tsukune talked about a girl just like her last night that this girl and her were one in the same.

"Tsukune!" Issei Bellowed and the rest of the family came out to see what was going on, "Tsukune we've got new neighbors I believe you know them" Issei concluded with a sly grin "go on meet your harem" Issei continued with a chuckle. Tsukune didn't understand what Issei meant until he spotted Moka as he could spot her a mile away and immediately gained hearts in his eyes before they walked over to great and old friend and new neighbors, as they made their way over they heard the conversation that was going on.

"You upset that I'll steal your man" Kurumu stated boldly.

"No I'm upset that you'll give him a disease" Moka retorted before Mizore stepped and pronounced.

"Not if I get him first"

"And what give him blue balls" Kurumu said snickering at the snow fairy.

"Well one I'm finished my potion and have a figure like Kurumu he will be mine and Moka's" Yukari's statement came from the back of the girls.

"No he is mine and together well be the strongest fighters around" Kokoa Yelled annoyed that they were trying to get her Tsukune. The girls got into a fighting stance for with Kurumu's nails extending, Mizore's ice covering her hands making ice claws, Yukari pulled out her want and Kokoa and Moka got into a fighting stance with Kokoa realizing some of her vampire Yokai to intimidate the competition not noticing or caring about anting around them. They were about to attack until a man with brown hair and chocolate eyes stepped into the middle and screamed stop while letting out some Yokai energy.

"Tsukune?" the 5 girls asked in disbelief that they found Tsukune on the first day here.

"yeah it's me" he said humble has he opened his arms to hug the girls not before getting suffocated by Kurumu's giant breast with Issei was jealous about the boob hug, remembering what he had planned today he check his phone and quickly ran off so he was not late to meet Aika.

With Issei and Aika

Sorry for being late Issei breathed out slightly panting being the least fit of the brothers as his skill with a bow didn't require him to move often and so he trained in other areas rather than fitness.

"It's ok Issei Glad you made it" Aika said as she stood there being a goddess in Issei's eyes wearing knee high jeans with a black tank top with a plain silver chain around her neck and a pair of high heels, her hair was not tied back and as a result the hair was slightly wavy in the back and her bangs covered less of her glasses.

"You look smoking hot" Issei said slightly drooling and with a tint of red in his face.

"Thanks" she said as she took the reply with a huge grin on her face as they went on their date.

With everyone else back at the Hyoudou Residence

"So you girls came here for me?" Tsukune inquired as he wasn't sure why they were in Kuoh they all nodded "even you Kokoa?" she nodded again "why?" the girls looked at each other signaling one to start Mizore opened her moth and started the girls 5 way confession to Tsukune.

"Tsukune we ... Missed you even …If it was one day … and well we want to say… WE LOVE YOU" the girls announced with the girls starting with Mizore stating with Kurumu picking up halfway through her sentence with Yukari and Kokoa doing the same with Moka screaming the confession with all the girls looking at the bubblegum haired vampire who was currently with a deep red blush upon what she screamed at Tsukune and laughing that she screamed the last part.

Tsukune on the other had was shocked that they all together confess to him at once, didn't know what to do on one hand he was in love with Moka and the only reason he didn't go through with it is because of the other girls heart break if they found out that they he confessed to Moka and on the other hand spending a long time with his brothers especially Issei he begun to accept loving more than one personal under two conditions one they were all ok with it and two the idea still seamed foreign to him. He reeled back his thoughts and said "do you all love me?" they all replied one by one explain how much Tsukune means to them. Tsukune stood up and ask for a day to think about was said and he would let them know at school tomorrow. They replied sadly as they though he would reply right away and left with Tsukune heading to his room to think about what he should do.

Back with Issei and Aika

As there date was coming to a close Issei slipped back in his memories with a Yuma and what happened at the end of the date and was brought out of his memories by Aika who was frowning at him because he was starting to become sad lost in his memories.

"you ok?" she asked placing her hand on top of his and they looked into each other's eyes and she could tell something happened, there happy go lucky date turned into something else "how was your date yesterday?" she ask figuring that was the source of the problem.

"well it was going well" he started recount how the date was skipping most of the dinner and his talk with Merovingian "at the end of your date we went to the park were we talked for a bit before she started crying saying she was told to kill me" he stop to look at Aika and she had a look of shock on her face and asked Issei to continue "she said she couldn't and she was a fallen angel"

"Fallen angel?" Aika interrupted, Issei continued.

"yeah she has giant back wings which she could fly with, anyway as she was finish speaking she transformed to show me her true form and told me her true name which was Raynare but as soon as we were going to leave this other fallen came and knocked Raynare out and stabbed me with what looks like a spear of light" Aika interrupted again

"Spear of light?" Issei explained he didn't get a good look at it before continuing

"So this man who Raynare called Dohnaseek stabbed me with a spear of light and I passed out and I woke up the next morning, but why is concerning me is what happened to Raynare, I hope she is ok"

Issei finished and they left the café walking into the park and to the same location that he was at last night, they sat on a bench and Aika apologized for bring up a bad memory. "Want me to help you get into a good mood" she said whispering into his ear lustfully, Issei was tented up already to get blown or get some action in the pants department she smiled leading Issei away from the park but before that could happen the sky turned a toxic purple and Dohnaseek landing in their path.

"Kid I didn't expect you to survive" Issei sept backwards with Aika only to find he was at least about 20m away "looking for a way out, not this time kid" he a bolted for the exit of the park and to his bike but Dohnaseek stopped in front of them "I don't know how you survived but it seems that devils have reincarnated you" he said making a lavender spear of light in his hand.

"What?" both of the teens shouted, Issei stepped in fount of Aika and yelled were

"Were is Raynare and why us?"

"Oh her she going what she deserves she never wish she fell after Kokabiel is done with her as for you two you need to be killed as you poses a scared gear and her" pointing to Aika "you know too much" he sang out looking like he was enjoying himself, he was about to blast Issei when a back and read beam hit Dohnaseek's light spear and they turned to see Rias Gremory with Akeno Himejima.

""Rias, Akeno"" the two younger teens shouted.

"Mr Fallen pleasure to meet you" the red head said with a stern looking.

"Ara ara look what we have here" busty black beauty said stepping out of the red portal.

"That hair you're from the house of Gremory" he stated as he into a defensive stance.

"Yes I'm Rias Gremory and who are you than some fallen angle scum" she relied causally as if she was waiting for something.

"Who are you calling scum brat and I'm guessing he is a part of your household so you don't mind if I kill him" Dohnaseek replied with a grin as he summoned another light spear and chucked it at Issei and Aika.

"Kiba Yumi NOW!" two swordsman appeared out of now and blocked the light spear with Yumi getting flung back into Issei as she was still human.

"Thanks" she said with a blush looking at Issei, all of a sudden a giant thunderbolt hit Dohnaseek with a third spear of light in his hand.

'dam I didn't think it would be this hard to get rid of some asshole' he thought has he hit the ground hard from the zap "Lady Gremory I pray we won't meet again" make his quick retreat to the church that he and the other fallen had made their base at.

"Man that was a close call I can't believe they ran into a shitty fallen" Akeno said with a smile looking at the two teens the rest of the Gremory group plus Yumi looked at the trying to see what they could do they could do as there was a human with no knowledge of the supernatural in their presence.

"So those wings they were they one Raynare had?" Aika asked is remembering he told her about the fallen earlier, Issei just nodded sadly thing what could be happing to Raynare hoping she was ok.

Rias Gremory approached Aika with a glowing red circle in her hand, Issei noticed this and jumped in front of Aika "what are you doing?" Issei scream at Rias looking angry think she was going to kill Aika.

"Don't worry I'm just going to wipe her memory of tonight's supernatural events" she replied as if I common knowledge to all except them.

"Why?" he replied in confusion and Rias went to explain how humans can't know about the supernatural world and why it is harmful to them unless they're in a control environment.

Issei and Aika bolted from the scene back to Issei's bike not realizing that while part of the light spear Yumi blocked hit Issei and he was badly bleeding from the side of his gut and collapsed just before his bike, The Gremory group came running to where they heard a scream as Aika was knelling over Issei's unconscious Body trying to sustain the bleeding "please don't hurt us, just help him" Aika Pleaded to Rias as he picked up Issei and teleported to his house with his bike with a little help from his license, Akeno and the others helped Aika home telling her not to tell anyone and will see her tomorrow at school.

As Rias and Issei arrived back at his house he placed his back in the garage before teleporting to his room and striping him and herself so she could heal the deep cut that Pratley cut Issei in half and fell asleep once he was healed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

**and thanks to WeapondesignerDawe for letting me uses one of his designs for Yukari's Staff**

* * *

Chapter 3: Species, abilities + Vampire

Issei awoke the next morning to his alarm of a chainsaw wielding girl threatening to cut his nuts off, as his Alarm has different pictures for different days this one in particular was Monday and that meant School.

'_Man what a night'_ Issei started to recall last _night 'First Dohnaseek, then Rias what is happening and I wonder what he meant by devils'_ Issei though back the covers to find himself in the nude with his Poll sticking right in the air_ 'were the fuck are my clothes'_ he stated searching his bed before finding something totally unexpected _'what the hell is Rias doing here and why is she naked as well… don't tell me'_ he was broken out of his thoughts by a yawn coming from the person next to him and fell off the bed.

"Good morning" the red beauty smiled at him he couldn't believe his luck Rias Gremory in his bead nude, "so watcha you doing here?" he replied causally not wanting to sounded alarmed but instead trying to act cool in front of her. "Well I patched you up with magic silly, how is your wound?" she replied sitting up giving Issei full access to view her entire body "why I wasn't stabbed last night" he replied sill looking at his body not noticing Rias's body, "correct you weren't stabbed by the light spear but it almost sliced you in half" she relied with a smile "one question what he mean by devils?" he asked not understanding "well you know of Fallen angels don't you?" to which he nodded "well there are also devils and I am one and because of him so are you, but we'll continue this conversation this afternoon" she continued softly cupping his face at the end he looked puzzled but decided not to push it just in case she got mad.

He looked at her and immediately looked down with a red blush on his face, she smiled at him, "you can look you know" she said with a smile, he looked at her face, he couldn't believe his luck so he looked at her body stating from her neck down to her luscious breasts which he determined are DD's continuing down her belly to her hips and as of now being on the ground meant he could see her pussy in full view, not that he would tell her that, exactly after finishing his ogling he heard steps in front of his door, quickly picking up the blanket and tyring to place it over Rias but alas it was not meant to be as he was about to place it on her he tripped on the corner of the blanket and fell on top of her, "Issei Get up now Breakfast is …." Mikan Just looked at what was presented before her, the most beautiful girl in school and her perverted brother in bed together nude "Sorry for interrupting" as she quickly ran off to tell the others "It's so lively here in the morning" rias giggled out with a giant smile on her face

The two came down after Rias had a shower and Issei got dressed, the rest of the family stared at the two with confusion before Tsukune smiled "three for three Issei" Issei looked at him for a moment before figuring out what he meant and gave Tsukune a fist bump. Mikan and Kyoko looked at her before Kyoko spoke up "why were you sleeping with Issei and why were you guys naked?" Rias's eyes glowed red then spoke "well I meet up with Issei yesterday and he invited me back yesterday but It was late so we immediately went to bed but as soon as he hit the bed he fell asleep, not wanting to leave him in uncomfortable clothes I undressed him but I didn't know were his sleepwear was so I left him in the nude same with me" she stated hoping her devil magic worked making them believe the story as well as manipulating there memory as if it was a regular thing. "That was fun how did you do that with your eyes" Lala clapped as Rias sat there confused "Rias may I speak to you and Lala" Tsukune said with a serious tone everyone else looked he at the before eating again.

In the next room Lala, Rias and Tsukune sat down and Tsukune started "Rias what was that?" he stared her with serious expression knowing what the glowing eyes meant as he had learned that from Ura, "How?" she gasped that should of worked on these humans not noticing Lala's tail "what are you?" she demanded scared of what could be living with her new servant. "Well me I'm an Devilukean or as you humans call it an alien" Lala said with a smile they turned to Tsukune and he just sighed "I'm a vampire, my family doesn't know I was going to ask my friends I should reveal what I am and just to let you know my friends transferred into the school and there also Yokai, and what are you?" he asked with his serious expression returning "I'm a devil and your brother now is now one after an incident involving fallen angels , I'm sorry" she said with a sadness in her voice at the end "I am going to show him to my club today which is a front for my family of devils and I want you and your friends to come along as well as her" she finished pointing at Lala, Tsukune thought about this and said "ok but I want the whole family to be involved that includes Mikan, Rito and Kyoko, or else, Deal?" thinking about this she reluctantly accepted but included that another devil family be present as they too occupied the territory, he accepted, she sighed not knowing what would happen if she denied she probably never see Issei again and that would of meant wasting 8 pawn pieces.

After Breakfast they all left the house and meeting Tsukune's friends and he explained to them what was going to happen which a first they rejected but when they almost reached the school they finally accepted, they arrived at the school and headed towards the student council room to get checked in as well as get Lala in to the school, they found out that all of them were in the same class. "Excuse me Miss president I need to be excused for today as I have a very important experiment I'm working on and Miss Rias" she turned to Rias and continued "do you have a place where I could finish the potion and rest as the affects takes several hours and I need to rest during it" Yukari said while pointing to the suitcase next to her in which Sona was confused but didn't push it, "ok if you will follow me" Rias replied sadly and left the rest of them as they walked out to their class room except Kokoa who had to go in another direction.

On the way to their classroom two of the three brothers were at the back and were and were chatting about yesterday after Issei left "so they all confessed to you huh?" he said with a jealous look in his eye to which Tsukune nodded "so just tell them all you want them" he said raising his fist in the air "just become a harem master , from what you told me they all love you and you don't want to brake their heats so just go for gold, TAKE THEM ALL!" he scream the last part at the top of his lungs and everyone looked at him confused so they quickly bolted from area catching up with the rest of them.

Entering the classroom everyone was already seated and the teacher already there Rito and Issei sat in there seats as the teacher stated to introduce the girls and Tsukune, "class today we go a bunch of Transfer students... Um isn't there meant to be one more?" the teacher said as he adjusted his glasses "she didn't feel well so she won't be joining us today" Moka said knowing what Yukari was cooking "ok would you like to introduce yourself" the teach said look at the roll.

Tsukune stood forward "hello I'm Tsukune Hyoudou, I hope we get a long and yes I sadly related to Issei and Rito" he said with a smirk then stood back and quickly said to Mizore "be nice and don't make a scene, and that goes for all of you" looking specifically at Kurumu who pouted back at him "Hello" she said softly then turning to Tsukune to which he nodded "I'm Mizore Shirayuki" she continued softly but just loud enough for the class to hear before stepping back " um Miss Shirayuki you can't eat that here" the teacher said, quickly Tsukune came up with an excuse and stood back letting Kurumu take the lead "hi I'm Kurumu Kurono, and its lovely to meet you" she said with a wink she stood back and let Moka have a turn " hi I'm Moka Akashiya, and I hope we get along" at the end all the boys stood up and cheered over the new girls in the call while the girls swooned over Tsukune.

"Any questions for them? The teach said hoping that no one would put their hands up but was sadly mistaken "do you have a girlfriend Tsukune?" one of the girls with a giant blush called out hoping to get one of the brothers "yes I do" he called out with a giant grin on his face he thought of what Issei had said to him and he was right why not all the time he was at Yokai Academy he was having fun with his friends but not realising that when he left he hurt his friends that why they came after him that's why they said they love him because each end every one of them loves him and he couldn't bear to see any of them cry and each one of them were amazing in their own way and couldn't live without any of them, The girls looked shocked and stared at him and he said with a blissful smile "I'll tell you at the end of the day", they were further bombarded with questions but the teacher stop them as it was taking up too much time, the teacher told them were to sit which strangely enough resembled were they sat in Yokai but with Issei and Rito to his left.

The classes quickly came and went with a few skirmishes between the girls on who loves Tsukune the most. They were in the main class packing up getting ready to go home when they heard a squeal from the doorway, the prince of the Academy and his sister just walked though and was approaching their seats stopping in font of Issei's "Miss Rias asked me to fetch you Rito, Tsukune, Lala, Aika and Tsukune's friends, if you would can you follow me" he said slightly bowing as if he just delivered a message to a higher up They stood up and left with Aika latching herself onto Issei's arm which he didn't mind. They arrived at the old school building and went to the second floor and opened the door to the main chamber.

"Oh hello" Rias replied from behind her desk he stood from her chair and sat on the front of the desk before continuing "we'll start once every one is here" they waited for a few more seconds before Akeno and a girl as tall as her with short brown hair and the Kuoh academy uniform, a witch hat and a giant purple staff with her tarot cards on one end in the Gard/middle is a pink diamond with two red handles on the bottom two orange clubs on the hand and on the handle of the staff a Pink diamond shield with two heart spears on each side of the shield. "hey guys" Yukari called everyone except Moka, Kurumu, Mizore was stunned which Yukari noticed "Tsukune it's me Yukari" and looked at her and remember that time when she was his age "Yukari, Tsukune said he is going to choose today" Moka blurted out giddy about who was going to be chosen they all looked at him he quickly replied "aren't we missing one" at that time Koneko and Kokoa entered and the girls told Kokoa what is happening "well spit it out already" Kokoa demanded. Tsukune looked at the girls then at everyone else and finally at Issei who had this thumbs up and a lecherous smile on his face "pervert" Koneko muttered at Issei.

"Girls" Tsukune started "I hope you can forgive me I know I been selfish by putting off which one I like the most and there is two reasons first is because I don't want to see any of you upset when I pick one of you and before you start yes I know you will be sad don't deny it and second I honestly can't choose, from Moka's bright and bubbly personality in combination with Ura colder stricter demeanour, to Kurumu with her cooking with her vibrant and loyal personality to you Mizore, your mysterious personality keeps on edge in a good way, to Yukari her intellect and quirky behaviour that always makes me laugh and you Kokoa your drive and determination reminds me there its lots to do and tells me I should go reach my goals, I don't know what to say girls I really wish I could choose one of you but all of you together my life complete."

Tsukune fell down crying and felling ashamed because he couldn't choose be decisive enough just as the girls were about to say something Issei stepped in.

"Girls as you can see Tsukune is torn about this on one had his doesn't want to lose his friendship and on the other hand what he is trying to say is he loves you all but doesn't want to disappoint you so I might have an answer for both of you, as all came out he to see him and all live in the same house means you all care for each other so why not be all together in a harem?" he said with a smile everyone looked at him like it was crazy but made sense "what" he said after getting all the stares "that probably one of the most logical things you have every said even if it was for a perverted reason but I cannot deny that he as a point , but it is up to you girls?, do you think so Tsukune?" Rito said trying to understand what Issei just said.

"Is this true Tsukune? You can live without us?" Kurumu softly said cupping Tsukune's face "yes I cannot live without you all" he replied with resolved looked in which he was determined to not disappoint and choose a girl, he felt a hand in his hand to notice Kokoa standing there looking at him with glassy eyes "well Tsukune I love you and I will stand by you and girls if this guy can destroy himself mentally for us I believe we can all get along for him, love him and we can love each other" she yelled out the other girls looked at each other and looked at Tsukune and agree to a harem.

"So who's gonna be the Lead?" Issei butted in they all looked at him in confusion he sigh and continued "ok when making a harem one girl has to lead but she is responsible for everything that happens with the group of girls and she also gets the final say on Whether a new girl is added or not, also if necessary decide who will sleep with the male if you don't all want to sleep with him at the same time that includes the managing the of who and when for sex." The finished with a proud look on his face in which everyone shook their heads to.

"Well personally I think big Sis should take the roll as she is very organised and has the most presence especially when true big Sister comes out" she said full of pride for Moka, the other girls though about this and accepted know that Kokoa is right.

"Well now that we got that out of the way I want to welcome you all to the Occult Research Club, but you should know that the name is just a front or a hobby" Rias said with a smile "ok then what is it?" Rito asked out of confusion "well… actually Tsukune do you want to start with your news first?" Rias said look at the new members "ok but what about the other party?" he replied seeing if she keep her end of the deal "oh yes give me a second" a red circle appeared in her hand and a buzz could be heard before a holographic image of the student council president appeared.

"Yes Rias?" the Holograph said every at this point besides the ORC was stunned even Yukari as she really wanted to do that "I need you and your peerage here you need to be aware of this" and with that Rias hung up on her, "she should be here in a minute". A couple minutes passed and the Student council walked in and was confused as the amount of people "mind explaining?" student council president said is a monotone voice "very well Sona, Tsukune would you like to start"

Tsukune and his newly formed harem walked into a corner and Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa transformed, there Transformation ended and they look almost human but had Fangs and Silver hair except Kokoa who just had silver highlights in her hair "**hello Ura how are you?" ** Vampire Tsukune said with smirk as he tried to hug her "**very well Tsukune but how could you decide something that important without me" **she bellowed as her Yoki flourished around her around her and she roundhouse kicked Tsukune into the wall in fount of them narrowly missing the couch "**Know your place"** she then turned her attention to the rest of them and Kokoa was super excited she crashed tackled her into the ground **"big sis your back"** she said crying into Ura's tits "**hello Kokoa"** she sighed but with a happy expression on her face seeing her little sister again. "Ummm Tsukune bro what's happing?" Mikan said still confused like the rest of them.

"**Well Mikan that school I when too was for Yokai and In order to save these girls I had to give up my humanity, Let us do introductions**" Tsukune Paused for a breath as the family Gasped in horror he noted this and motion Kokoa and Ura over "**we are vampires, Umm Ura you want to do the rest of the intro please**" she looked at him and nodded **"to be specific we are Japanese Shinso we are Also known as the "Super vampire". The most renowned and powerful variant that is known even more then the Traditional vampires of Romania, and no most of the weakness that you hear do not apply only pure water and silver and blessed items, that good enough." **Ura stated with a huff before Kokoa and herself step back for Mizore "**your next Mizore**" Tsukune stated in a way that Mizore can't shy away from "Well I'm a Yuki-Onna" she looked at Tsukune and he nodded her hair frosted over and ice enveloped her whole hand making a giant ice claw, she stood back and made way for Kurumu who boldly stated "I'm a succubus and that's it you know the stories" and finally there was Yukari "Hi I'm a witch" Issei Stared at all of them with a lecherous face and in return got a brass pan to the face.

"Lala would you like to introduce yourself to everyone else" Rias said watching the change of the group as Tsukune revealed who he was, Lala stated forward and turned to face everyone minus Rias and smiles " hello I'm Lala Satalin Deviluke and I'm an Devilukean or as you humans call it an alien" she giggled"and what abilities do you have?" Sona asked interested in the alien "All Devilukean have superhuman strength, and can shoot beams from their tails but Each Devilukean as their own Special ability, mine is high intellect and a knack for inventing" for then hat then spoke "Princess Lala you are not some Devilukean You are the first Princess to the throne of Deviluke and the universe also Make sure you also Introduce your fiancé as he will be king with you" Peke screeched out programed to be formal at all times, "and just who is your fiancé" Rias asked wanting to know who it was " it's Rito" she happily clapped as she jumped up and down on the spot, "Lala don't say thing people will misunderstand" he stuttered out nervously but then steeled up his resolve after all if Tsukune could do it so could he "the thing is Lala I really like you but I can't lie to you like this but that confession the other day was someone else" he finished with head down with shame. Everyone else looked at Rito with surprise he just aid said something that should not be said no less in fount of a group every looked to Lala and she apologised earning another set of confusion with everyone. "I'm sorry, I've been so happy here over these last two days not having to meet with marriage suitors and I loved learning about Earth that I never to into account Rito's Feeling, but from now on I'll try really hard to get you to fall in love with me, but you know if you became king you can have as many concubines as you want" she concluded with a giant smile on her face they all looked at him he agreed and also stated they should start off as friends.

"Then what are those guys?" Sona stated pointing at Mikan, Aika, Issei and Kyoko, "well Sona Issei is my new pawn and the other three are Human" she said hoping nothing bad will happen when she told her what they are "first off cognations of a new servant" she said in a monotone voice "what do you mean servant?" Issei voiced his concern "do you remember the conversation we had this morning" rias said to which he nodded "well when you died from the fallen angel you accidently summoned me when I appeared you were dyeing and I reincarnated you as a devil servant but don't worry I treat you guys like family" she finished and looked to Issei who was pondering before he turned to Sona and she continued on "I'm concerned at why those three are here" point at the three again "**that's because of me, I don't want my family left in the dark, and for her I believe Akeno has something to say**" Tsukune turned to Akeno and notion her to start "Thank you Tsukune" she bowed to him and continued getting some glares from Moka and the other which went unnoticed

"Miss Aika here as magical potential but I don't know how much" she said had walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder "if you want I can teach you some things" she said as Akia look up at her and was surprised First she could perform magic and second Akeno Himejima said she would teach her, she thanked and Akeno walked back over to Rias before Yukari voiced her complaint / concern "then why can't we feel her Yokai?" not understanding how a pure human can perform magic as only supernatural being can perform feats like that "ara ara do you know of different Factions" to which Yukari shock her head.

"well there are 10 factions with one of the factions with regular Humans not knowing that the others exist except those affiliated with a faction like the church affiliated with heaven, the others factions are you the Yokai, us devils, Fallen angels and angels, Mt Olympus, European Monsters, Vampires, Svargaloka and Asgard. Each fraction has their own speciality of Magic for the Yokai Faction its Seals, illusions and summons, for us it's the elemental and darkness spells, for the angles and fallen angles its light spells and healing magic and the only other factios magic we know of outside the great 3 is Norse magic." Akeno finished her quick tutorial in Magic of other factions before continuing "Human's on the other hand don't have a distinct style and often use the teachings of other factions to learn spells, is that all?" to which Yukari nodded she will talk to her later about learn devil magic .

"Sona thank you for coming" Rias said and Sona and her Peerage left. "Um Rias what else can devils do other than magic?" Issei said wanting to know mare on what he can do with his new devil side "well Issei all Devils have increased physical abilities, such as superhuman strength and endurance, and enhanced senses such as an increased hearing range and eyesight. As we are creatures of the night we devils have the special ability to see clearly in the dark. We Devils also have the ability of flight through our wings and lastly all Devil possess an ability, called "Language" were you can understand all languages that includes reading writing and listing as well as speaking the language fluently. Does that answer your question" to which he nodded and asked a small request "can you quickly teleport me to my room I need to get something?" to which she nodded and quickly teleported herself and him to his room and quickly returned with a bow and note in hand.

"I had always wondered what this note said and now I'm a devil I can clearly read it… From the blood of the slain … ouch…. the bow of Jonathan did not turn back! … Ouch…. From the fat of the mighty, the sword of … ouch…. Saul did not return unsatisfied! Oh, for I wonder … ouch…. if the heroes have fallen in the midst of the battle. Jonathan's Bow … ouch…. for you are a vessel of the hero, swifter than eagles, stronger than lions! … ouch…. With all speed, dispatch your enemy!" Issei managed to finish the note even if he got a great headache "Issei that was very bad of you that was a holy chant you could of…" Rias was cut off as the Bow Glowed brightly.

_**In Heaven**_

"Brother Brother the Bow of David has been awakened" a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure said slightly panting as there was a lot of golden stairs behind her "Gabriel what do you mean?" a handsome-looking man with long blonde hair and green eyes said "we got a report from the system signalling japan were to bow has been awaken, what should we do Michael?' Gabriel said worried about what is about to happen "then let us go and meet this champion who has awaken the bow" Michael As they set off for the champion of the bow.

_**In The Grigori**_

"Well well well, it seems the new champion of the bow has been awakened, Baraqiel do you want to see do want to see the new champion with me I hear he is in Japan" a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee said laughing. "Ok Azazel, I hope I can see Akeno" Baraqiel said with a sad smile on his face. As they set off for the champion of the bow.

**_In Hell_**

"Honey we have a problem" beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes said holding some kind of device "what is it Grayfia?" a handsome and young man in his early 20's with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes said looking over some papers "Well Sirzechs" switching to Maid/Queen mode "there seems to be high amounts holy energy around Rias and her family which is coming from a bow, I do believe that bow is the bow of David and it seems to have the champion near Rias" Grayfia said, immediately Sirzechs was geared up and ready to defend his sister from any harm as he and Grayfia left to protect Rias

_**Back at the ORC**_

After a thorough talk about the dangers of holy weapons and chants the bow finally calmed not before Golden, Green and Red magic circles appeared, the first one rushing out of the red circle Sirzechs quickly stood in front of his sister looking at the large group of people before looking at the two other magic circles and who was in them. "Why are you here?" Sirzechs directed the message at the four newcomers "I have come to see the Champion where is he?" Michel softly announced to the group, Aika who was next to Issei herd him pronounce loudly "Look at the Blonde Babe man can I get a piece of that" with a lecherous Face and everyone Moved away "I have come to see the Champion where is he?" he asked again slightly louder, Akia had a great idea to get back at Issei and pushed him Right In front of Michel "Yes?" he said with a smile "I'm the one who said the chant" Issei said timidly as his devil instincts told him to be scared "and what is your name child?" Michel said wanting to know the name of the boy awakened the bow "Issei Hyoudou, Sir" Issei Replied still shaking in his boots. Michel looked at Sirzechs and the nodded at each other "And you're a devil correct?" to which he nodded "Sirzechs why don't we use this opportunity to start off the treaty we've been trying to establish" Michel said after turning to Sirzechs "and in return we'll give you our technology on evil pieces sound fair" Sirzechs said after thinking of good compensation, Michel finally turned back to Issei "Young man you can keep this bow but I do request a favour from you, that is when Heaven or the church needs you, you will help ok, this should help you with the bow ill remove the damage that the chant will do to you " Michel concluded as he and Gabriel left, 'he was kinda cute, perverted but cute' Gabriel thought just before they were teleported away.

"Well now that's over I'll be going now to but before I do Rias Gremory this boy as another power make sure you train it properly, see ya, Baraqiel come on " Azazel said going back to where the magic circle appeared, everyone looked to where Baraqiel was to see his and Akeno having a fight. "No I'm not your daughter GO AWAY!" she scream the last part, their conversation up until now was quite so no one heard them and with that Baraqiel Disappeared with Azazel.

"Rias what did he mean?" Sirzechs asked confused on what Azazel said "I'm not entirely sure, Issei Perhaps you have a scared Gear" which earned a look of confusion on his face he had heard of the term before but didn't know what I meant "Issei Please put up your left hand" which he did "now I want you to think of the strongest part of your body than focus on that strength" Issei Nodded that tried to focus on the strongest part of his body which was his right hand, a few seconds passed and a green Explosion happen, when it died down a red gauntlet appeared on his hand everyone was shocked at this, Sirzechs was the first to comment "first the bow of David and now the boosted Gear must be your lucky day" Issei asked what the boosted gear could do and was giving the explanation of it can double your power every ten seconds. The meeting drew to a close and the family left the old school building to reflect on what had just happen Tsukune Knew he and the girls had a lot more questions for them and they all started back to the Hyoudou household.

"man now I'm the weakest of us" Rito complained once they got back to the house "if you want you could become part Devilukean" to which Rito thought about as Lala cheered clinging on to Rito's arm, mimicking Aika who is also at the Hyoudou household with Issei celebrating the first day as a couple . Tsukune and the girls answered all their unanswered questions before the girls left and they all retired to their rooms with Akia joining Issei as they cuddled each other as they fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**sorry about taking so long, Uni assignments caught up with me, but now that there done expect more frequent up dates**

**also with the poll it seams that people want cannon harems only which i can do**

** i'm introducing a new part of the story that plays an important part. **

**last but not least i'm trying to give all charterers screen times so i have officially ****broken chapters into sets for each story it follows Dxd, To love-ru then Rosario vampire (it has a original story line that i'm currently making based off the end of the manga and the whole harmony idea ) Dxd and to love-ru might double ****up if its a two part or i cant think of how to take my Rosario vampire story.**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

Chapter 4: **Friends + Vampire**

The next morning Issei woke up to a lovely sight as he was face was squared right between a pair of tits and was gladly enjoying the view between the shirt Issei gave her, he was suddenly startled when he tried to move is had and she moaned out panicking he tried moving his hand away only to find that the more he moved his hand the more she moaned, deciding to find his hand he lifted the covers to find his hand between her thighs rubbing against here lavender panties with light pink frills on them 'man this is not good when she wakes up she going to be pissed but I am enjoying myself here' he thought **(Partner how are you?)** a mysterious voice echoed thought his head "whose there?" Issei replied not knowing what was going on **(do you not remember last night you awaked me and your connection has been established, I'm am known as Ddraig the welsh dragon**) the voice boomed "so you're the Scared Gear?" by this point Issei was confused on how a piece of equipment can talk **(In the past, the two Heavenly Dragons fought a fierce battle, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears and all of that over a woman named Tiamat) **he said slightly sad nearing the end of his story and with that he left Iseei's mind.

**10 min later**

'man this stimulation is too much' he thought as Aika rolled on top of him exposing full cleavage as well as sitting directly on top of his junk, he gasped loudly trying not to wake Aika up with a straight pole but in doing this his gasp awoke her anyway "morning hehe" Issei laughed nervously she just smiled and said with a wicked grin forming "morning, seems like someone's exited today" he just blushed and look to the side, at lease he wasn't the only one with a sexy wakeup call in the mornings.

**With Rito and Lala**

Rito rolled over to his left trying to get comfortable before getting up and going to school, he felt a light breeze hit his neck and was slightly confused why he slowly opened his eyes 'oh its only Lala… Lala?' he thought as he jumped out of bed getting his foot caught in the blanket which resulted in him getting a face full of floor. Lala slowly arouse and looked to Rito with a sleepy expression "morning Rito what's going on?" she yawn out rubbing her eyes "Lala put some clothes on!" he screamed out while looking down with a red face and covering his crotch has living with Issei has slightly boosted his libido more than he wanted. "Sorry I had to Charge Peke and I didn't bring extra clothes with me plus I like sleeping in the nude it feels nice with the sheets" she said with her perky personality in full swing again before she left at Rito giving him a hug.

**With Tsukune**

"Tsukune, Tsukune good morning" Kurumu Breathed into his ear softly while straddling him at the hips, he slowly awoke to see Kurumu sitting on top of him "hello Kurumu" he stated flatly but with a smile "aww I though you like to see your favourite lover all by yourself" she said sweetly bouncing up and down on his lap trying to get a reaction "I would but someone else is with us" she looked at him confused after what he said so pointed to the cupboard she slowly got up and pull away the cupboard door to find Mizore sleeping Peacefully in his cupboard, she turned around to see Tsukune watching what she was doing and a great idea formed in her head she turned back to Mizore and cupped her faced before grabbing a hold of her a slowly and carefully pulling out of the cupboard and laying her on the floor " hey Tsukune you with this harem idea your brother put forward I can do this and you get to watch" she smirked as she bent down in front of Mizore and lightly kissed her "morning Tsuku…" Mizore started not noticing Kurumu on top of her "morning Mizore expecting someone else?" Kurumu Slightly giggled "Mizore what have I said about sleeping in my cupboard and Kurumu apologise to Mizore right now, man living with one pervert was not enough now I'm dating one" his words turned to a joke at the end "we wouldn't sneak in if came and lived with us or better yet I'll live here" the Blue haired beauty spoke "man that would be nice" Mizore spoke the girls turned to each other nodded and jumped out the window.

**At Breakfast **

Everyone who was in the bedrooms came down after having showers and getting dressed to Mikan, Kyouko and Kurumu working in the kitchen making a breakfast for kings. "Ummm Mikan what's Kurumu doing here?" Tsukune asked as 10 minutes ago her and Mizore jumped out his window "well" she started "your girls are going to live here, I haven't told Kyouko yet I wonder how she will react, so go help your girls get there things and put it in your room as after club today were going bed shopping" she giggled the last part while whacking Tsukune with the ladle in her hands.

"Kyouko why is he here?" Rito asked his older sister pointing at Zastin "well I not sure but is like family now so I don't see a reason not for him to be here" she explained before turning back to the pot

**With Tsukune**

Tsukune left while grumbling and entered the house across the road, he was surprised on how little they brought it was only in large suitcases and only one per girl except Yukari with all her magical equipment which was bigger than when they arrived as her mum sent her more material as she was older now so she was learning the more advance stuff.

As he re-entered the house with all their gear Kyouko stopped him "and what is this?" he looked quickly to Mikan who stepped towards Kyouko "Kyouko don't worry about it were just having a few more people in the house that's all" as she was saying that she looked to Tsukune and shifted her head towards the stairs to which raced up as Mikan and Kyouko started arguing.

As he came back down the girls were still arguing but I was a once sided battle with Mikan winning Issei and Akia sat there in silence before she whispered "what if I stayed here?" she looked at her and thought about what she said before telling her "I'll get back to you on that but here is my question? What would you do if I got a harem" she look back at him with a giant grin as "you're gonna to have to find out" he looked at back at her with a grin and they knew they were great together.

"Hey guys are we going to get the band back together?" Rito asked they brother just smiled "oh yeah" Tsukune yelled having his girls look at him confused "what band Tsukune?" Moka asked confused as the girls have never seen him play an instrument "yeah I play a guitar, just like you and the girls gave a singing group" he said happily as he remembered their shows they put on even the one with Kou when he charmed everyone and proceeded to tell everyone about the girls and Kou's concerts.

**At school in the Morning**

"Hello Haruna, Risa" Lala pronounced at the approached the gate "hello Lala, Rito and the rest?" she looked at the girls clinging on to Tsukune "umm why are clinging on to Tsukune?" everyone looked at each other and Tsukune simply said coolly "these are my girls" Rias and Mio looked at each other than to Rito "I wonder if we could get be something like that ye Haruna" Mio giggled "Mio were you been girl" Kyouko said once she saw Mio. Mio told that she was away on work as the restaurant she worked at called Star River Cosplay Café, after her little story names were introduced and swapped and all was right with their world.

**After School**

"Man I can't believe we have to quit both the archery and the kendo club" Rito and Issei complained as Rias told them yesterday that they'll have to quit their clubs but can you the small training area behind the old school house. Murayama and Katase were sad to see the two as they were two of the best fighters that had. The Archery team was just a sad as Issei was the best archer they have ever seen.

Rito and Issei entered the ORC headquarters to see everyone waiting for them "hey guys" they both called out as they sat down on the couch next to Koneko "so now that we are all here I just have to tell you about our positions and the history as well as politely ask you if you can talk about your background Moka and you other Yokai and well as you Lala, Just so we can all get along" Rias Finishes and begins explaining about devils, evil pieces and what they do.

**Hours Later**

After hours of talking the day final came to a close "hey Mikan, Guys we gotta go if we are to make it to the furniture store" Issei said looking at his phone as it was almost time for shops to close. Hours later after picking out new beds for everyone which Issei, Rito and Tsukune paid for but that meant some shifts with Merovingian.

**The end of the week**

"Guys and lady Practice today yeah" Issei belted at the table the other musical group looked at the 4 piece band a declared that the garage was theirs today. They left the house on the way to school picking up a few more fiend along the way such as Haruna, Risa, Mio, Yui, Murayama and Katase. Just after passing the park Issei Ran into someone

"Oh I'm sorry I'm such a kluts" she spoke in Italian and asked were the local church is as she was stationed there from now on. Issei immediately pointed up the hill he looked back to his family and said he was going to help her and wanted Akia to come along with him as she was his girlfriend. The three almost reached the church while introducing themselves with Issei translating for Akia as she didn't have the same ability. Once they reached the top of the hill they came across another park were a young boy fell of the slide and grazed his knee the blond Italian named Asia quickly ran to the boys side and a green glow came from her hands in a few seconds the wound was healed and continued on their way. Outside the premise of the church Issei started to get a headache remembering what Rias said yesterday the two parted ways and tied to return to school on time.

**With the rest of the family + friends **

The rest of the family reached the school and was greeted by Rias and Akeno who asked were Issei and Akia was. They described some Italian nun tripped and the two went with her to the church Rias as shocked as she told last night what would happen if they got close. Mikan stepped up and explained that even though Issei and Akia are pervs that are the two kindest out of everyone her besides Tsukune and that they wouldn't go inside at least not Issei after their one incident with the church long ago.

**With Issei, Rito, Tsukune and Akia **

At the end of the day Issei, his brothers and Akia all quickly left school and went home for band practice Tsukune picked up the guitar and started the a small solo to get this fingers ready as the rest did the same with Rito doing a drum roll. "Ok guys what should we play?" Issei asked wanting to hear the other members ideas "how about _Hot for Teacher_" Rito cheered out as the intro was a drum solo "why not _3's &amp; 7's" _Tsukune saidstarting to slightly play the song "what about you Akia?" Rito asked as she pondered what song to do "I know _Talk Dirty to Me_" she sang out, Issei weighed the options for a moment before going with _3's &amp; 7's first _then_ Hot for Teacher _after that_ Talk Dirty to Me _andfinally_ Entertainment_ as the final song in.

**3's &amp; 7's –Queens of the stone age ( watch?v=BgVfjXA_QY0)**

Tsukune started the intro rift with great gusto before Rito and Issei butted in with Issei on bass and lead vocals, Rito on drums and Akia on Keyboard. The song stoped quickly when Issei sung early and they started again.

_Lie, lie to my face_

_Tell me it ain't nothing_

_That's what I wanna hear_

_Take the lie to the grave_

_That's what an old friend told me_

_Look what it did for him_

_[Hook]_

_The truth hurts so bad_

_Wouldn't you say? So why tell it?_

_If ignorance is bliss_

_Then I'm in heaven now_

_Run, you'll never escape_

_You'll see you go nowhere_

_Based on who you appear_

_Broke, laid to waste_

_Turn into sweet nothings_

_Kiss you goodbye_

_[Hook]_

_Keep going over and over again_

_To never ending places I've never been_

_No one's catching on, calling my bluff_

_The Devil made me holier than every man_

_What'd you do? Say it with a smile_

_Boy, making us all forget_

_What'd you do? Say it with a smile_

_Boy, making us all forget_

_Making us all forget, making us all forget_

The song finished and Akia switched the keyboard back to piano before Rito telling her to switch it back as she'll play rhythm guitar and Tsukune giving her the rhythm guitar score and quickly practiced it before nodding to Rito as he started the rolling drum intro.

**Hot for Teacher- Van Halen ( watch?v=6M4_Ommfvv0) **

_(Issei)-"Oh wow, man!" _

_(Rito)-"Wait a second man. Whaddaya think the teacher's gonna look like this year?" _

_(Tsukune)-"My butt, man!" _

_(Issei)_

_T-T-Teacher stop that screaming, teacher don't you see? _

_Don't wanna be no uptown fool. _

_Maybe I should go to hell, but I'm doin' well, teacher needs to see me after school. _

_[Chorus:]_

_I think of all the education that I missed. _

_But then my homework was never quite like this. _

_Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad, _

_I'm hot for teacher. _

_I got it bad, so bad, _

_I'm hot for teacher. _

_[Spoken:]_

_"Hey, I heard you missed us, we're back!" _

_"I brought my pencil" _

_"Gimme something to write on, man" _

_I heard about your lessons, but lessons are so cold. _

_I know about this school. _

_Little girl from cherry lane, how did you get so bold? _

_How did you know that golden rule? _

_[Chorus:]_

_[Guitar solo]_

_"Oh man, I think the clock is slow" _

_"I don't feel tardy" _

_"Class dismissed"_

As the song finished Akia was happy as it was both a fun song to do but also it was her song next, Tuskune started the iconic rift for the song and started some more magic.

**Talk Dirty to Me –Posion ( watch?v=xCChxBSRo1Y)**

_You know I never_

_I never seen you look so good_

_You never act the way you should_

_But I like it_

_And I know you like it too_

_The way that I want you_

_I gotta have you_

_Oh yes, I do_

_I never_

_I never ever stay out late_

_You know that I can hardly wait_

_Just to see you_

_And I know you cannot wait_

_A' Wait to see me too_

_I gotta touch you_

_[Chorus]_

_Cause baby we'll be_

_At the drive-in_

_In the old man's Ford_

_Behind the bushes_

_Till I'm screaming for more_

_Down the basement_

_Lock the cellar door_

_And baby_

_Talk dirty to me_

_You know I call you_

_I call you on the telephone_

_I'm only hoping that you're home_

_So I can hear you_

_When you say those words to me_

_And whisper so softly_

_I gotta hear you_

_[Chorus]_

_C.C. pick up that guitar and talk to me_

_[solo]_

_[Chorus x2]_

As the song died down the gang were riled up and ready for more as Issei changed the song at the last minute to as no one noticed that they had an audience now of all their friends and Family. As he asked Akia to put it to cowbell and got ready to rock

**Pretty Fly (For a White Guy) - The Offspring ( watch?v=nzY2Qcu5i2A)**

(Issei_)- Gunter glieben glauten globen_

(Akia)-(_Give it to me, baby) _

(Rito + Tsukune)_ Uh huh, uh huh!_

_(Give it to me, baby) Uh huh, uh huh!_

_(Give it to me, baby) Uh huh, uh huh!_

(Issei)_ And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy_

(all together_) Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis_

_[Verse 1]_

_You know it's kind of hard just to get along today_

_Our subject isn't cool, but he fakes it anyway_

_He may not have a clue and he may not have style_

_But everything he lacks, well, he makes up in denial_

_[Chorus]_

_So don't debate, a player straight_

_You know he really doesn't get it anyway_

_Gotta play the field, and keep it real_

_For you no way, for you no way_

_So if you don't rate, just overcompensate_

_At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake_

_The world needs wannabes_

_Hey, hey, do that brand new thing!_

_(Give it to me, baby) Uh huh, uh huh!_

_(Give it to me, baby) Uh huh, uh huh!_

_(Give it to me, baby) Uh huh, uh huh!_

_And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly (Akia)-(For a white guy)_

_[Verse 2]_

_He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice_

_But they didn't have Ice Cube, so he bought Vanilla Ice_

_Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass_

_But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lily ass_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

_Now he's getting a tattoo, yeah, he's gettin' ink done_

_He asked for a 13 but they drew a 31_

_Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip_

_But in his own mind, he's the, he's the dopest trip_

_(Give it to me, baby) Uh huh, uh huh!_

_(Give it to me, baby) Uh huh, uh huh!_

_(Give it to me, baby) Uh huh, uh huh!_

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco, seis_

_[Chorus]_

As their Final song came to a close all everyone listing clapped and whistled out and band looked at each other knowing it was good. Every stayed for dinner and it was the biggest party they have ever had here from the monster girls of Tsukune's, to their friends at school to the ORC everyone was having fun. The night drew to a close and the friends from school and the ORC left leaving the now extended family to pack up and head to bed.

**The Next day**

The next day was a great wake up for all there boys as now with their new beds Tsukune and his harem all slept together with him in the middle and his face stuck between Moka and Kurumu's tits. With Rito he was sleeping next to a nude Lala which cause him to panic when he awoke, and Issei awoke to a hand down his pants he quickly looked over and saw Akia still sleeping, the same could be said for the girls as they slept peacefully. All was well in the house hold.

The hours past and everyone in the house awoke to Rito's scream which Issei and Akia giggled about and they all left after there morning activates to head to the park to meet everyone who was at their place last night for some fun. As they approached the park Akia ran into Asia by accident and invited her to the group.

The hours pasted as the group had lunch in the park after a fun time playing during lunch Asia was asked a lot of questions but the one that stood out for her was why you came here. She remembered her past and told her sad tale of a pure hearted maiden trying to help everyone but healed someone she shouldn't have and was banished from her church. Most of the group couldn't understand what she was saying so Issei and Rias help translate but it was a little hard as Asia was really shy and hid behind Issei most of the time.

As they day was setting almost all of their friends left to go home all that were left was the family plus the ORC when the sky became a toxic purple and a figure landed in the middle of the pond next to them everyone except Mikan and Kyouko got battle ready as the figure spoke "Asia darling, why you hear with these things, these devils and humans and whatever else that's here you, Asia come here to me and I'll take you back" a buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye said with some arrogance in her voice. "be gone I don't want no part of the evil you and the other angels are up to, especially when one of your own is being held prisoner." Asia started emerging behind Issei before looking at him "I'm sorry I ran away as they were slaying innocent humans and Yokai for fun" as continued with her eyes watering from what she saw and heard while she was with the fallen "don't worry about it were all glad you got out of there safely then" Akeno said placing a hand on Asia's shoulders.

"you know if you don't hand Asia over to me the devil loving Fallen we have back at HQ might not make it, I'd even bet her violet eyes would be full of tears if I told her you were dead ahahahahahaha" the navy blue hair woman said joying their torcher.

"You bastards If you even think about hurting Raynare I'm will kill you" Issei started before Asia stepped in fount and stated that she would go with her as Raynare and her other friend were her only friends in the church and she must protect them.

"I'll go just don't hurt anyone" Asia said walking to the evil angel before reaching her A light arrow flew past her and pierced the navy blue hair woman wing forcing her to the ground as she stared at Issei in disbelief "how did you make an arrow of light your just a devil" she was shaking now but a small mental click in her head told her the portal was ready but couldn't cast it properly as a another arrow pierced her left arm and a bolt of lightning struck her "curse you but you Asia are going back" as she cast the magic circle over her and she was teleported back to the church with Raynare, she collapsed and Rias walked over to her "any last words bitch" she said with death in her voice the older woman looked at her and tried to move but couldn't find the energy to "so that's all?" Rias mocked as a black and red ball of demonic powers and left a big hole were they fallen was.

"Guys I'm going to save her" Issei pronounced to which Rias frowned "you can't Issei it's a church and can start a war between the devils and heaven" Issei looked at her blue eyes before turning to everyone "guys I know we just met her but I I'm going to save her she's my friend and besides I'm going there anyway to get Raynare so are you guy with me?" Everyone looked at him then at each other before Akia stepped up "baby I'm with you, remember what I said yesterday at breakfast" Issei nodded before his brothers and Yumi came forward "we're with you bro, we got your back" Rito and Tsukune said with giant smirks on their faces "also consider a thanks for what you did for the girls and me" Tsukune said punching Issei slightly in the shoulder Yumi finally approached him and looked him in the eyes "you're a good man Issei, even if you have a slightly bad rep , I know you'll do what's right, may I come to help" Issei looked shock Yumi the female counterpart for Kiba wanted to help him "all right you can come, that's all good with you right Kiba" looking at Kiba when finishing his sentence "as long as she's ok, then I'll be happy" he replied with the smile on his face.

"You can't Issei it's a church and can start a war between the devils and heaven" Rias restated "good thing I'm not going as a devil" as he left to go home to get ready for tonight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**sorry about taking so long, im writing another story a Pokemon one (not released yet) so yeah.**

**This a DXD chapter next is a to love Ru one next then another DXD i've know how i'm going to start the Rosario Vampire one i just need the events of DXD to move up to it and i want to threw in To love ru before the Raiser fight.**

**Yer this Chapter is kinda like a mission on COD as i've being playing MW2 campaign again**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

Chapter 5: **Rescue, Lovers + V****ampire**

**In the church**

'Were is Kalawarner, she should be back by now' Dohnaseek thought as a portal appeared "good your ba…" all he saw coming out of the portal was Asia and no one else "were is Kalawarner?" he asked wondering where she is.

"She's going down and your next, Issei will get me out of here." She proclaimed loudly, Raynare on the other side of the hall in the church that they were in looked up to see Asia on the ground before watching Dohnaseek pick her up and throw her in the second cage next to Raynare.

"Is he really coming" Raynare asked Asia who looked back at her.

"Yes he is with his brother, sisters and friends" she replied happily hoping to leave this place for good "why are you in here miss Raynare?" asking the second question that she really wanted to know.

"Well you see Asia I'm in love with Issei and because I didn't kill him I was thrown in here" she said and she thought about her date with him.

"I'm sorry Raynare but I saw him with a another girl today and they looked happy together although his brother Tsukune is in love with a group of woman so maybe you can do that too although it is immoral of god's will and I wish myself I was in love with someone myself, no no no I shouldn't have immoral thoughts "dear god please forgive me for having immoral thoughts." She said as she prayed to god to forgive her on the other hand Raynare was saddened that Issei found someone else but started to think about what Asia had said about love more than one person as she is a fallen and its part of her nature to be naughty.

**With the family + ORC**

"Ok guys what should we do?" Issei asked sitting around the table looking at everyone else

"Well they know were coming so the element of surprise is out of the question" Tsukune said looking down

"I've got it, were going breach the location though the front door, next find and secure the target Asia with our secondary objective to eliminate anyone who threatens the mission, thirdly Get out alive" Rito said standing up pretending to be a American general with everyone giving him confused looks "ok back when we were younger we as a family live in America and that's why we listen to English songs but we also enjoyed the gaming over there so when we got back we got a bunch of American games like guitar hero, elder scrolls and first person shooters like Call of duty" the girls and the ORC looked confused at the last title.

"Well in games like Call of duty you play as solder in the army with a briefing, this is our briefing" Tsukune said with pride

"So general Rito what's our positions" Issei said with a massive grin

"Well first who is coming on the mission step forward" Rito said quickly before running upstairs to get something and returning, the group just looked at each other before Issei, Aika, Lala, Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Yumi stepped forward.

"Ok men you will be now official known as 'Kuoh Special ops' I will now give you your Rank, will Captain Issei Hyoudou, Captain Tsukune Hyoudou, Lieutenant Moka Akashiya, Lieutenant Lala Deviluke, Lieutenant Aika Kiryuu ,Sergeant Kokoa Shuzen, Sergeant Yumi Yuuto, Sergeant Kurumu Kurono, Private First Class Mizore Shirayuki and Private First Class Yukari Sendo" Rito Concluded with a smile.

"What about you?" Kokoa asked

"I'm Lieutenant General Rito Hyoudou" he proclaimed

The bothers looked at him and smiled "just don't betray us hahahahaha" Issei said before they got down to the important part

"Ok men so who has seen the church before?" Rito asked and on two hands appeared Issei's and Aika was raised "Rias have you or your group seen the church before" to which they shook their heads "ok then Issei and Aika how well did you see the church to which they responded with only the found entrance "ok then well need a Distraction, as well currently stand well have to breach the front and find Asia and retreat with Asia, ok who has ranged weapons or attacks?" With Issei Akia, Mizore , Yukari and Lala razing their hands "ok I'm assuming the rest of you use physical attacks correct" to which they nodded "ok from what I remember from playing RTS is that the range in the back and physical in the front. Ok Issei, Akia, Lala, Yumi, Kurumu, and myself will be Alpha teem and Tsukune, Moka, Kokoa, Mizore and Yukari will be bravo any questions so far?"

"Why can't I be with Tsukune?" Kurumu complained

"Ok you can be with Tsukune but in exchange you will be frontal assault" Rito negotiated with Kurumu nodding and joining Tsukune's team "Next is medics, Akia, Yukari how are your healing spells?" to which they replied with descent "good you'll play support, now Issei and Lala I won't send you in until the front is cleared out so I want you to find a vantage point outside and use you bow and … Lala What ranged weapon do you have?" Rito asked Confused

"I've got Sticky-Gooey Launcher It shoots sticky goo" she said with a giant smile

"excellent if you shoot them well finish them off, ok since we don't know the structure Bravo teem will enter though the front and eliminate and resistance, next Alpha teem, without Lala and Issei will try to find another entrance, enter and meet with Bravo. Next is the distraction task, now Lala I need your help on this I need you to build a portable music player but the music has to be really loud ok"

"Sure I can do that I just need to know what music" she said still happy before getting peke to turn into an army uniform.

"Ok I got it, the first will be Down with the sickness, the second will be meaning of life and thirdly bulls on parade, if possible can we get a remote on it?" to which she nodded "good because I'll put the victory tune on it, its sweet victory, to get the songs ask captain Issei for them, now once were in we'll locate Asia and then Retreat back here, all good" to which everyone nodded. "now, communication, need your help Miss Gremory, as I need some way to communicate with people as well as track them to give out additional orders if necessary, does the devils have anything like that?"

Yes we do but I want you to do me a favour, I want her part of my peerage ok, so I need for you to get her without harm, ok" Rias said bringing out her devil side, getting what see wanted in exchange for something else. The ORC looked at her and smiled they were getting a new member as well as help save someone.

"Ok deal" Rito said, the Kuoh spec ops looked at him and though about what he just did but thought I was for the best "Men you are dismissed, Captain Issei and Tsukune and Sargent Lala stay behind please" Bravo teem left to go get changed with Yukari's help as like Lala wanted to dress up for the mission. "Guys, how did you like my commander mode" Rito asked happily as he got the whole speech correct without fail.

"it was epic where did you learn to strategize like that so effectively I know war game give a brief set up that was wow" Tsukune said wowed by his performance.

"Well because of Lala and Tsukune" He responded shyly. They looked at him confused "well it started back last week when Tsukune came home, you see Lala and you guys I been thinking about what Lala said at the club and what Tsukune did as well, you see out of the three of us, I'm the most shy, were as the Issei is the most relaxed and wise in a weird way as you saw with the comment at the club and Tsukune is the bravest. Well over this week I've really started to enjoy your company Lala and wouldn't mind having a relationship with you the but I'm in love with another girl and since Tsukune is here my Bravery has gone up and I'm going to ask her out but I'm really enjoying your company. And with Issei here and his perverted wisdom, I know what I can do but I don't think I can say it. All I can say right now is Lala I like you." He finished and very looked at him the ORC was still around ad heard what he said and Tsukune's girls just finished getting ready to hear the last part and his brother and sisters smiled finally knowing he is braking out of shy shell.

"aww Rito, I love you, and your becoming king of the universe I'm sure I would like some company and isn't it appropriate for a king to have more than one lover… dam Momo getting in my head" Lala said muttering the last part "oh Momo is my little sister with Nana my other little sister, you see Momo, Nana and myself are like you three with Momo like Issei, Nana like Rito and Myself like Tsukune. But Rito I wouldn't mind if you have more than one girl as father is liking like that as Issei and him would have a lot in common and I think that his pervertedness has rubbed off on me so I'm not so dense." Lal then walked up to Rito and wised in his ear "I would so you some other things I learned if you want hehe." Rito after hearing that almost fainted.

"Rito I still want to hear how you became a great strategizer?" Tsukune said still wanting to know the reason.

"Well I had Zastin help me and he should be here any moment with my request that asked him on the way home from the park." A few minutes passed everyone was ready for the operation, Rias gave them a little pink ball to put in their ears, each person had the weapons ready and were just waiting for Zastin to arrive, there was a few knock at the doors and the team got ready as that was most properly Zastin.

"Rito here is your energy sword the colour has been changed like you asked" Zastin got a thanks and left to observe in his space ship.

"Ok everybody ready, let's go" Rito proclaimed and they made their way to the church.

The group made their way up to the church. "Guys I have a quick announcement, from now on I'm going to changing the team names as I'm going to specialise the names for each group, so Lieutenant Aika Kiryuu and Private First Class Yukari Sendo will be known as the medic team, Captain Tsukune's group will be known as assault, my group will be known as infiltration, and Issei and Lala will be known as the snipers but well call them the Ghillies in the Mist" everyone nodded before Aika stood forward.

"Can we choose our own names for our group, like for us medics it could be MDs or something" she finished before trying to think of more.

"Actually I like that one Aika, it sounds cool." Yukari said

"ok so we got assault, infiltration, MDs, and Ghillies in the Mist, when addressing the snipers instead of say the whole name just say Ghillies, ok" everyone nodded "ok were here, ready, let's do this put in your Communication devices and from now on say rank then last name, with the exception of Issei call him Ghillie Hyoudou"

**In The Church**

"Asia are you ready to meet god" Dohnaseek said pulling Asia out of the cage and moving the altar to go into the basement to start the ritual.

"Issei you better hurry" Raynare prayed insider cage.

**Outside the church**

"Assault team ready" Captain Hyoudou Said

"Infiltration Team Ready" General Hyoudou Said

"Ghillies in position" Ghillie Hyoudou said

"Ok assault ready to throw the distraction" General Hyoudou said nearing the side entrance for the Church

"**In position Lieutenant General Hyoudou, throwing distraction**" Lieutenant Akashiya said

The distraction hit the floor and Lieutenant Akashiya pressed the first button on the remote and a loud drum beat started **_'Down with the sickness- Disturbed' ( watch?v=Fq3QmtV8vT0)_**. The assault team entered to see three of the four priest covering their ears before two hit the ground and one hit with goo and struggled to get up.

As soon as the music started General Hyoudou quietly tried to open the door to find it locked "Sergeant Yuuto can you cut the door?" he asked Sergeant Yuuto, she nodded and sliced the door into four pieces and the three entered the church. The infiltration team found themselves in the kitchen of the church the scanned the area and found two doors one led to the sleeping quarters and bathroom, the other surprisingly led to the front entrance were the assault team was fight one priest that had quite a mouth, he turned his head sideways to see the infiltration team.

"Look at that more friends to play, hey bitch what would happen if I chopped up your friends right in front …. You" he stumbled with the last word as an arrow punched his shoulder, Sergeant Shuzen seeing the opportunity got Kou to transform into a bat and slammed it right into his shoulder, the man named Freed Sellzen coughed out some blood before pulled out some grenade looking object "see you little shits" and throw it at the ground and disappearing from everyone sight. As he disappeared the second song started _meaning of life – Disturbed ( watch?v=plR9Q4LWos4)._

"Ghillies you can come in now we got a present" Rito said looking at Raynare.

"Who are you guys?" Raynare asked scared after what she saw with the group.

"were here to help, I'm Rito Hyoudou, this over there is Tsukune Hyoudou and his harem, over there is Aika Issei's Girlfriend, and her is now, Issei over here!" Rito called out Issei and motioned Lala and Issei to come over "oh yeah this is Lala"

"Issei" Raynare yelled getting outside her cage that Mizore broke with her ice

"Oh Raynare I'm missed you, they told me you were dead, Raynare this is Aika my Girlfriend." Raynare greeted Aika with a smile hello but didn't expect a full kiss back from her. "Wow that was hot, so this is what you meant."

"What the fuck was that for? And why the fuck did you stop?" Raynare said kinda pissed but liked it.

"well you still want to be Issei's girlfriend I want to share tell you the truth I'm a pervert these glasses aren't just for show I can also measure people important measurements with theses and every girl here is well endowed, the redhead over there might not show it but she is huge but since she keeps it rapped and tries to keep it as flat as possible no one knows. And the men 11' by 2' if you know what I mean."

"Just… J.. just how did you know" Kokoa said shocked she knew, the other girls expect Aika, and Raynare rushed her to ask a lot of questions like why and will she ever release them.

"So you in?" Aika Said to Raynare, Raynare pondered for a moment and agreed as her she was curse what Aika tasked like and she love Issei so how could she say no, to seal the deal the Girls both kissed Issei.

"Raynare I can't find Asia do you know where she is?" Issei asked worried for her safety.

"Yeah under the altar is a basement and a ritual to take her scared gear is going on, if the scared gear is removed it will kill her, be careful as there is about 100 priests down there" She said almost crying, before walking over to the altar and smashing it.

"ok teams we will now become one team lets go Kuoh Special ops, Lieutenant Deviluke and Ghillie Hyoudou you'll be at the back coving the entrance sniping people while Raynare, Lieutenant Akashiya, and Sergeant Kurono will rescue Asia the rest will take out the 100 priests. MDs you will heal anyone who needs it ok"

The team ran down the stairs and entered the basement were Asia in a pure white gown was hung across a cross with obsidian black chains around her.

""Asia, Mittelt!"" Ghillie Hyoudou and Raynare screamed at the same time.

"So you've come don't worry it will be over soon" Dohnaseek said with a deep voice

"Raynare help me" Mittelt screamed from her position next to Dohnaseek held by two priests

"You bastard let her and Asia go!" Raynare screamed rushing with Lieutenant Akashiya, and Sergeant Kurono to recapture Asia and Mittelt.

Ghillie Hyoudou started his chant for his bow and summoned an arrow into the bow before drawing it and launching it at edge of the chains to see if they would brake but the arrow was quickly stoped by a priest getting launched by Mizore so he rush the altar to save them.

The two girls flew to the altar with Sargent Kurono carry Lieutenant Akashiya, Sargent Kurono dropped Lieutenant Akashiya to fight with Dohnaseek.

"So bitch you're here to save her" Dohnaseek started "it going to be too late the ritual is almost completed hahhhaha" he finished with a mad man Laugh. As the distraction device stated the third song **_Bulls of Parade - Rage Against the Machine ( watch?v=3L4YrGaR8E4)_**

"**Sargent Kurono and Raynare get Asia and Mittelt free ill deal with him"** Lieutenant Akashiya stated getting her foot ready for some ass kicking.

"Roger that" they replied as they went for the two priests holding Mittelt a threw them off the altar before notice a green light from the chains

"hahahah, its complete" Dohnaseek shouted as a green light floated into him. "This power yes to power to heal all, it's mine, I'm going to be unstoppable." Before a kick to the face stoped his speech.

"**Well see about that**" Lieutenant Akashiya stated with furry as her new friend was hanging on a cross about to die. Lieutenant Akashiya threw a barrage of kick at him with each one getting blocked before slightly jumping a placing an excellent roundhouse kick to the chest which pushed him to the edge but not falling off, Dohnaseek responded with a growl and few cocky words before making two small light spears and rushing in to attack. As he rush towards her his wings appeared and he started to float lightly of the ground before spinning around with the two light spears in front looking, like a drill. Lieutenant Akashiya got rammed in the side after trying to dodge on the small altar.

Ghillie Hyoudou on the other hand sped along the ground trying to reach the altar to save Asia he remembered what Raynare said just before they came down 'Those chains that they will have around her once they turn green the scared gear will be ejected and she will die'. "Asia I'm coming stay with me" he screamed as he ran up the stairs and threw Ezio to brake the chains which this time successfully pierces the obsidian chains with only a small crack in the chain, he tried again with the bow and the chain shattered and he lowered her the ground before picking her up and retreating down the stairs.

Raynare, Mittelt and Sargent Kurono got ready to attack Dohnaseek after checking if Mittelt was all good after Lieutenant Akashiya second roundhouse kick that pushed Dohnaseek back to the edge the two fallen angel girls held Dohnaseek in place while Sargent Kurono slashed his chest multiple times missing a few as he thrashed around to get before she stood aside and launched him off the altar and into the wall near the stars.

The priest were almost down with about ten left when Sergeant Yuuto and Sergeant Shuzen sliced down the remaining few as they saw Dohnaseek fly towards the door. Ghillie Hyoudou was standing there with Asia in his arms before resting her on the stairs, the rest of the group crowed around Dohnaseek and Ghillie Hyoudou stepped forward

"Why what did Asia or Raynare do to you, you piece of shit I I'm going to end you now, General Hyoudou Call Rias we need her now!" as Ghillie Hyoudou plunged Altair into his neck and moved it to the other side causing him to bleed out in seconds, just as **_sweet victory- David Eisley &amp; Bob Kulick ( watch?v=o1ef20zbq5M)_** started playing

**With the ORC**

Rias was sitting at her desk waiting for them to return with Yumi and Asia when her cell rang, "hello? Aaa Rito how did it go … what! Ok well be right there" she hung up, "guys we got a situation were going to the church"

As the ORC reach the church the doors were open, the ORC walked inside to find the others crowed around the bench with two fallen, the ORC immediately got on the defensive until they were spotted by Yumi

"Guys over Here, Hurry!" she called out, they rushed over two the bench to see Asia lying there not moving or breathing and her rings on her chest, the ORC was informed what has happened by Tsukune as Issei was in no condition to talk, and Rias pulled out a Bishop piece from her uniform pocket and placed it next to her scared gear and started the chant.

Once the ritual was finished Asia regained consciousness and stared directly into Issei's eyes "Issei, you came for me, every one thank you" she softly spoke out before passing out again.

**At the Hyoudou's**

Back at the Hyoudou's the group was telling what happen at the church while Asia was resting in Moka's house or to them the guest house.

"That was quite a battle, thank goodness you're ok" Mikan breathed out after hearing the tale

"Man I should of come I'm great at investigating things, so next time I'm coming, and glade you guys are back safe … owww Mikan stop" Kyoko said with a grin before being slapped in the back of the head by Mikan

"Man why I am always the adult here" Mikan muttered "anyway why were you tied up well?" she turned to Mittelt

"Well that was because I was nice to Raynare and Asia when they were in the cages" she said with a smile as she looked at Raynare who was holding on to one side of Issei.

"Anyway why are you here? Fallen" Rias asked as nicely as she could but couldn't hold it.

"Well for your information Princess I'm in a relationship so it's natural for me to be here with him, plus I don't mind sharing him with her I like her, what about you? You have Akeno who is part fallen herself, hey Akeno we should get to get together again like when we were younger." she said sternly before smile at Akeno with the last part, everyone gasped finding that Akeno is part fallen, when Akeno looked around she expected angry faces to be upon her but to her surprise there was none_, 'maybe this family will accept me, but I'm still not sure, I can open up to them yet'_

The hours ticked on talking about things and asking Rias to get Raynare and the rest into school, Mikan left and got ready for bed, as she did everyone took that as a sign to leave with Rias telling everyone thank you for her new piece. Mittelt when back to Moka's to check on Asia and get some sleep.

Everyone when back to their rooms with Raynare going with Issei and Akia the girls striped Issei down to his boxers before striking down to their underwear and hopping into bed with him with each girl snuggled on each side of him 'man it's going to be a great life as a harem king' Issei thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**with the thing about Chapter Sections, I've deiced that they will come later when every character is introduced, so in about another 8 or so chapters**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The exploration of Kuoh + vampire**

_DREAM SCENE_

'_MMM Marshmallow MMMM' Rito moaned while eating a marshmallow 'mmm Marshmallow mmm'_

**In reality**

While Rito was dreaming of licking and eating marshmallows the actual source was Lala's tail which main her moan in pleasure.

"Rito" she moaned out dreaming of her and Rito together. He slowly opened his eyes finished with his present dream presenting her fully nude state.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed moving backwards covering his eyes "what did I tell you about putting clothes on" he yelled some more embarrassed about what he saw even though last night he was confident.

"Mooo Rito, I was having the best dream" Lala complained slightly but was very happy about what she was dreaming about as a giant blush was on her face.

"What did I tell you about putting clothes on" he repeated looking away from her out the window

"But it feels so comfy, come on you try it too" she beamed back at him.

Knock, Knock, Knock "what was that scream for?" Mikan said as she opened the door and looked at the situation "sorry for bothering you" she smiled and left to wake the others up.

**With Issei**

'Man what a morning' Issei thought as he woke up and looked at the two beauties sleeping next to him 'how about a good Moring kiss for my sexy glasses wearing girlfriend' he lightly tapped their two lips together before moving away

"Oh Issei don't tease me" She said as she awoke to the kiss like sleeping beauty.

"How about we tease her then?" she nodded and they lightly lifter her up and removed her bra "Raynare, good morning" she said sweetly inter her ear as Issei teased her breasts and the valley in-between.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they herd Rito Scream and giggled as they could only imagine what happen as the shy boy screamed

"Aww I was enjoying that, good Moring lovers, teheh" she kissed Issei before whispering something in his ear "let's get her now" and the three teased each other for a little longer.

**With Tsukune**

"Knock, knock, knock, guys time to get up we have a big day ahead of us" Mikan yelled though the door

"'yawn' good morning girls" Tsukune said as he awoke.

"'yawn' good morning Tsukune" they all replied

"I wonder what we're doing today" Kurumu asked to everyone to which they shrugged with Tsukune smiling

"I don't know lets go have a shower, but before that I think Ura should have a day today, don't you?" Tsukune said as looked at Moka

"Aw Tsukune I wanted to have a day with you, but promises me that next time just me and you" Moka said shyly as she showed him her huge bust with the silver Rosario dangling in front

"That not all that needs to needs to be teased" Kurumu and Yukari said in sync as they removed Moka's robe and for the shower before their own

"**Moring Tsukune miss me all ready**" she teased as she licked the side of his neck getting ready for a quick feed

"Morning Ura ready for today" she said after she finished feeding as they when to the shower.

**With everyone downstairs**

"ahhhh, such delicious food, Kurumu and Mikan you are amazing cooks" Zastin said to which everyone nodded with Issei Translating for Asia

"Aww guys you're too much" the both said with smiles

"So what are we doing today?" Kyoko asked

"Well me and Tsukune came up with best solution, seeing as Moka? … Sorry Ura, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Kokoa, Raynare, Asia, Lala and Mittelt are new here I thought we could show them the sights." Mikan said still holding the Ladle.

"Oh yeah Mittelt what are you going to do now?" Raynare asked

"I'm going back to Governor Azazel, and more missions, you?" She replied

I'm going to stay here, I have lovers and more family now so, yeah" she replied dreamily

"Alright, do you mind if I call come people to come?" Issei asked to witch Mikan nodded nice then he left to make some calls, when he came back they finished explain were they would go.

"Nice the others should be here soon" Issei with a giant grin "guess who is coming?" he said straight to Rito

"No... No you didn't?" he said scared of what Issei did

"oh, you did didn't you" Tsukune Laughed to which Issei nodded and all the Hyoudou's started Laughing, everyone looked at the brothers and sisters confused on why they were laughing, Kyoko noticed this and started to explain.

"You see Rito has a crush on this girl named Haruna and basically Issei just invited her so this is going to be fun"

"You guys suck" Rito explained as there was a rapping on the door.

"Well she's here" the family except Rito chorused

**20 minutes later**

"So guys this is the main area down the road is the shopping district left is the restaurants area and to the right is the train station" Kyoko explained

"Wow, this is a city on earth" Lala said happily "it's so disorganized its funny" she continued laughing, before the group here things about her clothes 'wow look at that cosplayer' and what not, Rito dragged her off to a side ally

"Lala do you have any normal clothes?" Rito asked as she shook her head

"No" Lala responded and everyone thought of a way until, Risa thought of an idea

"I got it, girls let's take her shopping for some regular human clothes" everyone else looked at each other than at Rito and nodded

"Ok Haruna you stay here with the boys we girls are going to take Lala to gets some clothes, you need to keep an eye on this so they don't do stupid things" Mio continued as the girls ran to the nearest store.

'Faze one complete' Tuskune and Issei thought as they looked at each other as they took off with Kiba to the arcade

_FLASHBACK_

'_Guys were going to help Rito and Haruna become a couple or at lease beat around the bush about it' Mikan said while Rito was with Lala upstairs getting changed. _

'_Guys you don't have to do this for me I'm just happy being near him "she said shyly_

'_You know everyone has the right to love and be with whoever they want, were not forcing you were just give you a nudge in the right direction' Rias said softly and sadly knowing what's going to happen after she finishes the year. Everyone agreed and went to formulate a plan to get them alone._

_FLASHBACK FINISHED_

'Wow were all alone what should we do' they both thought.

""Umm"" they both interrupted each other

"What is it Haruna" Rito asked

'Ok now's my chance' she thought

"Umm, Rito…" she started losing her train of thought before her stomach rumbled

"You hungry? Wanna get some food?" Rito asked

'ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, yes he final did he asked me, even if it's for something simple as breakfast' she screamed in happiness mentally.

"s..sure" she said slyly as they left for the restaurant section, up on the roof listening the Devils familiars before going back to their master. When they arrived they told Rias and Akeno what happened, the girls smiled and told the rest before calling Issei and Tsukune to telling them what happen. When Issei and Tuskune got word they sent a message back to meet up at the main square.

"Wow" Issei said smiling

"Nice" Tsukune exclaimed knowing the dress design came from Kurumu or Moka

"Lovely" Kiba said with a small smile

As the group when on the day became shorter and shorter doing various things like eating more shopping and going back to the arcade were Issei won Asia an Eevee doll as when they entered the arcade it was sitting there watching her teasing her but she couldn't get it.

**With Haruna and Rito**

"Man that was nice I really like this place what was it called again" Haruna said as she looked at Rito who was next to her.

"It's called Yukihira, it's owned by that guy from middle school of the same name remember?" Rito asked remembering the past that they had

"Mmm yeah I do now, I can't believe we were in the same school and class together but only became friends last year" she said softly, Rito looked over at the smile and all his fears melted away

'If only I could stair at this all day' he though till his phone went off "hello" he answered

"Yeah man we're are you right now were thinking of getting some food want to join were going to Le Vrai" Tsukune said

"Ok were next to it were at Yukihira we had breakfast and just been here talking" he replied with a giant smile

"That's like 3hr man did ask her the be your girlfriend, just meet us in front" he heard Issei say from Tsukune's phone realizing he is on loud speaker

"Going to announce it to everyone are we?" he said as he quickly ended the call "Haruna" he said softly we're going to meet everyone in front of a great place I know we just eaten but you'll love it.

"Ok" she said with a giant blush after hearing what Issei said he was always the pervert and the practical joker of the family but most of the time he was right, they left Yukihira and walk down the road to Le Vrai to meet up with the rest of the group.

As they approached Le Vrai they saw the rest of them coming but couldn't find Lala anywhere.

"hey Rito we've got a surprise" the Girls shouted as they mooed in a V angle to reveal in the middle Lala wearing a simple white and very light blue dress with a purple singlet with plain open black shoes and Peke as a badge like her school uniform.

'Shit I'm at loss for words she so cute, help me Issei, Tsukune, Mikan, Kyoko, anyone' Rito thought

"Well well well at a loss for words are we?" Mio sang out

"hehehehe, stunned at the beauty, Kurumu you did a great job, ehehe" Risa said a she started fondling Lala's tits

"hehehh that tickles"

"Stop it were out in public" the small voice of Koneko appeared

"Jeez for a first year you're scary" Mio said cowering behind Risa

The group chatted for a bit before entering the building that Issei made reservation for.

"ahhh this brings back memories of our first date Issei" Raynare said as she and Aika snuggled the sides of Issei while Murayama and Katase glaring at them jealously as they wish they could have Issei. Aika turned her head around to see them glairing with jealously and smirked and looked at Raynare who already took and peak and nodded

"You're welcome to join if you want, we don't mind" she said pushing her glasses up her face with a devilish smile. The two quick ran to Issei and stood behind him but close enough to feel him warmth

"Wow Rias, just look at him" Akeno whispered to Rias

"Yes he could be the one" Rias replied 'but why here?' she though as they entered

The group entered Le Vrai and met Merovingian Matrix

"Why hello Hyoudou's" he said in his French accent, as the rest of the group came in he continued his pleasantries "Raynare how are you did you like your dessert?"

"It was lovely" she replied with a smile and a blush

"And who are you, I do not believe we have met" she smile as the group introduced Risa, Mio, Murayama, Katase, Lala, Haruna and Asia

"How do you do I'm Merovingian Matrix and this is my restaurant" he greeted himself as Rias and the ORC came through the door "ahhh princess Rias, and her peerage how do you do?" Which confused everyone except the Hyoudou's, Lala, Asia and Raynare.

"Not bad Matrix and how are you?" she responded while Murayama and Katase swooned as she was so graceful and lovely

"Yo Pres, you know Mero?" Issei said confused

"I'm just as surprised that you know him?" Rias said thinking how they know each other

"Well me and the family are bad, aren't we Mero" he chuckled as Mikan growled embarrassed on what Issei said

"You here to eat today" Merovingian asked to which they nodded "great I just got hungry myself should we go to the table"

The group sat down and was delivered a lovely array of classic and modern French cuisine, the just as they were about to start eating Merovingian spoke to the Hyoudou's quickly "look I need a few jobs done ill contact you later about them, also tell Rias that he is coming very soon" the last past was directed at Issei as Hyoudou's sat down

After the lunch the group left Le Vrai the group travelled home to their houses braking off as they came to certain roads, they Hyoudou's, the ORC, Raynare and Aika Reached The brothers Home and walked inside and sat at the table

"Rias, I need to tell you something? Mero told me to tell you that he is coming?" Issei said with a stern face

'Shit not now, I hate really hate that fucker' she mentally cursed

"Thank you Issei" Rias replied looking sad, the Rest of the ORC picked up on what they were talking about and angry expressions dawned upon their faces. The family and the others picked up on this and asked what wrong "well see my family has made me marry a prick, named Riser Phenex head of the Phenex clan and an arrogant womaniser" she spat out with venom in her voice "but that's enough about that its late we better run to the club house you guys are coming too ok I might need you, please" Rias looked at Ura and Tsukune and the they both nodded before everyone left to go to the club house till late.

Hours later in Issei's bed room

"hey girls you know, after today I want to ask you a favour and I know this will be blunt but I need to ask it, I want to get laid wanna be my firsts, hehehe" he laughed out nervously, after asking something so special bluntly.

"Oh yeah, we were waiting for you to say that or we were going to jump you ourselves tomorrow" Raynare said as she casted a spell then her and Aika slipped out of their lacy black and pink underwear.

**WARNING LEMON**

Aika crawled up Issei's toned front talking his shirt of in the process before deeply kicking before rolling to the side to let Raynare take the next kiss before swapping kisses themselves which made Issei tear off his pants and Pin down Aika.

"Moo Issei your no fun want about me?" Raynare Whined playfully as she laid next to Aika who was getting eaten out "how is it?" she asked slightly but she never got a replay as all there was screams and moans, Raynare after hearing too much of the screaming and moaning found her uncontrollably fingering herself as she as watched Aika's face rifled with pleasure.

"Raynare come here" Issei asked softly as he took his head away from Aika's mound and whispered into Raynare's ear before kissing her giving her a taste of Aika " you're going to be first" he grinned as he laid down and she crawled on top and lowered herself down onto the shaft.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she scream in pain and pleasure, taking that as a sign he immediately started pumping away bringing Raynare's pleasure to a maximum, she came wildly and rolled off Issei to catch her breath.

Akia hoped on Issei and started round 2 and another scream erupted in the room she scream in ecstasy as Issei grinned and grabbed her sides and flipped her on her back and rammed her hard and fast. The hours seam to pass as the trio went on for hours with Issei coming multiple times

"Girls I have one more in me come here" Issei commanded and he set himself up to blow over the faces and glasses in Aika's case "here it comes" he said as he creamed over their faces

"ahhhh" the girls moans as they felt it splash across their faces as all three fell back into the bed.

**END LEMON**

"Man that was great, man I need to turn this song on as I have to play for this special occasion" Issei said panting as leaned over and grabbed the sound system remote and press play to play _**I Just Had Sex: The Lonely Island (feat. Akon).**_

After the song came to a close a red magic circle illuminated the dark room "Issei…." Rias started before seeing the three with the three nude and Raynare's wings unfolded "oh Pres how's it going?" he said

"Issei take me, please" she started getting undressed and jump into the bed and crawled on Issei slowly taking off her white bra, "Issei touch me here" Rias as she moved Issei's hand to her giant bust, although she didn't noticed that Raynare and Aika had moved behind her and so Aika grabbed her hands and Raynare's hand had gravitated to her other best that was unoccupied and massaged it.

"Who's up for round three?" Aika said as her hand trailed down Rias's back slowly combining with the massaging from both causing a moan. Issei taking the initiative pushed Rias down Making Aika free her hands.

"Please be gentle" Rias whispered before a white magic circle appeared in the room. "*sigh* I had a feeling I was too late" she said with a sad face as the as familiar maid appeared from the circle.

"Really with the Lowborn and what..." as she charged up a shot and aimed it at Raynare.

"Stop its Grayfia, this is our ally and from the looks of things Issei's lover" Rias said sternly

"Noted, you know Sirzechs is going to be disappointed with you" Grayfia said sighing when she called the other person's name

"Who's Sirzechs?" Aika asked wondering about the name

"She means my older brother you have met him before, the guy with the long red hair like mine. Grayfia what I do with my virginity is none of your business. Second, I will not tolerate anyone calling my servants low born even if you are my brother's queen.

"Again noted" Grayfia replied in a monotone voice "but think you are the next leader of the house hold, have some respect for yourself ok Rias" she said like if she were Rias's big sister. "Pardon the interruption my name if Grayfia and I'm also a servant of the Gremory household. And if you don't mind me asking who are you? If I'm not mistaken your Issei correct we met when you became the champion of heaven and the red dragon emperor" she said going back to her monotone voice, he nodded and she continued on "and who are you?" she directed her question at Raynare and Aika.

"I'm a fallen angel, I'm Raynare nice to meet you" to which Grayfia nodded in response.

"And I'm Aika, a Magician" she called out cheerfully the three girls looked over at Issei and Rias who just finished their conversation about how she was sorry and he should just forget about tonight. Rias stood up and Grayfia Put Rias's shirt on her shoulders.

"Anything more you want to say will be discussed at my headquarters, also Akeno will join us you don't mind" Rias pronounces with a stern expression on her face.

"Not at all, in fact is only right to have your queen by your side" Grayfia comments as she sets up a magic circle and her and Rias steps in the middle.

"Sorry about tonight" she says sweetly as they teleport out of the room.

"Man what a night, first I got laid by two beauties then a weird thing with Rias, he girls were all a bit tired lets go to sleep" Issei says he lays down on his pillow with Raynare and Aika cuddling next to him 'man, I need to see Miss Sona tomorrow, thank Akeno for the information or I wouldn't know what to do' he tough before closing his eyes.

_FLASHBACK_

'_Hey Akeno how do the Pres and Miss Sona know each other?' Issei Asked_

'_Well they are childhood friends' she said with a smile_

_FLASHBACKE END_

The group got up the next day, got dress ate and left for school meeting up with all their friends with Haruna and Rito still being shy towards one another, when they entered the school Issei and Raynare left the group and head to the student counsel room to pick up Raynare's school timetable uniform, when they arrived they knocked on the Door to see a woman with glasses if recalled correctly it was the Vice president of the student council

"Hey VP, were here to pick up Ray... I'm mean Yuma's stuff" he said forgetting her public name

"Right this way" she said as she lead the in to the student counsel main room

"Is the president in I need to talk to her" Issei said with a steeled expression on his face, the VP now named Tsubaki Shinra, Shinra had a confused look on her face wondering why he needed to see Sona, Issei saw the confusion and wished the answer in her ear and she nodded for agreement to let him see Sona, Raynare got her things and changed into the uniform Issei walked over to her and told her that he is gonna to miss class and hope he had a wonderful day. Raynare confused trusted what he said and left to her new class room. When she left Shina opened the door in the side of the student council room and gestured him to go inside. When he entered, there was Sona siting at the table with a chess board in front of her.

"Miss Sona we need to talk" Issei stated

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**the next update will take a bit longer as I've writing mean stories apart from this and the Pokemon one (not uploaded yet)**

**anyway i hope you enjoy, Iseei's a little OOC i think let me know if he is , or any other problems or questions you have**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 7 the Fiery playboy + Vampire**

"Yes how can I help you Mr Hyoudou?" Sona asked.

"I need your help?" he replied with a smile on his face.

"And what would that be? Wouldn't Rias be better to help you?" she replied with an raised eyebrow as the Gremory Pawn came to the Head of Sitri instead of his own master.

"Well it's about Rias, I can call her by first name in front of you if that's ok?" he asked to which he got a nod in response "anyway you're her child hood friend from what I'm told, and before you go saying that I should talk to her or the rest of the Peerage, I can't as I've already tried as Rias and the rest just spews vile about him, hey chess wanna play". He quickly changed the topic getting a raised eyebrow from Sona.

"Mmmm you play chess, with your reputation I though you playing porn all day, actually I'm surprised you don't hang out with the Perverted Duo and yes I know who they are, Who Doesn't?" Sona said with a smile set up the board.

"so you think that's all I do, well to be honest your half right, I play ones that have a deep plot, and before you laugh there is a lot out there that has interesting plots with rich stories, such as shuffle, Oh! Samurai Girls or Fate/stay Night. I really recommend the last two they even got an anime release, the second thing, I don't hang out with the perverts is that, one: they get caught easily and I don't and just look at them, actually scratch that have you seen my girlfriends both are perverts and one is an exhibitionist when she puts on her fallen angel outfit. Two, I have to look after Rito have you seen him all he ever does is trip into girls cleavage and the president of the disciplinary committee who coincidently is the one mostly the one he trips into is always pissed at him, the last thing, doesn't white move first" as he said that he spun the board around so that the white was on Sona side. He smiled with a flirty smile. (the one Flynn rider gives Rapunzel)

"Ok then, let us begin" she announce before moving one of her pawn before Issei does the same "you know you shouldn't have challenged me I have never lost a game and I don't plan to now" she said as she moved her pawn.

"well how about we make this interesting then" he said smiling again with a mischievous grin like Aika usually has "let's see how about you do something for me that that goes along with my reputation, how about you show me that rack of yours I bet you're the biggest out of all the girls I've see" he tried to persuade her with a suave voice. She blush hard before quickly regaining her composure.

"How about no, if you're not going to be serious then you can just leave" she said slightly angered.

"Alright how about this then I want two things actually, one information about Riser Phenex and two" he started as a mischievous smile broke out on his face "how about a date" he finished.

"Mmm interesting proposal I'll humor you and accept, but if I win, you can go back to your class" she said with a smile as she pushed up her glasses "ok let's resume"

Issei then moved his knights with Sona moving another pawn, Issei responded with moving a castle, Sona looked at him and smirked as a pawn was now adjacent to the castle and what she thought was no pieces that could get her Pawn, Issei smiled as the knight that he moved previously moved back down to take out the piece. Sona looked at the board again formulating a strategy before moving a bishop diagonally to the Castle. Issei scanned the board before taking out a bishop in a suicide move that costed him is castle. Sona's king was moved forward and took the castle. Each turn became more and more aggressive as each player struggled to keep the advantage, although Sona was an excellent player she never came across this kind of strategy before and in turn was struggling to win the match. About two hours past when the raging battle came to a close, with Issei as the victor.

"I have to say Mr Hyoudou that was exciting" she said as she push her glasses back up.

"please call me Issei or Ise" he said as he stood up "I do believe I won and since its lunch time how about we get some food and come back here for round two and you can tell me about Riser Phenex, and no this doesn't count as the date" he said smiling.

"In that case please call me Sona" she replied smiling as they left to the Cafeteria. When they arrived everyone was sitting around staring at them as Issei's reputation of a giant pervert was still prevalent yet here he was walking around with the Student council president. 'Man are those two together' 'why the Student council president with that pervert, the school is going to be tainted' rumors flew around like wildfire.

"You know this is going to be fun with all the rumors flying around" Issei chuckled as see saw his family, Girlfriends and friends sitting at a table looking at him with smiles and shocked faces.

"You know them?" Sona asked as she saw Issei look in the direction of a group.

"Yeah their my family, Girlfriends and friends" he said with a shrug "hey come with me" she quickly said as he grabbed her hand witch caused her to blush which everyone noticed and rushed her over to the table "hey guys how is it going?" he asked get a few 'ok' replies before Raynare asked the big question.

"What are you doing with the Student council president?" she asked smiling in a devilish way with Aika.

"Oh you know talking, playing chess, making bets the usual" he smiled while saying that which made Sona become intrigued with the conversation their having.

"So Ms. President how was the match" Rito said smiling knowing that she probably lost as the Technique Issei used was one of a kind but was the only good strategy he could come up with.

"I lost" everyone at the table except the family were shocked "he had a unique strategy and I want to play him again" she said "I'm surprised that he's good at chess given his reputation which he pushed at little far when we made a wager on the game" she said a little red in the face.

"Did he make you do something embarrassing?" Murayama asked slightly angry, Sona shook her head and said how she rejected it but something just as embarrassing was proposed.

"Oh yeah that reminds me" Issei said quietly "I like you're your Honey gold bra" he whispered between the Kendo girls directing his head to Murayama. She flushed red and slapped him on the face as he was pulling it out.

"How, how did you know?" she stuttered out loudly grabbing the group's attention.

"I have my ways don't worry, yellow looks good on you" he smirked before bolting from the scene with the Murayama chasing him, everyone else look at Katase to fill in the gaps. She explained that Issei saw Murayama's new underwear. Every laughed except Sona and Yui who was Pissed that Issei was peeping on the kendo girls even though she thought there was no way to. She felt that she had let down the Kendo team.

"I seriously apologies, I'll try to find where he is peeping from and remove it" Sona said in a monotone voice. Before leaving to find Issei and get food so they can continue with the second round.

**20 minutes later**

"Issei, It was nice that you paid, but I have something to say first, STOP PEEPING ON THE KENDO GIRLS!" she scream Issei, who had been in here many times for such incidents until halfway through last year. When all of a sudden it stop, during that time Sona relaxed thinking he stopped only to find out he was still doing it and not getting caught.

"Sorry Sona I can't help it, I'm a guy, so how about that information while we play that second round" Issei reset the board with Issei being White this time. As the game started and pieces moved Sona began her explanation.

"Riser Phenex is the third son of the Phenex Clan, He is Rias Gremory's fiancé, His all-female peerage consists of fifteen members, Riser is known to be an arrogant, aggressive playboy with a pompous personality, and He is also condescending towards lower-class Devils." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"So who are the Phenex Clan?" Issei inquired.

"The Phenex Family have inherent powers of the fire bird Phoenix. They can regenerate from almost any injuries immediately and are practically impossible to defeat. The Phenex Clan also produce a potion known as Phoenix Tears which have powerful healing abilities" she finished the explanation on Riser and the Phenex clan. The game progressed smoothly with Sona dominating the next game and the next few with Issei getting close to beating her a few times until a purple circle with strange symbols appeared with Yukari in the middle.

"Hey Issei, you need to get to the club how now, that Maid appeared again and their saying a lot of things I don't understand. But it is making Rias pissed" she said as the message finished the circle disappeared.

"Common Sona lets go" Issei Said as he picked her up bridal style.

"ISEEI, let me go" she screamed but her scream was unheeded as he left the room with her and raced to the ORC headquarters. One they reached the door Issei put Sona down.

"You know I was trying to tell you to stop, why didn't you listen" Sona explained fixing her glasses and hair.

"Sorry, but common lets go in" he said worrying what is happing inside.

"I shouldn't as I'm part of another house hold" she responded justifying why she can't go in.

"Your Rias's best friend aren't you" he started slightly angry "she may be in trouble and you won't do anything, because of stupid rules?" he finished calming down and smiling at Sona.

"Your right and I know I shouldn't because of rules but your right again I am her best friend" she said smiling lightly. Issei grabbed her hand again which made her flush red and he opened the door to see everyone staring at them still holding hands which they quickly let go of.

"Sona?" Rias said surprised both that she was here and two she was with Issei.

"Ms. Sitri, what brings you here?" Grayfia inquired to which Sona pointed to Issei.

"Anyway may I continue Miss" Grayfia said to Rias not caring that Sona is in the room, which surprised Sona but she decided to go against calling her out on it.

"Let's here you out" Rias stated but was interrupted by a giant orange Magic circle with flames that erupted of it.

"And Riser as arrived in the human realm, I've come to see you my beloved Rias" Riser said with a cocky attitude, Issei still standing next to Sona asked if that dick was Riser to which Sona nodded.

"Who is that?" Asia said still wearing her nun outfit as she hasn't gone to school yet till they find her a place to stay.

"This is Riser Phenex the third son of the Phenex Clan, He is Rias Gremory's fiancé" Grayfia said she looked around to see no one shocked, this though her off a little. But stayed silent about the matter.

Rias sat on her couch next to Riser before Akeno delivered tea to the two.

"Rias's queen makes excellent tea" he said before rubbing Rias's thigh which made her stand up in disgust.

"Let it go Riser I'm not going to marry you" she spat out angry about him being here

"Well your family seems to think otherwise, plus the population of Nobel devils such as ourselves are declining as we are still recovering after the Great War and we must keep pure blood devils on top." He replied bearing a serious tone.

"My family is in to great of a rush, so for the last time Riser I won't marry you" she again spat at him still pissed.

"And I have the Phenex clan name to uphold and dirtying our good name is unacceptable, and you're coming with me back to the underworld to get married even if I have to incinerate all your serven…ts" he said angrily before looking at the extra 14 faces in the room.

"What the hell, why are there so many people here? Ha every single one is inferior to me" he said confused before getting Cocky. Grayfia was about to answer until Issei stepped up.

"Hey dick over here" Issei screamed out running in front of his family "don't talk shit about my family" he finished with Tsukune and Rito Backing him up.

"Stop" Grayfia shouted "Lord Riser and Mr Hyoudou" she turned to Rias "anyway there was a plan if this happened, the matter will be settled via a rating game" she finished

"A what now?" Moka asked in a confused tone.

"A Rating Game is used to measure a Devil's strength which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. With our evil pieces and the Game built of Chess, only those with a peerage can play, so only nobles" Akeno explained.

"Rias I have to ask which ones are your servants there is far too many to be your servants" riser said going back to his cocky tone. Every one that was in rias Peerage moved to the desk to show the small amount of pieces that Rias has. "Is this really all of them? Man so who are the other guys I know they're not devils except that one by the door?"

"Well our family is consisted of Humans, Yokai, fallen and an alien…. Oh yeah and a devil" Rito pointed out almost forgetting about Issei.

"What forgetting me already Rito" said Issei in a fake annoyed tone, Riser growled and put his hand forward before Grayfia stepped in.

"And what do you think you're doing" she asked Riser.

"There's a fallen in them they must be eliminated" he said angrily she explained the situation of her not harmful and they returned to the original topic at hand witch was Rias peerage. "Anyway Riser has a full set" he cockily proclaimed as he clicked his fingers 15 beautiful girls appeared out of flames.

"Man what a harem, I wish I have one like that" Issei said sadly, everyone looked at him with a 'really' look.

"hahaha, jealous boy" Riser Cockily said as he pull one of the girls over and kissed her in front of him except when he looked over expecting to be crying and bowing to him but found him laughing with the other in the room. "What's so funny" Riser snarls at the group

"Oh well, you see my girlfriends slapped by on the back of the head making me remember I have a harem already, and we started having a chat while you were kissing, anyway nice girls, me and my girls were talking and first of all nice and second, excuse me umm, sorry I don't know your name the one with the drills" Issei said.

"It's Ravel Phenex, what do you want" she said which surprised everyone "what?" she said after she saw everyone look at her strangely.

"Well its strange seeing a high class Devil being part of a peerage" Grayfia spoke up.

"Well something that happened when I was born" Ravel said with sadly "anyway" moving back to her Rich brat voice "what do you want?"

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go for some cake and tea or a picnic in the park as, you're really cute" Issei said with the others backing him up say similar things making her blush.

"Gar, stop hitting on my sister, Go Mira, You're a pawn from what I've been told" Riser said completely Pissed, Issei looked to Rias and she nodded, everyone went outside to create a magic circle to brawl in with Mira on one end and Issei on the other.

"Ha you're going to fight me without a weapon, good luck" she scoffed at him, Issei stood there not moving before moving to his fling his blazer off to find a belt with two daggers she looked at him as he smirked before booming "Ddraig" as he moved his hand behind him, Grayfia moved out in front of them and told the rules.

"One, first to draw blood, two, no one else may interfere except me and finally once you reach the back of the circle of your side I will count down and you will fight"

The two moved to the back of the ring and Grayfia Counted down.

"Three, Two, One, Fight" Mira Dashed at Issei while he stood their chanting.

"From the blood of the slain, the bow of Jonathan did not turn back! From the fat of the mighty, the sword of Saul did not return unsatisfied! Oh, For I wonder if the heroes have fallen in the midst of the battle. Jonathan's Bow, for you are a vessel of the hero, swifter than eagles, stronger than lions! With all speed, dispatch your enemy!" a golden bow appeared from his hands and he drew it without an arrow.

"Hahaha you have no….." Mira laughed she saw Issei cock the bow without an arrow only to get greeted by a blue flame appearing in the middle on the cocked bow the flame then turned into a silver arrow and flew past her. She dodge rolled to the side to evade the arrow but was almost hit with another arrow on the path of her roll when she almost finished which caught her off guard and she tripped trying to miss the second arrow, Issei saw this and rushed to her and held her in place as he pulled out a dagger and lightly pierced her top part of her had with it.

"Game" Grayfia called out.

"hey Mira, Nice try" Issei picked Mira up and led here back to Riser before going to his family "Hey guys not to gloat but I think it's time for a song bothers you know the one" Issei announced as he opened a small magical circle and some music started playing.

_**Rocky –Lonely Island (Riser version)**_

(Issei)

_Here's a little story that I think you'll like_

_It's not about Shaq or Iron Mike_

_So buckle your seatbelts, it's gonna get choppy_

_And listen to the tale of the time I fought Riser_

_One day me and all my brothers were hangin'_

_Talkin' 'bout which of our girls was most bangin'_

_Then my Bother says, "You know who's really tough?_

_"Riser, (Tsukune) " (Rito)- (hit me home) "the Phenex. (Tsukune)" Man (Issei) _

_I said, "Yeah I know him. What about him? "_

_He said "He's really tough."(Tsukune)_

_"No way, man. I'm calling your bluff_

_"I think that I can take him and, to prove my point_

_"I'll challenge him in public." (Yeah, that's the joint!) - (altogether) _

_So the very next day, stayed true to my word_

_And I snuck on T.V. so I could be heard_

_I said, Riser, if you're out there, I think you're a nerd_

_"And I'll lick you and bury you like a dog turd! "_

_I got kicked out, but the candle was lit_

_Cause the people had to know if my claim was legit_

_It made the headlines and I got the call_

_It was Riser ("Hey")(Rito) and he wanted to brawl_

_We negotiated terms and set the date_

_Then I went into training to add some muscle weight_

_While I punched on meat in a rickety shack_

_He was sippin' on wine, having models rub his back_

_At the weigh-in, boy the tension was high_

_Me and Rock, toe-to-toe and eye-to-eye_

_I talked some trash, we got pulled apart_

_I shot him one last look to strike fear in his heart_

_Skip ahead, the big night was finally here_

_My body was ripped and my mind was clear_

_We entered the arena to the roar of the crowd_

_People chantin' my name - I never felt so proud_

_Faced off once more in the center of the ring_

_Touched gloves, said a prayer and the bell went [ding]_

_I hit him with a left and shattered his face_

_And a right sent his teeth all over the place_

_Then another great punch caved-in his eye socket_

_I broke my jaw and his girls yelled, "Stop it!"_

_But nobody heard me and I crushed his ribs_

_Blood sprayed off his face and onto some kids_

_They yelled out, "More!" and I obliged_

_He had to think of some way to turn the tides_

_So he leaned back to hit me with all of his might_

_Took a swing, but I caught him with a sucker punch right_

_Then a sucker punch left and a sucker punch right_

_Then twenty-two consecutive sucker punch rights_

_I tore off his arms and beat him with 'em_

_Then threw acid in his face which obscured his vision_

_I kicked him in the leg and fractured his shin_

_The bone splinters shot right out of his skin_

_People barfed in the crowd; they were going insane_

_And I punched Riser's nose-bone into his brain_

_He was quivering and twitching when he soiled my shorts_

_Then I pissed on him (customary in sports) (Tsukune)_

_The doctor came out and pronounced him dead_

_And that was the night I fought Riser._

The music stopped and Rito were back to back with Issei in front of the both of them, everyone looked at them with Riser and is peerage annoyed at what he said. Raiser then spoke up with a cocky voice "this will be a grand battle I wish you luck Mr Hyoudou, now Ms. Grayfia anything else I should know?"

"Yes the Gremory Team will get 10 days handicap as Ms. Rias hasn't played a game and you have, is that acceptable" Grayfia asked.

"Fine by me, all the more sweeter victory, bye" Raiser said as he prepared a magic circle.

"Hey Ravel, nice meeting you" Issei called out as they left. Grayfia said a few things to Rias and also left. Rias was about to Talk to the rest of them before Issei's phone rang 'My cock is much bigger than yours, my cock can walk right through the door' everyone looked at him with the 'you're kidding look', he answered it to find Mero on the other end.

"Issei, I've got a job and I need three of you to do it, its seams some VIP's wants some Body guards/ company, Guess who the Main VIP is again" Mero finished and Issei turned to everyone.

"Guys we got a job tonight at Agatha's Playhouse" Issei said finishing his phone call.

"Wait guys how do you know that place?" Kurumu spoke up.

"We do jobs for Mero, there sometimes why?" Rito said confused.

"My mother runs that place" Kurumu Stated.

"well shit next time I see her I'll say hi for you" Issei said to her "anyway I need two more people, Azazel is there, also Mikan sorry can't go on this one were in the club tonight, actually I'll call Agatha and see if she needs a hand with things" finished with everyone that isn't the family or the monster girls was with a gape mouth.

"You know my mums number?" Kurumu asked shocked to which all the family nodded.

"What do you mean Azazel?" Rias and Sona said surprised.

"You know the leader of the fallen angels" Issei shrugged casually.

"Count me in, and me too" Rito and Tsukune said.

"Guys I'm coming too" Kurumu and Ray called out.

"Why do you need to go?" Mizore Asked Kurumu same with Aika to Raynare.

"Well I need to see my Mum and meeting the fallen angels leader sounds fun" She said with a smile "Plus I need to tell mum that I'm with Tsukune, I kinda forgot" she smiled sheepishly as everyone deadpanned.

"And why do you want to go Raynare?" Moka Asked.

"Please everyone call me Ray, and second I haven't told anyone yet except Akeno, I'm so sorry but Azazel is…" she shyly looked away "my dad"

"Wow and on that bomb shell let's get ready" Issei stated.

"What about the rest of us?" Yukari asked as she wanted to join in on the fun.

"Guys, what should we do?" Issei turned to the other Brothers.

"Well called back Mero and see if he can sneak the others in, most look old enough" Tsukune said.

"Tonight is gonna rock, hey Rias, when are we leaving?" Issei Asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon, why?" she asked confused, in which since last year once they turned old enough which he turned to them to asked how old they all are with most saying, old enough, with the exception of Yukari, who is still younger biologically.

"anyway once you turn old enough we started get request to be company with groups who needed extra's and well we get pissed with them, you know, well that's what Mero tells us but, we have only had two so far and both with Azazel and dam great nights" Rito and Issei bumped fists "the only down side is that Rito is a pussy at first, got to rile him up ahahahha" Issei said laughing.

"I am not I'm just sensible that all" Rito angrily tried to stop Issei teasing him.

"Anyway ill contact Mero to get us all in" Issei said taking out his phone and contacting Mero, but before Mero picked up Issei asked one last Question "who's coming?" he scanned the group and fund a sea of hands that included, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Ray, Aika, Lala and Kyouko.

"hello Mero we accept but we have more People coming than usual and they probably be permeant members from now on, can you get them in Plus is Agatha at the restaurant, no ok, thanks well what time should we come, 10:30 ok well be there" Issei Finished his call and immediately found Agatha's number.

"Hey Agatha, I'm nice, I need a favor you need some help tonight as we got a job at yours tonight, really? I'll put Mikan on so you can ask her?" Issei said as he passed the phone over to Mikan.

"Hey Agatha, yes I'm good, need the books done again, ok I'll be there with the rest" she ended the call and handed the phone back to Issei.

"Sona, after the match we'll have the date see ya" Issei said excitedly.

"Guys we got a party to attend to" Tsukune said excitedly as the all head home saying bye to the ORC and Sona.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**the next update will take a bit longer as I've writing stories apart from this 3/6 uploaded**

**this is my ****schedule** **for my uplodes you will also see the future stores in here but this is it**

**Week 1: Ultimate Family (Dxd), The Masters Quest (Pokemon), The legend Of The 7 Lights - The Twilight War (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Week 2: Princess Lover (Legend of Zelda), Negima-The Strange Reboot (negima), One Crowed Hour (my teen romantic comedy)**

**also this is a long chapter i know my said i try to cut them down to produce more and i have, this one only took two days so yeah**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

_**Titles**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: the Party + Vampire**

_**At the Hyoudou Home with Issei, Aika and Raynare **_

"So what do we need to ware?" Aika asked Issei

"a nice dress, if you don't have one ask, Kyoko she has some pairs, maybe later we'll go and shop for a lovely dress for you and Raynare" Issei said smiling while Raynare got her black dress that hugged her tight figure, Aika looked at her with slight hunger in her eye.

"Dam Ray, you look so hot" she purred out as she slipped out of her uniform and left the room to Kyoko's to get a dress as she didn't have one at Issei's yet, walking down the hall she remembered when she had to convince her parents to stay with Issei at his home.

_**Flashback**_

'_So Issei did she teach you the trick?' Aika asked as they walked back to her house._

'_Yes but just in case I have her on speed dial' he replied as he thought of how this conversation should go. As they approached the door Aika pulled out her keys and unlocked the door as told Issei to enter, taking off his shoes he approached the living room with Aika._

'_Hello Aika and who are you?' Mr Kiryuu asked nicely not noticing their hands intertwined with each other's hands. _

'_Hello Sir my name is Issei Hyoudou, I'm Aika's boyfriend' he said formally and with a deep bow._

'_Why hello dear, not to be rude, but why are you here? It's almost dinner time and your mother would be worried' Aika mother asked nicely._

'_Don't worry I don't live far from here and I already told my family what I was doing' he stated speaking before stopping and concentrating remember the skill of memory alteration, his eyes slightly glowed red before asking 'do you mind if your Daughter lives with me' he asked formally. _

'_Sure sure, dear have you got your things ready? Do you need help?' Ms Kiryuu asked Aika witch she shook her head._

'_Nar I've got that all ready, thank you soo much' she said as she basically leaped into her mother and father's arms, "common Issei my things are in my room' she said to Issei as they when t to her room to collect her things and return to the Hyoudou._

_**Flashback end**_

She almost reach Kyoko's door before running into Kurumu who was also in just her underwear who looked at Aika and Akia looked at Kurumu sizing each other before giggling and going their separate ways. She approached the door and knocked a few times before the door opened with Kyoko wearing a dark blue dress with straps that ended just below the knees a small contrast to Ray's which was a strapless back version.

"I'm sorry to ask but I need a dress anyway why you are going? Sorry to pry" she said.

"not a bother, I actually work behind the bar and I serve the drinks that's why I dress up like you, Agatha who is a lovely lady who dresses like a hostess, but she makes us dress up, for one freedom and two it draws customers, when you get there you will see that Mero probably be wearing his white tux" Kyoko concluded while walking over to her wardrobe and slowly skimmed though her dresses before finding a maroon coloured dress. "Yes this will do, try this on"

Aika tried the dress on and it fit perfectly and increasing the appeal of her even more as it complemented her brown hair and glasses "thank you so much Kyoko" she said hugging her.

"It's all good, you're like my new sister in law I got to help somehow" she chuckled out before returning the hug and sending Aika back to Issei.

_**With Tsukune and his girls**_

"Wow I can't believe were going to a club" Yukari said as she pulled her honey coloured dress that was like the rest of her clothes magically altered to fit her new form.

"Just remember to leave the witch hat at home" Kurumu called out as pulled out her light blue dress that matched her hair. "Hey Tsukune what do you think of this" she called out as she started to pull off her clothes in a seductive manner.

"Ummm" he looked away shyly with a red tinge on his face.

"Aww common were together now so you have access to me" she crawled up to him and whispered in his ear "all of me" before backing off slightly and turning around "and all of them too" as she pointed to the rest of the girls.

"That's right Tuskune, you can be closer with us without hurting anyone else" Mizore said as she lightly kissed him.

"she right you know" Moka said drawing to his other shoulder as the other one was occupied by Kurumu "were all together now so don't worry where here with you and that's all that matters" she finished sweetly.

"I don't deserve you guys" she said rubbing the back of his neck blushing harder after all they had said.

"If you didn't think you were worthy would you be here now in a room with 5 half-naked woman with most that could kill you within a minute, plus look at you, you look so sexy" Kokoa purred as she stood diagonal to Moka looking at Tsukune's chest.

"Thanks girls" she said slightly sighing before opening his arms and hugging all of them "Kokoa what are you do…. Muh" he started before Kokoa got on her toes before kissing him deeply. The other looked at what happened and lined up with Moka's guidance to get there own kiss as Yukari was about to get her kiss a knock was herd at the girls sighed at Kurumu answered the Door find Lala and Peke in Robot from with Lala in some lingerie that they bought last week.

"Sorry to do this but I don't have a design for a informal fancy dress I've only got royal dresses and long evening dress and they don't look good short, can you show one of yours to me and Peke will do the rest" Lala asked.

"it's all good here take a look at this" she said as she held up her dress and Peke scanned it before glowing and slamming into Lala the light died down and the same dress that Kurumu held up was now on Lala with the exception of the colour which was a bubble-gum pink colour instead.

"Thank you so much" Lala said as she latched on to the half-naked Kurumu, Kurumu said it was all good and returned to her/Tsukune's room to see everyone with blissful smiles on their faces excluding Moka as she waited for Kurumu.

"Did you wait for me Moka" to which she got a nod "aww you're so sweet did you want a kiss from me too" she giggled out walking over to Tsukune and plunging her mouth and tongue into Tsukune before removing with a trail of saliva breaking between the two, she then turned to Moka and did the same getting a few stairs from the girls and Tsukune "what were all together now aren't we" she stated and the others looked at her. Moka finally snapped out of her haze and she lent over to Tsukune and they kissed as if they were long time lovers.

Another set of knocks came thought the door before it was opened without any mention from the inside of the door.

"Hey…." Issei said peering abound before noticing everyone was still in their underwear "looking good bro but I think you might get a little cold in that Hahaha, anyway were leaving in 5 so get ready quickly" and with that the door closed.

"Well let's get to it" Tsukune said as he put on his purple dress shirt with black pants and dress shoes, Mizore put on a lavender strapless dress with Red heels, Kokoa having a deep orange strapped dress with Blue heels, Moka with a blood red strapless dress with lavender heel, Kurumu had a light blue strapless dress with Honey coloured heels and Yukari had Honey coloured dress with orange heels.

The group walk down to find Kyoko in a Dark blue strapless dress with the same coloured heels, Aika in a Maroon coloured strapped dress with matching heels, Raynare in a black strapless dress with matching heels and finally Issei with a dark red dress shirt with black pants and dress shoes.

The group turned around to look at the stairs waiting for the final three with Mikan coming first wearing a set of jeans and a plain grey t-shirt and some black shoes and the final two young adults, Rito came down first he had a black dress shirt with black pants and dress shoes and finally Lala came down wearing a bubble-gum pink dress with matching heels with the small Peke badge in her hair.

"Everyone ready, the Limo has arrived" Tsukune said looking out the window, everyone left the Hyoudou house hold and entered the Limo they found that Mero brother was driving the limo.

"Good evening guys Trin call in sick so I'm here, I'm Mero brother and trinity's husband Thomas Matrix but call me Neo" Neo said as the black window went up and the rode into the city. They group arrived and stepped out of the limo and walked a few meters to the club to meet Mero who as Kyoko said was wearing a full white suit.

"Ahh welcome guys look lovely" he said to the girls before turning to Kurumu "Agatha what are doing with these kids" he questioned.

"Hahaha I'm Kurumu, Agatha's daughter" she said bowing lightly.

"Ah well you look lovely please go in, Boys did you want them to get Driver id's too?" to which they nodded "well just email me with the data when your ready" he finished as the boys went in to see the girls looking around.

"Kurumu, darling get in the back, I want to surprise Agatha" Tsukune said to witch Kurumu nodded, a few seconds later Agatha appeared looking at the group.

"Hello dears, Girls what are you doing here? Tsukune? Ahhh I see now" she started asking questions and rambling to herself.

"Hello Agatha how are you" Issei asked while hugging her which shocked the Yokai girls.

"Alright dear Azazel and his two friends are here and are waiting for you, anyway Tsukune why are you here with the girls and where Kurumu" she asked the group switching from Issei to Tsukune quickly.

"Well Agatha the girls found me and all of them professed the love for me to which I broke down first in denial and second I could choose between the five not before Issei gave me some perverted lecture on why you should harem and then later that day Kokoa saw me in pain and explained that I was in pain braking down in choosing a mate and said if this guy can break down and save us time after time even though when was human, we could share him" Tsukune took a breath and continued "Agatha I'm here to do the job and second guess who we brought" he said smiling as he stepped back to reveal Kurumu in her light blue dress.

"Aww Kurumu you look so sexy" her mother said "so have you…"

"No not yet but soon, this kiss we had earlier though I could feel the lust of Him and Moka" she said smiling her mother looked at her then to Moka who had a blush on her face before smiling at the group.

"Ok Azazel and his two guest he told me not to tell you who though, Mikan the books are ready for you just wait for me and ill teach you a little more and you can help me do the books. Kyoko the boys will need 4 bottes 2 bottles of Wild Turkey and 2 bottles of Smirnoff DB and the mixer bottles about 8 should do. Then you'll be on the bar with Yamada and Joichiro.

"Ok" they said as they moved to the different stations the main group moved to the VIP lounge that had a square setting with couches on one wall rounding to halfway on both sides and on the wall opposite to the couches as a Tv with mics and speakers.

"Hey… hahahha wow" as they group walked in they saw the other two members which was Mitchel the leader of heaven and Sirzechs one of the 4 devil kings. "Now this is funny, hey Azazel, nice party" he said walking in, the three leaders looked at the doors to see with surprise first a big party but mainly with Michael and Sirzechs was Issei and the rest of their family minus Kyoko and Mikan.

"Issei what are you doing here?" Sirzechs asked with surprise.

"Well two things, I work here with Agatha and Mero and two didn't Azazel tell you" Issei smiled as the two shook their heads "Azazel shame on you now guess what I got a surprise for you too, hey Babe you can come in now" he shouted at the end and the door opened once more revealed Raynare as she walked in.

"Hi dad" she beamed as she ran to hug him.

"Dad?" Michael and Sirzechs looked at each other before laughing.

"Ray what are you doing here?" he asked shocked not knowing why she was here but had a small feeling.

"I came here with Issei" she beamed back as started walking to Issei who sat next to Azazel.

"And why is she with you?" he asked wanting to hear what he had to say even though he already knew.

"Well I can tell one reason why, she told me I've amassing in bed" he said laughing, Michael and Sirzechs also herd this and laughing, Azazel looked at her and she whispered 11 by 3 inches, Azazel laughed at her daughter that was giving him details of her sex life, Kyoko came in with a tray of drinks before quickly leaving and returning with mixer bottles.

"Have fun… sigh well call if you need me" she said before returning to the bar with the boys.

"now this is a party" Azazel called out as they all sat down poring drinks for every one light for the girls and Rito bar Raynare and the group had small chats about things until Rito ask an important question.

"Why are you three and not be rude but more specifically why are you hear Michael?" the leaders looked at him and started laughing.

"Well you see" Michael started "we've been friends for ages I'm partly the reason Azazel fell and me and Sirzechs we became friends though Azazel, but thanks to you, I can come down and drink and be with friends as part of our small agreement we traded technology and heaven developed anti-falling crosses that won't harm devils, now let's drink" he finished showing the silver cross around his neck.

_**A few hours later**_

"wooo" some of the Yokai girls cheered out drunk from a few hours of drinking , Moka got off the couch and leapt onto Tsukune witch made them both crash onto the floor in a drunken heap.

"You know Tsukune… you took too long… to confess your love to me…just imagine what we could have… done in the class room… in my sexy… uniform" she said slurring and stumbling over her words before her Rosary glowed red meaning Ura want to say something. The purple light filled the room as she was released and filling out a bit more of the dress with her hair chaining from Bubble-gum Pink to Silver.

"You know she use to tease... herself she even stole one of Kurumu's devices some kind of black rubber stick" Ura stumbling out that last comment.

"You bitch so you took my favourite Dildo… least you replaced it so its ok ask next time, I'll even help you" Kurumu Blurted angrily before shrugging it off with a smile, as it was replaced and strangely enough adder her own creepy comment.

"Man this alcohol is strong more than red wine… anyway" Ura said as she got up and poured more drink and mixer into her cup. The rest of the party just stared at her.

"Well that was too much info" Rito said creeped out.

"Don't worry Ura maybe later or tomorrow night we could have some fun" Tsukune said slightly buzz from the Alcohol "hey karaoke lets sing" he finished standing up turning on the TV oblivious to everyone else's reactions.

"So Azazel ready to get your ass beat again" Issei said grinning slyly as he set went though the song list until it came to the 90's.

"Same rules as last time?" he asked back.

"Yeah just don't get the girls to flash in front of me, you know I get distracted by tits, and Rito will get a nose bleed again and Agatha was pissed about that" he said lightly nudging him before going to find a song.

Across the other side with Rito and Lala

"You know Lala, I've enjoyed you being here with me and the rest of family, your just really fun to be around" Rito said as Lala rested on his shoulder drunk from the booze.

"Ever since I came to earth I've made so many friends like Haruna, Risa, Yui, Mio, all the family, our club mates. Although I miss my family I felt like I've gained one by just being here. Another thing is too all the information about earth your language and just little pieces of everything have made me so happy" she started crying out of happiness, Rito sat there stroking her lovely pink hair.

"It's all good" he said as Issei finally chose a song to verse Azazel, he herd Issei call out to him.

"Yo Rito to the intros" Issei asked getting pumped up for the match.

"Ok ok" Rito said annoyed that Issei messed up his time with Lala, although he was in love with Haruna, Lala grew on him he wasn't at that stage of love with her but he had to admit that she was extremely cute and to be honest sexy but as of this moment she was like a great friend to him. Getting up he stood in front to the singers.

"Ladies and gents, welcome to round three of the singing contest Issei vs. Azazel. First round was 2000's to 2010's music and was taking by Issei in a staggering 2-1 win rate. The second round was 80's music was decimated by Azazel in a perfect 3-0. Now in the final round 90's Music three stages this is how the selection will go Issei will choose a song, then Azazel, the final song will be chosen by you guys. Are you ready with your songs" Rito shouted as he looked at Issei and he nodded "please tell us what you want?"

"I want: why don't you get a job- Offspring" Issei said smirking at Azazel as everyone sat down to watch the singing battle.

"Ready, set" Rito started as he pressed the play butt as the song started and the scoring system was set so they both sang at once.

_**Why don't you get a job - Offspring**_

[_Verse 1]_

_My friend's got a girlfriend_

_Man, he hates that bitch_

_He tells me every day_

_He says, "Man, I really gotta lose my chick_

_In the worst kind of way."_

_She sits on her ass_

_He works his hands to the bone_

_To give her money every payday_

_But she wants more dinero just to stay at home_

_Well, my friend, you gotta say_

_[Chorus]_

_"I won't pay, I won't pay ya, no way_

_Na-na, why don't you get a job?"_

_Say, "No way," say, "No way-ya, no way_

_Na-na, why don't you get a job?"_

_[Verse 2]_

_I guess all his money, well, it isn't enough_

_To keep her bill collectors at bay_

_I guess all his money, well, it isn't enough_

'_Cause that girl's got expensive taste_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

_Well, I guess it ain't easy doing nothing at all_

_But hey man, free rides just don't come along_

_Every day_

_Let me tell you about my other friend now_

_[Verse 3]_

_My friend's got a boyfriend_

_Man, she hates that dick_

_She tells me every day_

_He wants more dinero just to stay at home_

_Well, my friend, you gotta say_

_[Chorus]_

_[Outro]_

_"I won't give you no money, I always pay_

_Na-na, why don't you get a job?"_

_Say, "No way," say, "No way-ya, no way_

_Na-na, why don't you get a job?"_

The song finished and the scores fill the middle of the screen with Player one winning by 2000 points "and the winner is Issei" Rito said raining is hand.

"Nice try pops" Issei jested as Azazel.

"Yeah yeah kid, yo Rito I'm ready with my song" Azazel shot back at Issei before turning to Rito.

"I want Blue (Da Ba Dee)"

"Ready, set" Rito started as he pressed the play butt as the song started and the scoring system was set so they both sang at once.

_**Blue (Da Ba De) -Eiffel 65**_

_[Intro]_

_Yo listen up here's a story_

_About a little guy that lives in a blue world_

_And all day and all night and everything he sees_

_Is just blue_

_Like him inside and outside_

_Blue his house with a blue little window_

_And a blue Corvette_

_And everything is blue for him_

_And himself and everybody around_

_Cause he ain't got nobody to listen_

_[Hook]_

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa_

_I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa_

_[Verse]_

_I have a blue house with a blue window_

_Blue is the colour of all that I wear_

_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too_

_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue_

_Blue are the people here that walk around_

_Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside_

_Blue are the words I say and what I think_

_Blue are the feelings that live inside me_

_[Hook]_

The song finished and the scores fill the middle of the screen with Player Two winning by 300 points "and the winner is Azazel" Rito said raising Azazel's hand.

"How about that Brat" Azazel teased as Issei.

"You got nothing on me bro" Issei retorted feeling the alcohol affect him "Yo Rito start the next category" to which Rito Nodded.

"Ok In the last Stage a member of the audience will choose the song" Rito put a pen on the table and spun it around last for a few seconds before it stopped on Tsukune.

"Mmmm I don't know about Azazel but Issei isn't to good Rap, so let's go with one of the Iconic raps of the 90's" he stated before Issei interrupted him.

"No no not that one I'm not too good at rap that why I let Rito do them" Issei pleaded.

"Baby got back – Sir Mix-a lot" He smirked back at Issei

"Ready, set" Rito started as he pressed the play butt as the song started and the scoring system was set so they both sing except the intro with the white chicks was playing so they got an extra minute in this stage.

_**Baby got back – Sir Mix-a lot**_

_[Intro - white girls]_

_Oh, my, god. Becky, look at her butt_

_It is so big. She looks like_

_One of those rap guys' girlfriends_

_But, y'know, who understands those rap guys?_

_They only talk to her, because_

_She looks like a total prostitute, 'kay?_

_I mean, her butt, is just so big_

_I can't believe it's just so round, it's like_

_Out there, I mean - gross. Look!_

_She's just so ... black!_

_[Verse 1]_

_I like big butts and I can not lie_

_You other brothers can't deny_

_That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist_

_And a round thing in your face_

_You get sprung, wanna pull up tough_

_Cause you notice that butt was stuffed_

_Deep in the jeans she's wearing_

_I'm hooked and I can't stop staring_

_Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha_

_And take your picture_

_My homeboys tried to warn me_

_But that butt you got makes (me so horny!)_

_Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin_

_You say you wanna get in my Benz?_

_Well, use me, use me_

_Cause you ain't that average groupie_

_I've seen them dancing_

_The hell with romancing_

_She's wet, wet_

_Got it going like a turbo 'Vette_

_I'm tired of magazines_

_Sayin' flat butts are the thing_

_Take the average black man and ask him that_

_She gotta pack much back_

_So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)_

_Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)_

_Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)_

_Shake that healthy butt!_

_Baby got back!_

_(LA face with the Oakland booty)_

_[Hook]_

_Baby got back!_

_[Verse 2]_

_I like 'em round, and big_

_And when I'm throwing a gig_

_I just can't help myself, I'm acting like an animal_

_Now here's my scandal_

_I wanna get you home_

_And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh_

_I ain't talking about Playboy_

_Cause silicone parts are made for toys_

_I want 'em real thick and juicy_

_So find that juicy double_

_Mix-a-Lot's in trouble_

_Begging for a piece of that bubble_

_So I'm looking at rock videos_

_Watching these bimbos walking like hoes_

_You can have them bimbos_

_I'll keep my women like Flo Jo_

_A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya_

_I won't cuss or hit ya_

_But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna *fuck*_

_Til the break of dawn_

_Baby got it going on_

_A lot of simps won't like this song_

_Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it_

_And I'd rather stay and play_

_Cause I'm long, and I'm strong_

_And I'm down to get the friction on_

_So, ladies! {Yeah!} Ladies! {Yeah}_

_If you wanna roll in my Mercedes {Yeah!}_

_Then turn around! Stick it out!_

_Even white boys got to shout_

_Baby got back!_

_[Hook]_

_Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'_

_To do with my selection... 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3"_

_[Verse 3]_

_So your girlfriend rolls a Honda_

_Playing workout tapes by Fonda_

_But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda_

_My anaconda don't want none_

_Unless you've got buns, hon_

_You can do side bends or sit-ups_

_But please don't lose that butt_

_Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role_

_And tell you that the butt ain't gold_

_So they toss it and leave it_

_And I pull up quick to retrieve it_

_So Cosmo says you're fat_

_Well I ain't down with that!_

_Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'_

_And I'm thinkin' about stickin'_

_To the beanpole dames in the magazines:_

_You ain't it, Miss Thing!_

_Give me a sista, I can't resist her_

_Red beans and rice didn't miss her_

_Some knucklehead tried to dis_

_Cause his girls are on my list_

_He had game but he chose to hit 'em_

_And I pull up quick to get wit 'em_

_So ladies, if the butt is round_

_And you want a triple X throw down_

_Dial 1-900-MIX-A-LOT_

_And kick them nasty thoughts_

_Baby got back!_

_Little in the middle but she got much back_

The song Died down and the and scores were Produced "with such a tight game with the winner winning by 15 points its Issei" Rito said raining is hand as well as Issei's as Ray and Aika rushed to hug him congratulating him on winning.

"Nice job kid, you should start a band" Azazel joked.

"I got one, the kings and Queens of the supernatural, it consist of Me, Rito, Tsukune and Aika" he said smiling.

"man Valerie would love to see you, even if she most likely try to beat the shit out of you, she's a musician you know so maybe you could give her lessons or something" he smiled while sitting down to poor him another drink.

"What do you mean beat the shit out of me? I've never met her, and if she interested we could use a second Guitarist… what do you think guys another Guitarist might add another layer onto our songs and we can play more covers that way" Issei asked getting around of yeahs "ok send her our way" he finished with a smile.

"Oh the reason I say she wants to beat you up is she the White Dragon Emperor or Empress" he said smiling "and I trained her who wanted to train unlike someone" as he said that he glanced at Ray who shielded herself behind Issei's back.

The night went on with more contest between the girls, the leader and what not the hours past with the drinking continuing until the drinks were empty and decide to wrap it up as everyone else left Issei was standing there with Sirzechs.

"Sirzechs I want to ask a favour" Issei said as formally as he could without stuttering.

"And what that be?" Sirzechs said putting his hand to his chin.

"I want to ask you if during the rating game we could have two extra people with us representing the final two pieces that Rias hasn't filled yet" he said with straight face.

"That's sounds fair but since the terms have been set out I'll have to ask Riser and my father and Lord Phenex to see if they accept, well see you Issei" he finished before teleporting away to his house were two woman waiting for him one with grey hair and grey eyes and the other with Black hair and Purple eyes.

The others on the other hand with Kyoko and Mikan got back into the limo that took them home, as they stumbled into their rooms that discarded the dress and formal gear and slept in the underwear or nude, waiting for the morning or midday to come.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**Pokemon Should be out tomorrow or Sat**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**"Talking" - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

_**Titles**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Training + vampire part 1**

*knock, Knock, knock* Rias knocked on the door for the fourth time "mou where are they?" she moaned out as her and Asia stood outside their door.

"Maybe there busy" Asia stuttered as Rias sent a small magic circle to Issei

"Issei, Issei, wake up and come out side I need to talk to you" the Portal said inside of his room as the light died down he light rolled Ray off him and into the arms of Akia and they kept sleeping he crept down the stairs and towards the door.

"Hey Rias can I help you?" he asked half asleep, he kept looking at the girls for a few more seconds as a silence filled the conversation "what's wrong?" just noticing a red blushes on their face

'So big' Rias thought

'Wow so that's a man's' Asia commented mentally

"Umm Issei…." She looked at his dick floating in the wind "you're not wearing pants" she finished getting redder by the second, looking down he found his dick fully erect just hanging around

"Sorry did you want to come in I'll be just a second" he said putting his head down apologising before rushing up the stairs butting on his boxers before returning.

"So how can I help you?" he asked again now wearing pants walking into the kitchen and put on the jug for some coffee "want some coffee" to which he got nods.

"Well Issei, I asked Asia were she wanted to live and she said with you" she said with a small smile before the two looked at her who had her head down and was blushing

"well she welcomed to stay but we don't have a lot of room, she can if she wants she can stay at Moka's house although she would be the only one there, but if she wants to stay here, I sure Mikan or Kyoko would let her stay in her room" he replied as the jug just finished boiling.

He brought out the mugs to the table and they sat down and sipped the coffee before getting back to business.

"One question Issei where is everyone else?" Rias asked noticing the extremely dead house

"Well their still asleep, we did get home at about 2 drunk so yeah, never guess who was their last night, hahah man best night" he said to her before going on a tangent.

"So what time were leaving as I got to tell everyone when to come" Issei said as he took another sip from his mug

"What do you mean, only members of my peerage are going" she said gaining a more serious tone

"well I know that but think about it this way we need help and I think some of the girls could help and Rito has someone he could ask that has sword knowledge and is about as strong as the devils" he said pleased as he stepped up to the plate just like Tsukune would have and how he had to protect his family and he could use it later to impress Sona.

"Who are you talking about?" she asked trying to pry into his plan which was successful

"Well theirs Moka and Kokoa for Koneko, there is Zastin for Kiba, Yukari and Aika for Akeno and me and Ray and everyone else for you. We'll help you out after all were family as you say" he smiled as he took the cups and walked out side with the two and collected a the three boxes that Asia brought with her and placed it inside the living room before checking the clock to see it was 9 am and walked past everyone's door knocking on them telling them to get up while passing Tsukune's he heard some interesting noises and just kept walking laughing while doing so.

**In Tsukune's Room**

Kokoa grudgingly awoke snuggled against Tsukune's right leg slightly sore and with almost no idea how she ended up here she lightly lifted the blanket off her to find Ura laying on top of Tsukune complete nude as looking at the other girls she found that only her and Yukari and the modesty to stay lightly clothed turning back to her sister she peered up her slender body to finally finish at her cute sleeping face. Returning to immediate surrounding she looked to her left quickly before putting her head down with a giant blush on her face commenting 'huge' before hearing a knock on the door and Issei's voice

"Yo guys get up, its 9am" Issei sang out, the group awake and Moka slid down Tsukune's chest only to moan when she hit his dick

"Wow someone's getting feisty, aren't you Ura" Kurumu Chuckled out as she and the rest minus Kokoa awoke

"Wow what a sight" Mizore commented to the first thing she saw

"Morning girls? Ura you ok" Tsukune asked noticing the blush on her face and a pleasured smile

"Well Tsukune, gets what she on right now" Kurumu said with a devilish grin, Tsukune though about this for a bit before realising what she meant. Ura finally got off Tsukune before her and the gang when to have a shower and get changed with Ura still unsealed.

**Later that morning**

"So guys how was the morning" Issei, Mikan and Kyoko said looking at Tsukune and the gang smiling like Kurumu was just before their bath the group looked at each other and with Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari smiling and the others heads down with a blush. The morning ticked on as Mikan and Kurumu went into the kitchen the rest of the family set the house as it was meant to be for the morning a such as setting the table and teasing Rito.

The day ticked on as they got ready for their ten day journey to get strong and help Rias get out of her manage with Riser the prick. The group headed towards the school around 2pm with some clothes and toiletries and with Moka who was sealed after breakfast and Tsukune who had special herbs for bathing, they reached the old school building and headed up to the club room.

"Hey guys" Rito called out from the ground after being pushed by his family as the doors opened as5 he was about to fall on it. A round of 'hey' were given with entry of the family

"So how was last night?" Akeno asked smiling with a steaming tea pot next to her

"well you know got drunk with Azazel and red head guy who kept going on about his younger sister and a guy with flowing blond locks that is considered angelic, ops" he said smiling as he sat down on one of the couches next to Kiba, the others already in the room were shocked.

"So wait you had drinks with brother and Michael the leader of the angles" she asked trying to call bullshit on his statement

"More or less" he vaguely said teasing her now that he thought about it his personality as changed slightly since he got with Ray and Aika becoming more of a tease.

They were all shock and keep prying to get more info, luckily for them the family looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and told what happen last night/ this morning. Two hours had passed before rias spoke.

"Well since everyone is here why don't we leave now" Rias stood up and announced as she got Akeno to pull up a magic circle while Yukari help making the summoning time faster and allowing everyone to go through to the location. Once though three large bags laid their one extra-large that had the tag Koneko and two small bags about the same size with tags indicating Kiba and Issei

"Why do I get one I'm in the same category as Akeno, long range?" Issei complained

"yo, link stop complaining" Tsukune called out to everyone else's confusion

"Well excuse me princess" he retorted getting a chuckle out of his brothers and sisters before putting on the heavy back pack

"Issei the reason, I have you carry that pack is to build your endurance and strength" Rias told him as they started ascending up the mountain, about half hour later they reached the top of the hill to find a small mansion. "Welcome to the Gremory summer estate" she announced as the last three reached the top with Koneko, Kiba, then Issei as the last one up

"You know it's not fair to use your devil powers right" Issei complained again. Rias told everyone to find a room, unpack then come to the living room to discuss training. Everyone went to unpack but ran into a small problem there was only 8 and over double the amount of people.

"Ok guys people will have double up, I believe your arrangements at homes should suffice but I have to ask if Mikan and Kyoko can you two share a room please, Asia and Koneko you two will share, me and Akeno and Kiba and Yumi together, all good?" to which she got a yes or a nod. The group set off for the rooms and picked their favourites before returning to the main area.

"Ok so we need to work on everyone's attributes and strengthen them" Rias beginning her training regime speech "I have everyone's regime to follow ok" she smiled handing out a piece of paper to her peerage and letting them read it until Moka looked at Issei paper and her rosary glowed, "what's wrong Moka" Akeno asked not understanding why her Rosary was glowing.

"Oh Ura has something to say" she commented before turning to Tsukune and nodding getting him to release Ura.

"**Hahaha, this regime is ridiculous for Issei" **she commented as she turned to Rias** "You see this won't help him at all, getting him to do all this physical exercise to build muscle in what I assume is to use in close quarters combat, it's a waste. Seeing him fight though the Rosary and during the church raid is that he is at best in the long-range section which I assume Akeno is there as well" **to which Rias nodded** "Well why do I take a look at these, at hers" **she said pointing to Koneko** "She wearing fighting gloves, plus she's your rook right, which if I remember correctly is, attack and defence, correct?"** to which she got another nod walking over to the rook she politly asked for the paper which had her regime which was decent but wasn't helping the rook immensely only slightly strengthen her **"How about if me and Kokoa train her, as Vampires and on top of that Shinso Vampires we have immense strength and speed we could help her out, what do you say Kokoa wanna spar with me" **she finished turning to Kokoa who was now slightly crying after heating the last part.

"Big sis, yes, I waited so long to hear that" she wailed out as she jumped into Ura arms

"Does anyone else have something to say?" to which two hands shot up "Ok Rito what is it?" Rias asked not knowing what he was going to say

"Well since Kiba is a swordsman I thought I could get him a professional to help him, hey Lala can I borrow your phone I need to make another call for him" he said Rias's peerage were confused on what he meant until he spoke "hey Zastin, I need some help in training, can you come down, were not a home so I'm guessing you can track this phone or the energy sword you gave me so I'll see you soon" he finished and passed the phone back to Lala. A few moments later there was a knock at the door, Rito answered the door and let Zastin in leading him into the living room with the rest

"What do you need my help with Master Rito?" Zastin asked wondering why he was called down

"Well you see Zastin the Gremory group needs our assistance as their king is not proficient in sword play and needs some assistance in training her knight, I myself need some training and so does their knights sister" he paused and turned to Yumi "ok with you if we train together Yumi?" to which he got a nod. Zastin looked at him before bowing.

"Consider it done milord" he said which embarrassed Rito.

"And you Yukari?" Rias turned to Yukari

"Well I was thinking that me, Akeno, Asia and Aika practiced magic tougher so that we can swap spells as well as teach Asia basics and spar with magic to increases our own magic pools, I'm sure that the others agree" she looked around to see head nods

"Then what should Issei and I do?" Rias said giving up and letting other help her out

"Well, what does a king do in Rating games, and two as Issei is a long range helper we need to get small targes and hide them around places and get Issei to find and shoot them and his CQC (close quarters combat) he could train with Yumi and Rito" Mizore said with a monotone face and voice giving the impression on a certain student council president

"Well the king is like the king in a game of chess but in devils terms a Rating game: The game takes the form of a strategic battle between the King and his/her pieces. It is fought on a map of their choosing, although we won't know our map until the fight. And can be created to be a perfect replica of any location they desire. Only matured Devils are allowed to participate in official Rating Games. The servants of the Devils are named after the pieces of chess: Rook, Knight, Queen, Bishop, and Pawn, as you know. Only Devils with peerages can become the King Piece. The maximum number of players in a Rating Game is 16 and like the game of chess, the players lose when their King lose, the king is meant to be in charge of leading their pieces and strategizing.

As for power they unlike the other pieces which grant special abilities, the King Piece simply boosts a person's power. However, the King piece's strengthening is anywhere from 10 to 100 times and more. I'm not sure how much stronger I have with my king piece sorry" after her long winded speech about rating games and king pieces Mizore came up with another great idea.

"well since you need to strategizing how about everyone who isn't training someone else play hid and seek with Rias, Kurumu will be your great helper in this as her illusion magic will come in handy" everyone just stared at her with awe

"Wow Mizore that was amazing how you knew about my powers and you came up with those plans" Kurumu asked as she didn't understating

"Well you see mum is an avid gun collector, with a wide variety of handguns and rifles stored at home, because she once dreamed of becoming a spy so she taught me a few things, she also has a lot of books at home about other Yokai, and regards to your powers all of our mums bar Tsukune's, Moka's and Kokoa's were in the same class so she use tell me a lot about succubi, mostly negative things though and a lot about your mother too" she said coolly.

"Alight then well have dinner then get started on our training tomorrow, Mr Zastin your welcome to stay for dinner" Rias said as they got ready to rest for the next 9 days that would be hell.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10-1

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**Kingdom hearts will be out tomorrow. also these sections are small and will be released more frequently as they are only 1000-1500 words, until chapter 11 **

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**"Talking" - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

_**Titles**_

* * *

**Chapter 10.1: ****Training + vampire part 2- Martial Arts Training**

Everyone woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen to grab some food that Mikan, Akeno and Kurumu had made before heading back and changing into their training clothes, which was their gym uniform.

"Everyone ready" Rias Cheered out as they set off towards their destinations, as Koneko, Moka, Kokoa and Tsukune all left to find a plain to practice on. As they got their Moka's Rosario glowed showing that Ura wanted out, as Tsukune pulled of the Rosario, a violet vortex appeared around her as showing that she wasn't holding back any power unlike usual.

"_**So Koneko, I want to test you one on one"**_ she said with a face that was demanding but also had a set of kindness behind it _**"and Kokoa"**_ she turned to her younger sister "_**I want to you to help Tsukune help draw out his power without releasing the ghoul, got it"**_ to which they both nodded, as they two left the Shinso vampire and the devil, Kokoa and Tsukune found an area adjacent to the area where Ura and Koneko

"_**so Koneko, Rias tells me that you're a Rock which is ultimate attack and defence, but I can feel more from you, your part Yokai aren't you"**_ she asked making Koneko real back thinking how did hell did she know.

"_**you probably wondering how I know that your Yokai, you remind me of my former teacher who was also Yokai, but your Yokai is different but similar your part of the cat family of Yokai aren't you?"**_ she asked getting a slight nod _**"ok get ready"**_

The two stood at both ends of the plain and when Ura counted down to from three they would rush in and start the fight

"_**3..2..1." **_and with that they rushed into battle with Koneko moving slower than Ura which Ura took full advantage of and started with a few quick jabs in which Koneko had to stop and raise cross arms to stop before getting a round house kick to the side of the head, Koneko left the ground momentarily as the kick pushed her whole body into the heard and spun her in a 180 as her face planted with the ground. She quickly got off the ground and when on a frontal assault, numerous jabs and a few kicks were sent towards Ura but non managed to touch her as she dodged the nimbly.

Throwing a few more throws at Koneko that manage to hit, she gave the chance to Koneko to try to hit her but each attempt was not landing anything as Ura was quick and powerful. Getting frustrated about not hitting her target Koneko pushed her self even more trying to hit her with what seem to her but not to Ura a barrage of punches. A few seconds later a palm made contact with Koneko's chest putting her down once again.

"_**Enough Koneko, why weren't you using your Yokai to enhance your speed during the fight, as you know cat Yokai are some of the fastest in the speed department but you weren't using it. Even though out the whole fight not once did you use any Yokai. Alright Koneko again let's see you hit me"**_

_With Tsukune and Kokoa_

"Ready" Kokoa said as she defensively put her arms up not putting much Yokai into them so that she could find Tsukune's limit. He threw a few punches gradually getting stronger as he did so which in turn made Kokoa put more and More Yokai into her arms to help guard from Tsukune's attacks. After a little bit Kokoa's hair started getting silver streaks in them indicating that more power was used to block. After a few minutes both of the hair was silver with Kokoa's now silver with orange streaks.

The two then ducked it how with Kou flying in letting Kokoa have access to her weapons in which she chose her favourite they Kou hammer, Tsukune, knowing the pain of that hammer tried his hardest to disarm Kokoa who although strong chose Weapons mastery over martial arts. In which he have the advantage. Rushing into his she swung the oversized hammer like she was Amy rose making it crash into the ground and creating shock waves to disorient Tsukune so she could finish him off but he used the trees to dodge the shockwave before throwing a double hand haymaker that smashed into Kokoa flinging her into trees cracking on of them

"_**not bad but now get ready"**_ she screamed ash she dashed back to the hammer and transforming it into a claymore that she could easy swing around continuing on her rush she swung at Tsukune hitting him on the shoulder blade making him blead lots. Pushing himself even more he summoned more and more energy trying to push past his limit while also trying to block out the power of the ghoul. He felt energised as his half red half black pupils and black wings jetted him across the battle field curling Kokoa using his eyes he found that he could see the Yokai of Kokoa and how it was distributed through her body witch was now being channelled in both her arms and torso, using this he attack her feet braking her shin.

Kokoa quickly recovered but realised that Tsukune had pulled to much energy and the ghoul had partially taken over.

"_**STOP!"**_ she screamed making him stop in his tracks, Ura and Koneko rushed to the sauce of the vice to find a Kokoa and what seemed to be a ghoulish Tsukune with a pair of wings like hers. Ura knowing what was happening walked over to the semi transformed ghoul before he growled at her and stated to attacker her with his skin getting lightly darker. She had no choice she got into a fighting stance and blocked a few attacks before jumping and round housing him into a tree knocking him down before screaming out for Yukari, who until then had to fight this ghoul she looked at the lock to find it was not broken only cracked missing out of the 15 links that were there 6 had been Brocken, the first time he used it he broke 3 links and now another 3 she, need to end this quickly or else the lock might brake more links.

Moments later Yukari appeared and from Kokoa got quickly updated to the situation setting up the spell she yelled out to Ura "Ura, I need you to get him on the ground can you knock him into one of those trees" Ura looked at her quickly and nodded putting more Yokai into her speed to mauver behind Tsukune and knock him into one of the trees making him slouch down on one before a yellow magic circle with a picture of her in the right hand slight and the others as portraits on the left (think of the stain glass platforms in KH) appeared under Tsukune, a vortex of powered appeared and with that the ghoul fell asleep. Few hours latter Tsukune was back to normal and was told to sit and watch for the rest of the day.

_9 days latter_

"**Excellent Koneko you will do well in the fight, just remember to use your Yokai to enhance your speed and you'll be fine" **Ura said before turning to Tsukune **"and you Tsukune, ever since your first day when you turned into a ghoul, I was worried that I have to put you down, as if daddy knew he would kill you on the spot but in these 8 days you've improved a lot"** she finished before turning to Kokoa and hugging her say I'm so proud of you which made Kokoa tear up. The 4 left the field and headed towards the mansion to head back to Kuoh town.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	11. Chapter 10-2

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking,flashbacks'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**"Talking" - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

_**Titles**_

* * *

**Chapter 10.2: Training + vampire part 3- Magicians Training**

Everyone woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen to grab some food that Mikan, Akeno and Kurumu had made before heading back and changing into their training clothes, which was their gym uniform.

"Everyone ready" Rias Cheered out as they set off towards their destinations, Akia, Akeno, Asia and Yukari all left to the left side of the mansion as the martial artist left for the right side of the house.

"So today were going to test Asia's ability first before focusing on Aika for a minute and explaining specialisation, Aika we don't need to tell you as your primary role will be support, so stuff like healing and barriers and if you want offence action summons such as elemental spirits" Yukari explained to Aika and Asia

Yes so Asia I will be teaching you the basics of devil magic, but first well have to see your magic potential so I want you to spread your arms out and just imagine a green ball out in front of you, can you8 do that sweetie" Akeno said to Asia who did what she was told and produced almost a basketball size green ball "wow that's a huge amount good job" she praised her before they started the next part

Ok, I want you to heal someone so I need a volunteer, Aika since you're learning you can be the volunteer" she said as she slowly walked towards smiling sadistically and licking her finger.

"Hey what are you doing get a wa…" she was interrupted by a rock to the leg slashing it open

"Ok now Asia quickly heal her" Akeno directed at Asia

"Coming" she called out as she quickly ran to Aika to help her recover from the deep slice in her leg "hold still for a second" she called to her as the green light enveloped her leg and in within a minute was completely healed

"Wow that was excellent Asia, quick and effective, can you get up Aika" Akeno asked

"Wow I can, thanks Asia, and you Akeno are a crazy bitch, I can't wait to spar with you now, I'm going to enjoy it" Aika said smiling like a sadist also.

"fufufufu, I can't wait" she replied waiting for the battle of the sadist

"Ok girls that's enough" Yurkari said before hearing her name been called By Ura as she noticed the difference between the two voice of Moka and Ura.

Moments later Yukari appeared and from Kokoa got quickly updated to the situation setting up the spell she yelled out to Ura "Ura, I need you to get him on the ground can you knock him into one of those trees" Ura looked at her quickly and nodded putting more Yokai into her speed to mauver behind Tsukune and knock him into one of the trees making him slouch down on one before a yellow magic circle with a picture of her in the right hand slight and the others as portraits on the left (think of the stain glass platforms in KH) appeared under Tsukune, a vortex of powered appeared and with that the ghoul fell asleep.

Returning to the magical area after helping Ura and Kokoa she found the three discussing spells and Issei not that she minded as she had Tsukune and the girls.

"Hey guys sorry about that something terrible happened any ways what did you guys do when I left?" she asked the trio

"Well they asked me about my sex life and I told them, bout me and Issei and Ray, oh yeah that reminds me Akneo she eats really well" as Akeno and Yukari looked at her with wide eyes

"I don't get it?" Asia said getting a giggle from the other three

"Don't worry when the time come well teach you all you need to know" Akeno said giggling

Yeah ill teach you how to use theses" Aika said fondling Asia ample C cup rack

"Stop it Aika" she moaned out before the four stood up and resumed their training

"Ok next for Asia were going to teach her barrier techniques, Aika did you want to lean theses too as protection from attacks to which she nodded

"Ok there's two ways to do this and as a magician Aika you will learn both ways that we teach so the devil side and Human/witch set which is sprit summon and manipulation of the elements were as Aisa will only lean the devil magic so Akeno did you want to start" Yukari concluded making life hell for Aika as she was a human magician that was with devils and Yokai so she had a lot to learn.

"So as you know Devil magic is all about imagination, well to make a barrer you just need to think of a hard substance and imagine it's in front of you, so imagine there is a brick wall in front of you so just raise you hand or wands and imagine the brick wall your magic circle will appear in front of you and protect you so you ready me and yukari will launch attacks at you so try your best to shield them" Akeno finished smiling that she got to play a bit more with Aika. It wasn't like they heated each other it's just a bit of fun the two did when they practiced.

Aika got ready pulling her staff that Yukari help her make to easily direct the flow of magic so she could be effective for Issei and Ray.

9 days later

The 3 of them tattered and bruised after their training of shooting each other with the elements. Asia came over to heal their bruises and the 4 smiled after what happened over the 10 days that they were here, from training to night time were they teased the boys and made them cook just for their amusement, the girls looked at each other knowing they have good friends and potential family, as they set to go back and face the dick known as riser

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	12. Chapter 10-3

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here, this is a reupload of this chapter now. as last time there was a mistate that i made so i edited it**

** that to 'the DragonBard' for pointing it out**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

Chapter 10.3: Training + vampire part 4- Swordsman Training

Everyone woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen to grab some food that Mikan, Akeno and Kurumu had made before heading back and changing into their training clothes, which was their gym uniform.

"Everyone ready" Rias Cheered out as they set off towards their destinations, the 3 swordsman headed towards their trainer which was in front of the house they were staying at

"Alright first things first what are your abilities last night Miss Rias told me you have a special ability" Zastin asked Kiba and Yumi

"Well we have sacred gears called Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, mine is the Sword birth and lets me create Demonic blades were as Yumi has Black Blacksmith which lets her make holy blades" Kiba explained getting a nod from Yumi who explained a bit more about hers

"there's two thing you need to be careful about Mr Zastin, one is that if my blades touch my brother he will be seriously injured and can potentially die as the holy properties in my swords not react well with his devil side and two, when creating blades it takes up stamina and magic and me being human compared to my brother who can summon lots quickly can only summon one or two quickly and train hard at the same time" she concluded to which Zastin nodded

"it's all good well use real blades on day 5 onwards if you do well in the training, and last question have any of you had training before" he asked to witch all three nodded "do you mind explaining the training, Mr Kiba was it?" to which Kiba nodded he got a basics course in Swordplay and from there created his own style of hit and run tactics of using his speed to overpower his opponents so he could either disable or kill his opponents.

Yumi's on the other hand not possessing the speed the Knight piece in side her so she asked to be trained in a more traditional methods with blocking and attacking with two handed swords instead of one handed swords like her brother.

Lastly Rito explained that Kendo is based on eastern traditional methods of swordplay but admitted he enjoyed fencing more.

The three were quickly tested on their skills with Rito fairing the worst of the three as he wasn't as trained as the other two. Surprisingly though the person who was the best of the three was Yumi as although Kiba was fast but if an opponent had a good eye, same speed or a way to feel presence that his speed was useless and with his subpar strength made him against opponents like him useless.

Yumi was next on the chopping block as she was criticized for almost the opposite of her brother stating that although her strength is good was still not enough and if she against Kiba she would lose as her lack of speed made her vulnerable to attacks and unable to attack against faster opponents.

Last and not least Rito was up and while he not criticized about his style he was told he was not allowed use a sword until he was trained in this fencing art that Zastin was unfamiliar with but he was also told he was slow and weak.

The four when then given Deviluke switch weights which Lala invented to remove the set of multiple weights "with this remote I can choose the weight setting so well start with 10kgs each on both your legs and arms. This also means after training your weights will still apply so until the last day's training you wear these.

The three looked at each other before looking at Zastin and nodded who put one on each arm and leg as he told the three to start with laps around the house before coming back around to do push ups and other strength exercisers to strengthen their attacks and make to make if they block with the sword they will have the strength to block effectively without hurting them self or getting knocked over.

A few days past had they were ready to used swords although being sluggish from the weights the three felt a change in speed from the 3rd day onwards either getting their sword or creating it the three were also asked about armour the three looked at him wondering why they would need to know about armour if it's all meant to be about sword training.

"When wearing armour depending on where it is or what material is used can determine how effect your speed as well as your mobility with the sword with mine I have full mobility as this armour set although ridiculous to you it is used as full body armour with no impediment of movement as well as a set to intimidate enemies, do you have your own?" he asked getting two nods and a shake from Rito

The two siblings looked at each other as a red magic portal appeared around them materialising their armour, Kiba's consisted of a pair of steal boots not protecting his shins and a pair of steal gauntlets and that was all, Yumi on the other hand had a more protective and flashier look with a gold-ish brass looking boots that cover up to her knees with a connected triangle that connected on top for when she bent her legs kinda like knee pads, gantlets, shoulder pads and a Breastplate that only cover her bust. (Think Zelda- Hyrule warriors)

Their instructor Zastin looked at the two and look for a bit and smiled, thinking that they were approved by Zastin they got excited and hugged each other but as soon as they heard Zastin they let go of each other.

"It's all good but there's one small problem with you Kiba, do you only wear the shoes and gauntlets as you need more protection, Yumi is fine although if this is just a suggestion from me from my time in battle there is one race of woman warriors wore the same except they had a corset attached to their breastplates that could be easy removed if necessary, from what I have read about earth you do not have that technology readily available, if you want I can get you one but you have to come with me to their planet or if this underworld that you guys go to all the time as such a thing you should do that, Kiba back to you it is good that you wear armour and light it is you are missing key components the steal shoes need to have the shin proctors part up towards your knees and second from what I read on earth war, weapons and armour you should have some body armour, so from what I read for you best armour would be a leather amour like a full body suit or like your sister I could procure a Deviluke amour its called the undersuit it's like mine without the bone armour on and can be interchanged with different section pieces for maximum protection in different areas" to which Kiba and Yumi thanked "although it won't be ready until after the match

"Master Rito your armour has already been made in preparation of you be crowned king" Zastin began "it is a traditional gold armour that has the same black undersuit as mine and as homage to your planet, looks like a medieval knight, except made from every strong lightweight material from planet Bozone" he finished which Rito thanked but felt uneasy that it was because he meant to become king

4 days later

On the last day upon exiting the house and to the training area they found Zastin and he released the weights

"Excellent job so far let's see how much you improved" he said as they got their weapons ready and started training. After the training the three sat down with Zastin who smiled and gave them the thumbs up who said they were ready, The three got up and left to go home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	13. Chapter 10-4

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here, **

**Sorry for being away for almost 4 months, after the last update i have my Uni assessment to complete then after that i had the exams and then holidays were work wanted me even more, but anyway, from the 27 of September ive kept a log of the chapter i need to complete so here the chapters that i got so far i still have 4 chapters still to do by this day and counting, but here is what ive go so far. Sorry for being away for so long**

**you guys are the best.**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

Chapter 10.4: Training + vampire part 4- sniper Training

Everyone woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen to grab some food that Mikan, Akeno and Kurumu had made before heading back and changing into their training clothes, which was their gym uniform.

"Everyone ready" Rias Cheered out as they set off towards their destinations, the trio of Issei, Mizore and Lala. After the discussion last night Lala asked Issei and Mizore if she can join them as he inverters brain could make awesome things that would help them out. Walking to a part of the property that wasn't already in use the trio looked for a mountain setting to try to get practice with angles and height advantage.

"Hey guys I've got something to show you" Lala said as they reached their destination behind the mansion on the left hand side a few kilometres away the found a base of a small mountain with lots of tress and a nice small clearing to do both CQC as well as flat ground training for shooting.

"So Lala what did you want to show us?" Mizore asked unwrapping another lollypop and plopping it in her mouth.

"well ever since I've been here at earth one of my favourite things to do other then be with you guys is play video games more specifically RPGs, action RPGs as well as strategy games so I started to develop my own game that interacts with the players my putting them in the world them self so with that in mind I brought my portable monster transporter, as I wanted to test it out, so here it is" Lala brought out her D-Dial and pressed a few buttons and a small box appeared in her hands.

Placing the block on the ground a small screen appeared from the box big enough so that everyone could see. "So what should our setting be and what kinds on monsters should we have, take note I've scanned every game you guys own at home so all the monster you face you have faced in a game." Lala said smiling happily.

"Excellent idea Lala, I'm so glad you took a liking to Rito, You're sexy and smart and he needs someone like that so he can gain some balls" Issei chuckled out making Lala blush happy she getting approval from the family.

"nice job Lala, this is will be fun, but one question what are you going to use as I know you got that sticky launcher but do you have anything more ether deadly or non-lethal, like me and Issei have reviling the sniper behind her.

"Fuck Mizore where did you get that? And where can I get one?" Issei asked although he had the magical bow of David that was his killing bow he also had a wooden bow with round tipped arrows to knock out if needed.

This one was one of my mum's snipers that she has at home she gave it to me with a few boxes of ammo and a silencer, if you ask she might be able to give you one too she as has many, two of my favourites, the one I'm carrying on my back is the ballista with a thermal scope as me and mum went hunting a lot in the snow so you need it but the scope is detachable for the iron sights the other favourite of mine is the M2000-NL it's a little old but it's really effective and like mine its bolt action so it every accurate and powerful, so yeah" she trailed of and looked at Lala so she could start the training.

"So guys what enemies did you want to battle?" Lala asked setting up the field and opened a weird draw on the cube witch was now enlarged to be used as a bench and the screen had shrunk to a monitor size screen.

The two thought about it for a bit although Mizore wasn't too well versed in games to really choose an enemy, Issei on the other hand was thinking hard trying to think of the best enemies that would give the most experience and emulate what the Phenex clan would do. 'They are hard hitting mostly warriors and say they have high Phys defence, now what enemy could be like that without being a boss character, that's it I know' he finished thinking "Lala can you put specifics enemies in this field so that we can mimic the other team well be facing at the end of this" he ask she looked at him and nodded typing in a few codes she reprogramed the system to put the sixteen enemies in the field from varying games , she nodded at him telling him it all done and asked from what he wanted.

"ok for the rooks I want the Dark souls enemy Havel the Rock, for the bishops I want the KH2FM enemy Runemaster for the knights I want the Bayonnetta's joys, for the pawns I want Hyperdimension Neptunia re Birth1 Ancient Dragon and for the king and queen I want Margret moonlight from No More Heroes and Gannondorf from Legend of zelda twilight princess" he concluded choosing hard enemies and some interesting bosses at the king and queens.

Lala input the Data and generated the enemies on the other side of the field putting the self-aware AI on hard and now it was all ready to use as soon as they press start "guys I need you to put your weapons in here so I can Dataise them so they can be use inside the field" she said opening a small hatch in which the three of them can put their weapons in if needed, Issei summoned the bow of David and put it in Dataising the weapon and took it out Lala took out her weapon and the mutitool and said.

"Give me a sec I'm going to rebuild my launcher" she stated as the other two sat down under a tree and waited for Lala to finish. 5 minutes later Lala Rushed over to them I've finished "it's my element Launcher now, it shoots out the sticky goo as usually but now where I input ammo I can now change the ammo from a ball of freeze gel that I created a fire ball and a electro ball and on top here is a scope and a small laser rifle for precise damage" she cleared out.

"good for you Lala now let's get ready for a fight" Mizore said as Lala put her new weapon in the machine and started the program the weapons that were dataised materialized in the hands of Issei and Lala while Mizore's Yokai appeared showing her frosted over hair and ice claws.

5 days later

The trio was now in the clearing with new weapons drawn.

"Mizore, can you keep going" Lala asked as she rushed in for another punch as Mizore put her hands up to block before backfliping after absorbing the block. The trio practiced hard for the next few days before having on the last day a combination day of fighting and shooting.

9 days latter

The trio practiced hard in both CQC and ranged fight with Lala coming on top with the CQC and Mizore on top in the shooting training.

"Wow we improved a lot, I think you should be good enough to take on Risers peerage with much hassle" Mizore conclude walking back to the mansion with the other two.

"Your probably right but there's one more boost that I will probably need" Issei said as he thought about the fun times that he had out here with everyone but came to realize one thing that he was the weakest link.

'Ddraig when we get back I have a proposition for you' Issei said to the dragon inside him.

(Very well boy when we get back to yours, you can ask me what you want) the Welsh dragon said wondering what he was asking for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	14. Chapter 10-5

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

Chapter 10.5: Training + vampire part 5- A push in the Kingly Direction

Everyone woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen to grab some food that Mikan, Akeno and Kurumu had made before heading back and changing into their training clothes, which was their gym uniform.

"Everyone ready" Rias Cheered out as they set off towards their destinations, Rias's group on the other hand turned and walked back inside going to the living room that they sat down in yesterday having set maps in here this morning the trio sat down and looked at the maps.

"So how's this going to go down?" Kurumu asked wondering how they were going to do their training.

"Well with training a king it's all about strategizing, plaining and decision making choosing the best strategy to win and minimise casualties the best you can so that you can while still having enough people for a backup plan" Rias said quoting Sona as she said this to her once before.

"Well yeah, but how should we go about training you" Kurumu asked again.

"Well let's use Mizore's idea, Kurumu" Ray said smiling at them "and on top of that I think I have a another idea let's play some strategy games during the night like advance wars or fire emblem or FF tactics" she said thinking of her dad, the other two looked at her and smiled knowing strategy wasn't just limited to the idea of using tactics on a large scale but also by thinking about ways to defeat virtual enemies, a few more seconds passed before Kurumu had the idea now.

"I bet Moka has some strategy books, you know, being vampires and all they must have somethings like that so Rias why do you ask her tonight if you get a copy of some" she said looking out the window looking at the direction that the brawlers went to which she got a thanks.

"Hey Rias I got a quick question?" Ray asked getting Rias's head to turn to her.

"will you do any actual fighting in the match, this might help set up your plan we discuss it now and build upon it every night" Ray said getting a lightbulb moment from rias as she left the room only to back with a giant white board.

"Shit were did that come from" the other girls said as she moved it in front of the table and picked up a pen and started to draw what looked like a large chess board but instead of pieces it had names of everyone who was in the fight, on Risers side it was full showing all 15 pieces while Rias only had 6 pieces with an x through the other bishop square moving away from the board the other two saw the drawing and quickly studied it showing the tribal odds that she had against her 6 to his 15. Looking over the board again that noticed the x on her side.

"Hey what's this x for" Kurumu asked Rias looked at the two and quickly debated mentally about telling them.

"It's for my other bishop but as of now I am unable to control him properly so he cannot be used, I crossed it out so I know how many pieces I have left so another two left to fill the other knight and rook" she explained to her.

"Then why didn't you reincarnate Yumi as your other Knight?" Ray asked as she remembered that Kiba was her knight but not Yumi.

"Well it's because when I found them Kiba was almost dead trying to protect his sister and his friends, when I found them Yumi pleaded to heal my brother and I did but at the price of making him a devil but she didn't want to but wanted to be by her brother at all times so I let her stay with him, girls I don't want you to tell anyone else please they didn't want me to tell anyone else about it as it is really painful for them particularly Kiba" the other two nodded understanding this though this really hit deep with Ray as she couldn't do the same for Issei and he was killed by that fucker Dohnaseek then nearly cut in half again by him.

"Do not worry we won't" Kurumu said "now let's continue with the strategy training

5 days later

After going through what seemed to be stacks of books and playing what seemed like too many games they were finally in the physical training section for Rias as while Rias was learning strategy techniques the other two were practicing fighting skills with Kurumu using her extended nails to fight which she dubbed 'Nail Fu' and Ray using her light spears and magic as an extension of her attacks (kinda like a Bayonetta style) as she was practicing with Kurumu she noticed that the smaller her bolts were the faster she could produce them in favour of damage. calling her dad by her magic circle, which was awkward when she could hear grunting and moaning deciding to calling back a little later she found out with practice she could have decent and even bigger spears with minimal casting time if she practice casting her spears casting, which she though would be good considering the style of fighting she wanted to use not wanting to be a waste to Issei and Aika.

Kurumu was practicing her fight like everyone else as in order to protect herself and the dangers that lay ahead she had to good as good as Ura fighting, no better than Ura at fighting to protect Tsukune, Moka and the rest of the girls as well as their children in the future.

The two finished there practicing when Rias came out saying she finished the games and the books and believed she was ready. Coming over to the other girls they asked her how she was going to train for the upcoming fight.

"I'm going to train using my Power of Destruction as that's my family's power" the other two girls looked at her confusingly and she explained what a bit of her lineage and a small demonstration of her power using a medium amount to annihilate a large rock bordering a bolder.

"Shit Rias with that you should win easily" Kurumu pointed out.

"Well to be honest I put a lot of magical power into that so that I could destroy it and It takes a bit to charge and shoot, I really need to get better at it my brother can shoot huge ones in seconds, so I have a lot of catching up to do" Rias said with her head down.

"Don't worry Rias we'll help you out right Kurumu" to which Kurumu nodded.

4 days latter

After training with Ray and Kurumu especially with Ray training her light spears with her destruction powers by having Ray shoot them in the air and Rias shoot them out of the sky kinda like skeet.

The three returned the books, games and Rias set up the transport circle for everyone to go home and rest for tomorrow they fight Riser

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	15. Chapter 10-6

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

** Ah 'magic135' your songs in here i'm sorry if its not up to your standing i did put it in, it is sung by the purest member of the cast so it kinda fits the Disney theme, but sorry gain if it doesn't fit**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 10.6: Training + vampire part 6-night time hijinks**

_Night 2_

After the first day of training everyone was exhausted having hard training over the whole day the groups came back in side and changed out of there sweaty uniform and into regular clothes. And walked into the living room.

"Hey guys how was training" Kyoko said as she and Mikan came out of the Kitchen.

"What are you guys doing in there?" Rias asked not understanding why they were in the kitchen.

"Well you see while you guys are out training we have nothing to do so we though well do some cooking and cleaning for you guys and help out behind the scenes" Mikan said smiling as she went back into the kitchen before calling out "can you set the table".

The large group led by Rias was shown were the plates were and they set the table. The group finished with their task and sat down chatting to each other about their training although Akeno was still being slightly cold to Raynare, Rias remembered what her, Kurumu and Raynare talked about asking for the books and games so they could learn to strategize.

"Hey Moka and Issei and I ask you two for favours she said standing up and pointing over two wards the exit of the room everyone looked at them as they nodded and Moka ask Tsukune to remove the Rosario knowing this was probably about training so she needed to be present. After her small transformation the two when out to the hall with Rias.

"**So what's this about"** Ura ask wondering what the conversation was about as it been too early to ask about progress.

"I needs some things from you" she asked "I really need some sort of strategy studding material and Kurumu and Raynare said you guys had that sort of thing".

"**Really Kurumu said that?"** Ura mused out finding it kinda funny that she tell Rias that she had Books on the art of strategizing.

"Yeah she said because you're a vampire you have some books of that kind" Ura chuckled has she found what her beloved Kurumu said was true her dad did have lots of books of that type of nature from all eras.

"**Can I ask a small personal question?" **Ura asked getting a nod from Rias** "your family is rich, successful in both the human and Devil realm, so why don't you have all sought of books and artefacts to help you?"** Rias nodded at the question it's true that they were rich and powerful in both realms but it was true she never saw anything really older except the house in her family's possession.

"I really don't know I guess my family hates old things" she said as her only explanation.

"**Ok I'll get you some books, but that will mean I have to leave now but I will be back in an few hours"** Rias nodded and hugged Ura which made her sigh softly knowing she will have to get use to all the lovey soft stuff **'well it couldn't be all bad could it'**

"So what do you need me for Prez" Issei asked.

"I need your strategy games, Raynare told me they would help I'm not sure how but she said they would so would you mind" Issei shook his head.

"Not at all but puzzles and RPGs are my speciality, Rito is the one who you should ask but I do have the games you would want, do realise they are all hand held so yeah, but if you want to know more ask Rito, one question how would be get back home though?" Issei have her permission what she wanted so her or Akeno need to go with him so they could retrieve the items.

The small group decided to go after dinner and the four of Yukari, Ura, Issei and Rias to the locations and retrieve the items so Rias could become stronger.

_Night/evening 4_

"So how is everyone's training" Rias asked as the sun was coming down, a courses of excellent and every goods were heard throughout the living room.

"Well why don't we put that to the test and the losing team has to make dinner, fufufu" Akeno said smiling.

"Ok so what me vs you, you know who will win" Rias said smiling only to see Akeno giggle slightly and get up slowly move her way to Issei teasing him with each step.

"Why don't we have a little competition, girls vs boys, three from different departments and if the girls lose well do something good for you" she breathed out in Issei's ear.

"Yeah so what we doing" he yelled out slightly drooling in his horny perverse state as everyone else just shook their head.

"Just a few small rounds of different things to test your abilities against opponents of your weakness" she said as she led him outside with the others following wondering what's going to happen.

"So Issei do you have your stuff?" she said as a magic circle appeared on her finger, Issei looked up to see a bolt coming down, jumping to the side he barely avoided it.

"Fuck Akeno, what was that for?" Issei yelled sweating as he conjured at magic circle to retrieve his gear and ran off towards her.

"What I just wanted to play a little" she smiled licking her finger at the same time. Throwing a few more bolts at Issei in which he dodged most of the with the second last one hitting him he tripped landing in front of her giving him a full line panty shot.

"Oh yeah this is the money maker" Issei enounced before getting zapped by Akeno

"Aww sweetie got to try harder than that, So that 1-0 whose next?" she giggled out as Issei breathed out.

"Maybe Rito Should, you know get some balls, ahhahah" he laughed out making Rito furious

"Yeah Fuck you too Issei, why don't you go another round" he yell pissed off at Issei again although he knew he didn't mean it "ok, ok who am I up against" the girls looked at each other not sure who to pick as he is a human, thinking about who they hade it was obvious that it was either Aika or Yumi.

"So Aika or Yumi?" Kokoa asked making a question for everyone to decide, a chuckle was heard and the group look to Kurumu who had a coin.

"Why not flip for it, does it really matter" she asked getting looks of oh I see walking to the two she asked the important question "Heads or Tails"

"Heads" Yumi said.

"Tails" Aika yelled.

The coin flipped and landed on the ground reviling a head "well bad luck Yumi got to go fight Rito" Aika said smiling as walked over to Issei who was with Ray, the two combatants stood on opposite sides from each other with Akeno on the side mimicking a referee.

"Ready, set, fight" she yelled as the two dashed towards each other although slow from the weights the two were still kinda quick, a few sword block from each side ensued as the battle of classing metal raged on with what seemed to be a win for Yumi when Rito did a quick leg sweep knocking Yumi of balance and making her land with a thud.

"Match" Akeno shouted out and Rito help pull up Yumi get a getting a thanks from her the last match was now up and there was only two people left but because they just used Rito, Kiba was out so they had to go with their last choice or forfeit.

"Alright Tsukune your up, Show them who's awesome" Issei yelled making the girls smile as Tsukune entered the imaginary area and Kokoa appeared on the other side.

"Well let's have some more fun" she said as she got into a fighting stance pulling out a bit of Yokai making her hear grow silver tips and highlights.

"Sorry guys were going to lose" he said as he powered up before the match drawing out his Yokai his had that had the lock slowly morphed and turned black growing claws with dark wisps coming of that hand, breathing heavily Tsukune asked To start the match.

"Ready, set, fight" Akeno yelled again as the two brawlers dashed at each other starting the fight, Kokoa came a swinging with a left hook while Tsukune's black had come up in a position of a scratching or slashing motion, noticing this Kokoa jumped out the way giving her time to counter attack by kicking him in the back, Tsukune landed with a thud on the ground before getting back up with a small spin on his back, he charged the silver-orange haired vampire with a few kicks and slashes before jumping back with a backflip before flying towards Kokoa with straight slash knocking her to the ground with a large cut that healed instantly she got up and charged one more tome throwing a volley of Punches that managed to connect with Tsukune's Ching knocking him down and now officially out of the fight.

"Match" she called as the three girls hugged has they had own against the boys.

"So what did you wants us to do?" Tsukune asked hopping it wasn't embarrassing.

"We want you to cook as we have never tried your food" Mizore asked as the other girls were shocked that she didn't ask them but she had a good idea let the boys cook "that include dinner, lunch and breakfast"

"Ok, we can do that" Rito said as they went back inside to start preparing diner. Going into the kitchen they strolled to the fridge.

"So what are we going to make" Kiba asked although not being in any of the matches he was a boy so he was included Tsukune turned around to him.

"Were going to put on some music and were going to make ether Italian or an English favourite bangers and mash so hands up for Italian?" Kiba's hand went up the other boys kept their arms downs "banger and mash" the three brothers threw their arms up "ok Bangers and mash it is, one 8man special coming right up" Tsukune chuckled out as the set up the portable player.

Issei pick up the iPod and turned on shuffle funny enough one of Rito favourites came through the player Australian Rock he enjoyed this music a lot. They started dinner bubbling up the pot to make the British Dish, waiting for the water the boil the group started to peal the potato so they are prepped and ready put into the pot.

_Outside in the dining hall_

"So what do you think they will make?" Asia asked Mikan who smiled.

"well the boys although Japanese spent never liked cooking Japanese food, bar the usually touristy type food of Sushi and Raman but other than that they love to cook Western type food so it will be something good and one we will need forks, but my money is on a British type dish, they love the food there" she paused before telling them a few tales of there with their mother and father and how they came to love British food.

_Back in the Kitchen_

The water finished boiling and Rito put the potatoes in the boiling water and started cooking the sausages and onion while another song started up again this time a coincidently enough a British song, Before long the song changed again and Rito checked the potatoes that were now cooked Kiba started to mash then placing it with the sausages and onion that were already placed on the plate by Issei, Tsukune boiled the jug to make gravy to complement the dish.

The group exited the kitchen with 8 of the 17 people present in the room.

"Told you British food, pub food to be exact" Mikan told everyone as the boys came and left the dining area with plates of food one all the plats were served the boys stood in front of the table opposite to Rias and bowed with Tsukune being the representative.

"good evening Ladies, todays menu is a popular dish from Britain called Bangers and mash, also known as sausages and mash potato, we hope you enjoy" as he finished they bowed again and sat at the table.

"Wow this is good, very tasty" Koneko said shocking most people at the table.

"Thank you very much Koneko" Issei said as he was closest to her the other dug in and gave similar results although one chef was slightly picky.

"Every nice, reminds me a lot of Hachiman's though, mmmmmm, boys?" she mused out as she looked at her brothers.

"Yeah yeah, we got the recipe from him what of it, in exchange we gave some of your recipes to him so Komachi could cook them for him" Rito said in between bites. The group at while chatting idly about thing until they had all finished.

"Hey Kurumu" Moka whispered.

"Yes Moka" she whispered back.

"I think I'm ready for him, I want to mate with him" she said embarrassingly "I've talk to Ura about this and were both ready, so how do tell him" finishing her statement Kurumu cockled a little before smiling think that she could tease her a little about this new revelation that she just herd.

"What did you say I didn't quite got what you said?" she said faking knowledge of what she heard.

"I want to mate with him" she said again.

"What was that?" She said still faking.

"I want him to fuck me" she said this time a little louder and with more seriousness.

"What was that?" Mizore chimed in now smiling.

"I want him to fuck me" she replied to her the two glanced at each other and smiled.

"What was that?" they both said at once pissing her off.

"I WANT HIM TO FUCK ME!" she screamed standing up making everyone look at her, tearing up she ran out the room, the two looked at each other and put their heads down.

"Mizore, Kurumu, you did that didn't you, why you know she shy unlike the others or even Ura now I'm going to talk to her, so apologize next time you see her" he said with a look saying I know you mean well. Running down the hall he came to the bedroom that they were staying in.

'Knock knock knock' "Moka it's me, look I'm sorry about what they said" he said as the door slowly opened to see the bubble-gum pink haired vampire come out.

"Tsukune no I'm the one who should be apologising, I got angry for no reason, but it's true, I really want to mate with you, I'm just too shy to tell you that I want to, please don't think of me as a dirty girl" she said as Tsukune wiped some of the tears out of her eyes.

"It's ok Moka I don't think of you as a dirty girl, you're so sweet and kind and if you want to mate with me, I would gladly say yes, so don't worry you're not turning into Kurumu or Yukari any time soon, as so as we get back would you like to then?" he asked getting a small nod before the Rosario glowed.

"I think she wants to talk to you" the two looked at each other and kissed before she glowed purple and changed into Ura who walked past him and kicked just past the side of the wall.

"Ow what was that for" Kurumu yelled as her and Mizore appeared from behind the wall.

"Girls what are you doing behind the wall" he asked although knowing the answer.

"We came to apologise" they said.

"**Well apologise to her, we might be bold but she's shy, so next time think or you will learn your place"** she commanded before she put back on the Rosario so she could change place with her other self.

"Moka were sorry" the two girls said after she changed back.

"it's ok, I know you didn't mean to be mean, I got to be like you guys and Ura I need to have more confidence in myself, thank you" she said as they all started walking back "Tsukune do you mind if have some blood I feel a bit dizzy" he looked at her and smiled moving his neck to the side not realising that as they were now in the dining room doorway with ever one else watching taking a swig of his blood the two looked away as everyone was smiling.

"Thank you" she smiled and walked back to her seat as Kokoa got up.

"Can I have some too please?" she pleaded to him.

"Anything for you Kokoa" he said smiling as he showed her the other side of his neck to her the others at the table smiled and lightly laughed at him before they went back to their night

_Night 7_

Well that was a lovely dinner after we clean up do you want to take a bath" Rias said.

"What you mean together naked and stuff right" Issei shot up smiling.

"heheh, you remind me of this song, The Phony King of England were they talk about the king being a fool, just like you hehehe" Asia said as she started singing the song 'Oh the world will sing of an English King, A thousand years from now, And not because he passed some laws, Or had that lofty brow…'

"Well that was the plan" she retorted smiling just as wide as him, looking around the tables she saw a serious of smiles confused looks and one frown just one Koneko, she turned to the sisters before stating "you don't mind if everyone bathes together do you?"

"Why do you ask?" Kyoko asks not understanding the question.

"Well I want to be with everyone in a nice relaxing bath, you can see here that everyone one include you and Mikan have worked hard so I thought if we all have a bath together that it was good for the relaxation process" she said as everyone listen to her "Lala you would like to take a bath with Rito wouldn't you" she looked at the group smiling.

"Sure we don't mind it would be nice to chat to everyone instead of chatting through a wall" Kyoko said sighing wondering what Rias was planning.

"How about you guys" Rias asked the group of Yokai girls down the back.

"We would love to right Tsukune" Kurumu purred out.

"I have no objection" Lala said giggling 'I get to have a bath with Rito'

"How about you Yumi" she asked.

"Not a problem as long as Issei don't be pervy and stare at my chest the whole time" she replied.

"Asia you would like to bath with your Issei right?" she asked as Asia blushed and just nodded.

"Akeno" she asked.

"Not at all this will be fun we can bathe them too" she giggled out

"Koneko?" she asked.

"I rather die, and if you peak I will kill you slowly" she said looking at him.

"Too bad" Rias said giggling.

"Aw come on Koneko, I promise he won't look at you" Aika said while Ray pleaded to her with big eyes and hands linked together.

"Ok, fine, but if he does look all three of you will die" she said in the same tone again.

"Have fun you guys" Kiba said as he stood and went to leave.

"Alright let's go, Tsukune grab Rito, I'm grabbing pretty boy here" Issei shouted as he dived tackled Kiba "you're coming too" he said as he got Kiba up and pushed to the bath.

"Hey why you, hey stop" he said but the pushing didn't stop "alright I'll go"

_In the bath_

"Ha this is nice" Ray said as she saw everyone here chatting except Rito who was eye level with the water with closed eyes and Koneko who was at the shower stall.

"Don't worry about Rito he's the shy one, watch this, hey Rito, imagine Haruna in a swim suit" Issei called out to the teen whose head just shot out of the water.

"Issei don't" he said still keeping his eyes closed.

"aww Rito are you not having fun" Lala said as she pressed her body onto his, feeling her tits rub against his sides he passed out making Lala shake him "Rito, Rito" she kept calling out as the other around him laughed.

_The night before the Match_

'Ring, ring, ring' Mikan answered the Door "can I help you" she asked.

"Yes I'm looking for Issei Hyoudou, I'm Sirzechs Lucifer, its important can I come in?" he asked as Mikan let him in showing him to the living room where everyone was. "Hello Issei" he called out to him as everyone look at the guess in there house.

"So what's the answer?" he responded.

"Well they said it was ok but they didn't want Rias to choose, as I told them that you told me for the extra pieces, the other condition was that it had to be made before the match, I wanted to tell you now, do you mind if I tell the rest of them now" he got a nod from Issei as everyone was intrigued as they had no idea what they were talking about "Everyone Issei asked me if two of you could take up the other pieces that Rias is missing to make a full set for the match, so Issei have you made your mind?"

"yes I have, sorry for not telling you guys but I didn't know if the deal went through, I did think about it a lot during the training trip, Tsukune I need you to release Ura as I need to ask her to join as she is the strongest here and Yukari I really want you to help us tomorrow night" Issei said getting nods from Tsukune.

"Ok Issei I'll help you" Yukari stated as Ura appeared.

"**I will too Issei, can't wait to fight this ass**" Ura said as she cracked her knuckles and cuddling back up with Tsukune instead of being resealed

"So when you going to tell her?" Kyoko asked.

"Tomorrow have a good night" and with that a magic circle appeared and he left.

_The next day_

The next day was mostly normal part from the match they had at 11.30pm that night, returning to the school that night the family found the ORC members getting ready for the match as a red circle appeared with Sirzechs in side it.

"Are you ready Rias" he said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	16. Chapter 11

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

** also here's to you 'thero' the song might not have the lyrics but you can you can imagine what it would look like **

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

Chapter 11: The set up to the fight + Vampire

That night after Sirzechs left the group watched TV for a little longer before heading off to bed.

The next day

The family awoke swiftly eager (well for most of them) to get back to school, coming down after having there showers, or bathes, Kurumu and Mikan set out on making breakfast and lunch for all. After eating the group got ready for school and was about to leave.

"hey everyone you go on ahead without me I forgot something" Issei said as he went back inside the house, confused and a bit curious, but ultimately trusting in Issei the group went ahead.

Reaching his room he stripped off his uniform and got back into his boxers, before calling out to Ddraig.

"Ddraig, I want to make that deal with you" he said to his left hand as a small green light came out of it.

**(mmmm, boy I've wondered about this deal, what is it that you want?)** The green light said.

"well to be honest, as you know I'm not the strongest here, that being Moka's other half Ura, but even then, in terms of strength in this family, I'm in the middle of group, even Raynare, Yukari, even Tsukune is stronger than me, and I just want to be stronger so I can protect my family and my girls even if they can protect themselves, you know what I mean Ddraig you had Timat once right".

**(well no actually me and Albion fought for her to be our mate, but I understand, one of my previous wielders, did the same thing but the power was too much and he died from the power, but don't worry about yourself you can handle that power, but what did you have in mind?).**

"Well, I want to become really strong for this fight and although I'm a crack shot with the Bow and the sniper rifle that Mizore let me borrow, in a physical encounter I'm dead and if the wielder of Albion, fights me it's a one sided fight, so I'm begging to you the welsh Dragon Ddraig, please you can take the humanity left in me to make me a dragon devil Hybrid" he pleaded to Ddraig.

(**mmmm, interesting no one has ever said that to me before, ok but in order to do everything you will be knocked out for about 14 to 15 hours, there is some down sides to this happening though, you understand that right, you will have a bigger weakness against Dragon slayer swords, but you will have shaper senses, more physical strength and I'm not sure if it will work, but you might be able to finally use offensive and defensive magic, not are you ready to become a hatchling partner)** Ddraig finished explaining to him.

"I'm ready" Issei said as he laid down in bed knocked out by Ddraig so that he could do the metamorphosis.

At the school at lunch time

"Where is that dumbass Issei" Tsukune said as they were all inside the ORC headquarters.

"I have no Idea, probably skipping class again" Rito said "although he doesn't do it often he does do it now and then".

"Well, that seems to be the problem, as Sona wanted to meet us here for some reason, oh I've got it I will summon him here through a portal" Rias said as she started the portal as Sona walked through the door with the Student council.

"Hello, Rias" Sona said looking at her friend who was making a portal "what's with the portal?" she inquired wondering what she was doing before turning to everyone else "hello everyone" getting a similar reply from them before Akeno left to make tea.

"Wow, there are lots of people here" an unknown voice said next to Sona said

"So what brings you here Sona" Rias said as he finished her magic circle and waited for Issei to come through it.

"Well I…" she was interrupted as Issei fell through the portal landing on his back still not moving.

"Issei" everyone called out to him as he was still not moving even Sona was close to him which shocked to the unknown boy that was next to Sona before.

**(Do not worry he is just passed out, in order for the metamorphosis to work)** Ddraig gantlet materialized on Issei's hand.

"What do you mean?" Raynare asked worried for her lover.

**(This metamorphosis as we speak is getting rid of his human side and changing him into a dragon, making him a dragon, devil hybrid)** Ddraig said making them gasp.

"Why, why would he do something like this?" Mikan asked saying what everyone thought.

(Well he wants to be stronger and he feels that he wasn't strong enough to protect you, his brothers, his older sister, his girls and just his entire family) Ddraig clarified for them.

"Ah so that's why he didn't come to school today, you're luckily Rias to have him as a pawn" Sona said.

"He's a pawn too, I bet he's weak, I took up four pieces" he boasted out.

"Saji you fool, he took up 8 pieces, do some research before you try to belittle someone" She snapped back.

"So who are the rest of the people, I know two of them kinda well but the rest are transfers that I have gotten to know yet" he asked not knowing the answer.

"Well it's complicated" Rito said before Kurumu said boldly and told the straight facts.

"Well I and the girls around Tsukune are Tsukune's lovers, Lala is Rito's lover and Raynare and Aika is Issei's lovers" she said proudly.

"You shouldn't be proud of what you just said it makes us sound like were just a bunch of horny rabbits that fuck all day" Mizore pointed out.

"Oh that sound like fun sign me up" she said giggling.

"Just what are you" Saji asked curiously.

"I'm a succubus" she said as it was common knowledge.

"Saji not another word out of you until we leave" Sona cut in and sated to the boy nodding.

"So what are you doing here?" she said as they now had finally moved Issei to one of the couches.

"I'm here to talk about the familiar forest, the full moon will be upon us two days after your rating game, and I'm am thinking this opportunity to get familiars for my new members, you have met Saji now so that covers it" she said.

"Well Sona I was thinking of thanking my servants to the familiar Forest if they were better to get familiars themselves, but you've met Issei I would also like to introduce Asia, my newest Bishop" she said letting Asia go to the front to introduce herself.

"Hello I'm Asia I hope we can get along" she said shyly making Saji run up to her and grab her hands.

"Hello, beautiful, if you need anything just call on me, Saji" he said with a smile on his face.

**(Touch her any longer and you will die)** Ddraig said scaring Saji and making him hide behind Sona making her think for a quick second.

"ahh I see, she has the affinity doesn't she" Sona asked Ddraig.

**(Yes, her pure hart as a nun as I believe she has the ability to be a Dragon Tamer, although this has only been tested on me)** he said.

"Well Rias Good luck, everyone luck, I'll come back before the rating game to pick up the people who want to watch" and with that she left, as the bell rung to go back to classes.

"What do we do with Issei" Asia asked.

**(Do not worry, he does not need food or water as he goes through this metamorphosis, just leave him here with me)** Ddraig explained as everyone left the room to go back to classes before.

Three hours later

The group returned after classes to hear the details about tonight.

"ok everyone" the rating game is 11.30 pm so be here around 10:30pm so that we can have a quick chat and make sure that we have and done everything to prepare, Ddraig will Issei be awake by then?" she asked him after informing everyone else.

"wait wait before you answer, I've got a spell for You Ddraig" Yukari said as she pulled her staff out of the corner and waved it around creating a magic circle around Issei "now you can make a small hologram of yourself on the green gem on the hand so that we can all see you" she said as he tried it out so they could see him and what the and what they saw was awe inspiring he had the appearance of a large red Western Dragon with green eyes with a yellow belly.

"Man that looks sick" Aika commented as the rest agreed with her, the group chatted a little longer before leaving the ORC behind with Issei still knocked out.

Later that night at 10:30pm

The reentered the old school building and up to the ORC main room walking through the door they saw Kiba, Yumi, Koneko, Asia, Akeno, Rias and Lastly Issei who was still out.

"When do you think he is waking up?" Kyouko said.

**(Any minute now, you should be able to note physical changers already but, the mental and behavioral changes will come soon)** he stated.

"What do you mean, mental" Mikan asked weary of what her brother might become.

**(do not fret hatchling, he will have a more dragon mind set, he will be protecting of what is his and will fight anyone that will harm them, he will also hunger for more meat, with the Physical changes, his eyes will be more reptilian, and as you can see his skin already looks sort of scaly that's because he now has scales instead of human skin).**

"That doesn't sound too bad" Kyouko said.

**(Indeed that sound too bad, maybe this hatchling can change the face of dragons)** Ddraig said as he mused to himself as the man in question finally awoke.

"Evening, everyone" he said as his family, girlfriends and master rushed to hug the ever loving shit out of him.

"Ah Issei I'm so glad you're ok" Rias said hugging him.

"Issei how could you do this to us you should have told us, I was scared" Raynare said as she and Aika held him close.

"It's ok now, I'm back and even better, and now I'm ready for action" he said as Akeno pored him some tea.

"Thanks Akeno" he said as he took a sip the group sat around waiting for the match when a red circle appeared revealing Sirzechs.

"Brother" Rias exclaimed as he saw the devil taking the position of Lucifer also known as her brother.

"Are you ready Rias" he said as he smiled.

"What are you doing here" she said unsure of exactly why he was here.

"Well, I'm here because of Issei and how badly he wanted to help you" he said.

"What do you mean?" she inquired as the door opened to see Sona and Tsubaki enter.

"Oh hello Sona, Tsubaki" Sirzechs said as they started to back out of the room "don't worry about leaving, you can stay" he said as Sona nodded and stood next to Kyouko.

"Anyway Rias the reason I'm here is to tell you of the addition that has been added to the rules" he said as he looked at everyone, this revelation Shocked Rias making her question what it was.

"the rule is that you can have two more players to fill the vacant pieces that have yet to be filled" Sirzechs said Leaving Rias again shocked but now that also included Sona as she had never heard of this before.

"So I get to choose?" Rias said thinking about who she should have.

"No sorry, you don't, they have already be decided for you by the person who asked this rule to be instated" he said making her frown.

"And who is that?" she asked looking around wondering who it was.

"Issei" he stated casually.

"Really Issei you did this for me, but then who did you pick?" she asked happily.

"I chose Ura and Yukari to help out as they would be the most useful" he stated as he noticed that they had their old school uniforms on without the blazer but they were on their shoulders.

"Well good luck Rias, game will start in 5" and with that he left.

"Everyone not involved with the match would you like to follow me to the viewing area, so we can watch the match" Sona said as Tsubaki was going to lead the way.

"Wait your watching the match" Rias asked Sona.

"Yes I want to see my best friend and rival in her first even though its unofficial rating game match" Sona said as they large group left leaving Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Kiba, Issei, Ura who was now unleased and Yukari.

"The match will now begin all players enter the portal" Grayfia's voice echoed around the group stood in the magic circle and was transported to the playing field which was Kuoh academy.

"What did it fail why are we still in the old school building" Issei said unsure of what was happening.

"No look up at the sky, were in a potable dimension" Rias said as Issei, Asia, Ura and Yukari looked up at the sky to see what looked like the northern light everywhere.

on the other side of the field Risers team was coming out of his portal playing his very own theme song _'Burn it to the ground' Nickleback (Raw edition)._

"Welcome everyone, I am Grayfia, a servant of the house of Gremory and I will be your referee for this match. Today's match will be played at a replication of the school Rias Gremory attends Kuoh Academy a school in the human realm, each team has been given a home base Rias Gremory, your Home base is the Occult research club room in the old school house. Riser Phenex, your home base is the principal's office in the new schoolhouse, pawns can be promoted if they make their way to the oppositions home base, good luck" and with that the eco disappeared before a bell chimed "the game will now commence you have ten minutes to plan once the second bell goes off the match will begin".

On the coffee table was a map of the school the combatants sat around the coffee table to make a strategy.

"Ok so why don't we take the gym as our first priority, I need it so I can snipe off it" Issei suggested.

"not a bad Idea it is in the middle of the map but I have a better idea, we use it as a dummy location, after setting our traps I want Koneko and Ura to go into the gym and defeat any pieces, after that we get Akeno to destroy it, Issei I want you to go with Kiba so that he doesn't have to was a lot of energy defeating opponents, after the explosion has happened I want everyone to meet as the track field were you will lure the opponents to you and finish them off everyone including me will storm the new school building looming for Riser, all good Ura" to Which she nodded.

"Wait I need that to snipe off I could do it on the ground but I'll be vulnerable".

"Yes and that is why you'll have Yukari covering you and you will cover her" the two nodded as they herd what they have to do.

As the bell struck forth the match to begin "Alright guys lets win this" she cheered out as Akeno, Kiba and Koneko released their familiars to make some traps.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	17. Chapter 12

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

Chapter 12: Fight + vampire

As the bell struck forth the match to begin "Alright guys lets win this" she cheered out as Akeno, Kiba and Koneko released their familiars to make some traps.

Sending out their familiars they flew out towards the forest to place illusion traps, upon returning the groups set out with Moka and Koneko, Issei and Kiba and lastly Yukari and Akeno.

With Moka and Koneko

Entering the Gym, the lights were turned off they walked onto the Stage area, trying to be stealthy the lights switched on showing them on the stage.

"Come on out Gremory team" Xuelan said as she got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah let's play, come on sis" Ile said to her sister as they pulled out some chainsaws from the bags that they had on their backs.

"**Well that was unexpected" **Ura said as she looked at the young girls who had chainsaws.

"Don't forget about me" Mira said as she stood behind the three.

"**Mm Koneko this just got interesting, you can take the rook and I'll take the three pawns"** Ura said as she started stretching, along with Koneko.

"What you think you can take all three of us, prepare to die" Nel shouted as she started up her chainsaw, thee two sisters dashed towards Ura preparing a cross slash.

"Now die" Ile said as they reached Ura who just backfliped Kicked the two sending them back towards Mura, the two looked at Mura and pointed Directly at her, nodding in understanding the three ran towards to gain attack her.

"**How you going Koneko"** Ura called out as she caught a glance of Koneko being pushed back, although they were matched because of the Rook Piece, it showed that Xuelan was stronger although it was a bit one sided as Xuelan had Flaming fists.

"**Remember Koneko, don't be afraid to use your Yokai, don't worry about the techniques of Senjutsu and Touki, just focus on Your Yokai and defeating your opponent and you'll be fine"** she called out after dodging a two horizontal slashes from the Nel and Ile before being hit with a thrust attack with Mira's staff.

On Koneko's side she look at Ura with Hesitation before looking at her opponent and thought about Rias, she released her ears and tails and with her hands she put her left hand back and called her opponent with her Right hand, Xuelan Raced to her aiming her directly for the chest so he could push her back for charging in with a kick, Throwing her punch, Koneko half dodged the punch by making Xuelan hit her arm instead of her before socking her with a right hook to face.

"nice try brat, that didn't hurt a bit" she taunted Koneko who looked at her with a snarl on her face "nice face Kitty" she taunted again, and that did it, charging at her, Koneko shoulder charged Xuelan dazing her a bit for she was Picked up and flipped over Koneko straight onto the back of her neck "ow bitch that hurt" Xulean commented as she got up and rubbed her neck a bit, before running to through a haymaker, pushing aside all her Marital arts training and switching a wild aggressive street brawling for a second before changing back as quickly, dodging the wild punch Koneko didn't see the second more tactful punch heading right up towards her collar bone, trying to dodge the she didn't step back enough as the Punch destroyed the front of her shirt, effectively making it useless, chucking it off she jumped back getting ready for the third and final round they were about to have.

Ura had just dodged another midair strike From Mira as the three quickly regrouped so they could wedge her using a two on the side and one in the middle rush, watching the small plan unfold Ura smiled as she stood in place and closed her eyes waiting for the perfect time to strike, the girl quickly looked at each other and smiled when they saw her close her eyes, thinking she gave up, they went in for the kill only to surprised when her two hand shot out and griped their wrist and swung their whole bodies into each other getting a grunt from them as they dropped their chainsaws Mira rushing towards them had no time to stop as she was Ura's leg coming towards the three of them.

"**Know your place"** Ura screamed as she pulled off her legendry roundhouse kick, dusting her hands she saw the three on the ground in a pile out Cold as the kick was directly to the side of the head, checking to see how Koneko is doing she saw the at the small cat girl had her shirt off and was winning a duel as if it was from an Martial arts movie.

She watched as Koneko threw her opponent into the wall, before stomping her while she was still against the wall.

"Guys that's enough, Akeno and Yukari are finished with the spell so go get out of there" Rias said through the Communicators, rushing out the building a giant bolt of lightning hit the gym destroying it.

"Alright meet up with Kiba and Issei at the track field" Rias said as the two started heading to the track field

"**hey, Koneko here take this"** Ura said as she gave Koneko her Blazer but before she could grab it An explosion went off in front of her enveloping Koneko making her fold over in pain before Disappearing a in a blue light.

"One Rook, Rias, retied" Grayfia stated.

"**Hey Rias what happened?"** Ura asked unsure of what happened to Koneko.

"well, when you take damage that would life threatening the rating game system will forcibly retire you if that happens other than that the only other time it will do that is if you say that you retire" Rias explained as she looked at the flying individual.

"mmm what a weakling maybe you'll put up a fight" she said with a haughty tone.

"Don't worry about her Ura, we'll take care of her" Yukari said as her and Akeno flew down to the level of the flying woman.

"Yes I've always wanted to verse you, Bomb Queen" Akeno said.

"Same to you, the priestess of lightning" the bomb queen said to Akeno

"Yukari go on a head with Ura, I'll catch up" Akeno said to Yukari as she landed on the ground and headed off with Ura

With Issei and Kiba

The two set out from the clubhouse towards the forest, "Ok Issei I don't like pulling rank, although I have never done it, but in this were I will, so I want you do everything I say without hesitation, but if you have a gut feeling about something tell me first and then do it, Good? Then let's go" he said as they entered the forest while he was in the darkness of the trees, Issei took to the branches and waited for their pray.

Three girls walked through the forest using it as a cover to get to the Gremory home base walking deeper into the forest the scanned the ground for any traps they maybe be left by the opponent, lucky they did as the ground was littered with them, after a few minutes, the three girls came close to the base only for it to disappear.

"Shit" Burent said as the image disappeared.

"Now what do we do?" Marion asked as someone appeared out of the bushes.

"Hello ladies" Kiba said smiling "I'm am your opponent, Kiba Yuuto, a knight of Rias Gremory" he bowed to them.

"You are your opponent, one knight? Well this should be easy" Shuriya said as they got ready to attack, Marion Rushed at Kiba who stood still, smiling thinking this would be an easy kill she went to deliver the blow only to see a sparkle fly out of the trees unable to avoid the sparkle she was hit in the arm with an arrow.

"Ahhhhhhhh, Fuck, It Burns what the hell was that" she screamed out in pain as she pulled out the arrow.

"Fiend, show yourself" Burent screamed out as Issei dropped out of the trees.

"hey cutey" he said as he stood with is bow cocked and ready to fire he shot an arrow of missing its target firing a few more shots he scraped them lightly although with his Holy bow he damaged them greatly.

"Ow, what's with that bow" Burent said as she as clutched her wounds as Issei Fired another shot that pinned Marion down as she was sliced down in two cross diagonal slashes.

"One Pawn, Risers, Retired" Grayfia said.

"That's one down two to go" Issei said as the girls closed in on him.

"Not so tough now without your bow" Shuriya said smiling as she closed in on Issei.

"I still am if I had these" he said as he pulled out two large rectangles before flipping them to reveal the two butterfly daggers "girls say hello, Ezio and Altair" he smiled as they sped up to disarm him and retire him before he could retire them rushing in Shuriya stated with some quicks jabs most missing him but a few getting through.

'thank Fuck for the dragon upgrade' Issei though had he felt the punches come though hurt like hell but I didn't hurt as much as he thought readying his daggers he got ready for the last set of combat With Shuriya throwing up his knife he stopped her punch before stabbing her in arm that threw the punch, thanks to Kiba's mentioning about how the retire system worked he did not feel bad about what he was doing as Kiba was doing the same thing with a onehanded sword, the dagger fell after he stabbed her and he caught it stabbing her through the gut and pulling out both daggers she was forcibly retired, as Kiba cut down the other girl with them.

"Two Pawns, Riser, Retired" Grayfia said.

"Man that was rough" Issei comented as they walked out of the forest, 'BOOM' they heard as the gym was destroyed "well that's the gym gone let's get to the track field" he said before Grayfia's voice was heard telling Koneko's retirement.

"Rias what happened?" Kiba asked and the two waited for a reply.

"Riser's Queen appeared and took out Koneko, but don't worry, Akeno is there fighting her so you two need to meet up with Yukari and Ura stat" she commanded, the two looked at each other and ran off towards the track field, as they approached the track field they were pulled into a nearby storage closet.

"**Hey boys nice job"** Ura said.

"So what do we do?" Kiba asked.

"We get out there and announce our presence, we take the fight to them now there's nowhere to hide" Issei said.

"**Hmmm a brash tactic, but a good one, so how do we pull it off?"** Ura said thinking about how to win.

(Mmm, I think I have the answer) Ddraig said making them jump with his new holo projection.

"Nice Ddraig where did you get the holo ability".

(Thank Yukari for that, anyway the Sacred Gears adapt and evolve based on their wielder's thoughts, needs, and feelings) Ddraig said cryptically.

"What he's trying to say Issei if you though hard enough about supporting your allies you might gain an ability or something relating to the scared gear" Yukari decode for him.

"that's awesome Ddraig so if I thought about transferring my power to someone or Something hard enough if will gain a transfer like ability" Issei Asked who got a nod from the Dragon.

"Alright lets think and put all my feeling into getting this new ability" Issei said as he with the others left the Storage and into the middle of the track field.

"Hey Phenex Group come on down and win a prize" Issei shouted as he summoned Tsukune's Guitar and his mic and started playing the chores to 'If you want blood (You got it)' as a backing track played the other instruments..

_If you want blood, you got it_

_If you want blood, you got it_

_Blood on the streets_

_Blood on the rocks_

_Blood in the gutter_

_Every last drop_

_You want blood, you got it_

Before shredding to the solo

After he finished he found the Phenex clan in front of him.

"Enjoy?" he questioned.

"Were the Phenex clan, I'm Isabela, Rook" the girl with the mask said.

"I'm Karlamine, Riser's Knight, you know running and making all that screeching I question your sanity but who am I to refuse a fight" she said as she set her sword on fire.

"I'm am Kiba Yuuto Knight of Rias Gremory, in the Spirt of my Fiend Issei, its game on" he said as he pulled out his holly eraser and charged at her initiating the fight.

"What do I sound like Jaden from GX, no I don't think so" Issei complained.

"So we have the two Gremory pieces and their extra's" Isabela commented "oh yeah this behind me is Siris, and next to me Ni and Li, would you care to introduce yourself" Isabela asked.

"Hey Isabela what about me" Ravel complained.

"Well, Miss Ravel, you already introduced yourself when we first met them" Isabela pointed out.

"Oh yeah, anyways I'm Ravel Phenex" She curtsey to them.

"**Hello ravel, Isabela and the rest I'm Ura Akashiya and this is Yukari Sendo"** she said as the two curtseyed back.

"Hey Ravel, you look every nice in that dress, after this over do you want to get Tea and cake I know a nice place" Issei said to ravel making Isabela mad.

"You, what give you the right to hit on, Miss ravel" Isabela said mad "well if you want to fight you have definitely got it" she screamed at him but Ura stood in front of him.

"**Well your all riled up how about going toe to toe with me"** she commented and with that they were off fighting.

"Well, Yukari it's just me, you and those 4" Issei said to Yukari who nodded.

"Oh I don't fight" Ravel said.

"That's good I don't want to see a pretty thing like you hurt" Issei said as he summoned his bow.

He connected his IPod to the Magic circle so he could play his music so everyone here as he put on My Ballz- D12 "Yeah my Team Jam" Issei said as everyone looked at him like he was crazy even the knights stopped fighting to look at him strangely "what I love some good music anyway" he said as he shot an arrow at the Siris as a Yukari threw her Tarro Cards up into the air.

"Yes taste my, metal Tarro cards" she laughed as she shot them towards Li and Ni who dodged the swiftly hearing another explosion they saw Rias and Asia on the roof fighting Riser.

"Shit I know this battles just begun by we got to move" Issei called out.

'Ddraig I need that new ability now I need to finish this quick'.

(Well you could get a transfer power if you could find something to make Mass destruction transfer) Ddraig commented looking around he saw Kiba switch swords by creating a new one.

'I've got the idea for the transfer ability, I'll use Kiba's scared gear to transfer power to if he releases all the power it should create a big enough portal so many swords will come out'.

(That sounds good enough let me just mess round here will just be a minuet, call Kiba so that he can release the power to you) Ddraig said.

"Kiba, I need you to release all your scared gear power to me hurry" Issei called out as Kiba stopped his fight and slammed his Sword into the ground.

"Sword Birth" he yelled as a white light travelled along the ground towards Issei chucking his hand on the ground he heard Ddraig say something.

(Ability Unlocked- Boosted Gift) rising his hand Skyward he slammed it down on the ground again rushing towards ravel the other members off his team quickly got out of the way when he lifted his hand skyward after picking up ravel and getting her out of Danger he put her down.

"Sorry about that, I just didn't want you to get hurt" he said making her blush.

"It's ok" she replied with a blush, he looked at her and smiled gently patting her head.

"Now stay here ok" to which she nodded he heard Grayfia's voice.

"Two Pawns, Two knights, One Bishop, One Queen, Risers, Retired".

"One Queen, Retired, and Since Miss ravel is not participating, the two extra Pieces of Rias will be forcibly retired" Grayfia announced after Risers Pieces, Issei Turned around to Find Yukari and Ura, leave in a blue light, looking at Yuuto who was heavily painting after releasing all his energy he collapsed.

"One Knight, Rias, Retired" Grayfia announced again, all alone now he ran towards the new school building, entering the building her promoted himself to queen, reaching one of the third floor classrooms he climbed out the window and onto the roof he found Asia and Rias who was lightly Panting.

"Give it up Rias, riser has won" Riser said cockily.

"Never, I will never give up so long as I still have pieces" Rias exclaimed determined to win.

"Oh, is that so I should kill your pawn right now in front of you, you know what they say right any deaths inside a rating game are all accidental, now boy time to face your death" he yelled at Issei as he charged up a fire ball before a barrier was put up in front of him, looking behind him he saw it was Akeno who did it.

"Thanks Akeno" Issei said as he charged at Riser with his butterfly daggers.

"hahahh, come to me boy, come to die" as he started to charge up another fire ball but was cut off when Rias cut of his arms "bitch, now he will die and in front of you" he screamed at her.

But Issei was too close to him to charge a powerful one and he had no form of hand to hand training, but that didn't stop him from throwing wild flaming punches at Issei who dodged them easily as eh was slower then Ura when she trained him and Mizore in the training camp although it was one day his still gained a lot of agility or even Rito when they train with swords and daggers.

"Too slow Riser" Issei yelled as he just into Riser's leg before Kicking over.

"From the blood of the slain, the bow of Jonathan did not turn back! From the fat of the mighty, the sword of Saul did not return unsatisfied! Oh, For I wonder if the heroes have fallen in the midst of the battle. Jonathan's Bow, for you are a vessel of the hero, swifter than eagles, stronger than lions! With all speed, dispatch your enemy!" a golden bow appeared from his hands and he drew it without an arrow "do you know what this is, this is a holly bow, if I put an arrow though your heart or Head you will die, so Resign" Issei commanded as Ravel flew behind Issei.

"Please don't kill him, yes he's a dick, but he's my Brother" Ravel pleaded this alone made Issei fire off a shot next to Risers Head.

"Now please Retire, I don't want to Make Ravel Cry" he said aiming for his arm.

"Alright I see when I'm beat, Riser Retires" Riser Said as Issei faints from exhaustion.

"Riser, Retires, Rias Wins" Grayfia said as the 5 were teleported to their teams medical bay were they were checked, and treated for their injuries and fatigue.

Six hours later in front of the Hyoudou House hold

"So why in front of my house" Issei Asked as they teleported from the medical bay to the Hyoudou house hold.

"Well from today onward I'm moving in, and a bonus is I'm sleeping with you" she said getting a lusty look from him.

'Yes more girls sleeping nude in my bed, I am the best' he thought as he heard Ddraig sigh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	18. Chapter 13

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**Warning there is a Lemon at the end of this chapter**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

Chapter 13: a blink 182 loop

Waking up the next morning Issei found himself in a comfortable placement.

'ahh waking up nude with 3 girls surrounding you is the life' he thought as he rolled over into a red haired royal devil named Rias Gremory.

"ahh morning Issei" she said smiling at him.

"Hi" he replied blushing "where is Ray and Akia" he questioned.

"Ah you mean the two girls that a sleeping between our privates" she said as he lifted the sheets to see the two lying below with Aika's hand on his crotch, he smiled about his situation.

'Yawn' Ray awoke staring at a red hairs lips "well this looks like a good morning" she commented as she crawled out of the blanked and sniggled in between Rias and Issei "so what have we got on today?" she said as she yawned again

"well I've got my date today" he said making Rias frown kinda annoyed that Issei wasn't paying her attention but she had a plan to get him to pay more attention to her although he already did lots.

Getting Akia up the original trio hug and kissed some kisses with tongue and some without, the group snuggled up a bit more making Ray lay lightly on Rias, making Issei grin widely "joying this Issei" Ray giggled out, at the original three looked at Rias for a second before nodding.

"Alright Rias I know you have wanted kiss him since you met him, so you can as one girlfriend to a potential other you can kiss him" Akia said as Rias blushed and leaned over shyly and lightly Kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Issei, thank you for the game last night, thank you for helping me win" she said as she hugged him squishing Ray between Rias and Akia making her giggle.

"Alright girls why don't we get up and see if the shower is free" he said as they got up still nude and they entered the hallway bumping into Tsukune and his girls who were also nude "morning bro having a good morning" Issei said smiling at Tsukune.

"Yeah, got big plans today, so were going to have shower and get ready, yourself?" Tsukune asked as the large group headed down towards the bathroom.

"Oi" Mikan yelled at the large group "look I know your all lovers and brother can you please stop, walking around naked, just look at Moka and Kokoa there in underwear, at least have some modesty, even Lala walks around in a towel (_for the most part_), so please stop, me and Kyoko don't want to see everyone naked anymore, you guys have only been together for a month and in Tsukune's case a year longer, until I give the all clear everyone needs to ware underwear outside of their rooms, do I make myself clear" she told them off completely angry at what they were doing "and you do realize that the bathroom won't fit all of you in there so, one group go back upstairs and get changed" she yelled, Issei and his small group went back upstairs to get changed and wait for the bathroom to be free, waiting for a bit a yahoo was sound out from Rito's room.

Walking to his room they found Lala coming out of her workshop with a pink and white pad "I've done it, now we can all have a bath together" she danced around with this pad.

"Nice Lala what does it do?" Issei asked.

"Well its device is called, Horibiro-Bath Time and what it does is I put this pad next to the door of a bathroom and turns the whole room into a huge public bath" she sang out happily as she began to strip.

"Whoa, Lala" Rito screamed out as he turned around and coved his eyes.

"yippy, this will be like, last week in the bath we can all be together, common Rito" she said as she started to drag Rito by the hand out of the room and down to the bathroom opening the door she saw Tsukune and his gang "hey can you come out for a second I need to do something" she said to the group who was in the bath getting clean in conventional and unconventional methods namely Kurumu rubbing herself over Tsukune.

The group exited the bath wet and slightly soppy walking out to see everyone bar Mikan, Kyoko and Asia the group watched as Lala permanently stuck this pad to the side of the door, pushing in a few buttons before opening the door to reveal a huge bathroom, looking similar to a bathhouse.

"Wow this is huge, awesome work Lala" Kurumu said as she hugged Lala before walking back inside and jumping into the bath.

"ahh its nice and warm" she said as everyone filed into the bath bar Rito who tried to back out.

"ah no you don't, Tsukune hold him" Issei said a the two smiled at each other and grabbed Rito stripping him before picking him up and chucking him in the water.

"Hey hey, why did you do that?" he said as he looked around seeing all the naked girls he turned to look at the wall.

"Rito man up, if you want to be with Haruna than you got to get some balls, I don't understand how your so shy, mums not shy dads not shy, me, Tsukune, Mikan and Kyoko aren't shy only you, man up" Issei said as Tsukune swam up to his brother.

"Hey Rito you know you got to get used to it, sorry bro but you know that Issei's right, but I have a better idea then looking at naked chicks, we could go to the beach with the girls and get you more use to them, as even around Haruna and Yui today knowing them for years your still shy around them" Tsukune suggested to Rito.

"thanks Tsukune, I know I can listen to some who isn't as perverted as Issei" Rito said as the relaxed in the water before Lala came to Embarrass him by doing action she copied from Kurumu, washing Rito's back with her breast, running out of the Bathroom he quickly got dry and put his clothes on as Lala watched.

"Rito, why?" she asked sadly as she didn't understand why he was advoiding her.

"Don't worry about him Lala he's just a bit shy" Yukari said as she put her hand on Lala's shoulder the group finished their bath and head upstairs to get dressed most wearing casual attire but four of them weren't.

"Where are you guys going?" Kyoko asked the four.

"Well I've got a tea time to head to with Ravel, and I don't know about them" Issei said pointing to the other three, Kyoko looked at them.

"Well were going out on a date, you see after their fight with Riser, I thought going on a date with them as a reward for doing so well, mind you my first date with them, so yeah were going on a date, see ya" and with that the four walked out the door Issei had his two helmets and Rias's keys to the Old school building as Ravel didn't know here to go so he said he would pick her up there driving towards the school Issei parked his Bike in front of the school walking towards the Old school building and the occult research room he sat down in the room and waited for 10.30am to arrive, a magic circle appeared out of the ground with Ravel and Isabela.

"Miss Ravel are sure you're going to be ok?" Isabela asked her.

"I'll be fine Isabela, Mr Hyoudou will protect me, won't you" Ravel asked to reassure Isabela.

"Yes she'll be fine were going to have tea and cake, then I'll bring her back and she can be returned to your care ok" he said smiling at her Isabela bowed and disappeared before Issei handed ravel a jacket and helmet.

"What are these for?" she asked as she put on the jacket and followed Issei outside and to the front of the school "what's that?" she asked as she saw Issei's bike.

"It's a black Kawasaki KLX250cc" he said making her look at him strangely "it's a black motorbike, all good?" she nodded and got on the back of the bike and hung on for dear life, zipping down the street the two looked for a café to have their tea and cake "well we have some good options we have, we have two places, Re-delux or Chagall" he suggested.

"Mmm, how about the second one that sounds nice" she said as he turned a corner and headed towards the café. Pulling up in front of the café the two headed inside and took a seat getting ordering some coffee, tea and some cake for the two.

"So how's your morning" he asked her after they ordered.

With Tsukune, Moka and Yukari

"so Tsukune where are we going?" Moka asked as they walked down the street well I was thinking that we do just a standard date you know a bit of shopping some food maybe some karaoke or arcade and a walk in a park you know standard date things" he suggested.

"that's sounds wonderful" Moka said as she leaned on his shoulder, walking down the street he had Moka head on his shoulder and his hand interlocked with Yukari entering the main section of the city the group went to a few different stores.

"Hey Tsukune what do you think of this?" Yukari as they were going though one of the stores, she was holding a yellow sleeveless top with a black skirt.

"it looks good, you would look cute in that" he said as she giggled and pulled him to the chaining room to show him what it looked like on her, getting a pull on his shirt he saw Moka looking at him "hey Tsukune what would you say to this" Moka asked as she held up two dresses one Pink and the other Silver.

"Well I'm guessing the pink one is for you and the silvers for Ura?" he asked getting a shake of the head making him smile as she headed into the change room for Ura so she could see how she looked would look in pink and sliver and vice versa. As she entered Yukari appeared in her new outfit.

"wow that is so cute on you, but hang on" Tsukune said has he turned to the rack to pick out a heart shaped pin that had three mini hearts beneath it and pined it to her shirt "there now you look so cute" she said as she kissed him waiting for a moment Moka came out with a pink sundress on.

"Wow that was looks good on you Moka" Yukari said.

"Thanks but this isn't for me" she said as she nodded at Tsukune who release Ura, using her magic Yukari hid the light that comes from her changing.

"**Well hello Tsukune aren't you handsome looking"** she said as she pulled him close for a kiss before a quick snack on his neck "**thank you darling"** she said as she licked the wound, turning around towards eh mirror she saw the dress that she had on **"well I guess she was right, pink does look good on me"** Ura said as she lightly twirled showing her the beauty of the pink dress with her silver hair, walking back into the change room she changed dresses and putting the Rosario back on making Moka appear, walking out of the store Moka was now wearing the silver dress looking extremely adorable.

"So should we go look around some more and get some food" Tsukune asked as the two nodded and headed off to a new shop.

With Issei and ravel

After having their tea, coffee and cake the two left the café, getting on his bike with Ravel they traveled around the main city and showing Ravel the place before traveling to the park to chat and relax until the afternoon. Going back to the school the two headed to the occult research club head into the room Ravel called Isabela and waited for her to come.

"Hello miss ravel how was your date?" Isabela asked ravel who started to blush.

"Shut up Isabela … it was nice he was fun to be with and I really like this town … and him" she said that last part under her breath but because of Issei's new hearing he could hear what she said.

"Glad to hear that Miss Ravel, Thank you Issei for indulging Miss Ravel" she bowed to him and the two left.

'Alright one down one to go' he mentally commented as he made his way home to get ready for his next date, as after the fight he met with Sona and ask for the date the next day.

Coming home he met with Akia, Ray and Rias in his room usually Asia would be in here as well but Mikan wants to keep Asia innocent and purity by not letting her see anything dirty.

"Wait Issei what are you getting dress up again for?" Rias asked Issei as he put on his black suit

"Wait I know that suit, that's the one you wore for our date, didn't you just go on one?" Ray asked

"yeah but now I got one with Sona, you see when I got information about Riser from her we played a chess game for a date with her and she said yes if I won and I did so yeah" he said to her making Rias frown which he noticed "don't worry Rias, I won't ever ignore you, come here" he said as he pushed her onto the bed to make out, making her lightly moan from the kiss, "don't worry I'll spend time with you personally" he said as he picked up the two leather jackets and helmets to take with him on his date walking down to the door, he heard it knock, opening the door he saw Sona in a nice blue dress, seeing her glasses and all his jaw slightly slacked, making her cough.

"Issei, please don't gawk like that it's creepy" Sona said to him in a stern voice.

"Sorry, about that you just look so beautiful" he admitted to her making her blush lightly.

"Well thank you Issei, May I ask what those helmets are for?" she asked pointing to the jackets and helmets.

"Oh these are needed so that we can get to the restaurant" he said as every either came from upstairs, from the living room or where else they were in the house as the doorbell rang.

"Oh hello, President Shitori" Kyouko bowed to her making her smile.

"Please don't bow, I'm not the school council president outside of school, and please call me Sona" she said to Kyouko who nodded.

"so why are….oh" she said as she looked at Sona who was dress up and then to Issei who was Also dressed up.

"Issei why are you to going on a date?" she said with steal in her voice for some reason

"Yo Kyo, what gotten into you? But if you must know I ask her out on a date and she said… yes, on one condition, beat her at chess and I did, also before I forget, Tsukune!" he called out to his brother that was upstairs after talking to his older sister.

"yer!" he called back.

"Can you call Mero and tell him I'm coming!" Issei replied as they two left the house.

"Wow you have a lot of people in there, what happens if you have guests?" she inquired not understand how a medium house like that can hold a lot of people, she would also have to talk to Rias about being in that house.

"well we do have another house that one of use owns, well Moka and Ura own, see the house just across the road, pointed to the small house, so if people want to stay we have another house for them some of us can give up our rooms for them or they have the couches" Issei explained as he pulled out his back Motorbike that he used earlier today "ok so please up on the helmet and jacket and hop on and hold onto the back of me" he said as she followed as she was instructed and they set off to Le Vrai.

Pulling into the carpark of the restaurant, the two got off the bike and headed into the restaurant.

"ah Issei, good to see you can, hello madam, don't you look ravishing, I got the call from Tsukune earlier, I have the table set and ready for you" Mero said as he lead the two to their table.

"He seems nice and this place is breathtaking, I wonder how the owner gets his deigns" Sona commented.

"Well you know Sona, the guy you just met was the owner his name is Merovingian Matrix, he's a close friend but you know one thing I would like to know myself" he said looking at her.

"And what is that Issei?" she responded to him smiling and admiring everything around her.

"You" he stated making her cock her head "I would like to know about you" she was smiled thinking this will be a lovely night.

"Mmm Mr Hyoudou, what would you like to know?" she asked jokingly as they started chatting before Mero came back to the table.

"Hello Issei, and Miss?" he asked for Sona name.

"Sitri" she said as outside of school she didn't have to use her alias.

"ahh Miss Sitri, would you like some red wine to go with your meal, we have a gracious collection" he offed her a menu with the choices of wine.

"Ah no thank you, I'm with someone underage" she declined him although she did have a look at the menu to see some spectacular prices.

"Hey Mero could you bring us a glass of red please, you know the one" Issei said to him taking away the menu from Sona and shocking her in the process.

"What are you doing?" she said angrily making Issei cock his head in confusion.

"What do I mean, you can't just go an order wine you're underage" she stated not impressed.

"Don't worry, first its one glass and second according to my driver's license I'm old enough, I just added a year that's all, Mero knows a guy in the industry who can change them" Sona just sighed knowing there was nothing she could do about she just went along with it.

The dinner went nicely and their chat during dinner made Sona enjoy the company of Issei Hyoudou, they finished dessert and headed back to actually Issei didn't know where to take Sona.

"Hey Sona where is your house?" he asked as they got on the bike she told him the address and they headed for her apartment block that housed her and her whole peerage. Getting off the bike she gave Issei the helmet and Jacket back.

"Thank you Issei for a great time, maybe we can do that again and maybe hang out some more at school and with that she headed inside and left to go home.

Getting home he saw Kurumu, Mizore and Kokoa on the couches.

"Hey girls what are you doing on the couches?" Issei asked as Kurumu explained that Tsukune, Moka and Yukari were making love so they are sleeping on the couch.

Walking back upstairs he couldn't hear anything 'must be sound proof' he though at he entered his room to find Ray and Akia on his computer and Rias playing his systems.

"Oh Issei" they said happily as he walked through the door jumping he hugged and passionately kissed all of them and they bombarded him with question about his date with Sona before going to bed.

With Tsukune, Moka and Yukari

_**Warning Lemon**_

"Tsukune" the girls breathed out as he turned around to find them in the Yokai Academy uniform.

"Um girls what's with the uniform?" he questioned.

"Well Tsukune, I've always imagined you fucking me in this uniform so I want that be a reality so we decided to wear these clothes" Moka said as she walked over to Tsukune to kiss him passionately before Yukari joined them.

"yes this has always been my dream and now for my first time it is happening" she said as she kissed Tsukune as he was pushed back onto the bed by both her and Moka undoing the shorts that he had on they dug their hands into his boxers and pull out his cock and smiled, although seeing his cock many times this was the first time they were going to play with it.

Moka took the initiative and started stroking his semi-hard member slowly like she was teasing him as Yukari finished pulling his boxers downed to his feet before returning to his cock witch was now hard in Moka's hands, seeing an opportunity she licked the underside.

"Mmm yummy, Moka his cock is yummy" she said as Moka looked at her before look at his dick and licking the head, moaning a little as she found his dick tasty, licking it a bit more Yukari took over stroking him as well as what she seen through porn, she started to fondle his balls.

"ahhhh, girls that feels so good" Tsukune moaned out as Moka was using her tongue to lick around his head while he was being stroked and his balls played with, a few seconds pass before Moka took the next step as lightly started to suck the tip before going deeper with each bob .

"wow it's so big and thick" Moka commented as it as he now fully erect sitting at 10' by 2'.

"Wow, that feels so good Moka" he moaned out as she stroked her hair, watching Moka suck off Tsukune, Yukari helped herself feel more Comfortable he untied her ribbon that let the cape that was on her back fall to the ground before removing her Pink corset and Pink Top leaving only her checkered pleated short school skirt and her yellow socks and green panties.

Moka on the other hand while sucking off Tsukune, hand removed her blazer buttons to opening it fully and unbuttoned her white shirt showing off her Pink Bra looking at Yukari who hadn't done anything he removed her mouth from his dick that was fully erect "here Yukari try it I'll swap with you" Moka said as Yukari latched on his dick and started sucking making him moan loudly some more, Moka got up to him and started to kiss him as his hands started to wander Moka's body with his hands find a way under her skirt to her damp panties.

"Aww Moka you're so sexy" he said as he started rubbing her mound making her cry out loudly removing his fingers from her panties he pulled the string at the seams making them fall off her. Yukari looked up to see this and stop sucking him as she removed her own panties and watch as the two lovers kissed and Tsukune fingering Moka, although not directly in the action this turned her on greatly as she increased and now started to penetrate her own pussy with her fingers moving in and out with increased speed. Watching the two Moka got back down on her knees before pulling up her bra and moving the Rosario out of the way.

"Yukari come here" she called out to her, Yukari crawled over to Moka still with her juices over her hand she saw a opportunity by offering her fingers, Tsukune accepted it ask licked her juices off her fingers.

"Mmm" Tsukune said as he takes Yukari's juices before feeling something soft of his dick, looking down he saw the two hiving him a double tit job while licking the tips which that alone for him pushed him over the edge.

"Girls I'm cumming" he groaned out as he came over bother their faces and chest, licking of their fingers and their breast.

"wow Tsukune you taste good" Yukari said as they finished cleaning themselves of his cum "Alright Tsukune Time for the main Couse" she said as Moka look at him shyly and the two cuddled fore Tsukune laid down Moka on the bed and aligned his member with her hole before he plunged it in slowly so she wouldn't hurt as much when his dick fully goes in surprisingly though it didn't hurt her as much as it did looking at him motioning him to go faster.

"ah Moka" he said as he started to speed up, Yukari crawled up to the couple to kiss Tsukune as he was now hardly plowing Moka who was moaning and swearing his name and colorful words a few minutes later of fucking Moka was ready to Cum.

"Moka, I'm going to cum" he grunted as he plowed away.

"Cum, cum in me" she screamed as he unleaded his load in her and she came, slowing down he pulled out before turning to Yukari and pushing her down he smiled and spread her lips making it easier for him to get in pushing his dick in Yukari moaned out as he started pumping into her "ah Yukari" he said as he started to speed up, Moka finely crawled up to the couple to kiss Tsukune as he was now hardly plowing Yukari who was moaning uncontrollably being a less vocal then Moka who swore a lot, plowing Yukari for a few minutes he came in her making her scream as she came with him.

Lemon over

"ahh girls that was amazing, I love you some much" he said painting as they were lying down resting.

"Tsukune I love you too" Moka said.

"I love you so much Tsukune" Yukari said as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	19. Chapter 14

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

Chapter 14: the familiar forest part 1

Waking up the next morning Issei was having a wonderful time in his bed being surrounded by naked girls.

'ahh this is the life being sound by big tits' he thought as he look at his bed he saw Rias, Ray and Aika sleeping peacefully getting up he put pants on as the yesterday Mikan distilled fear about what would happen if they didn't walking down into the bathroom he looked into the Mirror to see his lightly scaly arms, changed pupils and changed teeth "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed loudly seeing his teeth had changed having what looked like vampire fangs with sharp triangle teeth.

"Ddraig what's with my teeth" Issei asked the dragon living inside him.

('Yawn' ahh good morning hatchling, what's wrong) Ddraig asked using his new upgrade to look at Issei before noticing the dragon teeth (well I didn't expect that, you got you self some dragon teeth nice, now eating going to be harder, hahahah) he laughed out as Issei try to hit the hologram but his had went straight through it.

"Not funny Ddraig, and what do you mean harder to eat?" Issei asked confused behind him he could here everyone coming down the stairs.

(Well the eating utensils you use you can bite through, down worry though if you don't bite down hard on them you won't break them) Ddraig explained as everyone was now outside the bathroom.

"yo bro what was the lo…holy shit" Kyoko asked before seeing the teeth "are those real?" she asked ad he nodded as he opened his mouth so that everyone can see his new teeth.

"Wow they are very similar to ours" Kokoa said as she Moka showed their teeth off making Tsukune look at his on teeth finding it very similar to Issei's.

"Wow we have same looking teeth" Issei said to him but turned to Kokoa "but why doesn't he have the same teeth as yours?" he inquired.

"Maybe from his ghoulish transformation it had altered his physiology" Yukari said as everyone looked at her "well this about it, neither Moka, Ura or Kokoa can produce wings out of their backs, like devils but Tsukune can maybe the ghoul is not a subspecies of vampires at all but their own species created from vampires and can only be made from vampires of from ghouls themselves" Yukari stated wondering off into her brain thinking about this new revelation.

"Well now that were all up let's get dressed and eat and head to school" Mikan said as they headed back up to their respected rooms with Asia following Mikan as that's where she was staying in Mikan's room as the youngest Hyoudou wanted to keep the former nun as pure as possible and away from Issei and his girls.

Everyone finishing their showers/baths and getting dress they finally came down to the dining room area where Mikan and Kurumu were busy cooking up a storm for everyone in the house as there were a lot of people.

Eating their breakfast they headed to the school, as they were walking to their school they ran into their friends except for Murayama and Katase witch made Tsukune and Issei smile at each other evilly as they decided to mess with Rito and Haruna but before they could Rito tripped on a rock making trip over unluckily for Haruna she turned around to before Rito took her with him to the ground even worse was Yui was in front of Haruna as Rito stretched his arms out for help but instead got ahold Yui panties and yanking them down with in turn made her trip making her reveal herself to all her friends, making Mikan angry at Rito for what happened but quickly let it go as all he did was be unlucky and trip on a rock.

"ahhhhh" she screamed trying her cover herself up not wanting Issei or any of the boys to see her luckily for her there were only 4 out of the large group of females and one was on Haruna Kissing her, everyone notice this and was shocked before Issei got down to his knees and mocked prayed to the rock.

"ahh thank you Michal for this opportunity that you have to Rito, all hail this rock" he finished by standing up having the rock in both of his hands and thrusting it to the sky making the others laugh as the two teens stared at each other for a bit before Rito realized he was on top of her and immediately jumped of her with made her get up quickly and speed off with Risa, Mio and Yui in toe as she was to embarrassed to be around them for any longer

The group after that event continued on their way to school as they walked through the gates they met one more person Sona.

"Hello Rias, Hyoudou's, Issei, Moka, Yukari, Kurumu, Tsukune, Kokoa, Mizore, Lala and Rito" before looking at Rias peerage "and of course you to, Yuuto's, Argento, Toujou and Akeno" Sona greeted everyone, although what shock most of them was that she called Issei by his name instead of greeting him in the collection of Hyoudou's.

"Wow one date and your already that far nice Issei" Ray whispered to Issei making him smile.

"I'm just good like that" he said back to her as Rias and Sona finished their conversation.

"So I will come this afternoon so that we can discuss what will happen with everyone" Sona said as Rias nodded and Sona now joining them walked into the school each going to their respected classrooms, with Kokoa, Mikan and Koneko in first year classes and the rest bar Rias, Akeno and Sona in second while those three were in third year.

The day passes slowly with most classes everyone learning something new, as the day progressed it turned to lunchtime at the dedicated Hyoudou and friends table they had a new addition the student council president Sona witch got the theories spreading like fire about what would happen to the school and rumors that were built upon seeing Sona and Issei together.

They rest of the day ticked on and the day ended just like that, Issei looked at his phone showing he had a bit of time before needing to be at the club thought most of his family was going to the back of it to train he need some excitement and thought of the best idea peeping on Murayama and Katase walking to the kendo club room he darted to the left of it nearing a small patch of grass that was lightly covering the outside wall of the change room and found the small hatch that made his special peep room possible checking that no one was watching he entered the small room making sure to leave it slightly open for a quick escape walking tin the room all the girls getting changed pulling out his phone snapped a few shot of the two before watching a little longer till they left the room after they finished changing, walking towards the ORC is sent a text to Katase.

'Love the red with white stripes, maybe you could try for me a turquoise coloured one' he texted her waiting her reply, entering the room he found most of them though Tsukune and Moka were missing sitting down for a moment a knock was heard

"come in" Rias said as Sona and her Peerage came in, noticing what was happing Yukari sent a magic circle to Ura so they could come upstairs to hear what would be going down. Heading up into the Tsukune and Ura who was still unsealed entered the room only 20 seconds after Sona entered.

"Hello Sona" Rias said to her best friend.

"Hello Rias" she replied "so Rias have you told them yet?" she asked making everyone look at her strangely signaling to her that Rias hasn't told them yet look at Rias she nodded.

"Well Issei, Asia, you guys have done such a fantastic job of handing out fliers on top of doing contracts I was think that it was only right that you guys can get familiars, but on one condition" Rias said stopping after the condition just to tease Issei who was hanging on every word.

"What condition?" Asia asked not sure on what the condition is.

"well this month Sona called out that she wanted to go as she got a new piece, Issei this would be about 3 days before you were incarnated, but since I have two pieces that would need familiars, I requested to Sona to let us go first if you could tell her a good enough reason that you should get one" she said, Saji on the other side wasn't too happy about that.

"Miss Sitri why would you let them have our turn it called it first" Saji said not understanding his master logic.

"well Saji it's because Rias is my best friends and because she request that she takes my place tonight, I was not give it to them right a way so I said that her servants had to give me a good reason why they should get one before you" Sona explained Issei and Asia stood there for a moment trying to think of a answer before a small holographic dragon appeared.

(I can answer that question for both of them) Ddraig said getting the attention of Sona.

"And how so?" she asked the red dragon emperor.

(I do need one question answered, is where were going called the familiar forest) he asked getting a nod from Sona (alright my host answer is that I need to meet someone there who I want with my Host as a familiar, my next question is does your new piece have some relation to dragons?) he asked Sona who nodded and told Saji to release his Scared gear which looked like a black chameleon with a purple tongue (hummm I see he as one of Vritra's scared gears, so that's why he drawn to her) he said to helm before addressing Sona (Miss Sona Asia's reason is that I need to test if she has the affinity with dragons, I can't use my host has an accurate source as he too pervert to tell if it's her affinity or if my host will latch on to anything with a bust, and your pawn has a dragon scared gear but the host of it is not complete so I do not know how strong it is, are these reason good enough?) finishing his explanation she nodded and turned to walk away before being hugged from behind from Asia.

"Thank you very much, Miss President" she said as she backed away after the hug before she turned around to find Issei standing there.

"Thank you Sona, this will make Ddraig very happy" Issei said as he leaded in and kissed her cheek making Saji mad and shocking everyone in the room

"You bitch how dare you do that to her now you're going to get it" Saji said before Sona put her arm in front of him.

"Saji watch your tongue, and Issei as much as I appreciate your thanks I would prefer if you didn't do that in public, thank you" Sona said to him but he just smiled and looked at her.

"here not in public and if we went did you want more" he said before moving up to her saying the last part in her ear making her blush making everyone confused on what he said.

The Sitri Peerage left the room and everyone sat down waiting for what would happen next "so what happens next?" Rito asked.

"Well Asia and Issei will come with me and the rest of my peerage to the familiar forest to find familiars, though I am wondering who this friend of yours is Ddraig" Rias said.

(It's Tiamat) Ddraig said getting a reaction out of the devils.

"You mean Chaos Karma Dragon but why her?" Rias asked frightened of what's going to happen to her servant.

(Back when I had a real body and this is the reason both for me and Albion fighting and why we were locked in scared gears is because of her because we were fighting over her and I just want to see her again) he said.

"Man now I can't wait to go" Yukari said making Rias look at her.

"Yukari you can't go as you can't make a contract with them as you need…oh" she stated as she realized that Yukari and Aika could get familiars.

"Can we go as well, I would like to get one too" Moka asked shyly witch confused Rias as she didn't know Vampires could have Familiars although there is a bat that can talk that hangs out around Kokoa.

"Really I didn't know Yokai could have Familiars" Rias said to Yukari.

"well yes, I know people who have one, Ruby is one another is my mother" Yukari said making the others other Yokai go ahh and making the others confused "ah yes Ruby is a friend of ours that we rescued, she currently helping the headmaster of Yokai academy "for some reason we witches seam to gravitate towards birds or reptiles" she finished as Rias look at the vampires

"well I caught Ko-buddy and preformed the ritual under the full moon when Big sis didn't want him as she could carry him as he was too heavy, it's really easy to do, we give the animal our blood and under the moon we chant certain words" Kokoa explained before it was Kurumu's turn to talk

"ours it much darker were we use our mind entering abilities to change the perception of familiar to obey us before we a crate a ritual circle swapping blood or fluid so that they are bound to us" Kurumu said as she kinda sad about it.

"Don't worry Kurumu, you could always defeat your enemies the proper way making them respect you before reforming the ritual" Tsukune said cheering her up before they look at Mizore.

"ours it is the strangest as it can go two ways, one is kinda like the scared gears were we fuse the soul of the familiar and our own to each other and when necessary or we call out to it will appear out of us and help or do what we command, the second way is where we get a second species like witches, summoners or someone who can perform magic to perform the bounding spell to us and we like Kurumu said swap fluid or blood, as we Yuki-Onna cannot perform any other magic other than Cryokinesis" she explained as she put a new sucker in her mouth making Rias nod the group was told they had to wait until the sun set for them to set off.

Waiting a few hours the sun set and the full moon arouse everyone that was getting one or was part of Rias Peerage was going, leaving Yumi, Mikan, Kyoko, Rito, Lala and Kokoa as he already had one.

Teleporting to the location they found themselves in what seemed to be some sort forest that belonged outside Yokai Academy.

"Oh who wants me" some guy called out in a low deep tone looking up they found a large, muscular man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes (he looks like Gamagori from kill la kill).

"Yes were here to get some familiars" Rias called out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	20. Chapter 15

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long but i have all the chapters that should of been out, so there is 15 chapters coming your way ****Have a good read.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Familiar Forest +Vampire Part 2**

"Well you have come to the right place I'm the familiar master Zatouji" Zatouji said as the jumped off the tree he was sitting on and landed in front of them, he looked at the group before putting his hand on his chin and looked at them again real closely. "It's not every day you see Witches, Vampires, Yuki-Onna, succubi, magicians, devils and fallen together so are you all here for familiars?" he inquired

"Yes we are Master Zatuoji" Rias said as he laughed crazily before talking again

"so what do you want, a strong one, a fast one, one that shoots fire or spits lightning, or is cute to have get da ze" he said smiling making Issei sweat drop as he heard the catch phrase from pokemon as this guy's own catch phrase

(Yes I'm looking for Tiamat) Ddraig said as his hologram appeared out of gauntlet on Issei's arm that just materialised for Ddraig

"Wow that looks amazing, so you're looking for Tiamat, Hologram, well I know where she is, but the rest of you what are you looking for?" he said as he looked at the others.

"Well I'm not too sure what I want?" Moka said as she struggled to think of what she wanted "but I want soothing that is fast and intelligent but is also loyal" he said after thinking about what she wanted out of a familiar

"so something like a wolf or something or of the same family, I see how about you?" he asked Yukari

"well I'm going to get a reptile or a bird but I haven't decided yet so I might look while were out and I might find what I'm looking for" she explained as he now looked over towards Mizore who looked really lost

"umm Miss what type of familiar would you like?" he re-asked the question to her

"mmm something that complements a Yuki-Onna" she stated as he looked at her

"mmm so something that would defend you against the heat while being able to supply you with water or Ice" she looked at him and nodded before he turned to Kurumu

"well I want a Fairy" Kurumu said

"hummm interesting why a fairy" he inquired so he knows what she wants

"well I I'm not too sure I've always like the idea of having a fairy friend and in central succubi village there is also a fairy village but I could never find it, the other reason is because they could help me with magic and teaching me magic that would be helpful as I know mostly about succubi magic but I would like to learn more and get strong at casting that type of Magic" she explains

"hmmm ok, we should be able to go see King Oberon and Queen Titania" Zatouji explained as he looked at his next customer the other vampire/ Ghoul Tuskune

"how about you young man?" he said to Tsukune

"I want someone that will help me protect my friends and family" he stated to Zatouji who nodded at him and smiled

"good response young man" he said as he looked at the next two girls "and what would you two like?" he asked Asia and Raynare

"well like Tsukune I want some that will help me protect my friends and family as well" Raynare explained as The hologram came back up he ask Asia the same question "hey hologram" he called out to Ddraig when he saw him

(yes Zatouji, Asia has the potential to be a dragon tamer so we are going to test that theory here) Ddriag said to Zatouji who nodded before looking at his last customer

"how about you?" he asked Aika who had her hand on her hip

"well I want someone that can help me with magical arts, and potentially knowledge of the world" she requested making Zatouji look at her

"so you want a familiar that will help you learn magical arts, and is intelligent" he asked getting a nod from her

"well alright the, now that we have our bearings lets go, get da ze" he said as they headed off into the forest to look for the familiars that they group wanted. Walking into the forest the group was awe inspired as they saw the surroundings that encompassed them until Zatouji told them to stop

"do you hear that" he whispered as everyone shook their heads "that is the sound of a Suzaku bird" he said

"but wasn't Suzaku a mythical being?" Yukari Asked

"yes and no, he is the is Vermilion Bird is a mythological spirit creature of the Chinese constellations encompassing Fire and south, he is considered the Chinese version of the phoenix, in those days there was such a bird that you to fly around during the Summer, and through prayer and a belief in him as a representation of summer he gained fire like abilities, including the ability to throw fire in any direction though south the flames will be weaker, he also gained the ability of fire called restore its Ash's that it makes can heal and regrow items, but unlike its European counterpart it cannot be reborn in fire" Zatouji explained as they group finally noticed the red and white coloured bird fly over and pouch on top of Yukari's staff she had out in case she had to perform a ritual or spell

"Suzaku is an elegant and noble bird in both appearance and behaviour, it is very selective in what it eats and where it perches, it seems to take an interest in you Miss, this is interesting" Zatouji said as the large Chinese Fire Bird bent hits head down towards Yukari

"Miss I do believe it recognises you as a worthy individual for you to pet hit, my this rare" Zatouji mused out as they all watch Yukari lightly pet the fire Bird making it chirp happily before lifting one of its foots before tapping her staff and squawking at her, Yukari looked at the bird some more as it did the same moves again

"what do you want Suzaku?" she asked before the bird shook its head and pointed at its self before throwing its wings up in spreading apart its feathers trying to show their individuality but they couldn't understand what the bird was saying

"Ahh so that's what happened to him" Zatouji realised making everyone look at him "well this bird is trying to say that it is not the original" is what he could gather.

"so what is he then a son or daughter of the original Suzaku?" Tsukune asked making Zatouji shake his head.

"I'm not too sure even an expert beast master like myself still doesn't know everything about these woods" he admitted as they continued on though the son/daughter of Sauzku did not leave the perch of Yukari's staff.

"wow that bird must really like you Yukari" Kurumu said as they saw the bird not leaving its new Perch "maybe you should have him as a familiar, you said you wanted a bird and one is here with now" Kurumu said peaking the interest of Yukari and the others who were with them.

"yeah Yukari that would be great for you, he's looks every beautiful and he looks like he could be much help to you" Tsukune said as Moka and Mizore agreed as they looked over towards the devils, the fallen and the magician.

"yeah go for it, that bird does look pretty cool" Aika Said as she looked at her fellow magic user as the other two agreed with her saying it looks nice and the devils looking at her saying it's her choice.

"but guys I can't he could be only one of his kind" Yukari said making a solid argument went Suzaku repeated the move were it pointed at itself and spread its wings showing the individual feathers "what are you to say, I don't understand" Yukari pleaded to the bird who re-did the animation, everyone was in a stump on what they animation meant until an unlikely voice rang through the forest.

"what if the feathers itself mean something, like there being Multiple Suzaku birds" Kurumu said as the bird squawking and nodded its head.

"really there are more of you?" Yukari asked getting another nod "so did you want to be my familiar?" the bird nodded once more and got off its newly found perch and stood in front of Yukari fully pushing its legs out to show every how tall it stood which caped at 5'9" (180cm) with a wing span just over 3'2" (1m) activating her staff she chanted the words.

"in the name of Yukari Sendo and witches everywhere I command you to accept this pact and be my familiar" she chanted at the bird as a two yellow boxes surrounded the bird before it died down and it flew back onto its perch on top of Yukari's staff, the group saw this and laughed out as they continued on looking for the other familiars.

continuing there walk through the forest the group came across a pond with some females sitting around pouring water from a pot while they were talking to each other.

"well here we are miss" he pointed at Mizore "over there are water Nymphs, those might help you in what you want as a familiar" he explained as the group of what seemed to be human wearing togas sounded by a blue glow, walking over towards the blue glowing women they group stopped when the women looked at them.

"hello ladies" Zatouji said as they looked at the giant group behind Zatouji.

"why are they here?" one asked making the group take note that the group of women know Zatouji.

"one of them is here to get a water familiar and I thought one of you lovely ladies would like to be their familiar" he explained to the nymphs though just laughed at him.

"no Zatouji we don't want to be those kids aren't work our time, we want someone like Hercules" the first one said.

"Honey, you mean Hunkules, I'd like to make some sweet music with his…" another said before she was cut off by the first water Nymph who looked at the group before they left by disappearing.

"well I'm sorry about that let's continue on" Zatouji said as they continued the trek though the Jungle before finding a small herd of worgs.

"look over there those are a bunch of worgs" Zatouji said as Issei looked at him strangely.

"yo Zatouji, not to disappoint but there are no such things as worgs, those are fictional" Issei explained as he told about the video games Warcraft 3 and its MMORPG world of Warcraft until Zatouji laughed out stopping Issei's explanation.

"so that's what he did" Zatouji laughed out as everyone was confused before he explained "that a human made a contract with a devil to observe some strange creatures for some research that he was doing, the devil agreed and brought him here and he observed loads of creatures including theses though dragons were also a high priority so I showed him some, man that guy was interesting, though all he did was take notes and sketches" he said making Issei wonder how deep the devil society went as he knew how contracts went down as he had two already but he was mostly working for Mero and Agatha.

"so what do you think Miss" he looked at Moka who was fixated on the worg.

'well don't they look interesting, let me ask about them' Ura said as Moka nodded internally and walked over to Tsukune and asked for the seal to be removed revealing Ura.

"hello, I'm Ura Akashiya" she greeted Zatouji before she asked her questions about the worgs like, were they smart, loyal, and the other things that she needed to know.

"Miss Worgs are cunning predators closely related to wolves, but larger and with greater intelligence, though they are still closely related to the Wolf so if you can show them that you are the alpha they will be loyal to you, they do grow to be They grow 10 feet (3.04m) long and weigh over 1000 pounds (454Kg). but there is one more difference there are two types or worgs and it's easy to see a worg compared to wolf there are two giant teeth that stick out if there on the bottom they are considered worgs and if they are on the top they are considered Saber worgs, there is no difference between the two just the way the teeth are positioned" Zatouji explained making Ura nod as they continued to watch the worg until a dark electric blue one came into view that seemed to have lightning swirling around it.

"well I'll be that's an Lightning Saber Worg, that's a rare beauty" he said as they watch it for a bit longer as it to see if it was the leader of the pack or not, seeing it limb above the rest Ura decided that it was the alpha went to challenge it, but before she could he had to get a little help.

"Yukari, I need some help here as I can't touch him if he is electrified so when he is down can you supress the electricity long enough so that I can give it some of my blood and can you put the magic circle up so I can bound it to me" he said making Yukari nod as she asked stated to get prepared as Ura walked over towards the Lightning Saber Worg who snarled at her before howling signalling his brethren to attack.

Looking around her Ura saw 6 worgs and saber worgs surround her as she got into a fighting stance as they started to attack her in groups trying to feel out her moves before they go in for the kill, lightly attacking her in different places the worgs were leaning her strategy of how she mainly used her legs, they worgs after a bit of testing to find her weakness finally came up with a plan of attack that would bring down the female warrior, one jumped at her causing her to through her leg out to kick him away while that was happing another went in for her other foot, though he was surprised when a pair of hands griped his large teeth pulling him away from her legs and over her head slamming him into the worg that she wanted knocking them both out and making the others run away now that their leader was unconscious.

"Yukari now" Ura yelled out to her as the two yellow boxes circled the guy going upwards drawing in the lightning from the Worg's body so that Ura could draw blood from it and give it blood.

"in the name of Moka Akashiya and Vampires everywhere I command you to accept this pact and be my familiar" she chanted at the worg as a two yellow boxes surrounded the worg before it died down, regaining conscious the Lightning Saber Worg looked at Ura and Growled before the pact came into effect and he bent down in respect for is new master as his lightning returned to him but when Ura touched him he did not electrify her.

"well that's interesting, you don't electrocute me, well see ya" Ura said as she replaced the Rosario letting Moka come back and greet the worg.

"hello, you must be our new friend" she said as she petted him making him bark in happiness as everyone came over to greet the new familiar and Yukari's and Moka got to meet as they headed towards there next destination, a place where the next person's familiar.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	21. Chapter 16

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Familiar Forest + Vampire Part 3**

There walk through the forest was a long and arduous as they had only found two of the 8 familiars that were required and over an hour had passed since Moka got her familiar the Lightning Saber worg and now they were gone there way to find another one for one of Zatouji customers, but all the ones they came too so far wasn't what the group wanted and some like the Nymphs didn't want anything to do with them as ether they were to young or they looked like they didn't have enough power.

"well those places were a bust let's move on" Zatouji said as Tsukune's holy look vibrated making him look at it.

"Umm Moka, Guys I've got a problem" Tsukune stated making everyone look at him.

"what is it Tsukune" Moka asked him.

"well my holy lock just vibrated and the lock just moved its point in that direction" Tsukune said as he pointed toward the horizon on the right hand side.

"wow that's interesting that It moved on its own, maybe it's trying to communicate with you, but why, the only part that is sealed by the lock is your ghoul side and ghouls are unintelligible to everyone as they lack any cognitive function, so what is the meaning of this, did your ghoul side want you to go somewhere, but if so why and man this is so interesting I need to study more about this" Yukari said to everyone before going off on a tangent about researching before Kurumu gave her a good puck to the shoulder to snap her out of her small conversation that she was having to herself.

"sorry, anyway what should we do, your ghoul side could be leading us to a trap" Yukari apologised before speaking the important question of what should they do.

"well Zatouji what's over that way?" Rias asked the beast mast wonder what possible could be over there that an unintelligible being what's to go over that way.

"well out that way is going toward the large lake in this forest that hold many sea creatures in it" he explained making everyone look at it.

"well then should we go then?" Tsukune asked everyone making them look at him.

"you mean to were the holy lock was pointing" Kurumu Asked as Tsukune nodded as they all looked at Zatouji.

"well you want to go out there ok, Miss" he pointed at Mizore "you might find something out there as it is filled with water beasts" he says as they left towards the lake making the holy lock vibrate once more making what was happing more interesting as something strange was happening with the holy lock. Walking towards the lack they could see its was much bigger then here average lake in facet from they could see it seemed like it was oceanic in size.

"Zatouji hoe big is this lake?" Aika said to him.

"well its very large it's about half the size of a state in the United States" he said scratching his head trying to think more hardly about it.

"what that's huge" Raynare said shocked on how big this lake was as even if it was a small state it was still considered large.

"yeah it is pretty big" he admitted as he smiled and they went down to the shore.

"well lock I'm here" Tsukune said to his lock as it started to vibrate for a minuet before dyeing down "well what happened" he asked everyone who just looked at him.

"nothing happened" Mizore said as she looked at all the water beast from small water fairies to large frogs with fins to some strange looking fish in the water, a few minutes pass and the group finally gave up and stated to walk away until they saw the small waves get bigger and come closely to them.

"Zatouji what's happing" Rias said as they saw a head emerge from the water.

"oh boy the hydra is coming out" Zatouji said as he looked at everyone.

'so this is what you wanted to show me this is our trap is it' Tsukune mentally said to himself as he watched as now the other two heads appear out of the water.

"who has that strong evil aura around them" one of the heads said with snake lisp making the holy lock shake and the lock set point upwards "so you have the power of an evil one like me, I will serve you if you can defeat me in battle" the serpent said as its was now coming out of the water to reveal its large body that stacked up to with its head 20m tall (10 for the body and 10 for the heads) and its large body was 5m across, that was slivering across the ground as the Hydra had no legs and finally its tail that was long but not a long as its head only reaching 3 ½ meters long, and it was a purple colour .

"wow that's a large snake" Issei said as he and everyone retreated, looking behind him to see if the Hydra was following them he saw his brother still standing there.

"Tsukune" he and Tsukune's girls called out to him so they he could retreat but he stood there and turned his head around and gave a thumbs up, he was going to battle the legendary sea beast, the group looked at each other and nodded as they were going to save him until Zatouji stopped them.

"don't interfere the right of challenging is in effect, the Hydra has challenged this young man to a fight to determine where he is worthy to be table by him, it was like the case of the young miss and the worgs, while she challenged the leader, though worgs are not the best when it comes to accepting natural rules of challenging because of its attitude and way of thinking, as it is close to the wolf family, they hunt in packs so they fight in packs, in this challenge it is a one on one, test for this young man" Zatouji explained to them as the backed off and watched the battle that was taking place.

Tsukune channelled his vampiric power, so that he could fight the legendary beast who was coming down on him fast jumping out of the way he threw few punches into the beast belly making the beast grunt in pain.

"this all you got' it said though hearing the voice more Tsukune determined the hydra he was facing was female or so he thought as he wasn't an expert on snake genders, the hydra looked at him with all 6 eyes and started her own attack with her whipping her tail around knocking Tsukune to the side battering him a little.

"Tsukune" the girls called out a they say their boyfriend hurt, standing up he drew out more power from the holy lock, before a mouth shot out for him jaw extended so that it could eat hi, grabbing the teeth that were nearest to him so that he could fend it off he found that he was struggling.

"what's this are you not going to use your power are you going to let me eat you hahah" one of the other head said as more power was pushed into the head that Tsukune was holding off, fighting a losing battle Tsukune had no choice but to use more power that seeped from the holy lock making his arm and neck completely black with his fangs emerging.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he screamed as he put all his might into his push braking away from the hydra without getting hurt, before another few straight punches before hooking the Hydra with a double handed haymaker toppling over the snake who was gain starting to get back up before she was knocked down again by the flurry of punches that were coming her way, using one of her heads she spat acid at the young teen who saw the green gloop come towards him and dodged it making note that the splatter was still near him, regaining her balance it was finally up again and was out for Tsukune as it used its heads as fist to swing at him as well as shoot acid whenever it could.

The battle waged on with Tsukune drawing more and more power from the holy lock making himself be cover in more and more blackness, with his wings finally appearing he launched up into the sky to directly attack the heads who finally conceded.

"stop, I coincide Master" the giant sea creature said to him as her heads bowed, though Tsukune was currently in ghoul mode and the other could see it, rushing out to I'm they had to face a strong opponent without Ura and they couldn't kill the target, Issei stepped up to the plate as he pulled out his two daggers in order to counter him as the three Magicians set up so they could knock ghoul Tsukune out then put him to sleep, watching Issei fight his own brother Raynare couldn't bear to watch.

"Hey Kurumu, Mizore?" he called out to them "what is a Ghouls weakness?" she said hoping to be of some help.

"well there only weakness are holy objects, that's it, Raynare use your spears to knock out Tsukune" Kurumu said remembering that Raynare was an angel though fallen she was still an angle and had access to holy equipment.

Rushing out towards her boyfriend she summoned a spear of light to block the attack ghoul Tsukune was going to do getting in front of Issei Raynare turned to him.

"Issei I've got this" she said as he nodded and retreated as she dismissed her current light spear for one that had more rounder edge so she could use it as a blunt weapon, ghoul Tsukune snarled at the angel that was in front of him as he went in again for attack but roared in pain as he touched the light spear, seeing this opportunity Raynare pounded him over the head with it effectively knocking him out while Yukari set up a sleep spell on him so that would sleep and revert back to his human form, looking at the Hydra who was laying down next to the sleeping Tsukune.

"umm Hydra are you not going to attack us?" Kurumu asked the giant sea monster.

"no as I have lost the battle, I am bound to my master though the ritual hasn't begun yet I am still his, so do not fret" she said to them as she started to shrink down to a size that would be more comfortable for travel with the smaller creatures.

"why are you shrinking?" another question came out of Kurumu's mouth.

"well since my master won't be up for a while to perform the ritual, I thought I would travel with you, is that acceptable?" she said to them as she finally stopped shrinking standing at a total 5 meters (three for the body and two for the heads) and she was now 2 meters across, picking up Tsukune the hydra put him on her back as they continued their quest for familiars as they headed back onto the road heading in the direction of the fairy kingdom lead by King Oberon and Queen Titania, the long walk through the forest was back again as the headed back into the thicker section and back onto the main path.

"well were are almost there, Miss are you ready to see the fairy kingdom" Zatouji asked Kurumu as she nodded and they continued down the path unbeknown then them they were being watched in the trees as they headed down the dirt road that was set up toward the fairy kingdom. Continuing there walking down the dirt road in the creepy forest they heard a noise echo around them as they stopped to see if it was just them or if soothing was around them, and if they were should they be weary of it.

Looking up they saw a baboon watching them while reading a book.

"guys don't worry it's just a baboon" Yukari said as she spotted the baboon in the trees.

"just a baboon, please, I am more than just a baboon, though I am baboon" he said to them as he mumbles the last part so it wasn't herd.

"what do you want baboon?" Aika asked as she saw the baboon's book "wow that book must be hard to read?" she questioned to him as everyone noticed the book with symbols on it.

"wow that's Egyptian symbols also known as hieroglyphs" Yukari said as the baboon smiled and clapped.

"great work you two, you are an interesting pair, I am Toto, the descendant of Thoth" he introduced himself.

"wait Thoth was a god, doesn't that make you one too?" Aika question remember what they had learnt in world history.

"yes but I've given up on being a god in order to see the world for what it is instead of having to be shadowed around by everyone and worshiped as well as that, my mother Seshat was like that but she like it as she was a lot like her own mother Maat but I was not like her, I am what you call the current monkey King a demi god as we are not fully gods anymore as we denounced god hood but we are not proper mortal beings either" he explained as he got off his branch and landed on the floor with his book under his arms, looking at him, he was a 1.15m's tall with a Egyptian looking neck warmer and a clip in his head hair that had a crescent underneath a round circle ( look up Thoth, Shin Megami Tensei 4 or the persona version)

"so what brings you, this strange group of enermies that should be killing each other, like the fallen and the devils or the succubi and all the females here so they can take the men, mmmm I see the succubi has bonded with this male interesting, and this Ghoul here, why is he still alive vampire" he mused towards the group.

"because I love him" Moka said boldly, making toto smile in happiness.

"excellent that's what I wanted to hear, well let's go" he said as they looked at him strangely.

"what do you mean go?" Rias asked not understanding that he wanted to come with them.

"well what do you think I want to come with you, this group is interesting and I foresee an interesting path with this group, do you mind if I join for now so I can experience the new knowledge that I might acquire.

"Toto, as a descendant of a god that was about science, religion, philosophy, and magic, would it be possible for you to teach me magic" Aika asked him as they started walking again to the fairy kingdom.

"I would be able too, but why do you need it I assume as a magician you are good at mathematics" he inquired as he wants to know why she would be asking him to teach her magic.

"well I am but I do not know of Human spells that Magicians use, as you can see from our group I've studied, Yokai, Demonic and angelic but not human spells and as a descendant of magic I thought you might know of Human magic" she said as they were nearing the gate to the fairy kingdom.

"well it's true that I do know human magic, but why didn't you ask your Parents to teach you the basics" he said as she looked at him.

"well my parents are normal humans that do not know of the supernatural so they could not teach me" she explained to him.

"ahhh, is that true, well I will help you one condition, I want you to take me around the world and help me gain new knowledge as this new world interests me, so I want to lean about it and record it" he said to her.

"well where in the familiar forest, so why don't you become by familiar and together we can help each other" she said countering his offer.

"very well, that does seem like a good idea" he said after thinking about it for a minute, Aika looked at him a got out her newly made wand is quite tall and sports an ornate, red heart in its centre. This heart is surrounded by two pale gold wings that coil around the heart's base, its handle is dark red, its tip is violet.

"in the name of Aika Kiriyuu and Magicians everywhere I command you to accept this pact and be my familiar" she said as the light blue boxers faded around him as the finally reached the gate of the Fairy kingdom

"Zatouji what business od you have in the fairy kingdom?" one of the guards asked, shocking all of them as they were as tall as they were.

"I have a Customer her who would like an audience with King Oberon and Queen Titania" he explained as he pointed to Kurumu, making the guards nod before the gate opened and they walked through and into the city of Fairies.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	22. Chapter 17

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Fairy Kingdom + Succubi**

Walking through the gates they were a little surprised that the path extended onwards for a little longer but has they walk through the saw fairies that were the same size as them which intrigued them as they were supposed to be small but they weren't they were the same side as them though a bit small with their heights looking like that stopped at 170cm (5"5'). Walking through the path a bit more going up a hill they reached the top to see a marvellous city that was in tune with nature, walking down the steps they came between two pillars that had flowers on top walking through they had lots of small fountains and small ponds through the way to the palace that looked incredible as it was a white limestone castle with blue roofs that had a large garden area in the centre with a smaller version cut from hedges with gold trimmings and green flags with the two crystal butterfly wings on them walking through the interior of the castle had large gold ornaments on the each pillar of the castle that were on the left side of the walk way as well as green banners with et fair people signal on it the crystal butterfly wings on the ground it was the same colour as the walls but instead of limestone it was marble with a long red carpet in the middle signifying a walkway. Getting towards the middle of the walk way there was an overly large door, heading through the door the group saw two chairs with people sitting in them and surrounding them on either side sere 7 guards each.

"Zatouji, I heard from the gate keepers that one of your customers' requests an audience with me" the man in the chair said as the group approached the chairs.

"dear be nice" the woman said to him as she saw the group appear "hello young ones I am Titania, queen of the fairies and this is my Husband, Oberon king of the fairies" she introduced both of them making the group bow in respect.

"so who here is requested the audience with me?" Oberon asked making Kurumu step forward.

"I did your majesty" she said as she stood tall and looked at them as they looked back at her with intrigue.

"I see and what is it young human" he asked.

"oh no I am not human, I am a succubus and I am requesting if I may ask one of your fairy people to become my familiar" she stated making the king look at her intensely.

"do you now, and why would you want one of the fairy folk to become your familiars?" he said as he a finally gained great interest in this young succubi that had appeared before him and a similar interest was also with the queen.

"well back at my home town, we had a small fairy village near our place and I was friends with the fairies there and when I ask one to become my familiar they said they would have to speak to king Oberon and queen Titania about it, so I am here to request a fairy familiar" she stated as he look at the king and queen.

"hahahah, you young lady are quite lovely, you remind me of my wife when we first met, I will happily grant you your request, is there a particular type of fairy that you were interested in or did you want to back to your town first and ask the fairs there?" he asked as Titania stepped in before Kurumu could speak.

"agreed dear she is very cute and she had determination I saw we giver that as well what do you think" Titania said to her lover.

"do you really think this is the persona we should give it to?" Oberon asked his wife.

"yes with her we could have some interesting times instead of just being here all the time" she stated to him.

"ok well give her the pendant, but Tatiana I hope your right" Oberon said as Titania got off her chair to give Kurumu a blue pendant that had a gold and silver hilexing outline.

"when you use that, just lift it up towards the sky and call out to us and we will appear" she stated as she sat back down.

"well Young succubi what type of fairy did you want as your familiar, though most of them will be sleeping right now but because we got the audience request we have been waiting for you?" he stated to her as she nodded.

"well King, queen I wanted a fairy that would help me with my succubus magic as I know all of it and am fairly skilled with the magic it's just that I need someone that can give me some different types or variants that I already know so that I can expand my use of magic" Kurumu explained as the king and queen chuckled at her.

"ahha my little succubi we do have such fairies" the king stated as he beckoned on one his men over towards him.

"Ah Theiatena would you go and awake Kyu, I think she might be the one this young succubus is searching for" he said to one of the guards that was near him.

"Yes, milord" she said as she left the chamber and the small group chatted for a moment before theiatena returned with another.

"Alright, alright... I'm up, I'm... zZzZzZz..." she said as she came in with the guard.

"Kyu you're in front of the king in queen" Theiatena said to her friend as she finally oped her eyes properly to see where she was.

"I'm so confused right now. What's going on?" she questioned as she saw the king and queen.

"ah Oberon, and Tin my girl, what's happing" she said.

"hello Kyu, good to see you at least dressed for once" Titania said as she saw her friend but she was only dressed in a pair of pink bra and panties with a black trim.

"yeah well Theia here told me to get dress and come with her to see someone important so yeahhhhhh" she finished with a yawn.

"hell Kyu we have a proposition for you, this succubus in front of us is looking for a fairy companion and we thought you would be a good fit for her.

"yeah, well she is pretty cute, and she does have big tits like theia here so yeah, my name is Kyu Sugardust; nice to meet you" he introduced herself to Kurumu.

"Kyu? That's a weird name, I'm Kurumu Kurono" Kurumu introduced herself.

"Oh, thanks. No that's great, I have a weird name Kurumu, so how should we do this we going to swap fluids or are you going to let your witch friend to it for us?" Kyu ask slightly shocking Kurumu.

"you want to swap fluids?" she questioned the fairy.

"yeah I'm bi so it's cool" she replied casually as the two of them got closer before Kurumu set up the circle by drawing it with her tail while she put her Yokai into so it could activate the circle.

"ready Kuru" Kyu said to Kurumu as she nodded and the two girls kissed making Issei and Aika cheer out and everyone looked at them with a frown.

"hey were perverts" Aika said as Kurumu and Kyu finished kissing.

"in the name of Kurumu Kurono and Succubi everywhere I command you to accept this pact and be my familiar" she called out as Kyu nodded.

"well now that were bonded together let's go score us some total hotties" Kyu said to Kurumu but Kurumu shook her head.

"I'm already with my destined one" Kurumu stated.

"really now, who is he the one with the pink haired girl" Kurumu nodded as she walked over to Tsukune "well aren't you handsome, Kuru, you fucked him yet" to which Kurumu shook her head.

"really you're a succubus, you should be riding him every night, what is he is small or something" she said as she looked at Tsukune who slightly annoyed at the comment.

"well what are you" she asked.

"I'm Tsukune and I'm a ghoul" he said shocking the guards, the king and queen and Kyu and especially the girls as he was asleep a moment ago.

"Guards seize this man" King Oberon said as they started to surround the group

"NO stop he is not a threat" the monster girls yelled out simultaneously making Oberon put up his hand

"and why should I believe you" he asked as Tsukune stepped forward

"well I've gotten the approval of one dark lord from the Yokai realm" he stated making the king and queen intrigued.

"and who would that be?" titania asked.

"Lord Tenmai Mikogami who gave me this holy lock" he said as he pointed his wrist out to show the holly lock.

"ahh Mikogami, alright next time I see him though I'll talk him, ok guards you can let him go" Oberon said as the guards returned to their position.

"so you're a ghoul, I have in my love books that ghouls if tamed have extreme sexual stamina and is able to charm there opponents, but there is a missing section out of my book so I'm not sure why they can" Kyu said "well let me go pack my stuff and then ill comer with you" she finished as she left as the small group waited for her to return , now dressed properly but her outfit still showed off a lot, pink and white baby-doll lingerie with light-pink panties that have a purple butterfly shape attached to the front of them. She was wearing a white collared necklace with a pink choker top that has a red heart shape on the front of it and She had large, butterfly-like, translucent fairy wings that are patterned in pink, wears light pink stockings which cover the lower parts of her thighs, and wears purple ballerina shoes.

"thank you King Oberon and Queen Titania" Rias said as they all bowed.

"you there with the red hair you are sirzechs sister are you not" Oberon asked Rias to which she nodded "can you give him a message; I will see him soon" he said as Rias nodded as they left.

"alright only four to go" Zatouji said as they were half way done with their quest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	23. Chapter 18

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 18: I Heard You Like Dragons, So I Put Dragons in Your Dragons + Yuki-Onna**

Walking out of the beautiful fairy city the group now with Kyu the group head in the complete other direction towards Timmat's cave.

"so were heading to the entire other side" Rias said as she had enough of walking.

"yes but since we have walked all the way to the fairy kingdom I suppose I can let you teleport over there, but once you do give me 5 to catch up ok" Zatouji said as he bolted off towards the tree line as Rias and Yukari set up the teleport.

"so Kuru, your small harem that your apart of is three vampires, a Yuki-Onna and a witch, wow that's interesting, so how you did you get him, show off your curvaceous body, charm him, give him some action" Kyu said with a wink.

"no just acted like a good friend and he chose me, but I did try and give him my body on multiple attempts and it didn't work he push me away saying it wasn't right" Kurumu explained as the portal was now set up.

"alright everyone in" Yukari and Rias said as the large teleporter zapped them to 2km away from Tiamat's cave.

"whatttt, Tsukune, you cannot tell me that you never at one point want a piece of this sexy thing" Kyu asked him who looked at her and blushed.

"well I did, you should have seen how hard it was to control my emotions as they are drop dead gorgeous and I was close a few time to losing myself to my hormones, but I did and in the end I won" he stated as he hugged the closet girl to him who was Mizore who was smiling at him.

"anyway that are you exactly Oberon never explained are you like some lust fairy or something" Tsukune Asked her.

"no not exactly, I'm a love fairy, but with my hobbies and what I like to do in my spare time I can be considered a lust fairy as I really do love a good fuck" she said as felt another spike in lust around them, looking at the source she saw Issei and Aika.

"what's with those two all I can fell from them and the girl with black hair next to them is all lust?" Kyu asked.

"don't mind them they are just horny perverts" Tsukune said as Koneko commented as pervert while Akeno and Rias just laughed. Reaching the cavern, they felt tremendous power coming from inside the cave.

"well this is her cave, now all we can do is wait for Zatouji" Rias said as they stood around waiting for the beast master.

"well master this is the best time to do the contract with me" the Hydra said to Tsukune.

"oh yeah, thanks for carrying me when I was unconscious" he said as he thanked the hydra.

"that was my duty my master" she said as the heads bowed.

"please call me Tsukune, Hydra" he said as the Hydra looked away "what's wrong do you like your name?" he asked.

"no not really as it is Hydra the 4th and it doesn't sound that special does it" she said as her heads looked away.

"well did you want a new name?" Moka said to her.

"yes but I'm not sure what" the hydra replied sadly.

"well if I remember correctly the first Hydra lived in of Lerna in the Argolid region of Grease so maybe we could do soothing like that, like we could call you Lerna" Yukari said as the Hydra lifted her heads.

"well how bout, Argolid" Issei said getting a nod from everyone.

(I know how about Lernaean) a new female voice appeared as the figure stepped out of the cave to reveal Tiamat in all her glory revealing that she is blue Western Dragon which reminded Issei of Ddraig who was a red Weston Dragon.

(and what are you all doing outside my Cave at this time of night) she demanded as Issei got the signal from Ddraig as he walked through the front of the group.

(well boy what do you have to say to me) she said as he turned to Yukari.

"Yukari can you enlarge the hologram" he asked as she nodded and a magic circle appeared on the ground in front of him.

"what's this" she said intrigued

(Tia, it is I) Ddraig said as he rose from the circle

"Ah Ddragy it is you, I thought you were sealed inside the boosted gear" making everyone laugh

(I am but thanks to my partners friends I can now project myself as a mini hologram onto the top of the boosted gear anyway I'm here to see you) he said to her who looked at the large hologram of her former friend and lover.

(well you shouldn't I don't want to see you or Albi again) she stated to him.

(is that because of the fight, well I'm sorry about that we both love you and that's why we fought) he explained to her.

(well it doesn't mater now, but why are you here) she asked him.

(well were here so I can ask you if you like to become my partners familiar) he stated to her making her growl.

(why would I become a familiar of this devil) she snapped at him angry as the first thing he asked her when he saw her after all this time was to become a familiar for someone.

(well he's not really a devil anymore he's a dragon devil hybrid and I though you would be the best candidate as partner prefers strong powerful women) Ddraig said to her who looked at the hologram before looking at Issei.

(well Hatchling it seems Ddragy really trusts you if he sent you out here to me, so I will give you a chance but be warned if you do something wrong you will die, I want to show you something first that you might be interested in Ddragy) she said as her body became smaller and smaller until she was 182cm (6') girl that had long beautiful pale blue hair.

(what we Dragons can look like humans) He said shocked of what he just saw.

"wow that is so hot you look incredibly sexy in that for Tiamat" Issei said as she looked at him.

"Tia call me Tia" she asked everyone.

"ok a cute girl like you has to have a nickname doesn't she, like Ray or Aki that is standing next to me" he said hugging the two girls.

"you think I'm cute" she said blushing.

(partner, I think you just won her over, with that one comment but be careful, she is a feisty one) Ddraig chuckled out.

"stop it Ddragy, I am not feisty, I just playful that's all" she said smiling "well shall we begin" she said as she got close to him before hugging him.

"well that's was unexpected that the boy would win over Tiamat but they I've seen a lot of things lately" Zatouji said finally appearing.

"hello Zatouji are you with them?" she asked him still having Issei in her arms.

"yes and you might be able to help me out but do what you have to do first" he stated as she nodded and Issei with the help of Akeno set up the magic circle.

"Ready Hatchling" she asked.

Its Issei Hyoudou" he stated with a smirk.

"well Issei are you ready" who nodded.

"in the name of Issei Hyoudou and devils everywhere I command you to accept this pact and be my familiar" he said as she nodded and the red circles diapered.

"well now that's done we need to get; wow Is that a sprite dragon" Zatouji said as he spotted a rare dragon fly down towards them.

(well this proves my theory) Ddraig said.

"what theory Ddragy?" Tiamat ask.

(well this ex-nun has the ability of dragon taming, you could feel it couldn't you) Ddraig asked Tiamat who nodded as the sprite dragon landed on Asia's head.

"so she really does" Rias said as they saw the little sprite dragon yawn cutely.

"wow that's incredible I've never seen that happen before as a Sprite Dragon needs to be tamed as a child or else they will become uncontrollable as adults" Zatouji said as he was seriously impressed with the blond seamed to somehow tame a baby sprite dragon without any effort.

"well he looks really cool Asia" Issei said as he got closer to her only for the sprit gdragon to zap him before going into Asia's arms for another nap.

"wow… shit he just zapped me" he complained.

Are you going to name it Asia" Rias said.

"yeah Rasieei.

"well You know male Dragons are hate other Males but are still respectful to them so that might why" Zatouji offered some insight into how male dragons think

(that's every true but not all male dragons are like that and I do believe female dragons are the same as well) Ddraig commented

"mmm I've never seen a resentful female towards me" Tiamat said "but I know who might be able to help me hang on let me call her" she said as she yelled really loud before she died down.

"well what did that do" Aika said top Tiamat

"oh I was just calling a friend who should be here soon, and wow I can't believe you tamed the hydra" she said as look at Lernaean

"I preferred to be called by my new name that you suggested, Master I like that one Lernaean" Lernaean said to Tsukune as everyone chuckled "so should we do the ritual now" she asked as he looked at her forgetting that they had yet to do the Familiar ritual.

"well how I do mine, as im not a vampire but a ghoul?" Tsukune asked as everyone scratched their head.

"ghoul, you mean like the forbidden Yokai race?" Tiamat asked to which she god a nod to.

"wow that's amassing I can't believe your still sane" she said impressed making everyone look at her before looking at Tsukune.

"well while don't you do it like a vampire then when doing the chant say ghoul instead" Mizore said as she changed her lollipop out for another.

"hey good Idea Mizore" Moka said as Tsukune sank his large fangs into one of the heads of Lernaean as Yukari got the spell ready.

"alright Tsukune its ready" she stated as he released his fangs.

"in the name of Tsukune Hyoudou and Ghouls everywhere I command you to accept this pact and be my familiar" he said as she nodded and the yellow circles diapered.

"thank you master" she said as the felt a cold chill come over them making Mizore very happy

"what is that lovely chill" she inquired

"well that's from my friend Sindragosa who should be here any moment" Tiamat said as a saw a blue glow before a thud was herd and the glow died down a bit showing a giant bone dragon with a blue glow within her.

(Tiamat…. Ddraig wow this is strange) she said before seeing everyone (hello there) she said aggressively (Tiamat why are they here) she said hissing at her.

"well they came to see me and then me and Ddraig started talking about us dragons and our natures so I called you I know its late I'm sorry" she said.

(it's ok, but why did you need to see me?) she said calming down.

"umm one question first sorry to ask but who are you?" Ray said.

(ahahaha young one I am Sindragosa, Lady of the Frostbrood and the Former Queen of the frost Dragons) she introduces herself.

"Lady Sindragosa how are you alive right now?" Rias asked as they and the three dragons looked at her and her bone body.

(well years ago now a young necromancer came to the great dragonblight which is the great dragon graveyard wanting to experiment with his necromancy to see if could create a dragon soul or resurrect one off the dead dragons and he succeeded only reviving one dragon, Bolvar was his name who resurrected me and he continued with his research until he died but he left a small tainted section of the Grate dragonblight that is now a resurrection zone for dragons that that have high enough draconic power like myself to continue to live) she explained about her past and the grate drgonblight.

"wow that's interesting scary but very interesting that you were revived by a necromancer, are you angry at us humans, and magical based humanoid species that can do the same thing" Aika asked.

(no not anymore but originally I was and even today I'll still be weary of magical based humanoid species but it is not as strong) she stated

(so what question did you have for me again Tiamat) she asked her friend.

"oh yeah well me and Ddragy were talking about how Male dragons are aggressive towards each other and Ddragy stated that we women Dragons are as well" Tiamat stated making Sindragosa nod.

(yes we women dragons are aggressive between each other but the only time I've seen this happen is when fighting over mates or over nests especially if there are hatchlings in the nest) she said.

(see Tiamat we dragons are an aggressive species) Ddraig said who laughed out.

"Ddragy you dummy" she said trying to hit the hologram but just went through it.

(hahahah) he laughed out seeing what was happing making Sindragosa sigh.

(well if that's all I'm going home) she stated.

"wait" Mizore called out making everyone look at her.

"can you help me out" she said getting closer to the undead dragon

(yes what is it young one) Sindragosa asked.

"well I'm here with everyone to look for a familiar that would help me as I'm a Yuki-Onna and snice you're a frost dragon I thought you might be able to help me" Mizore said as she looked up at the great dragon.

(well little Yuki-Onna, your right am indeed a frost dragon but why would you need my help I see you have Zaouji with you so there would be no need for me) she explained making Mizore shake her head.

"well you maybe be right as we do have Zaouji but you're a frost monster like me, so I thought you might want or know someone that would like to be my familiar" she asked shocking everyone

(your familiar hahahahha, chessurre, what makes you think I would want to be your familiar?) Sindragosa asked.

"well for one you can be with other dragons, I bet its quite saddening living at the great dragonblight and seeing all the all the dragons there die all the time, and the second your just like me, I can see you have been shunned by most of your race , just like me unlike all other Yuki-Onna's who are bold and forward around people, I'm not good around others, but I think if were together we can be great friends and male a lot more in the process" Mizore pleaded to the Former Queen of the frost Dragons.

(well chessure you are right, because I'm undead none of the other dragons bar Tiamat and my daughter who is now the queen of the frost dragons will speak to me, so I live at the great dragoonblight because of that and only when dragons come to die that they talk to me and in there I comfort them and lead them into the next life which is really saddening, at times, alright little one I will come with you) Sindragosa said as she a blue light enveloped her making her smaller before it dispersed into her hand shocking everyone

"what" she asked as she was a beautiful 179 (5'11) woman with snow white skin with an Icey blue dress and white hair with light blue streaks in her hair and like her fiend Tiamat they both looked like they were in the early 20's.

"well it's just you have flesh now and you're really cute" Issei said making the others nod.

and you guys think I'm cute" she asked everyone getting a nod from all of them and in the case of Tiamat and Kyu some extent comments.

"see Sin this is why you should change more often; you are so gorgeous" Tiamat said to her

"yeah you're such a cutey, I could just image what I could do with you" Kyu said getting a giggle out of Kurumu, Aika, Ray and Issei.

"well that's settled should do the ritual then we can head back to our starting spot now that we have everyone's familiar" Zouji said as they nodded.

"hey what bout mine" Ray said as they forget about hers.

"oh I'm sorry ray did we forget about you" Issei said as he hugged her as she pouted at him.

"well why don't we head back we might see something on the way" she said as she nodded and they headed back towards the entrance of the familiar forest.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	24. Chapter 19

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 19: School Days + Vampire**

Walking through the forest they Ray was quite unhappy as they had found nothing for her that was interesting while yes there was some strong opponents there was nothing that stood out.

"guys, is it me or is there something following us" Moka said but unlike Ura she couldn't use the Yokai Detection to its fullest but she could since something.

"that way" Koneko said in a monotone voice as she pointed into the Woods.

"you know you really have to stop that, it's not cute" Aika said a she petted koneko's head who swiftly received a punch to the gut.

"no touching" she said as Aika picked herself up off the floor grumbling about Koneko being mean as they headed away from the road to find their mysterious stalker.

"Come on out and face me" Ray said as she got her set of black gauntlets putting them on there were portal at the ends to channel her angelic powers creating light spear claws which she name Durga which she had made by her father while they were training at Rias summer home, as she trained with Kurumu in a bit of martial arts while on her feet she had special shin guard like items so she could channel light spears from her feet more easily if she had to kick making the light spear come out like a sword so that she could cut, stomp or shoot light spears at enemies though theses one were sliver and she called them Kali.

"wow were doing you get those" Issei said as she told him about how her dad made them.

"awesome are you going fight this stalker" Aika said as she nodded as a small green tornado appeared in front of her revealing a White Tiger.

"that is a descendant of Byakko, we must of disturbed it" zaouji said ads they all watched Ray stair down the decant of the mythical beast who roared at her before charging at her who just got ready for the attack as she put her hand in a cross making sure the gauntlets took the brunt of the attack as he swiped at her arms making her follow up with a few quick punches that connected to his head making him help in pain as he opened his mouth a let out a torrent of green magical wind that blew Ray into a tree seriously hurting her.

"that's it bitch" she growled at him as she shot of with her wings out giving her a speed boost socking hmm right in the middle of the head before trying something she just thought of making a portal summon underneath her but sweeping her leg around in order to make the portal , she dove into it before shortly appearing in the air over Byakko before crashing back to the ground with her foot extended hitting him squire into the back making him cry out as he trying his wind attack again but she blocked it with her wings making the mythical beast stare at her before bowing her then walking up to her rubbing its head against her.

"you were testing me went you?" she said to him as he nodded before ling down at her feet "well you want to become my familiar" she asked at hit roared as she set up her portals.

"in the name of Raynare Leviticus and Fallen angels everywhere I command you to accept this pact and be my familiar" she said as he nodded and the pink circles diapered, her new tiger stood up as they left.

"so that's your last name you never told us" Issei said to her.

"sorry about that, I never introduce myself with my last name ever so it slipped my mind" she apologised as they continued walking.

"hey Sin why do you call me Cheshire?" Mizore asked her Familiar.

"oh that when the necromancer was around his favourite book was Alice in wonderland and cat is name that and he likes to appear and disappear a lot so I called you that" Sin said to her as she nodded as the continued to walk towards the exit

"so how are the boys?" Kyu asked Yukari and Aika

"well I don't know about Issei but, Tsukune is big and thick and he has an unnatural sexual stamina we fucked he came like 10 times with extremely large amounts that covered half my body when he shot his load on me" Yukari said as she started to drool while remembering her three way with Moka and Tsukune.

"it's the same with Issei that is he is incredible in bed its unnatural" Aika said as she smiled as they chatted to Kyu about all kinds of perverse thing making Koneko frown, getting to the entrance they thanked Zouji and left in the portal that was created by Akeno and Yukari.

Getting back to the house Kyu was in shock as when they entered she saw a line-up of gorgeous girls.

"what the hell is wrong with your family, why is everyone one so hot" she voiced her thoughts.

"and who are you?" Kyoko said to her.

"oh I'm Kyu Sugardust; love fairy" she introduced herself to everyone.

"ok Kyu but what did you mean?" Mikan asked her wondered why she was saying everyone was hot.

"well just look at everyone here, I mean you guys perfect curves, a nice bust no one here is under B, you have like the perfect bodies, I mean just look at her" she said as she pointed to Lala.

"I mean she looks like a supermodel I bet all the guys are drawling over her, and you two I mean obviously younger than everyone else but you are still stacked, man I mean last time I saw such perfect bodies is when me Tin and Venus got together to play strip poker" she said as she looked at Lala first before moving onto Kokoa and Mikan.

"she doesn't get any though as Rito over there is a pussy" Issei said to her as he pointed towards Lala and Rito

"seriously, if I was him I'll be on that every day" she mused to herself "what is wrong with you" she said to Rito as he looked at her and looked away.

"ahh I see he's shy, heheh this could be fun" she said as she yawned again "so where can I sleep?" she asked Kurumu who looked at Rias.

"well Kyu, you can we can send you two the area that all the familiars that belong to my family go, if you want" she suggested.

"that could be an option but I rather stay here, oh I know I'll shrink back to my original size and if you could just get somewhere small set up for me in your room I can sleep there" she said and Kurumu looked at the other who nodded.

"oh yeah who are they" Kyoko pointed at everyone as everyone introduced their familiars.

"hello I'm Toto, Egyptian demi god" Toto introduced himself to them as they introduced themselves to him.

"I'm Lernaean, I'm a Hydra" she introduced herself as they looked at her and smiled commenting how she looks really cool, Moka, Yukari and Ray had to introduce their own Familiars as they were not capable of speaking before they two dragon girls were left.

"hey guys why are there two more people then usual" Lala noted to the group.

"yeah these are out familiars" Issei said as he pointed to the girl with the blue hair and Mizore pointed at the girl with white hair.

"hello I'm Tiamat, and I'm a dragon, I'm also known as the Chaos Karma Dragon" she introduced herself much like Ddraig did when he introduced himself.

"and I'm Sindragosa, Lady of the Frostbrood and the Former Queen of the frost Dragons" she introduced herself, every sat around asking question of what it was like and what they did, noting what the Fairy said was amusing before heading off to bed with Sindragosa changing back and shrinking down so she could easily lie in the room next to the hydra while the other three asked to transported to the Gremory estate.

Time Skip 5 days later

The family and friends were on their way to school as per usual chatting to each other and teasing Rito about this shyness with girls when they saw a black car approach the school as two people stood ready for its approach, stopping a red carpet was laid out in front of the back seat door as a girl with light gold hair exited the car "good morning Miss Saki" the two girls said as the girl got out of the car.

"good morning" she said smiling at them.

"Who is that?" Kurumu said as the group looked at Tenjouin.

"that's Saki Tenjouin a third year here and the self-proclaimed queen of the school, though she ranks quite highly on the school's beauty list coming third to Rias and Akeno but believe it or not Moka and Lala here being fourth and fifth" Aika said as the group look at the two pink haired people in their group and smiled as they chatted a bit more as they passed the gate.

"hey look it's the two it's the two transfer students, there pretty cute huh" one guy said as they passed him as everyone started focusing their attention onto the large group that just pasted the gates.

"look it's the Hyoudou brothers aren't they dreamy, well two of them are that Issei, he is cute but too perverted unlike his brothers" one of the girls said as they saw the group making Issei hang his head.

"Aya who are they?" Tenjouin asked Aya who was the long blue hair girl with the glasses, looking at who Saki was pointing at she saw it was Moka and Lala.

"ah yes those two are new transfers students from just over a month ago, they have gotten pretty popular among the lower classman and there often spotted with Rias and Akeno so that has also been boosting their image" she explained to Saki.

"it does not matter, while Rias and Akeno might be the top of everyone's list I Saki Tenjouin is everyone's number one for ladylike" she said as they walked into the school.

Lunchtime

Saki Tenjouin and her two friends were walking down the walkways for the school building when they saw the group hanging out as they saw one of the boys give food to Lala.

"Lala I can't believe you forgot lunch" Rito said as he gave her some bread.

"I'm sorry, thanks for the bread" she replied as she took the food "hey rito wanna see what I had made" she asked as Rito looked at her.

"no because I know this is going to be bad" Rito said as she pulled it out anyway.

"here it is Bow-Bow Doggie, you see Zastin was worried about me so I made this invention to attack anyone suspicious, isn't he cute" Lala said as she showed the small dog invention she made before they heard Peke scream.

"hey what are you doing" she shouted as everyone looked down at the dog to see it had teared the front of Lala's uniform revealing her whole front off.

"Lala what are you doing showing off so much are you that shameless" Yui screamed at her as her and Rito tried top cover her from everyone that was now staring including his brother as they waited for peke to fix the uniform.

Saki Tenjouin was watching the whole ordeal occur and it annoyed her as Lala was getting all her attention.

This also happen later in the day as Moka was in the library trying to get a book off the top shelf giving all the guys a good view of her panties, making Tsukune push back everyone as Moka fell onto Mizore giving all the boys a Yuri show, watching from her seat that Saki was in she got up and stormed out of the library in disgust.

"Who do those whores think they are" She said angrily as she got an idea "let's go" she said as her two friends nodded and they made their way out side to discuss so Saki could discuss her plan of attack before they moved to the classroom that her competitors were in, making her two fiends walking they apologised for disrupting the class for placing notes down on Lala's and Moka's desks while Rin was trying to hid a bow behind her back.

"these are letters of challenge from Saki Tenjouin on who will be their best beauty of Kuoh Academy contest" Aya said as she bowed to them as they left.

"hey you can't just walk into people's classroom and disrupt their work" Yui said as they left as quickly as they came in.

In the ORC

"So Saki is at it again huh" Rias said sighing as she told them how she did that to them as well but she ultimately ended up third.

"You know guys she will not give up if you don't go" Akeno said as they to pink haired beauties looked at each other as they and nodded as they as they all left towards the track part of the school as the note instructed.

With Saki 10 minutes earlier

"ahahahah, as expected of the principle he let me put this up" Saki said as she was wearing a robe over herself as she was standing on the stage that was constructed before she took it off revealing a white bikini.

"oi, what are you doing, you can't do this now pack it up" Yui said as she as Sona came up to her.

"you can't fight this one Yui, she got the principles permission but don't worry I gave him a stern talking to" she said as she put her hand on Yui shoulder.

"thanks Sona" Yui said as they stayed around to watch and make sure no one got up to trouble.

"why aren't they coming" Saki complained.

"well my research there is a rumours that Lala has a fiancée and Tsukune and Moka are going out" Rin said making Saki angry.

"what Lala already has a fiancée and Moka has a boyfriend already" she yelled angrily before she saw her competition on the side of the stage.

"hehehehehe, come now let's...ahhhhhhhhhhhh" she creamed as her bikini was torn off by Bow-Bow Doggie who took her as suspicious leaving her naked in front of everyone making all the guys cheer out form what they saw, Saki collapsed on the ground trying to hid herself as she looked at the family.

"I'll remember this" she said as she sprinted away from the scene.

"well that's one way to deal with her" Rias said smiling as Lala as they left the school to go back home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	25. Chapter 20

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Prince? Princess? + Rito**

The night had come in the Hyoudou house hold as everyone was sleeping or in the case of Issei and his small harem were fucking each other as they do most nights with certain person watching from the door.

"should we let her in" Aika said as she was pleasuring Ray as Rias was enjoying her time of Issei's long pole.

"nah she can watch for a while longer I want to see her little show" Ray replied as a giant squeal reputed from Rias before she slid off Issei, outside the door was the Ex-nun Asia watching the streamy scene that was happing inside the room it had been a few nights scene she started watching them it just started with getting flushed and now after almost a week she was looking through the small opening in the door watching people fuck and getting herself off with her panties around her ankles, Asia felt kind of Ashamed doing what she was doing but she couldn't help it when she first petted herself she felt the most pleasurable feeling she had ever experienced and now she want to keep doing it even if she felt ashamed and apologised to god each time for sinning resulting in a headache.

Watching the show, Kyu was shocked how perverted the Ex-nun was that was living here, she couldn't believe it but she had a job to do, she was going to make Rito a man who could not be shy of women, going into his room, she removed the blanket to see the two sleeping there was a naked interglacial princess and the other was a fully clothed boy who was hugging an extra pillow sleep talking about marshmallows, seeing this Kyu smiled as she worked her magic as she put a sleeping spell of Rito so he won't wake up if she moved him, before casting another spell that removed his clothes putting them in a neat pile on the ground next to the bed.

Now seeing the two nude people she saw Lala's tail, grabbing it lightly Lala Moaned out cutely, this made Kyu smile even more as she rolled Rito over making him spoon Lala before she moved his hands one near her pussy and one on her breast making Lala moan even more, looking at her face Kyu could she the giant tinge on her face and she nodded as she put Lala tail were the pillow Rito was hugging and lightly kissing and put it in his mouth, this awoke Lala as she saw what was happing to her from Rito.

"Rito, don't stop" she said as she moved Rito's hand lower as it bushed her neither lips, seeing that her job was done Kyu left the room and headed back to Tsukune's room so she could sleep but was court by Kurumu.

"Kyu what did you do?" She asked as she Kyu come back in.

"well I had a bit of fun with the shy boy, man he is going to get a strange wake up" she smiled as Kurumu looked at her, but that's not the strangest thing looks outside" she stated as Kurumu opened the door to see the sight of Asia getting off.

"wow that is…" Kurumu said as she lost the words

"hot" Kyu finished as Kurumu nodded and closed the door, feeling hot after seeing the EX nun she couldn't help but get 'snuggly' with Tsukune and if anyone was to awake then they would have a good show to see.

The next morning

Rito awoke the morning to a spectacular sight by anyone's but his standards as the was a naked Lala on his chest who was a sleep.

'shit she on me, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' he mentally screamed out as he notices she was on him and second he was fully naked.

"Lala get off me" he squealed out as she awoke see to Rito's blushing face.

"ahh good morning Rito, I enjoyed last night, I didn't realise you liked me like that, you were incredible with your fingers and tongue" she said getting Rito to yell in confusion.

"what?" he screamed making everyone bust in, either fully dressed or part nude though seeing the scene it didn't matter as they were all busting out laughing.

"hahahahahh, now this is funny" Issei said as they agreed.

"wow that is better than I thought" Kyu whispered to Kurumu who smiled

"now just imagined if someone opened our door at night to see what we would doing, I think it would be a lot like this, don't you think Asia?" Ray said smiling at her.

"hey why you asking Asia that question, she doesn't need to know about your sex life?" Mikan said to Ray.

"well ask her" ray stated as Mikan looked at Asia who was blushing profusely.

"well it's just I wanted to be with Issei and then I saw them having sex and I kept watching" Asia shamefully admitted making everyone look at the four perverts.

"hey we didn't do it on purpose" Issei defended.

"yeah but she's a Nun though EX nun but she was still a holly woman you have to be a role model you can't corrupt her like that" Mikan scolded the four before Asia stepped in.

"Mikan, don't worry about me, I'm not a holy woman anymore, though I still believe in god… and follow all of his rules, but I'm now I devil so I can do sinful things though I rather not but what they were doing looked so nice" Asia said making Mikan look at her.

"alright, but I still want you to stay in my room for now" Mikan said as Asia nodded and hugged her and they all left Rito's room and got ready for school.

"Kyu that was you wasn't it?" Mikan asked the love fairy while they were getting ready.

"n..o..no I didn't" she stuttered out, ever scene living her she found out that Mikan was the head of the house and she was to be feared.

"it's ok, I understand why you did it but next time, don't" she said as Kyu nodded.

At school

"Today before we begin were have another transfer student, ahh come in" the teacher said as a white haired guy walked in.

"thank you, I am Ren Elsie Jewelria, and I have finally found you my love" he stated as he walked up to Lala's desk "it's good to see you Lala" the Ren stated making everyone, discuss what is happing.

"wow another rival, go Rito!" Risa yelled out.

"umm who are you?" Lala asked making Ren stop and smile.

"it's ok Lala here is a photo of us" he said as he pulled out a necklace with a photo case on it, opening it everyone that were main charterers crowed around.

"so where are you?" Issei asked only seeing two girls in the photo

"I'm the one in the green dress" he said proudly making Risa and Issei laugh out noting that he was in a dress.

"As a child, I sometimes would be taken to Deviluke to play with Lala. Despite all the trouble she put me through with all her experiments and mischief, I fell in love with her and cherishes all of those memories with her. The reason why I'm here is because of the promise that I made with Lala" he stated as everyone listen in on his backstory.

"really what was it?" Mio asked hoping it was something romantic

"one time asked Lala if they would get married if he becomes a real man, which she agreed to but it seems she doesn't remember it" Ren said bowing his head.

"Princess did you really say something like that?" Peke asked Lala.

"I don't really remember" she stated as everyone looked at her.

"it's ok I'm here to show you how manly I am, then we will get married" Ren stated as they heard a voice.

"can I start the lesson now?" the teacher said as they looked at him and apologised as they sat down so they could start the lessons.

After the class

"Rito, I assume that your name" making Rito sweat drop at the notion that Ren didn't even know who he was but still tried to rival him "I am here to take Lala's hand from you so you can just go to the side and forget about Lala, she doesn't need you anymore" Ren said as he looked at Rito.

"and what do you mean by that?" a voice rang out making them both turn around to see Yukari.

"and who are you?" Ren asked.

"I'm Yukari and I'm one of Lala's best friends and I'm not going to just let you think that Rito's going to stand aside, how do we know that an actual promise was made, all we have is your words" Yukari said to Ren as all their friends and family came over to where they were.

"yeah but Yukari doesn't this sound romantic, the childhood friend and the new lover fighting for the attention of the girl of their dreams" Mio said as they watched the scene unfold before their eyes

"yeah your right but I mean who can resist these" Risa said as she fondled Lala's breast making Yui angry calling them shameless, Aika smile along with Risa as they the three of the were called the female perverted trio.

"umm Ren was it, I still don't know who you are, can I see the photo again" Lala asked as she was curios who this guy was and why he had a picture of her when she was young, seeing the picture something came back to her "oh yeah your cry baby Ren" she said smiling making everyone giggle out, even the serious people like Sona and Yui count help but let out a few giggles, this made Ren mad.

"I will get you Rito, and I'll show to Lala who the manliest one of us is" he said as he ran away

"well this is going to be fun" Kyoko said as they headed towards the lunch rooms, to hear the new gossip that was spreading about them, most of the time it was bad and about Issei corrupting the strong women in the school, Like Sona or Murayama and Katase or even the hard ass Yui they believe was going to be corrupted by him.

Though most were just jealous that they got to sped time with Rias and Akeno as everyone no matter if it was boy or girl wanted to spend time with them.

Sitting on the roof of the school, Ren was doing some thinking 'man this is going to be harder than I thought, common she was meant to remember me and fall into my arms, and that Rito was meant to run away and sulk but here I am doing the same thing' he thought.

'oi let me out, I want to get even with that bitch' snarled another voice from inside him.

'no I won't let you, Lala is going to be my bride, so I have to get manly, I know I'll show her how awesome I can be by jumping off this roof' he said back to the other vice before getting what he seemed was a great idea, looking off the roof re saw Lala and Rito watering the flowers around the school, a job Rito requested to do from Sona. Jumping off the roof was falling downing to the ground looking like a picture from a shounen manga but he miscalculated the jump now moved forward we was going to crash into the ground head first, screaming out he court the attention of eth two that were gardening before he slammed into Rito making the unthinkable 'Chu' happened, getting off Rito he apologised to Lala before running away.

"yuck, I can't believe I kissed as dude" Rito said as he herd laughing, turning around he saw his brothers and all his friends who were discussing something.

"so have you seen anything strangle lately, Rito?" Tsukune said to his brother.

"what are you doing?" he replied confused on what they were saying

"watching you have hang out with a dude 'personally'" Issei said trying not to laugh.

"yeah I mean if you like dudes, I'm good with that" Tsukune said as they count hold back their laughter.

"you saying I like dudes" Rito said getting angry that his own brothers are saying he likes dudes and in front of Haruna no less "noooooo I love girls" he screamed.

"you sure 'I'm Rito Hyoudou and I enjoy naked men'" Issei said mimicking Rito.

"I'll show you, that I LOVE WOMEN" he creamed out as he stomped over to Haruna and kissed her on the lips braking his rage that was set on by his brothers, seeing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry Haruna, he apologised as he ran away.

"see its easily to get him to show what he really wants, just got to rile him up first" said Issei Mikan hit him and Tsukune on the back of the head before she scolded them for being mean to family members, while Haruna was in a stupor as Rito Kissed her actually kissed her, thinking about that she fainted making everyone drag her to the nurse's office to see their busty Doctor Mikado.

Meanwhile with Ren and the voice

'man I can't believe I kiss a dude' Ren thought as he tried hard not to recall the kiss.

'wow so that's what a kiss is wow, I have to say that Rito is kinda dreamy and he kisses really well, I think I might fall for him' the voice stated out.

'go away Run, Rito is the enemy, he is manlier then me, so I got to think of ways of how to become manlier' Ren mentally shouted at the other voice Run.

'no I want to come out so I can crush Lala and take Rito away from her' Run complained though she did come up with a solution for Ren 'what if we became stronger, physically' she suggested though it was more for her own gain rather than Ren's.

'that's excellent Run I'll become strong then Lala will see how manly I am and well get married' he stated as they left the school to get stronger.

Three years later (just kidding) but sometime later in a theatre with everyone from Kouh Town.

And here come Ren Jewelria after a long journey on becoming a man let's see some of his achievements" the MC said as the screen turned on showing TV footage of Ren doing many things such as boxing and his training (in a style like Rocky's), racing in a chicken race and winning, beating up a biker gang, climbing an ice mountain to fight what appears to be the abdominal snowman. "now the latest news Master Ren has just arrived after his 120Km run. Now everyone let me introduce to you the Lady in the Master's heart Miss Lala Deviluke" the MC said as a Lala appeared on stage in a causal Tee-shirt and shorts, as the doors opened to show Ren running down the aisle before crossing the finish line that was set for him.

Looking at Ren now you could easily see all of his training underneath the open jacket that he was wearing "Lala, am I meanly enough now" he said painting.

"now Lala say those words to him" the MC cheered as did everyone else.

"Ren you become Manly" she said before he sneezed becoming a puff of pink smoke before it revealed a green haired female who screamed at being half naked.

"Memorzeans have the ability to change gender when brought upon certain triggers, which cause a complete gender change both physically and mentally, but it seems they are able to change by sneezing because of earth" Peke announced.

"ah that's too bad you can't call a women manly" Lala said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	26. Chapter 21

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Exo-Political Assassin + Vampire**

"it had been a week Since the whole Ren debacle and 2 since Saki Tenjouin fiasco but they were still at it at school trying prove their superiority to in the case of Ren to Rito and for Saki it was Lala and Moka, but when Ren's female counterpart came out she was competing with Lala for Rito's attention which confused him on why, it was now the weekend and the band was practicing.

"Ready guys lets Rock" Issei said as they got ready though this song Aika wasn't involved she did have all the access to the master controls for the band now as well as a new part of her keyboard that was a small DJ station though it was strange why she had one as they were a rock band but she didn't mind.

Psycho-Muse

(Issei)

_Love, it will get you nowhere_

_You're on your own_

_Lost in the wild_

_So come to me now_

_I could use someone like you_

_Someone who'll kill on my command_

_And asks no questions_

_I'm gonna make you_

_I'm gonna break you_

_I'm gonna make you_

_A fucking psycho_

_A fucking psycho_

_A fucking psycho_

_Your ass belongs to me now_

_[Bridge: Drill Sergeant (Tsukune) / (Soldier) (Rito)]_

_Are you a human drone? (Aye, sir!)_

_Are you a killing machine? (Aye, sir!)_

_I'm in control, motherfucker, do you understand? (Aye, sir!)_

_Your mind is just a program_

_And I'm the virus_

_I'm changing the station_

_I'll improve your thresholds_

_I'll turn you into a super drone (super drone)_

_And you will kill on my command_

_And I won't be responsible_

_[Pre Chorus + Chorus]_

_[Bridge: Drill Sergeant / (Soldier)]_

_Are you a psycho killer? Say "I'm a psycho killer!"_

_(I am a psycho killer!)_

_Scream it!_

_(I am a psycho killer!)_

_Show me your war face!_

_(AHHHH!)_

_You are a pussy! I said show me your war face!_

_(AHHHH!)_

_[Pre Chorus + Chorus]_

_I will break you, do you understand?_

_I will break you, do you understand?_

_I will break you, do you understand?_

_I will break you, do you understand?_

_(Aye, sir!)_

_(You fucking psycho)_

The band finished and they smiled at each other while Aika sometimes doesn't get to play she does do all programing for the distorting and weird sound effects that the other instruments make including the mic. Starting their next song there were interrupted by Mikan.

"yo I just got a call from dad he needs you to send him more supplies" she said as the brothers looked at each other and shook their heads as their dad was a famous mangaka that was currently outside of the country with his wife but he always got his supplies from a specialty place that he always forgets the number of so he contacts his sons to get some more supplies when he needs them.

"alright whose going" Tsukune said as the three looked at each other.

"well usually we do a game of rock paper scissors but since you're here well have to do something different" Rito stated.

"I know why don't we do some Music trivia, since was practicing after all" Issei said as the nodded and got Aika to play some music so they could guess the track, album and artist, the first song was Rock You Like a Hurricane – Scorpion.

The first few bars played and Rito's voice rang out as the music died down "Rock You Like a Hurricane – Scorpion – Love at First Sting" he said as Aika said correct and they moved on to the next song which was Curb Rock – Smashing Pumpkins, that Issei got correct, followed by Cigaro – System Of A Down which Tsukune got right, after that it was Symptom Of The Universe – Black Sabbath witch Issei got right and the last song was Beautiful Disaster – 311 which Tsukune got right making Rito the loser.

Leaving the house Rito trudged along with his headphones on as he approached the specialty manga store Daidara mangaworks, a small place that use to be a metal works store that got repurposed for manga and supplies, walking into the store he got all the equipment that his father needed before heading to the post office to send it away to where they were currently which was France at this current time for Mum's work, finishing there Rito headed back home passing a taiyaki shop and buying a lot as there was a lot of people now at his house, like seriously a lot it kind of scared him but getting his taiyaki picked up he was on his way home when he passed a strange girl with long blond hair, red eyes and an all-black Gothic-style outfit, seeing her in that outfit she looked kinda cute but there was a strange thing about her she wouldn't stop staring at him.

'what is with her she won't stop staring at me' he thought until he looked down 'of course she wants some' he mentally face palmed as he forgot he was holding snacks, walking up to her he held out the bag.

"go ahead take one there yummy" he explained as he bit into his own with her.

"not bad for earth food" she commented.

"yeah it is not too bad for… wait did you say earth? You're an alien" Rito asked as she stood up and walked over to him.

"you must be Hyoudou Rito, no?" she asked him making Rito nod "you must die, I have been paid to, I do not hold any grudge against you its just my job" she explained to him making him take a jump back and bolt down the street pulling out his phone and ringing home.

"guys I've got an intergalactic assassin on my ass get here now I'm in the city coming towards the house and bring my energy sword" he said as he hung up quickly and continued sprinting down the street dodging the attacks that were coming at him.

"your faster than I thought" the assassin said as she noted that her attacks were missing, running down the street Rito found what he assumed was a great place to hide, behind someone's brick fence.

'shit an assassin, why would an assassin be coming after me' Rito thought as the assassin broke down the fence with a spike ball that was connected to her hand before standing in front of him.

"please don't Run she said as her hand turned into a blade shocking Rito 'holly shit her hand is a sword' he thought as she got closer.

"are you not going to fight back? Hyoudou Rito" she asked him making Rito confused at the question.

"aren't you are a perverted fiend?" she asked him as he face palmed.

"no I'm not, I'm not a perverted fiend that is my brother your talking about not me" he tried to explain as the assassin looked at him.

"is that so, I admit I cannot see that in you, but neither the less you will now be eliminated" she stated as she went to swing at Rito only to be blocked by Issei with his energy sword.

"oi what are you doing to my brother" he yelled as Rito saw his family come towards the with the ORC in town.

"Issei, guys, thank you" Rito said as he was handed a blue energy sword that extended as he held it.

"do not worry guys, I am here" a guy said as a bright light came down from the sky.

"Zastin" Lala said as he stood in front of Rito.

"who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the royal guard of the royal deviluke family here to protect princess Lala and Master Rito' he stated as his own green energy sword was produced as the assassin went to strike him, blocking the two went into battle.

"so that's the assassin, huh" Kyoko said as Rito nodded.

"what a cutey" Kyu said as they group looked at her.

"Yeah she kinda cute, too bad she hell bent on killing people" Kurumu stated.

"so she would be good for Rito then" Ray joked as everyone laughed.

"well it would fit him, already have two crazy aliens after him" Issei stated as they laughed.

"that girl's code name is 'golden Darkness'" a voice rang out belonging to Mikado.

"doctor Mikado?" Rias said shocked as she saw her school's doctor comment about the assassin "you're an alien aren't you" she asked.

"don't be too surprised, I'm just a regular doctor here, I'm sure you guys are just as mysterious as I am heheh" she giggled out as she went back to her explanation off golden darkness "Golden darkness is a space assassin who has the power to freely transform her body parts into weapons" she said after her explanation she just walked away.

"well that was weird" Mizore commented.

As the group turned around they saw Golden darkness come towards them as she returned from her previous fight with Zastin "don't worry Rito ill protect you this time, she is from outer space like me" Lala said.

"don't do it Lala you won't be able to beat her" Rito said as she smiled at him.

"it's all good, devilukes are super strong and super-fast so I should be fine" she smiled as she pulled into a fighting stance that she see Ura do all the time making the everyone look at her strangely.

"are you going to fight me princess?" golden darkness said to Lala.

"yes to protect Rito, I will" she stated as she dashed towards Golden Darkness trying to hit her only to palmed away by a golden hand.

"I cannot do that princess my fight is not with you" she stated as she pushed Lala away who kept coming.

"well my fight is with you" Lala said as she was backed up by the others.

"yeah we won't let you kill Rito" Kokoa said as she got like everyone else into a fighting stance.

"well well, I guess I can humour you if you reach me" she stated as she saw the horde and knew she had to isolate them, using her ability she produced a pair of white feathered wings.

"wow angle wings, like Michael's and Gabriel's" Yumi commented as Lala followed her up towards the sky, pulling out her D-dial she summoned sticky launcher and started firing her blasts at golden darkness who was dodging them swiftly.

'impressive' the assassin thought as she saw the princess shoot with excellent accuracy on a moving target, landing on a building she looked up to see a rope like device surround her.

"yes I caught her" Lala said jumping for joy but I was not meant to last as golden darkness cut through the rope.

On the ground below the fight the principal of Kuoh academy was at a stand reading porn when he was disturbed by the rate the sunlight and darkness was happing on his magazine, which through him off his enjoyment.

"do you mind I'm trying to read porn here" he stated as looked up to see beautiful blond hair girl.

"oh I'm terribly sorry… wait a minute no I'm not" she stated as she saw a perverted grin on the man's face as she realised her panties were on display for him "pervert, I hate perverts" she said covered up her panties and made a hair hand to knock him out, getting back to her fight she saw that the princess was gone. searching the surrounding area, she found them in a nearby park.

"Princess you wanted a battle, why did you run away?" Golden darkness asked Lala in a monotone voice.

"well I lost Rito I wanted him to see me win but I count find him near us so I left" she admitted as Golden darkness just stared at her in disbelief.

"why do you protect Rito Hyoudou, I heard from my client that he is a perverted Fiend that threatened you and planned to take over deviluke" Golden darkness said as everyone looked at Rito.

"I'm not like that, I'm not a perverted fiend if anything that is my brother Issei here" Rito yelled at her as he pointed to his brother.

"hey I'm not a fiend, I might be pervert by I'm not a fiend" Issei complained as everyone stood on guard for golden Darkness's next attack.

"I see, but ill will kill anyone that I am ordered to, that is what golden darkness does, you won't understand princess" she explained as her had become a metal like hand that had sharp claws for fingers.

"you see I had to survive Somewhere out there in the vast nothingness of space, Somewhere far away in space and time, Staring upward at the gleaming stars in the obsidian sky wondering if I'll eat the next day that's how I lived life, what about you princess raised in a sheltered environment, you would never have to experience the things I had to" she said as look at Lala.

"yeah your right, that's why I left and trailed to a few planets before coming here, there is a lot that I want to learn that's out in space" Lala explained as Golden darkness started walking towards the and more specifically Rito.

"what the fuck are you doing Golden darkness, your battle is with Rito Hyoudou not Princess Lala" a booming voice said as a small space ship descended from the sky before a beam came from the ship.

"hello Lacospo is here to see you Lala" the green alien said though the Hyoudou family were laughing.

"look its Emperor Pilaf" Tsukune said laughing.

"I'm not Emperor Pilaf, I am prince Lacospo of the planet Gaama, you earthlings" he said angrily "no take out Rito Hyoudou" he shouted pointing at not Rito but Issei.

"hey I'm not Rito, I'm Issei Hyoudou" Issei stated making Lacospo a little nervous.

"so Your Yami's clinet" Lala stated angrily.

"Yami?" Moka said comfused as her name was Golden darkness.

"yeah well that is part of her name isn't it Yami means darkness doesn't it?" Lala asked getting a nod from Mikan and "oh" from everyone else.

"Lala let's get married" Lacospo stated making Lala look at him.

"no you ordered an assassin on Rito so no, you're an asshole" she stated sticking out her tongue to him "I'll never marry someone as horrible as you" she stated angrily.

"Golden darkness this is all your fault; I'm not going to pay you the full amount because of this shitty job" Lacospo yelled at Yami.

"good timing, I thought I said the information of the Target count be made up or lies, and yet you provided me with said information, surly you weren't trying to fool me were you" she asked her contractor.

"no I just gather the information on the wrong person but since there brothers they should be the same right" he said nervously.

"I am nothing like my brother, I am not a pervert" Rito screamed.

"and yet the world says differently, just think of all the times you trip on something and felt up ether Yui or Haruna" Kyoko stated as Rito hung his head in shame and making him say to himself 'I am not a pervert' over and over.

"Yami Lacospo is lying, don't listen to him" Lala said.

"if you want continue the contract you're going to have to provide me with the right info" Yami said as Lacospo.

"I'm not making anything up, that's it come on out Gama" he said as a giant frog came down from his ship

"ahhhhhh, it's a rare coloured frog" peke screamed out.

"what's wrong peke" Lala asked.

"well I seen it in an astrobiology reference book, and if that's real that's my natural enemy" Peke shouted.

"you mean it disintegrates clothes" Yukari said making Issei jump for joy.

"pervert" Yami and Koneko said the same time.

"go on Gama show them your power" Lacospo shouted as a green ball of goo launched its way towards Yami who easily dodged the full attack getting some of the slim on her clothes but because of what the slime does the parts the slime was on melted away making Issei excited.

Choosing another target, it singled out Moka who was wearing the silver dress that Ura picked out for her she was hit with a direct blast from Gama melting all her clothes including those underneath the dress.

"I can't believe it you destroyed my Dress that Ura picked out for me" she screamed at the frog as she was sent into a rage after the destruction of the dress unknowingly pulling out her vampire power she charged at the frog jumping to hit the frog square in the face knocking his out leaving him open for a magic attack.

'mmm Moka, you just pulled out part of my power' Ura said as she continued to watch the fight that was happing.

"quick everyone we got to bet that thing" Rias stated as she, Akeno, Yukari and Aika all charged up their magic to hit the frog and Lacospo, hitting the two a giant explosion went off and a baked frog was left, before it and Lacospo retreated into the ship.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, I'll get you for this" Lacospo as he flew away.

"so Yami what's a cute girl like you going to do now?" Ray asked as the fight was now over.

"cute?" Yami said as the group smiled at her.

"yeah your pretty cute, Right Rito" Kurumu said recalling the conversation they had earlier.

making Rito look at her "why me?" he said as they laughed as Yami looked down.

"what's wrong?" Moka said as she approached the intergalactic assassin.

"nothing, I think I'm going to stay here" she muttered to herself though Moka was close enough to hear what she said.

"excellent you can stay with at ours then" she said dragging Yami away back to the official monster home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	27. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Rito's Training, Signs of Love + Succubi?

Leaving Yami in the house to get accented with the house before telling her to come over when she was ready.

Some time passed and Yami was yet to come over Moka and co left to the other house to find a note left for them.

'thank you for your hospitality but I do not need it, I'll find own way, but thank you we will meet soon, and tell Rito Hyoudou that he will still be hunted by me' the note read, heading back inside the other house she saw everyone waiting.

"she left" she stated before reading the note to them.

"what why she was interesting I wanted to talk to her more" Lala said as she looked at her d-dial which she modified to now be an earth phone "oh I have to go I'm meeting Haruna and the others soon, can you tape my show please" she stated as she left the building.

A little time passed and everyone noticed that Rito wasn't too happy about things other than when he was watering the garden.

"Rito what's wrong" Kyoko said as she saw Rito with a dishearten smile.

"it's nothing kyo, its nothing" he said as he put the watering can down and sat on the small bench they had at the back for him.

"common Rito I know your never sad for a reason" kyo asked him.

"it's just I'm weak unlike everyone here except you and Mikan, I just don't want to feel like that anymore, I want to protect everyone" he said starting to get a bit teary.

"it's ok Rito, you don't need to be strong to protect everyone, just be there for them and help them make the right decision" she told him and he started to cheer up a bit more "and plus who said I'm helpless, someone jumps me I'll get wild like Uma trying to Kill Bill" she joked out as they started to laugh before he got back up to tend to the garden. Kyoko on the other hand went inside to make a call.

With Lala

Running down the street at incredible speed the pink haired princess got to her meet up location a café named Chagall, seeing all her school friends there she sat down with them.

"hey Lala" Haruna greeted her as she sat down and one of the waiters came to take their orders before leaving.

"so Lala how's it going between you and Rito" Risa asked her while looking at Haruna to see her reaction as like the guys to do Rito Mio and Risa love to tease Haruna.

"oh it's great, when he sleeps he changes into…" she trailed off as she remembered the other night were he pleased her beyond belief.

"so he's that good huh" Mio asked getting closer to Lala who nodded as the waiter came back with their drinks.

"so Lala how have things progressed with Rito?" Haruna asked wanting to know if she still had a chance.

"it's not going to well he says he like me but he's not too sure as he still really like someone else" she said although knowing it was Haruna she didn't want loose Haruna as a best friend.

"really now" Risa looked at Haruna before turning to Yui who had smile on her face until she saw Risa look at her and turned away and they all smiled and laughed and started to chat about more mundane things as well as teaching Lala things about earth and its culture though they were still not sure why she didn't know these things already.

Back at home

Nothing interesting was happing in the house hold as it was there day off and there was nothing to do that was of serious importance though everyone was not home as the super natural part of their family was not home but at school training and doing their devil jobs if they had any, while at home it was only Rito, Mikan and Kyoko left, sitting on the couch with Mikan who was watching TV as she was waiting for something in the kitchen to heat up, Kyoko pulled out her phone to make a call.

"Teppi" she called out on the phone making Mikan curious.

"kyo, hey what's up?" he asked.

"yo I need a favour, from Sylvia" she said as she herd the phone being passed to someone else

"hello, this is Sylvia Arima" she said.

"yo Sylvia it's me Kyoko" she said

"what can I do for you Kyoko" Sylvia said as wondered why she would be asking for her.

"well I need some help with some swordplay" this really got Sylvia interested as Kyoko didn't want to learn how to use swords.

"of course what's the problem?" Sylvia asked as everyone around the conversation on the phone was interested and wanted to know what was happing.

"well I need you to train Rito as he feels he lacking in skill, so I thought you could help him" Kyoko asked as Sylvia smiled.

"oh course well be there soon" she said as the phone was hung up.

"so there coming soon right" Mikan looked at her not to happy that she now doesn't have enough food for anyone, getting off the couch she left to go to the store to pick up more food.

Few hours later everyone came home hungry and in the case of the people training sweaty who immediately took a shower or bath who disparity being lovers to other people did not mind being together in the bathroom, though when this first happen they were a bit uncomfortable they now were not though it was still strange for Moka but she didn't mind to much as long as she was with Tsukune.

Getting ready for dinner they heard a knock on the door, only to see 5 familiar people

"yo sup Teppi" Issei said as he let them in before doing a double take "Teppi, you crazy bastard what are you doing here?" Issei said as he hugged him.

"well we got a call from Kyoko today to help Rito so here we are" he said as the girls said hello.

"so Seika how's mum" Issei asked as she looked at him.

"not too bad she's currently in New York doing the extra designs and creating the new line of clothes" she explained as they walking into the dining room to see everyone else.

"Teppi?" Rito and Tsukune yelled as got up and rushed him hugging him just like Issei did before greeting everyone.

"oh yeah everyone this is Teppi Arima, Seika houjouin…" Tsukune was cut off by Seika.

Its Arima now, everyone here as well" she said as everyone looked at them.

"really that's that mean you too princess?" Rito asked piping everyone curiosity.

"Princess? just like me" Lala said making everyone nervous.

"you're a princess?" charlotte said looking at Lala.

"yeah I'm the first princess of Deviluke" she happily said as they got back to introductions.

"this is princess charlotte Arima, next to her is duchess Sylvia Arima and lastly Yuu Arima" Tsukune finished as everyone else introduced themselves though interest around Yuu attire and even more were raised when Rias said her last name.

"your name is Gremory, you not related to Zeoticus Gremory?" Teppi asked

"yes he is my father" rias said as Mikan came out of the kitchen.

"hey guys, everyone dinner is ready" she said as Yuu and Kurumu went into the kitchen.

"ummm, Airma why is Yuu wearing a maid outfit?" Moka asked Teppi.

"well officially she is my maid but at the same time she is also my wife" Teppi said as they sat down on the chairs that provided for them.

"Yuu why are you in here?" Kurumu asked as she saw Yu come in with them.

"well miss Kurumu, I am the head maid of the Airima family" she explained as Mikan gave her some things to carry.

"thank you miss Mikan" Yuu said as she took the dishes out to the table, the dinner went well and lots of small talk was made round Seika business and their mother and everyone else introduced themselves and their background though leaving out their yokai, supernatural or intergalactic hertiage. While Teppi and Rias talked about their family's business.

"so why are you guys here?" Rito asked as they looked at him in surprise.

"really you don't know were here to help you" Sylvia said as he looked at them strangely.

"well you know how today you said you felt week and you thought that you couldn't protect everyone well I thought that maybe you just need someone to train you again, as I know when old man Kanemitsu was alive he taught you and Teppi so I thought who better then to teach you then a former European knight" Kyoko said as she looked a Sylvia who nodded.

"that's right while I don't know a lot about eastern swordplay I can teach about western sword play, if that's ok" she said as Rito smiled.

"yes please, I've always wanted to learn western swordplay but as you know this being japan I couldn't really learn in properly" he said as he was excited to learn.

"Well we will get started tomorrow" Sylvia stated as they finished up their dinner the group sat around talking and watching tv until it was late, letting their guest leave the family when to bed.

"um Tiamat I have a question" Issei said to her who looked at him.

"yes?" she asked.

"I'm sorry" he said as she looked at him confused.

"sorry?" she asked confused on why he was apologising.

"yeah we've been knocking you out to have sex I'm sorry" he said as the girls looked at him in a 'why did you tell her that look'.

"it's ok, though I have been feeling hotter lately, though I'm not sure why" she admitted.

(Ahh that's my fault) Ddraig admitted to everyone.

"what do you mean Ddraig?" Ray asked as hologram appeared.

(well you see dragons when in heat release a special pheromone that helps attract mates, though that my partner is only half a dragon but because of his lust makes the pheromone act at its full potential so this is half the reason why you guys have such an active sex life, I have throughout the day I have been supressing it but it's hard as it's so dam big, but this is why you feel hotter Tiamat) Ddraig said.

"but if all you said was true then why is it only us affected and not everyone in the house" Aika inquired.

(well you see a dragon's pheromone only affects other dragons and people who have bonded with the dragon will be affected by the pheromones effect…. Oh shit) Ddraig said as everyone looked at the hologram.

"what Ddraig" Rias said to the hologram.

(well we have another dragon in the house so she might be affected by the pheromones and I think everyone else in the house might be as well) he said as they got dressed and ran to Tsukune's room knocking on the door waking them up.

"what?" Kokoa said as she saw them outside their door.

"where's Sin?" Tiamat said as Sin came to the door.

"what Tiamat" she said rubbing her eyes.

"I have to ask have you been feeling strange at night" Tiamat said to her.

"kinda why?" she said not understanding what Tiamat was on about.

(well you're being effected by dragon pheromones) Ddraig said as he appeared making Sin go wide eyed.

"what do you mean" she asked as now everyone in the room was now curious of what that was going on.

(well you see my partner is half dragon and because he is always horny he lets out the dragon pheromone and on top of that because his lust is so strong it a powerful as a full dragon's one) Ddraig explained making everyone look at Issei

"of course this would happen, can never keep it in your pants can't you Issei" a female voice said belonging to Kyoko.

"hey it's not my fault that dragons have this amazing ability" he said shrugging.

(well it kinda is for being a horny pervert all the time) Ddraig said as everyone laughed out.

"so what was the point of this?" Mizore asked.

(well it was just to warn her about the dragon's pheromone so if she knows if she does get affected by it she can deal with privately instead of everyone finding out and being embarrassed by it, also it might be effecting everyone in the house hold but I'm not too sure) Ddraig said as everyone looked at Issei in as he was partially the reason on why everyone is so horny at night, as they all scolded him especially his sisters who were also embarrassed that they were getting horny for their brother's pheromones .

In Tsukune's room the group just got back to sleep after their interruption though for one young succubi she was planning her attack on her boyfriend Tsukune as throughout the month they had been officially together only once had they had sex and she wasn't even in it as it was just Moka and Yukari, and she was sick of waiting for him to make the first move.

LEMON WARNING

Waiting for everyone to fall asleep again she pushed Moka off Tsukune and into the arms of her younger sister, climbing onto Tsukune she slowly and carefully pulled down his boxers revealing his member, though she was interrupted as she went to lend him a 'hand'.

"ohhh taking on the big boy are we" Kyu said as she saw Tsukune's member.

"yeah I'm tired of waiting for him, so I'm going to make the first move" she said as she lowered her mouth onto the dick.

Tsukune on the other hand was dreaming peacefully abut a normal life with the girls when all of a sudden it turned vey sexual, with the location turning from the living room to his bedroom and all the girls there seductively striping off their clothes, Tsukune was unaware of what was happing just below the belt when he suddenly awoke from the sexual dream only to see Kurumu and Kyu were playing with his member.

"woh Kurumu, Kyu what are you doing" he said whispering to them.

"it's your fault that you took so long to fuck me so were going to do it right now she" she said as she smiled at him as she pushed him back down before getting on top of him.

"Kurumu stop what happens if everyone wakes up" he reasoned with her as she lowered herself onto him.

"lettttttttttt them see us, oh yeah this is amassing" she moaned out as she lifted herself up and back down again as she leant down to kiss Tsukune who lying the grunting as he felt the waves of pleasure wash over him meanwhile Kyu was unsure of what to do as she wanted to continued pleasuring herself as she watched to two horny teens go at it but at the same time she wanted to be in the action herself. "Kyu" Kurumu called out to her making her hand leave her needy crotch "there's another spot for you" she said as Tsukune looked at Kurumu.

"really" he inquired as he grunted again.

"yeah I mean why not she is a love fairy and I bet she tastes good, common I know you'll love it" Kurumu pleaded with him as Kyu got the green light to come over, using her magic she striped away her clothes and positioned herself over Tsukune, seeing the sight presented to him Tsukune wasted no time in bearing his head into her snatch as she cried out in Kurumu mouth.

"guys I'm goanna" Tsukune moaned out as he came into Kurumu who cried out very loudly no doubt waking everyone up.

"wah what's happing" Yukari said as they saw the three bask in the afterglow of their threesome.

"what when did this happen, I want a some too" she stated as Kurumu got off and she got on top of him.

Ready for round two" he giggled out as Tsukune found a new pussy waiting above his mouth.

"me too Tsukune" Mizore said as she waited for Tsukune to start licking while Moka and Kokoa had their hands roaming each other's body watching half horny half embarrassed on who body they were touching but they didn't care as fingers were prodding each other entrances, until Kurumu joined in with the sisters.

LEMON OVER

The night went on and every had the fill of Tsukune "man we need to do that every night" Kurumu said as she laid with Moka and Kokoa.

"yeah, that was great" Mizore said as they all looked at Moka.

"alright we can have some fun every night" she said smiling and shaking her head as they all went to sleep.

A few days had passed and Rito had gotten his training from Sylvia and Teppi got to catch up with old friends not only just the family but with Soma, Yui, Haruna, Risa and Mio while also being introduced to their new friends as days of peace rolled by.


	28. Chapter 23

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Blades of Sadness and Anger + Vampire**

Waking up the next morning Issei as per usual was in pure bliss as he woke up resounded by naked girls, even Tiamat was in his bed granted she wouldn't touch him yet she still slept in his bed and she as well was in the nude. 'ahhh this is nice isn't this Ddraig' Issei mentally said to his dragon partner.

(it is partner but I don't like how Tia is in the bed with you man I wish I was you right now) Ddraig said fake angrily as they smiled at each other.

"well by technicality you are me and I am you" Issei said as they two laughed to each other.

Hearing a knock at the door he heard a voice that was angelic yet at the same time brought much trouble.

"Issei, Rias, Ray, Aika its time to get up" Asia said as she opened the door to see a to see everyone nude lying in bed with the covers half on them "that's it I want to be with you too" she said as she took of her night gown that she was wearing to revel she was only in her white panties as she got close to the bed to get in she was startled when a 'hehehe' rang out and a hand appeared pulling Asia into the bed

"ahh Aika stop" Asia giggled out when Aika started to tickle her which made Issei smile as Asia had made lots of friends, getting out of bed the ground had their shower and got out to the dining table where everyone met in the mornings.

"guys I have to ask a favour" Rias asked looking specifically at Mikan when asking this.

"yes?" Mikan said.

"well the old school build is getting cleaned this afternoon and I would like to host club here is that ok" she asked getting a nod from Mikan and they ate and left not wanting to be late for school.

Walking through the street they met all their friends though it wasn't all sunshine as Rito tripped over getting tangled up with Yui and Haruna in compromising positions again leaving him with red marks on his face.

"you know there must be a reason why Rito keeps tripping over so much" Kyoko wondered as everyone looked at her.

"your probably right maybe he's cured or something" Ray said laughing as everyone thought about it and laughing with her.

"you know though Yui isn't too happy about it though" Sona said to them.

"yeah but they blush on her face says otherwise" Kokoa pointed out as they continued the walk to school.

Getting to their class rooms Issei sat in his chair to rest but by some luck that was on par with Rito's the two most pervers guys in the school came up to him.

"Issei my man" the baled one name Matsuda.

"yeah what do you want, want my secret on how to peep on girls without getting caught, not going to happen" as he looked away.

"nar, you know there's some rumours about you going across the school" the one with the glasses named Motohama.

"really?" this intrigued Issei as eh wondered what people were saying about him.

"well there's one that your blacking mailing Rias and Akeno so they get freaky with you" Motohama said.

"another is that you got your hands into our mascot Koneko and even the transfer student Asia" Matsuda said to him.

What are you talking about?" Issei said.

"there are others too like you and Aika are together and are doing perverted things in public" Matsuda said.

That one is half true, I am going out with Aika" Issei said.

"yeah well this is my personal favourite, that you and pretty boy Kiba are gay for each other" they said in unison

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Issei screamed out hearing that last one.

"guess what were the ones spreading the rumours too" they laughed out as Issei lunged at them but as they were on opposite sides of the table Issei count reach them.

"what up pervs" Aika said as she came over towards the perverted duo.

"Aika is it true you're into doing it outdoors we just herd the lowdown from our man Issei" Motohama smiled at her as she looked at them and smiled back.

"well I can tell you one thing that Is big and long and gets more action then the both of you isn't that right Issei" Aika said to him as he smiled and hugged her as the other two were shocked.

"yep well see ya guys" Issei said as he walked out of the class room leaving everyone who knew him confused.

Walking to the old school building he didn't really feel like school toady so he headed towards there, getting up to the club room he found none there sitting on one of the long couches he had a great idea as he got up towers the small shower inside the club he found a spare towel and hoped in washing himself again before getting out only having a towel raped around him now he headed back towards the couch to lie down.

"Ddraig you there?" Issei asked the dragon inside him.

(yes partner?) he said as wondered what Issei wanted.

"am I strange partner" Issei said to Ddraig.

(I don't get what you mean, you are pretty strange as you're the most pervert host I've had but even then most of my host male and females have had harems before) Ddraig said as Issei shook his head.

"I'm mean in terms of using you and my fighting style as you seem more suited for a brawler" Issei questioned.

(in that regard you are, I've had many brawlers, many swordsmen but never an archer or sniper so you are the first in that regard) Ddraig said as the hologram looked at Issei as he laid down onto the couch to take a nap.

(partner wake up, this is a great image) Ddraig said in Issei's mind as Issei awoke to see Tiamat sleeping next to him on the couch showing off her massive tits to him and Ddraig and Sindrossa on the couch opposite wearing more conservative clothing compared to Tia, before he noticed that the shower was running.

'who would be here' he questioned as he got up off the couch being careful not to wake the sleeping beauties that were the female dragons, walking over towards the shower he saw a silhouette through the white sheet, in the silhouette he could see long black hair 'its Akeno' he thought to himself as he heard his name being called by her.

"oh Issei" she said as ran her fingers through her hair and down her body, seeing the opportunity Issei decided to make his presence known.

"Looks like you could use an extra hand" he said as the certain opened to reveal a wet and nude Akeno.

"Issei, you're up" she said as she quickly grabbed the robe that was next to the shower instead of the pulling back the certain making robe stick to her leaving nothing to the imagination and a lot of the robe being see threw.

"was I not meant to be?" he questioned as he was confused which made her giggle.

"fufuf it's so fun to tease you" she giggled out as they walked into the main room were the two dragons were sleeping and there were the other familiars bar Kyu seeing every crowed with the familiars Akeno smiled as she lead Issei to Rias's chair behind the desk, Issei sat down as Akeno followed suit and straddled him letting her feet dangle of the back of the chair.

"comfy" she purred out as her violet eyes looked into his golden eyes.

"very" he said as smiled at her as she pulled herself closer pressing her ginormous it's on his chest making Issei a very happy man which made Akeno giggle even more.

"do you think Rias would get made if we ruined her chair" she said smiling at him.

"probably" he said as his hands were conflicted on hear to be as the arm rest were going because of Akeno and he didn't just want to grab her ass out of respect for her "you know we can't do this all the time or Rias will get jealous" she said as she started to move one of Issei's hands down her body.

"well at home she's always jealous, and now at school she's even more as I've gotten pretty close with Sona" Issei shrugged as the guided hand reached her ass and he brabed it as she giggled and smiled at him as she got closer to him.

"Issei do you remember the Phoenix battle?" Akeno said.

"yeah how could I not, I almost killed at guy, not that I hadn't before but…" he trailed off as he looked away from her as a didn't want to admit that he had killed someone, it was by accident but he blamed himself at times.

"don't worry Issei, what every you had done I do not blame you, you are a very brave and carrying guy, and during the battle with phoenix a saw a very manly man who was courageous and chivalrous by sparing his opponent and to tell you the truth it turned me on greatly" Akeno said cupping his head so their eyes connected and the faces were centimetres apart

"well why don't we apology to Rias later about the chair" Issei said as a golden circle appeared next to Issei an in the golden circle was Michal.

"Iss…. I'm sorry Ill contact you later" he started as he saw what was happing before disappearing as quickly as he came.

'can't believe it cockblocked by Michael' Issei thought as another bad event occurred the bell for lunch rang out and that wasn't the worst part.

"yawn, man that was a great nap want it Issei… Issei" Tiamat called out as she looked around the room to find Akeno and Issei barely clothed sitting on Rias chair.

"what is happening?" she questioned as Sindrossa also awoke to see the view.

"nothing" the two teens said suspiciously as they got off the chair.

"wait till Rias hears about this" Tiamat said smiling slyly as bolted out the room making Issei follow her running towards the cafffiteria Tiamat was surprised to see Issei still following her as she started laughing, heading into the cafeteria everyone looked at her as she approached the tables were everyone else was sitting at "hey you will never guess what" she said before Issei came to them.

"Tiamat" he said as everyone looked at him and busted out laughing.

"hahahahahha nice towel" Rito said as he got payback to Issei, looking down Issei realised that he was still only in a towel and in front of the school no less though this did make Sona and Yui mad and Koneko calling him a pervert.

"Issei you got a lot of explaining to do, not only are you out of your uniform and in a towel but I heard you skipped class" Sona said as she looked at him sternly.

"I can't believe how shameless you are just wearing a towel do you have no decency?" Yui said as looked away from the almost naked teen while Sona was still looking at him with a blush, though so was Murayama and Katase who also had blushes.

"well there we go; Sona is almost in" Ray said to Aika quietly as she nodded in agreement as Akeno fully dressed walked in reparking what Tiamat was going to say.

"oh yeah as I was saying I found Issei and Akeno on your chair in the club getting pretty comfortable" Tiamat said to Rias as everyone turned to the two.

"Akeno, Issei is mine" Rias said as she got up and hugged the almost naked boy, igniting rumours like wild fires as everyone watched the two great beauties argue about the chivalrous pervert.

'I can't believe it those two are going after him as well' one girl said.

'I though he was dating Kuyuu' another sated.

'fuck that bastard he is going to die' a few male voice rang out as he looked around at everyone.

"well Issei here that Rep you wanted" Kiba said mockingly as he had become close friends with Issei and the other boys as everyone else introduced Tiamat to their friends.

"shut up pretty boy" Issei said as he headed off towards the club to get changed.

The day passed and everyone came home for the club as most of the build was getting cleaned

The club went on like usual until Rito disappeared and reappeared with some books with Iseei's name on them.

"hey guys have a look at this" Rito said as he passed the books on the table.

"I hate you Rito" Issei said in an embarrassed anger.

"I know bro and I love you too" Rito mocked back as they all went through the pictures.

"hehehe look at a baby Issei" the girls bar Koneko said as they fawned over Issei baby picture while Kiba had a fully different tone.

"Issei do you know this sword" he asked showing a picture of Him, Rito, Tsukune, Mikan, Kyoko Teppi, Soma and another one in the middle with chestnut hair.

"no I don't hey guys do you remember this sword that Irina had?" Issei askred his brothers who looked at the photo.

"no but I'm sure it was her fathers" Tsukune said.

"yeah It wasn't hers, I think it was in the church back in the day, he was awesome guy though, bring a sword to church, it was like he was a Templar or something" Rito said as Kiba started franticly looking around with his head.

"guys do you feel that holy energy?" he asked as the other bar Issei started to notice.

"yes I do, but I always thought that was Issei" Rias said.

"you don't have a holly sword here do you?" Rias asked everyone who shook their head.

"Nar the closet we have Is Rito's replica one" Tsukune said as everyone looked at him.

"can we see it?" Rias asked Rito who nodded and brought down a large glass bock with a sword in it that looked much like a fantasy sword though it was technically a broadsword though it had a metal guard with a purple gem stone in the middle and a black handle and to top it off it had lines carved into the blade (think Toka's blade from Date a live).

"wow I cannot believe I'm seeing it with my eyes that is a holy blade" Yumi said as she looked at the blade.

"alright Rito hand it over now," Kiba said as he produced a sword.

"no what are you doing" Rito said as he took the sword in the glass box away "it's just a replica" he explained.

"you don't understand that is not a replica that is a real holy sword" Kiba said as he used his speed to get in front of Rito so he could take the sword

"hey Kiba" Rias said as she grabbed a hold of Kiba pinning his arms behind his back.

"oi what's your problem" Tsukune said as everyone but Yumi got in his way.

"that's a holy sword and it needs be destroyed" he said as he thrashed in Rias and now on top of Rias hands Akeno's

"Kiba I understand how you feel but this Is not the answer destroying it will not bring you happiness" Tsukune said.

"and what the fuck would you know about suffering, how do you know what I have been through" Kiba screamed at him.

"I don't but I've seen your pain and believe me I know all about suffering I died at the monster school I went to because I was human and some of the girls were tortured in order to find out if I was human or monster" Tsukune said as Kiba looked at him with respect.

"alright I'll let it go for now" he said as he stormed off to their bathroom with Yumi following.

"Brother, can we let it go finally" she said.

"no not after what they did to Tosca" he said as he splashed his face with water.

"I know you liked her but you got to let that hate go" she said as her brother looked at her.

"I know but I can't help it" Kiba said as they walked back to the living room to apologise.

"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier" he apologised as Akeno, Mikan and Kurumu came back with some tea.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	29. Chapter 24

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Blades of Sadness and Anger + Vampire Part 2**

Taking a sip of the tea Kiba instantly felt relaxed as he looked at everyone and told the tale of how they were experimented on trying to see if they had the holy sword affinity and sadly none of them did so they were all killed though he and Yumi escaped all the others were killed.

"I'm so sorry" Moka said as she shed a tear over the sad story.

"but there's one thing that doesn't make sense, if your sister has the scared gear of blade blacksmith which is for making holy weapons how come they didn't pull her away for having a perfect set?" Rito asked

"because I don't I'm missing one element that lets me hold true holy swords, that's actually what they test for, is not for holy swords because anyone can wield them its actually for true holly swords such as Excalibur and Durandal or others in the same category" Yumi explained as club stopped and they hung out for a bit until Issei got a summons.

riding down the street on his bike, he always felt ashamed he couldn't jump properly, he could do one thing with magic and that was storage spaces and magic stereos but that was it, his other clients didn't care though when he first met his first clients he was a bit sceptical, stopping off at a luxurious house Issei knocked on the door to reveal a friend.

"yo Azazel… wait you called me, why didn't you just come to the house" Issei said as he looked at the leader of the fallen angels.

"I don't know where you live Raynare never told me" he said as Issei told him the address and they teleported back to the Hyoudou household.

"Issei your…." Rias started before he saw Azazel "why is he here?" she said as she saw the leader.

"well he is my contractor" Issei said as Rias looked at Azazel.

"well Mr Azazel what did you want from Issei?" Rias questioned him as she was scared that the leader class fallen was going to harm Issei.

"I just wanted someone to drink with as I count get a hold of your brother or Michael and the guys at the Grigori don't want to go out and I dare not try to call Gabriel unless I want to get killed by Michael, so I came to Issei, yo Issei where's ray" he said to Rias before turning to Issei.

"upstairs I guess I'll get her" he said as he zoomed up the stairs to get Ray who was Aika and surprisingly Asia playing his ero novels on his computer.

"Ray there someone here to see you" Issei said as he let Ray downstairs to see her father.

"dad what are you doing here?" she asked.

"you know came to get a drink with Issei" he said to his daughter who just looked at him.

"really dad no one wants to hang out with you, so you resort to my boyfriend" she says dryly as he nods "alright let's get the glasses set up I'm drinking with you" she says as they walk into the living room so that everyone can greet Azazel.

"alone again huh" Rito commented as Azazel chuckles and nodes at him.

"yeah" he says as he pulls magically pulls out a bottle of bourbon as he, Issei and Ray sit at the table and drink.

A few hours passed and everyone was engaged with the stories that Azazael were telling about Ray as a child as more bottles magically appeared and Issei but on a jazz album called _Gyakuten Meets Jazz Soul_ to get the mood going.

"dad I can't believe your telling all these embarrassing stories about me" Ray said as she looked at her father who just smiled at her.

"well sweetie I love you so I must tell them" he said as he started to tell another until a small magic circle appeared showing Sirzech.

"Rias I need you to eliminate a stray that has appeared in your territory" he said as Rias nodded though he was interrupted before he could leave.

"oi sirzech where you tonight" Azazel said as he looked at the hologram.

"I'm working Azazel but maybe tomorrow we go to the playhouse and have some drinks" he said as the hologram disappeared as another magic circle appeared this time it was golden.

"ahh Issei are you decent now, I'm sorry for interrupting you this morning" Michal said as he bowed to Issei making everyone look at him.

"Michael I'm here to you know" Azazel said as the hologram Michael look at him.

"it's good to see you Azazel, this is even better because this involves you too" he said as everyone was intrigued.

"so what did you need Michel?" Issei asked.

"well I've sent two exorcists to see you as some Excalibur fragments have been stolen and have been last seen near your location" Michal said as Rias spoke up.

"but Mr Michel do you expect devils to work with exorcists to retrieve holy weapons" Rias stated making the hologram hum.

"I don't expect you or your peerage to work with them but I do expect Issei to as he is a champion of heaven and I know he is a part of your peerage but before that he a champion of heaven and that was part of the deal that he was allowed to keep the bow" Michal said making Rias nod.

"so how does this involve me Michael" Azazel said talking another sip of his drink.

"well it seams that a fallen angle feather was found at the scenes" Michal said.

"I'm sorry about that but I did not order that, and no sane fallen would dare enter a church the only fallen that would be…. fuck, Michel, Issei, everyone I got to go" he said as he disappeared before everyone's eyes.

"the exorcist should be there tomorrow, oh and Miss Gremory can you tell Miss Sitri that it would be best if she was there as well" Michal said as he disappeared.

"so the Excalibur's are here excuse me Rias" Kiba said as she dashed out of the house with the devil ability.

"wait…." She tried to call out but he was gone.

"this is going to be harder, alright guys lets go kill some stray" Rias said as the mood wasn't so good

"wait were going with you; you might need some help" Tsukune said as everyone in the house nodded.

"I know my brother had run out on you but Rias I won't, you helped me and my brother I just hope he knows what he is doing" Yumi said as Rias looked at Everyone.

"thank you all" she said as they left towards an abandon warehouse, were the stray was living and they made quick work of it, hearing a rumble they returned home not wanting to get caught in the rain.

On the other side of town two girls dressed in white robes entered the broken church

"wow what a mess" one said as the other looked at her and nodded.

"you know I heard from the higher ups that a small skirmish happened here between some devils, Yokai and fallen" the other said to the first one who just looked at her.

"Yokai?" she said confused as she didn't understand why Yokai would get involved.

"who knows" the other one said as she lowered her hood to reveal her chestnut twin tailed hair.

"so this is where we are meeting him are you sure?" the first one said as she lowered her hood to reveal her blue hair as they sat down and waited for their contact.

On the other side of town

Kiba was walking through the rain when he saw a priest fall in front of him.

"help me please there is a madman with a sword chasing me" he said as fell to the ground before a familiar voice sounded out.

"helllllllllllllllllllo, shity devil" the voice said and Kiba instantly recognised it as Freed Sellzen's "oh fuck me the pretty by of the underworld has come to greet me" he said sarcastically.

"fuck you too Sellzen, why are you here" Kiba barked out as he summoned a sword.

"well me and my boss, have come to cause chaos" he said as he laughed out "so let's have another duel me and you, demonic vs Excalibur" he said as he pointed the sword at him that glowed with a holy aura.

"Excalibur" Kiba growled out as he saw the holy blade.

"yep and it's going to cut you into tiny little pieces, isn't this fun" Freed said as rushed Kiba trying to cut him as they duelled in the street trading blows until a green magic circle appeared next to Freed's head.

"well got to blast" he said as he though a light grenade down as he disappeared.

"I will find you freed and I will kill you and destroy that holy sword" Kiba said as he continued walking injured after his fight.

The next morning

It was relatively peaceful for a morning of death as the gang got ready for school as Rias got a call from Sona.

"what is it Sona" she said.

"those two exorcist that you told me about just walked passed the school" she said she hung up.

"well that's weird why didn't she just tell you at school?" Kokoa said as they left for school to find out more from Sona. The day ticked on as there was other information from Sona other than a meet time that was after school.

The gang had regular day at school, as Rito tripped over girls before accidently groping them because of the tripping and Issei getting berated by Sona and Yui for doing pervy things as they all left including Sona and Subaki towards the old school building, entering the building they could see the shiny floors which Issei was using the full use of to look up Sona's and Asia's skirts.

"umm what is that room?" Asia said as she only just noticed the other sealed door, there was another on the other side of the hall that led towards the old school section that was small only three classrooms, a library and a music room but this was different it was next to the stairs that led to the club room.

"that is for my other bishop that had to be sealed" Rias said as they looked at her.

"other bishop?" Asia asked as Rias nodded as Moka started at the door longer than anyone else

'did you feel that Moka' Ura asked her as she nodded.

'I did' she replied as she followed the rest as they all went up to the club room to wait for the two exorcists which didn't take long as a knock was herd and Sona's Bishop Momo led the two exorcist in.

"here they are as you requested Mrs President" Momo said as she left the room as everyone looked at them.

"I cannot believe it" Tsukune said as his girl looked at him.

"IRINA" Issei yelled as the chestnut girl took off her hood.

"Issei, Rito, Tsukune, Mikan, Kyoko, what are you doing here" she said as they all came up to her and hugged her.

"well were in the supernatural world now, who knew" Rito said as they all took their seats.

"well isn't this interesting, devils, fallen, Yokai, human, in one room and not killing each other now that's different" the blue haired one said as she looked at the group.

"so who are you?" Rias said.

"I'm Xenovia Quarta and this is Irina Shidou" Xenovia said as they introduced themselves.

"hello, yeah were looking for the champion of heaven and since you're the head of the territory we had to meet you to tell you what we were doing" Irina said as Xenovia added a bit more.

"and we want you stay out of our way, this is between us and the fallen angles but by the looks of it you're on the fallen's side" Xenovia said as she glared at Raynare.

"why do you think that?" Rias said.

"well you do have a fallen angle with you" Xenovia said as she pointed at said fallen.

"well that might be true but we also have connections to heaven" Issei spoke up making Xenovia laugh.

"really now? What an interesting joke you devil's have" she said as she look at Issei.

"oh but it's true we all know why you are here" he stated

"and how would you know devil" Xenovia said as she started unwrapping her sword making a holy aura appear.

"I talked to Michael last night he told me two exorcists were coming and I had to help them" he said as Xenovia growled at him.

"how dare you say his name you devil" Xenovia yelled as she finally unwrapped her sword making Irina pull her back.

"Xenovia stop it, you're being way to rude" Irina told her friend.

"but Irina he uttered the Arch angles name, he should be cut down" Xenovia stated as they noticed a large yellow magic circle that was made by Yukari.

"Michael" Issei said as a hologram of Michael appeared who was sitting at his desk looking at papers.

"hello Issei, Miss Gremory, everyone else, what wrong Issei?" he asked putting down the papers.

"well…." Issei started before he was cut off.

"Lord Michael?" Irina said.

"yes my child" he smiled at them.

"is it true you told these devils of your planes and arrival" Xenovia stated to him while she was down one knee in front of the portal.

"yes I did as Issei here is the champion your looking for despite being a devil" Michal said.

"but how do you know him lord Michal" Irina asked.

"me and Issei are friends, Issei before I forget, Azazel and Sirzechs and I will be down at Agatha's in two days are you all free, we really like it if you all could join us it was great last time" Michal said to Irina first before switching to Issei.

"yeah sure, are you going to verse me at karaoke like we promised" Issei asked the arch angel.

"of course, I might need to have a few drinks first but I will verse you" Michal said as he said he goodbyes and closed the portal.

"was that really lord Michal" Irina said.

"yeah, it was" Tsukune said.

"but he said Azazel, that is the leader of the fallen angles, why would our lord meet him for drinks?" Xenovia.

"well because they are good friends, always have been even before Azazel fell" Ray said as they nodded.

"looks like we have another job" Tsukune cheered out.

"hey least it would better than last night when Azazel was drinking at our place" Kyoko said.

"yeah but those stories were great, weren't they Ray?" Aika said a she lightly poked Ray.

"I can't believe he told toes tales" she complained as the two exorcists just looked on in confusion

"so you're the champion were looking for" Xenovia said as she looked at Issei.

"yes I am" he said.

"well we need your help, we are looking for two men, Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei, we will contact you later with a more information and a plan" Xenovia said as they got up to leave doing so she spotted Asia.

"well if I'm not mistaken your Asia Agento are you not" Xenovia said to Asia.

"I am" she said softly as she intimidated by the blue haired girl.

"well it's interesting to see a witch here, no offence to you" Xenovia said as she looked at Yukari and then to Aika who had their staff with them.

"wow your right you're the former saint Mrs Agento, don't you have the powers to heal to heal devils and fallen as well as regular people" Irina said in awe of Asia

"yes" Asia timidly said.

"and its true you actually used it one time, wow your pretty strong" Irina said was wowed by her power.

"I'm not" Asia said almost crying as Xenovia scared the crap out of her.

"you ok Asia" Issei said as he led her getting a pout out of Irina thinking it was her fault that Asia was crying.

"of course she not ok, she went from being a saint to a devil, how could you call that being ok" Xenovia said.

"yo Xenovia just fuck off, I'm sorry Irina but your friend her is pissing me off" Issei said to Irina.

"yeah I have to apologise about her too she's a little harsh with everyone" Irina said as she bowed to everyone.

"Asia do you still believe in god" Xenovia asked her which made her tremble even more.

"yes" she managing to get out.

"wow that's some dedication right there" Irina said impressed with Asia's faith.

"then you should allow me to execute you, so that you can be with Lord Michael in heaven" Xenovia started as she Rias told her to stand down.

"and why should I listen to you a devil" Xenovia said.

"because if you don't you will have me to contend with" Issei said as he cocked the bow and aimed the arrow at her head "now apologise".

"Asia agento, I apologise for my words" she said as she bowed to her "Hyoudou Issei, you realise by threatening me you are making enemy out of the church" she stated as she turned her heel.

"well isn't this perfect" a voice rang out that belonging to Kiba's.

"and who are you?" Irina asked nicely to the voice.

"I'm your senior by the looks of it, me and my sister" Kiba said as he pointed towards Yumi.

"Brother" Yumi cheered as she ran into the arms of Kiba.

"and what do you want?" Xenovia said to him.

"I want a sparring match between your Excalibur pieces and me" he stated as Xenovia nodded

"alright devil, I will grant you the privilege of looking at my blade.

"I'm joining too" Yumi said as they all headed out to the back of the building as they entered the training field Yumi and Kiba stood one end and Irina and Xenovia stood the other.

"are you ready devil" Xenovia said as the match started.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	30. Chapter 25

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Holy vs Demonic + Vampire**

The twins nodded as they summoned their swords Yuto's was the holy eraser and Yumi's was a simple longsword that had a green and gold double helix carving into it, taking off there robes the two church women were dressed in a tight fitting battle suit.

"woooooooooooooh, yes just look that body" Issei yelled out embarrassing Irina and his family.

"down boy" Kyoko said as she wacked Issei on the back of the head.

"well, sword birth and blade black smith, so you two are the survivors, I heard there was were two" Xenovia said.

"hahahahah, I can't believe it the one thing I want to destroy is sitting right in front of me" Kiba laughed out as he dashed towards Xenovia who blocked his attack and responded accordingly trying her best to be efficient in defeating the devil that was attacking her.

"well then should we too" Irina said as she took of the small laced ribbon around her arm for it to transform into a katana, looking at Yumi she smiled as she ran towards the human.

"your human aren't you?" Irina asked as she realised that holding a holy sword like that she couldn't be a devil, getting a nod she smiled again as the two humans traded blows.

On the other side of the field the other two were letting the blades get real friendly as clothing was being ripped and hair being lightly cut in places.

Throwing away his holy eraser he summoned to more swords one of lightning and the other of ice.

"try this bitch" Kiba angrily yelled as he started rapidly swinging his swords at her though it didn't do a thing to Excalibur fragment each blow hit her sword while she was blocking with it.

"Why, Excalibur? Why? Why won't you just brake" he screamed at the blade as he tried his hardest to brake the holy sword, getting fed up with his waling she kicked him away, getting back up he screamed out with tears running down his face as he increased his swords to an extremely large size almost as tall as him dragging it across the ground he threw both up in an X position as the holy sword Excalibur broke through them and force him backward. Blinded by rage Kiba continued his assault on the Excalibur wilding girl.

"you know Rias should we be fighting them?" Akeno asked her master

"yeah its ok we can rely on Issei he knows Michal" she shrugged as he looked at her in an annoyed face making her giggle out "oh I'm sorry, I promise to make it up to you tonight" she said as she came up behind him and hugged him pushing her breast into his back making him smile like a pervert.

"pervert" Koneko said as she saw the face.

On the field Kiba was not faring well as he kept getting pushed down by Xenovia.

"come on devil, I though you wanted to destroy Excalibur" she taunted him as she jumped in the air before slamming back down inserting the blade into the ground causing the surrounding area to explode

"Xenovia tell me next time when you want to destroy the ground" Irina said as she and Yumi dusted themselves off, it had been while since they finished their match and they were currently watching the others fight and Yumi was scared for her brother as she had never seen him this angry, sure she had seen him angry but this time he was blinded by it consumed by it and she didn't know what to do.

"come on aren't you my senior, why haven't you bested me yet" Xenovia teased as she readied her blade as she put the battle into its end faze.

"oh were just getting started" Kiba yelled as he created one more sword that was double his height "let's see what packs the most punch" he said as he was easily side stepped and wacked with the hilt of the Excalibur essentially ending the fight.

"such a pity you don't have the power to hold a great sword like that and even then your sacrificing power for speed which you don't have much of both, not that I'm one to talk I am pretty slow myself" Xenovia berated Kiba as she put back on her robe.

"let's go Irina" Xenovia said as Irina bowed to everyone and started to leave with her.

"wait!" Issei called out to them making them turn around "why don't you stay with us; I'm guessing you don't have anywhere to stay" he said as Irina nodded to him.

"Irina you not serious, we have the church" Xenovia said.

"yeah but that place is busted and it's all gross, nothing like the church ages ago" Irina complained as Xenovia looked at her.

"huf, fine Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, thank you for your hospitality" she said as she looked at them as everyone looked at Issei.

"why" was their only question.

"why not two beautiful ladies staying with us" he said as everyone just looked at him.

"of course" Rias sighed as she smiled at her pawn.

"you know Sona your welcome too" Issei winked as he looked at the head of the Sitri family.

"no thanks Issei, maybe next time" she said as she bid her farewell and left the training area as they all went their spate ways to their houses.

Walking towards the Hyoudou household the boys had a thought "yo how about we skip cooking tonight and go eat at Soma's" Issei said.

"why?" Rito said.

"I know it's because Irina's in town isn't it?" Tsukune said making Issei smile.

"yeah, plus her new friend needs to try some good food to get her out bitchy mood" Issei explained as the others nodded as they turned around to everyone

"guys were going to not going to cook tonight were going to eat out" Tsukune said as everyone looked at the boys.

"where we going?" Mikan asked.

"where going to Yukihira's" he said as everyone look at him.

"really were going to Soma's yes, I can't wait to have their cooking again" Irina shouted as they headed towards the small diner. Walking in it was like a dream for Irina as she hadn't been to the shop in so long, the smell the atmosphere, the people were all the same, the only downside for her was that Joichiro was there anymore, she wouldn't tell anyone but she always had a crush on two people one was Issei and the other was Joichiro Yukihira, though she would never tell a soul about either of her crushes.

"mm what an interesting little dinner" Xenovia said as she looked around. Sitting down they were greeted with a familiar face.

"hey guys, wow are these new fiends of yours they look cool" the waitress named Megimi said as she introduced herself to Irina and Xenovia who politely introduced themselves back, giving the menu the girlsthe main star of the restaurant came to them as Megimi left after Kissing Soma

"hey guy…." He was cut off as Irina jumped at him.

"Soma, it's great to see you again, it's me Irina" she said.

"hey Irina long time no see, where you been?" he asked but before she could answer he was called back to the kitchen "sorry, back I go" he said as they smiled as they chatted though Xenovia was too happy.

"so how was the church?" Rito said as the two looked at him as Irina talked about her time in the church as Xenovia kept quiet as they food came along.

"here we are" Megimi said as she put the food down.

"mmmmm smells so good" Irina said starting to drool.

"Iri, your starting to drool" Issei said as she looked at him blushing embarrassedly as she wiped away the drool.

Digging into the food Irina couldn't help but moan out as she ate the food, it was too good "I can't believe this food its amassing" she said as Xenovia pulled her own chopstick out of her food with some stuck in-between putting It into her mouth she understood what Irina felt, though she kept her moan in she could help but smile, this really was great, the best food she had ever eaten. The night was great as they went home and that's where the trouble started as Rias got a call from Yumi.

"Rias, we got trouble, it's my brother he's gone" Yumi said panicking.

"what do you mean gone?" Rias asked.

"I mean I just finished dinner and he wasn't in his room so I went to check and his window was open, I think I he went to look for those two guys" Yumi said as she was getting worse with her emotions.

"Yumi come over here, we'll sort this out" Rias said as everyone looked at her.

"Irina might be time for more information" Tsukune said as she nodded and they waited until Yumi and Koneko who was called after that line came.

"well I've got some bad news for everyone, Yumi the guys were chasing are Valper Galilei, he is the one that was responsible for the holy sword project" Irina said as Yumi looked at her.

"so what happened to the bastard" he said to them angry hearing the name of her killer.

"he was excommunicated" Xenovia said as Yumi growled at her.

"you're kidding right this bastard who killed my friends and also me and my brother was only excommunicated" she yelled at them as Irina lowered her head.

"I'm sorry there was a lot of debate if he should have been killed or not but cardinal court voted to excommunicate him instead" Irina said as Xenovia spoke again.

"it's even worse as you know they have Freed Sellzen but there was one other that we did not mention it was only given to us this afternoon just before our meeting, but our third target is a Cadre rank fallen…." Xenovia was going to say his name but Ray finished it for her.

"Kokabiel" Ray said as she got a depressed look on her face.

"yes Kokabiel, is our last target" Xenovia nodded.

"but why would he be here?" Rias asked as they all looked around for an answer.

"I have an idea but you're not going to like it" Ray said as they two girls looked at her.

"what are you going to do" Irina asked.

"call my father" she said as they girls looked at her.

"and what would that do?" Xenovia said looking at her.

"well my last name Is Leviticus, so you can put two and two together.

"your they daughter of Azazel, so you're calling the leader himself, I wouldn't do that if I was you" Xenovia said as she readied her sword at Ray but It was too late.

"Dad I need you to come here right away" Ray said as the hologram nodded and disappeared before a green portal appeared showing Azazel.

"Ray what is this emergency" Azazel said as saw the holy sword wilders.

"so you are the exorcist that Michael sent, nice to meet you I'm Azazel" he said as they nodded at him still weary that the leader of the leader of the Grigori was here.

"well lord Azazel, we know who of your institute broke into our church, it was Kokabiel" Xenovia said as he looked at her.

"Fuck" he as she slammed his hand into the wall "fuck, fuck, fuck, I can't believe that prick" he said as Xenovia had more bad news.

"Lord Azazel we have reports that Kokabiel is here, and were not sure why" Xenovia said as he looked at her.

"you said here right" Azazel looked at her as she nodded standing there for a second before a light bulb went off.

"it's for you Rias" he said.

"what do you mean me?" Rias said.

"well techanally for you and miss Sitri, he going to try and start another great war" Azazel said.

"WHAT!" Rias screamed out.

"well think about it, you and Sona Sitri are the sisters of the current demon kings, and if they see that a fallen angel had taken out you guys then it would be war against the devil's and fallen but what's worse is that, Kokabiel stole sacred relics from the church and he left a feather behind so that the fallen could be tied" he explained as he sat down pulling out a bottle of alcohol.

"were do you get those?" Rito asked as he saw the fallen leader just sit there hit hard by this revelation.

"I have a magic portal that links me to my stash" he said as he took another swig.

"well what do we do?" Moka asked.

"well the problem is that we don't actually know if Kokabiel is here" Azazel said as they others nodded.

"so we just go with their plain to lure out Valper and Freed and Kokabiel should come, we'll contact you and bam you take him down" Issei said.

"it's not that easy Issei who would go, we can't have too many people" Rito said.

"and we have another problem we only have male uniforms so we can have any of you girls come" Irina said as they look at her.

"no were coming" Moka said "I'm not standing by when I could be helping a friend" she said.

"it's ok Moka, I'll do this, it looks to suspicious if we have too many people out of uniform, but we have a problem you said there was four uniforms but there is only three of us" Tsukune said as she looked at him sadly as she really wanted to help her new friend.

"it's ok bro, I know who our fourth will be" Issei said as he pulled out his phone

"Sona it's me, I need a favour" Issei said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	31. Chapter 26

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Yup Yup, Don't Worry I'm On It + Vampire**

"What do you need Issei" Sona asked curious on why he was calling her for a favour

"just come to my house oh and bring Saji with you, see ya" he said and ended the call quickly before she could even ask any more questions, Sona just sighed she could even begin to imaging what Issei was up to and even stranger is that he wanted her to bring her pawn Saji with her, ring up Saji she told him instructions and directions on how to get to the Hyoudou house hold, following orders from his master and his crush though that idea is a fleeting memory now thanks to Issei but he made his way to the house hold, not knowing if Sona was already inside he knocked on the door and it opened to the blue bombshell that was Kurumu Kuruno.

"ahh Saji good you're here, where Sona?" she asked him as he looked at her with worry.

"wait she's not here yet" he kinda freaked making Kurumu chuckle.

"it's ok, she's can get here she knows the way, and plus isn't she like Rias powerful" Kurumu said using a bit of her magic to sooth him.

"I guess your right" he said as he calmed down and walked inside to see everyone around the table minus Kiba.

"hello everyone" he polity greeted himself as everyone waited for Sona to arrive, the minutes ticked on before another knock was heard and led in was Sona and with her was Subaki.

"Ahhh Sona, good to see you, drink?" he said smiling as she just glared at him "I'm joking" he said as she sat down next to Rias as Subaki like Akeno stood behind their kings.

"so Issei what is this favour?" Sona asked.

"well I need to borrow Saji for tomorrow night" Issei asked making Sona just look at him in utter confusion.

"why do you need my permission to have fun with Saji" she inquired though she kind knew that it wasn't the reason why he asked her.

"because it's not for fun I need him for my mission" Issei explained as Sona just looked at him.

"ok Issei, this is ridiculous, why do you really need Saji" she asked thinking it was a joke.

"no I serious, you see Irina and her friend caught wind that the emery is hunting down priest in the area, so we though we devise a trap for them, the only problem is that we have 4 male costumes and we only have three of us, so I was wondering if we could borrow Saji, so that we…" he said before he was cut off.

"no I'm not letting you take Saji with you, Rias why don't you let him use Yuuto instead?" Sona asked.

"because Yuuto won't listen to us and he… he has gone, he angry and he is looking for them on his own, this is why Yuuto is not at school, I'm sorry" Rias said to Sona.

"it's ok Rias, it's not your fault, its these monsters, Miss Shirou who are you up against if you don't mind me asking" Sona asked the exorcist.

"well freed Sellzen, Valper Galilei and Kokabiel" Irina said making Sona stand up.

"no, I'm not going to be a part of this and neither is my peerage" Sona said as she made her way to the door with Saji and Subaki in tow.

"Sona, wait" Rias said making Sona stop and look at her.

"Rias I'm sorry but I can't Risk my servants for the church's sake" Sona explained.

"but you realise why Kokabiel is coming here" Ray said to Sona who shook her head.

"and I don't want to know" she said.

"it's for us Sona" Rias stated as Sona stared at her.

"Us?" she said as she just looked at her.

"yeah its actually because of your older siblings" Rito added as Sona just stood there until it clicked.

"he wants us for them is that right" Sona asked as she got nods.

"fuck" she swore making every one look at her before laughing "what?" Sona asked.

"it's just you have never swore, even when it would be appropriate you never did, so it's funny to see you out of charter" Kurumu said as Sona walked back to the seat for her.

"so what do we do?" Sona asked.

"well what we do, is we get us guys into the costumes and with Irina and Xenovia we walking into the park near the giant dome looking thing, with everyone else hiding in the shadows or bushes whatever works better, then when we lure the two out we get Yumi and hopefully Kiba, if we can contact him, to fight Valper and Freed while we keep a look out for Kokabiel" Rito said and the others agreed.

"one question why Yumi and Kiba?" Saji asked confused on why just those two.

"because it's their fight, that man valper is their arch enemy" Tsukune said as Yumi nodded.

"I'll kill that bastard" she said as everyone nodded and left to go home, across the street or in the case of eth family get ready for a relaxing bath together now with the inclusion of Asia since she was allowed to be with them all except at night time. Heading into the bath the group just felt their uneasiness wash way.

"this is great" Kokoa said as everyone got in unaffected by the herbs as they all agreed it was nice and refreshing with them in, though for Mizore it was still hard for her even after a month she still trying her hardest to find a way to be in the hot water bath with everyone without cooling the water, though it was easier as Tsukune did come up with a temporary idea , until they could find a proper way he would spend some time with her in her cold shower, though it wasn't as unpleasant as Tsukune thought it was as their bodies were constantly rubbing lightly heading both of them while Mizore still kept cool though it did have exciting consciences.

"you know I had an idea" Aika said as she stood up in the bath so everyone could see her.

"and what is that?" Moka said.

"well during our fight tomorrow, do you think it would be wise to use our familiars to help us?" she said as the familiars that were in the house, which was only Sin, Tiamat, Kyu and Toto, the others were at the Gremory familiar Ranch were they are being cared for.

"well I can't fight" Kyu said as Tia, Sin and Toto looked at her.

"well do you really need us if all of you are going then it wouldn't be necessary" Sin said as Tia nodded.

"the dragons are right we don't need to be involved but I would like to watch I want to see some fighting patterns of the supernatural and how it differs from humans and humans of old" Toto said as Aika smiled at him.

The next day (evening) in the ORC

Everyone gathered in the room though there were more people then usual as Sona thought it would be good top bring her whole peerage just encase.

"so now that everyone is here, we know how this going to go down" Rias asked.

"yes so we scoped the where we are going to fight, its large and it has a lot of bushes so that you can hide as it is an open area of the park but the pillars there should also give us some cove, truly we really don't need this many from our sources there should only be two people freed and valper" Irina said as everyone nodded.

"yes but realise that they have a holly sword and a lot of us are week to light" Rias said.

"on the topic of holy swords I would like to know about that holy presence in your house" Xenovia said.

"that's mine" Rito said to her.

"and what is this holy item?" Xenovia said to Rito.

"it's one of the pieces that you are looking, it's a fragment of Excalibur" Rito said.

"interesting how exactly did you get this fragment?" she asked.

"well years ago this guy came into town selling replica weapons, so me and Issei bout some cool weapons, one was the bow of David and the other was my Excalibur, at the time we both though those were replica items" Rito explained.

"and what did he look like" Xenoiva asked.

"well was a blonde man wearing a business suit" Issei said

"well that doesn't help much" she replied.

"did you want your fragment back" Rito asked them.

"no keep it but I want you to test it tonight, to make sure that it is truly the Excalibur fragment and not just a regular holy sword shaped like the Excalibur" Xenovia said as they waited with their tea for the fight that was happing later tonight. The hours passed and it was nearing the start time as everyone geared up with the Yokai putting their old uniforms on as they felt most comfortable in those putting on the robes the 4 boys and two girls left the old school house and headed towards the park location, getting closer to their location they herd at a maniacal laugh.

"well well, looks like it's time for some priest hunting, ohh look a priestess as well, maybe I could have some fun with all of you, by cutting you into teeny tiny pieces" Freed said happily as they lowered their hoods.

"hehehehhe, ohhh its the shitty devil lovers" he smiled even brighter as he sped down the building heading to strike when a fire sword appeared out of nowhere making everyone smile as Tsukune turned around to signal everyone to come out.

"freed" Kiba said as everyone emerged from the shadows.

"wow hheheheheh, this is going to be fun cutting all you devil loving fucks into paces" Freed beamed out as he readied his weapon towards Kiba and Yumi who had joined her brother with her own holy sword.

"Freed you miserable little prick your time has come" Yumi shouted at him as Kiba set off at lighting pace to attack freed. seeing the devil disappear freed held out his holly sword blocking the attack as he an adjusted to the speed that Kiba was moving at, though se was fast Freed was equalling him in blocks with his Excalibur blade appeared to have a wide diamond shaped gap through it and spikes on both edges.

"is that Excalibur" Kiba yelled as he tried slashing the crazed priest

"eheheh yes, its Excalibur blessing" he said he went on the offensive making Yumi switch in for Kiba.

"you bastard" she screamed at him as she blocked the extremely fast sliced that she only could barely keep up with.

"shit we need to slow him down" Issei said as he had his bow cocked at his feet but couldn't get a clear shot.

"need a slowdown I have just the ting" Saji said as he materialised his scared gear that looked like a Chameleon "line" he shouted as a long white line like a spiders shot out rapping itself around freed's leg tripping him over, seeing the source of his tripping he when to cut it as Yumi and now Kiba approached Freed

"Fuck why won't this shit come off" Freed said as he tried his hardest to cut the dragon rope

"freed your holy element usage could use some brushing up" a man said as he entered the battlefield from the stone structure "it's a dragon scared gear so no ordinary weapons can damage it effectively"

"old man Valper" Freed said.

"Valper" Yumi and Kiba said angrily.

"Freed if you just put your energy into the holly sword the holy element will power it up and you can even cut through dragon equipment" Valper said to freed who done just that cutting the line around his foot.

"ahh Blade blacksmith and sword birth, sword creating gears that can create any sword based on the user's imagination" Valper said as he was descended on by Irina and Xenovia.

"Valper Galilei and Freed Sellzen, I condemn your souls in the name of our god" Xenovia said as she pointed her sword at him, seeing what was happing below him Freed jumped down to defend Valper who had a small portal next to his ear.

"were done here" Valper said to Freed.

"what!" Freed said in disappointment.

"well I just got word from the boss and he wants us to regroup and, he also says that you messed up the mission of getting rid of all the priest in town and look there are two with their Excalibur's" Valper explained as freed grabbed out a white egg.

"well see ya losers" Freed said as they trough the egg down and a white light blinded the area making Kiba, Xenovia and Irina run off.

"wait" everyone called out but it was too late.

"I hope their ok" Asia said as everyone returned home unsure of the future.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	32. Chapter 27

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Yup Yup, Don't Worry I'm On It+ Vampire Part 2**

The next morning was more sombre as they didn't do anything good last night they just saw the enemy and gave Kiba more fuel to his fire.

Walking into school the group they group met up with their friends who helped them put a smile back on their faces, it wasn't fair to their friends though as they couldn't tell them why they were sad but their friends respect that they couldn't talk about it.

Going through their daily lives they were all struggling hopping that their friends are ok though for Issei it just got worse.

"Issei Hyoudou, to the student council room" an announcement rung into the room making everyone look at him.

"well what did you do now Hyoudou" one girl said as her friend next to her giggled at him as he left eth classroom towards the student council room, knocking on the door lightly he was let in by Sona who proceeded back to her chair.

"so Issei, you know why you're here" Sona asked.

"no" he said as he sat in the chair directly across from Sona.

"well, because you wanted the favour of taking Saji with you to that battle, and you got that favour with extra fire power mind you, so I chatted to Rias about my part of the bargain, and I am allowed to punish you in any way that I see fit, and since you wanted my peerage last night I will treat like if you were in my peerage so I am instating you into eth Student counsel and you will be helping me closely in all official student coil matters" she said to him.

"alright Sona, and I'm sorry about last night" he said as he got out of his seat and headed for the door.

"that's not all Issei" she said to him.

"as I'm treating you as one of my own, you will take my punishment that disobedient servants get" she said as she erected a sound proof barrier around the room and magically locked the door.

"and what is that" he said shakily.

"1000 spankings" she smiled at him as she created a magical circle on her hand.

"and what's that for" he said nervously as what was coming next.

"magically enhanced spanking, now get on your knees and bend over" she demanded as he nodded seeing no way out, getting on his knees Sona got behind him and charged up her hand before slapping Issei's ass hardly.

"OW" he screamed as more and more OW echoed through the room and he still had 997 left to go.

Lunch time rolled around and Issei was finally finished his spankings and he was in serious pain "there we are all finished" Sona said as she retracted the magic circle off her hand.

"I'm so glad that's over" Issei said as they walked out of her office to see the rest of the student council who was watching them come out of Sona personal room in the school that she conducts her devil business as well as the head office for the leader for the student council.

"Sona" Subaki said as she saw the two mainly everyone was staring at Issei and why he was constantly rubbing his ass

"everyone, today Issei Hyoudou will be joining the student council as punishment for last night's battle" Son announced making everyone gasp.

"what" Momo said worried.

"are we going to be safe with him here" Tomoe voiced her concern for herself and her friends

"yes you will all be fine if he attempts anything he will punished" Sona said as she looked at him who just grabbed his ass in fear.

"but what will he be doing" Ruruko asked.

"he will be mostly working with Saji, Subaki and myself" She stated as she looked around to see if anyone wanted to raise an issue, looking at Saji longer than anyone else as he had the most issue with Issei.

"I only have one question why is eh not working with everyone, just me you and the vice" Saji asked getting a nod from Sona.

"well it's because the other girls other will not want to work with him because of reputation, I know you will because you and Issei are friends apparently, and me and Subaki don't care so we will work with him" Sona said as Saji looked at Issei and then at Sona before nodding, he wasn't the best friends with Issei but him and his family are fun to be with.

"alright everyone you are dismissed" She said as her and Issei left towards their group of friends who saw them coming.

"hey Sona what did you do with Issei?" Aika said as they approached the table.

"oh nothing he just needed some discipline for that favour that he requested from me" she said being vague so their friends who weren't in the supernatural world wouldn't understand what she meant.

"oh, did you give him the 1000" Rias asked as Sona nodded as everyone watch Issei painfully try to sit down.

"it was hell I tell you" he fakes cried into Aika's shoulder making everyone laugh though they were still confused. group spirt was high as they eat lunch though after the Kissing incident Rito and Haruna could still not see eye to eye as they were too embarrassed with each other.

Finishing the day everyone was in the ORC this included Issei as Sona said he had to start tomorrow they sat around as their familiars searched the city for Kiba, Irina and Xenovia, the afternoon ticked on until they got a message that one was found on overlooking the city and they were injured, heading to the scene by portal everyone saw Irina lying down half nude as her battle uniform was shredded.

"Irina what happened" Issei asked as Asia, Yukari and Aika started healing Irina

"it was bad we got separated and I was caught by freed who I duelled and I lost, he took Excalibur mimic and I saw him, I saw Kokabeil he's in the city he…, I'm bait he coming right now" she said weakly before she passed out, seeing another magical portal appear Issei saw Sona, Saji and Subaki appear out of it.

"Sona thank you for coming" Rias said.

"how bad is it?" she asked.

"well our healing magic has got rid of most of the physical damage but she mentally and physically exhausted, and our magic can't do anything about that" Yukari said.

"it's ok I've got the equipment to help her at mine" Sona said as she got Subaki to take Irina's body to Sona's house.

"I hope Kiba and Xenovia are ok" Issei said.

"hmm brother" Yumi mumbled as a waring sight in the devils went off.

"wholes there" Rias said as Freed appeared.

"well well if it isn't the shitty devils, can't believe you took the bait, how stupid can you be" he said as Rias created a magic portal in front of her as Sona came to the front to do the same.

"hey don't cook the messenger, someone wants to see you red" Freed said as the sky turned at toxic purple.

"here he is my boss" Freed said as Kokabiel revealed himself.

"fuck their he is these Kokabiel" Aika said as everyone looked up at him.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Sister of the devil king Rias Gremory" he said to rias before noticing Raynare "ahhh Raynare its excellent to see you again" he smiled at her witch made her sick to her stomach.

"hello Kokabiel" Rias replied to him with harsh words.

"ahh so you know of me" he said as he was taken back a bit on how they knew him but then realised that Raynare must have told them.

"yes, so Kokabiel what business do you have here?" Sona asked.

"ahh straight to business, well I'm thinking of doing some damage while I'm here start at your school them maybe this whole town afterwards

"and why would you harm our school" Sona question

"ahh Sister to Serafall leviathan, you see if I damage this area enough, I figure that either Serzich or Serafall will come here to help out their sisters, well sounds like a good plan does it not" he said before chuckling.

"Kokabiel if you do that than you're going to start another war" Ray shouted to him.

"that's Right I can't believe your fool of a father left the war, but I also can't believe Michael, I steal Excalibur from his churches and what do I get, a few fucking priest priests and two holy sword users, It's bullshit" he said getting angry over what has transpired.

"so that was your goal that's why you left the feather" Sona said.

"yes, after the first great war, I was so board, with Shimizai and Azazel being passive about everything, so I some fun, I wanted chaos, but with Azazel being distracted by peace talks and scared gears he has gone soft" Kokabiel said "devils, angels and us fallen are all at a state of equilibrium, so that means I can easily start another war hahahahaha" he laughed out.

"you asshole" Rias said.

"obviously why do you think I'm in a devil's territory, it's because of you two, the sisters of the devil kings Sirzechs and Serafall, no doubt that there is a lot of magical power of the school you attend and you know what I think I might make it into a war zone" he said smiling at them.

"hahahah don't you love the boss's sadistic side" Freed laughed out as he joyfully bounced around "man I can't wait for war now and look I even have toys" he said as he opened his coat to reveal two other Excalibur shards "and look at this little gem, I score Excalibur mimicry" he said as he pulled the ribbon off his arm.

"that's not, yours that's Irina's" Rito shouted as he saw Irina's sword in the hands of the enemy.

"oh boohoo" he mocked out as Kokabiel put his hand up and freed stopped.

"it's a great day for a war isn't it" he laughed out as chucked spears of light at them, making Rias, Akeno, Sona, Aika and Yukari erect barriers to stop the light spears getting in, as the dust settled they found no signs of Kokabiel or Freed.

"shit" ray said as she couldn't locate him flying up she saw on top of the school building a winged silhouette.

"he's at the school" she yelled down to everyone as they made their way to the school quickly

"alright let's do this" Rito said as he was held back by everyone.

"not yet were going to get creamed if we go in swinging blindly" Tsukune said as Rito nodded.

"yeah sorry" he apologised.

"so what do we do?" Kurumu asked.

"well we know that there are three people only one leader class Fallen and two ex-communicated exorcists" Mizore said.

"so what do we do?" Aika said.

"well what we do is, stall them, while minimising damage surrounding the school" Mizore said.

"I'll cover that" Sona said.

"we'll help" Aika and Yukari said as Sona nodded.

"Saji you'll go with Rias" Sona said to Saji as he needed "Issei, keep him safe, that an order" Sona said to him.

"I will Sona" he said.

"well I just finished Contacting Serzechs" Akeno said.

"what" Rias said.

"well no offence to us but he is a leader class fallen and we need all the help we can get, though Sona you won't like this part, Serafall was there with him so she's coming too, there is also more but I'll save that for another time" Akeno said smiling thinking about what she saw.

"no" Sona said sighing as her sister is a little to overprotective of her.

"so how long do we have until the underworld forces show up" Rias asked.

"about an hour or so" Akeno responded as Ray added her information.

"dad is sending Valerie to help us" Ray said.

"Valerie?" Issei asked her.

"yes Valerie Lucifer, the white dragon emperor" she said as the devils looked at her

"Lucifer?" they asked.

"not now we have bigger problems" Ray said as Rias and Sona nodded.

(what the white one is coming here) Ddraig commented.

"wait Albi coming here too" Tia said as she got excited to see her old friend again.

"we'll let us go, this should be an exciting hour" Rias said as everyone magically got changed into their battle outfits.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	33. Chapter 28

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Yup Yup, Don't Worry I'm On It + Vampire Part 3**

The group was ready for their fight and started to head in when Rito held them up.

"guys there's someone we need to have with us" he said to everyone as they looked at him.

"who?" Kokoa asked.

"Yami" Rito told them.

"really?" Ray said.

"think about it she an intergalactic assassin of course she would be helpful" Rito explained.

"well he as a point" Aika said.

"YAMI" Rito yelled as they waited until a white feather fell in front of Rito.

"Rito Hyoudou you have nerve calling out to your killer like this" she said.

"Yami I need your help, were trying to take down a war monger but we need help and it won't come for another hour and by then it might be too late" Rito said.

"mmm you want to give me a job, that's interesting, well I need some information and were I can find him" she said.

"well technically he is over in the school sports yard, but we are actually going to face him now and we need some extra muscle, so please" Rito pleaded with her.

"all right but I want payment after this" she said as Rito nodded.

The attacking Force of Rias, Akeno, Issei, Asia, Ray, Koneko, Yumi, Tsukune, Moka who had transformed into Ura, Kurumu, Mizore, Kokoa, Rito, Lala, Yami and Saji headed into the barrier and into the school.

"guys listen up, we have a tough fight ahead of us and I'm sorry for dragging all of you into this" Rias apologised to everyone as they just smiled at her.

"don't be its what we do for friends" Tsukune said as he hugged Ura.

"sorry for not letting you out as much" he himself apologised to Ura as she just smiled.

"it's ok, though I would like to see you more" she smiled at him as Kurumu giggled "and you too" she looked at Kurumu who stopped wondering what she meant.

"umm guys, can I got back outside please" Kyu asked.

"yeah sure, anyone else want to leave" Rias said as the other familiars shook their heads.

"no way I'm letting that bastard start another war, I already lost two friends to the first one" Tia as Sin looked at her.

"well ill stay and give support with my ice breath" Sin said as Tia hugged her.

"thank you Sin" she said happily still hugging her friend.

"what about our other familiars" Aika said.

"well I don't think they would be helpful enough, he is a leader fallen after all" Yukari theorised.

"so how we going to do this" Tsukune said

"well like Mizore said we'll have to stall until either the underworld army gets here or for the white dragon empress" Rias told them.

(hahaha empress) Ddraig chucked out.

"Ddraig haven't you had a female host before" Ray asked.

(I have… dam it) he grumbled out as everyone laughed.

"so Issei I want you to play support with your new ability, and Saji I want you also to play support slowing Kokabiel or anyone else he has with him down" she directed to two pawns.

"boosted gift?" Issei asked

"yes" Saji turned to her after hearing his name.

"I can do that" he and Saji said as they both promoted themselves to queens and Akeno transformed into her Miko outfit like she did in the Riser fight.

Walking out into the sports yard they found something else happing.

"what's going on" Yumi asked.

"well it seems valper is fusing the Excalibur's together" Kokabiel said as he hovered them in a what seemed to be a throne with a small standing area with two pillars on either side of the throne.

"Kokabiel" Kokoa shouted

"so is Sirzechts on his way yet or is it Serafall" he asked the young group of fighters.

"Fuck you, that's their name" Ray said as Kokabiel chuckled.

"ahh Raynare such a pity, you could have been such a great warrior" Kokabiel sighed as he looked at her before looking at Rias.

"as she said neither are coming, only us" Rias reiterated as Kokabiel clicked his fingers and an enormous light spear was created before he hurled it at the gym

"boring, I know how about the pre-dinner entertainment, come out my pets" he smiled as the rest of them were bar the dragons were in shock.

(hahah, you scared) Ddraig laughed at Issei.

'no not at all, he just caught me off guard that all' Issei said shakily as saw what came out of two magic portals below Kokabiel.

"holy shit" Kokoa said as she saw Cerberus appear from the circles in a torrent of flame.

"shit, guys don't worry, we can defeat it if we work together" Rito said.

"can you now, how about this then" Kokabiel mocked as he summoned another one as everyone looked at Rito.

"I take it back; I take it back" he said as nervously laughed

"what is a Cerberus" Yami asked.

"oh you know a fire breathing three headed dog" Kurumu said sarcastically.

"alright well split into two, I'll take my girls, Rito, Yumi and everyone else with Rias" Tsukune yelled as they split off in two directions to face the two dogs meanwhile Kokabiel was watching the fight

'mmm so there are not only devils, in this fight but Yokai, human and mmmmmmm what is she' as he looked at Yami before looking at the group with Rias Gremory.

Running along Rito called Zastin as they need all the help they could get.

"Master Rito, whaaaaa" Zastin said as he looked at the large dog.

"Zastin we are fight two of them go and help Lala" Rito said as he pointed in the direction of where Lala was as Zastin bolted to her so he could defend her 'Lala I hope you are safe' he said as returned to the fight with his brother.

Outside the barrier the Sitri family, Aika and Yukari could only watch in fear as the two Cerberus emerged.

"are they going to be ok Sona" Subaki asked her master.

"don't worry I believe in Rias Gremory peerage and the Hyoudou's" she said but she too was worried for Saji, her best friend Rias and Issei.

In the field

The battel raged on as both teams were attacking the dogs from hell.

Letting the boosted gear gain power Issei was firing holly arrows at the dogs scoring major damage at it legs but they were the size of tree trunks so it was taking longer than usual for Cerberus to really see the damage take effect as it shot another 3 balls of fire at them.

(Issei the boosted gear is ready for you to transfer enough power to hopefully kill the beast) Ddraig said as Issei nodded as he looked around for the girls that would do eh most damage, seeing the heavy hitters struggling to hit effective blows on the dogs and his girlfriend who had light attacks also not doing a lot of damage, he called out to the three flying girls.

"Girls" he called out as the three flying girls looked at him.

"I'm ready to give you extra power" he called out as felt someone pick him up.

"Ready" Koneko said as she threw him towards the three as he placed one hand on Rias and the other one on Akeno before he launched himself with the help of them to Yami who accepted the power before he made his way back down to the ground in a dangerous manner head until he felt someone grab him.

"thanks" he said as he saw Lala as she flew him back down to the ground watching the girls he gave power to finish off the beast, a Yami blade arm grew until it was as tall as the school and at least 5 meters across before plunging it into the beast back as Rias and Akeno charged up their thunder and Destruction as the shot the extra-large bolts into the heads of the dog killing it and then they were down to one.

With the other group

Reaching the other dog, the group was ready to attack as everyone was in fighting form including Sin and Tia as they transformed back into their dragon form gaining the attention of Kokabeil.

'mmm so they have dragons on their side as well that's very interesting, these kids are more interesting by the second' he thought as Kokoa unleaded all her vampiric aura turning her hair from orange to silver with orange highlights, though Ura was told stay back so she could protect Rito, though she wasn't too happy about this as she could of beat the beast in a minuet.

"ready puppy" Kokoa said as her and the girls got ready to attack with Rito and Tsukune behind them.

"Rito do you have the blade with you" Tsukune asked.

"yeah I do" Rito said as he unsheathed Excalibur before the two also charged in attacking the dog with Tsukune drawing out the power of the ghoul.

"yes that's right draw me out" he herd in the back of his mind and it wasn't the first time either ever since the familiar forest he had hearing voices in his head not enough to disturb him but enough to making him curious.

Heading into the battle the Yokai warriors + Rito headed into the fray but they had trouble as it wasn't being affected enough but their moves except Yumi's holly swords but even then she could only make one as her magic wasn't that good, Rito just stood there not sure how to use the sword as I didn't seam to respond when he picked it up.

"it's not working nothing happing" he yelled out as Yumi ran to him.

"alright to use a holy sword put all your energy into the sword and it should glow and if it does then it works" she said as she ran back into the thick of battle to help everyone out.

'alright let's try again' he though as closed his eyes as he concentrated all his power into the sword, opening his eyes he saw the sword glowing "yes, now what do you do" he said to himself as he thrusting into battle stabbing the giant dog in its leg making it howl in pain before moving to another leg as he did he noticed that the battle felt slower than when he re-joined the fray, hitting all the legs the beast fell down.

"yes" he yelled as the super power vampire and the ghoul were attacking one of each head as the others Yumi and Kurumu were helping by stabbing and slicing the back making a large indent on the back, looking for Mizore he founder her up in the air with sindragosa as she was producing a shard of ice that was quickly growing larger by the second as sindragosa helping by breathing her icy breath on to the shard reaching almost bolder size sindragosa slashed the bottom of it creating a large spike before Mizore sent it down into the large X that Yumi and Kurumu were creating impaling the fire beast before a head of the dog was chopped off.

"Xenovia" Rito said as she landed in front of him.

"so you have Rapidly then, interesting" she said as they headed towards Kokabiel who was now over the large pillar of light re-joining up with the others as Rias shot an extremely large ball of destruction at Kokabiel who batted it way like it was nothing.

"hahah so you all could beat Cerberus but that does not mean you could defeat me" Kokabiel laughed out as another voice was heard.

"yes its complete" valper said as the light died down revealing a golden sword.

"well that that your finished is the power transfer ready" Kokabiel asked.

"so that's how you're easily destroying the ground" Rias concluded though Kokabiel did not pay attention to what she said.

"your bastard what are you going to do with that" ray asked.

"well little kids you better leave in roughly 30 minutes this is going to look like a bomb went off" Valper said.

"if you want to shut it off, you're going to have to defeat me" Kokabiel said as released his 10 wings.

"you sick fuck, how could you, your so going down" Issei shouted as he pulled out his bow again.

"come at me" he shouted as he edged Rias to attack him which she did and it had no effect, seeing that it had no affect Akeno followed up and it too was negated as it was returned to sender hitting Akeno making her fall to the ground not before getting caught by Issei.

"you alright" he asked her as they watched their master in a dead man's volley with Kokabiel each other batted the large demonic ball back and forth with it getting faster seeing what was about to occur Akeno Raced up to Rias blocking her from the fast projectile though it hit her again and again she was sent plummeting to the ground again to be caught by Issei to be healed by Asia.

"haahah you cannot win against me, your just kids" Kokabiel laughed out as he was having fun toying with these kids, Rias didn't know what to do they weren't strong enough to beat Kokabeil, looking around the field she saw Yumi and Kiba approach Valper.

"Valper Galilei, you asshole, you're going to die" Yumi shouted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	34. Chapter 29

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Vamp Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

**AN: there is a bit or gore and horror in this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Transformation +?**

"Valper Galilei, we are the survivors of the holly sword project" Kiba stated as the old man turned around and looked at the pair.

"and who are you?" he asked.

"were two people who survivors when you killed all those people, you fucker" Yumi shouted, seeing this guy she was filled with Rage.

"oh so you're the two holly sword project survivors, I heard there was two" he said as he looked at the two.

"I became a devil so I could kill you and avenge my friends" Kiba shouted as he and Yumi, sped across to him, though Kokabiel had other plans as he threw a large spear of light at them.

"Yumi, Kiba" the group shouted as Yumi noticed the spear of light coming towards them, pushing her brother aside she was in the direct path of the spear, putting up her sword to block the large spear she felt sunlight on her skin, looking up she saw a golden barrier that was blocking the attack.

"Lord Michael I thank you" she said as she stabbed her sword into the ground and knelt in front of it, much like a Templar would do before standing back up.

"mmm so Michal is watching you, MICHAL COME OUT OR SHE WILL DIE HAHAHAHAH" he screamed at the sky.

"not today, Kokabiel, today haven, hell end Fallen will unite to destroy you pathetic asshole" Kokoa said as she her Ko-Buddy which was in the shape of a spear but he batted him away.

"pathetic, is this all you can do and you call yourself a vampire" he laughed out at the redhead vampire as the Kiba and Yumi started to re-advance towards Valper.

"Freed" Kokabiel called out.

"oh yessy I'm here" he said appearing underneath Kokabiel.

"hahaha that's sounded so gay" Issei pointed out making everyone laugh.

"you devil fuck just wait I'll chop you up real good" Freed said pissed of.

"well you have your chance, take the Excalibur and have fun" Kokabiel said making everyone stop laughing, grabbing the blade he looked at Issei.

"you're gonna die, clown" he laughed out as he made a beeline for Issei though he was blocked by two people.

"Xenovia, Ura" Issei called out as a third figure came behind them.

"Koneko" Ura said as she looked at the Devil-Yokai hybrid.

"Ura, I want to fight as well" she said as she looked up to the super vampire who nodded and sprint with alarming speed towards the exorcist with a fist ready.

"so you want to die fist huh, I be happy to" he cackled out as he placed the sword up to defend the punch that connected with the Excalibur.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ura screamed out as the effects of Excalibur blessing hit Ura.

"Ura" Tsukune screamed out as he watched him girlfriend scream in pain as he with his girls ran towards her.

"common Tsukune, realise me, look what he did to your babe, you just going to let that happen" the voice said from the back of his mind

"I can't let you out" he said back.

Why not you know what will happen if you don't" the voice said as he hit the nail on the head, as he knew that if he didn't release power she would die and if he did then the ghoul inside him would appear.

"yes but I'll know what will happen if I do" Tsukune reasoned.

"well watch them die" the voice said happily.

"no, I'm not" Tsukune agreed with the voice as he released the full power of the holy lock, nearly shattering as Kokabiel watch on as Tsukune partially transformed into his ghoul counterpart.

'so he part of the forbidden race huh' Kokabiel smiled as he redyed him spear before he chucked it into Tsukune making him go down.

"hahahahah, he was a forbidden one what a joke" Kokabiel laughed out as everyone cried for the fallen hero Tsukune Hyoudou.

"that's it your fucken asshole, you threaten my family, my town and then kill my brother you'll pay for this" Issei yelled as screamed at Kokabiel before he was hit with immense pain as he was swallowed in a red light.

(my host you have activated it, go with my power avenge your family, protect your loves and unleash hell) Ddraig yelled out.

Coming out of his red light he was a monster like his brother that was a crimson red colour full body suit of dragon Armor with Giant green horns on the top with yellow spikes coming out of the shoulder pads, knees and back with small little spikes appearing everywhere as well, standing up he roared at mighty roar.

"you are fucking dead I'll will tear you limb from limb and you will know the fear of the Red Dragon Emperor" he screamed as he rushed towards Kokabiel.

a second roar erupted from another location, turning to it they saw the black corrupted Tsukune arise "hahahahahhahaha, fuckers I live" the ghoul shouted 'you owe me for this is weakling' he said to his good side as he sprinted towards his target in front of him.

"what the fuck are you" he said as he saw the ghoul reach him, blocking the attacks freed was on the defensive as the ghoul swung without mercy.

"I am your nightmare bitch; your I'll show you fear" it laughed manically at him as he thrashed at the ex-priest.

"no Tsukune" his girls cried as they saw the monster that he had turned into as the everyone in the arena watched on as the ghoul versed freed for the title of who was craziest and who was the strongest.

"what happen to him" Xenovia asked as the saw most people

"he had the power of a ghoul inside him and now its unleased" Kurumu cried as she saw her destined one lose himself to the ghoul.

"and you didn't slay him just for that" Xenovia screamed at them.

"we didn't need to Dark Lord Mikogami gave him that holy lock in order to supress the ghoul inside him but that stab was too much he need all the vampiric healing ability to come back from that holy attack" Mizore commented as they could only watch as the ghoul took down its pray.

"hahahahah, common you maniacal is that all you got, I though you said you slay me a devil lover hahahahahahah, you fucking coward, I'll show what a laughter looks like" the ghoul laughed out as teleported out of the view of freed.

"where did you go" freed said as he made himself transparent.

"you know I can see you" the ghoul laughed out as it sliced Freed's arm making him bleed badly "hahhh, dance priest dance" the ghoul said as he was having fun toying with the priest as he dodged all the attacks that was coming towards him.

Missing again Freed felt another slash on him this them his leg "you crazy Fuck I can't believe you do that to me, me a beautiful creature" he said as he cloned himself in order to combat the ghoul, though it still wasn't working as he felt large slash in him as he saw a black shadow everywhere.

"ahhahahhahah" the voice echoed out as Freed was now scared, he'd never came across anything like this. Taking to the offensive the Ghoul started to slices of body parts of Freed "hahhahahahhaha" he laughed out as he chopped off the hand of freed lightly licking the blood of the decapitated hand he smiled as he pounced on the ex-priest ripping his torso open clawing his way towards this heart.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" freed screamed as he felt each bone in his rib cage ripped out as he watched the demon on him lightly lick the bone as pulled out each one along with some flesh. Freed was done if he could escape this and be transported back to HQ he could be healed reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the while egg that he used to disappear as he threw it on the ground next to him as he sunk into the ground leaving the ghoul with a pile of bones and a shine gold sword.

"hahahahahha, that pussy" the ghoul cackled as he saw Ura and the others.

"well well if it isn't the good sides bitches" the ghoul said as he appeared inform of Ura.

"Ghoul" she growled at him as she got in a stance to fight.

"hang on babe, do you really want to hit me, your little lover boy" the ghoul taunted her as she stood down but she was still on guard.

"what are you ghoul?" Kurumu asked as she look at him the for ghoulish transformation.

"oh me I'm the dark side of your little Tsukune, you slut" he said as he sliced the succubi's sweater and shirt of revealing her bra before anyone could reach his hand.

"hahahahahahah" and you call yourself a succubus" the ghoul laughed as he saw the plain green coloured bra that didn't look that appealing before he was caught by Ura who was shedding a tear for her lover.

"hey how dear you say that with his face, I know for a fact that Tsukune love whatever I wear" she stated to him before she looked at the others.

"he does, doesn't he?" she asked the other who just look at her in disbelief that she fell for that.

"well look at her" he tried to point as he struggled inside Ura hand as everyone look at her and they could see he had somehow managed to unbutton her white shirt showing off her black bra with red thread that barely cover her tits.

"see this is what a true slut is, you were going to show to him after this, Hahanah isn't that right babe" he smiled as he was hit in the head by Ura who just growled at him as the others got into a fighting stance, knowing that they had to fight him to subdue him, before he was wrapped by a purple tail, belonging to his familiar.

"master, fight this, you told me that having evil power doesn't make you evil, It's how you use it" the heads all said at once as she wrapped the ghoul who struggled against the monster of the lake the Hydra.

"my Familiar how dare you do this to your master" he scrammed as thrashed about in her grip, slicing and biting her as he tried to claw his way to freedom before his world went dark.

"Akeno thank you" Mizore said as she couldn't contain her tears any more, she was scared, She didn't want to lose him, the Sam was for Kurumu it seemed her destined one was turned into a ghoul and this meant he was going to be killed under Yokai Law and her heart couldn't bear the thought of that.

Grabbing the Unconcerned Tsukune from Lerarna, Ura and her group left the battle field so that they could help him.

"wait, if you go to Doctor Mikado's address she should have something to help him" Yami told the location of her house, thank her they left right away, taking Yukari with them as they exit the shield around the school.

With Issei, Tia, Ray, Rias and Akeno

Speeding towards Kokabiel Issei was grabbed by a large hand.

"Tia" Issei screamed.

(Tia, let him go he needs to do this) Ddraig said to her.

"I can't he's going to die if he does I can't let that happen, I saw it happen to you and Albi and I'm not letting that happen again" she told Ddraig.

(well give my partner the strength to beat him) Ddraig said.

"Issei listen, your brothers alive, look down" she pleaded with him, looking down all he could see was a black monster.

"that's not my brother that's just a fucker that had taken over his body, and Kokabiel will pay for what he has done.

"ahhh, so the Chaos Karma Dragon is here also this could be interesting" Kokabiel said as he watched the Chaos Karma Dragon vs the Red Dragon emperor.

(Tia, please just help my partner, lend him your strength) Ddraig asked her.

"alright Ddragy, will help" she said as she looked at Issei "Issei if you can take him down, I let you suck my breasts and fuck me" she said to him as he looked at her.

("seriously") the two said in unison.

"seriously" Akeno, Ray and Rias said in disbelief.

"seriously" Kokabiel looked down as he heard the conversation "man how far the dragon community has fallen" he said as he awaited he guest to his floating Island.

"yes" she said as she smiles at him.

(ready partner) Ddraig said as the extra spikes disappeared from his Armor.

"Ready" Issei said as they flew up using Ddraig's jet pack to the platform Kokabiel was sitting on

(BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST)

"I am the Dragon Warrior! and you will go down Kokabiel"

(Dragon Warrior?)

'shit I was meant to say Emperor' he replied as Ddraig just sighed as they sped into the battle with is two Daggers at the ready

"so the mighty Dragon Emperor' is going to face me, well this should be fun" Kokabiel laughed out as the two exchanged blows "mmm so you can stand up to me huh, this could be really interesting" Kokabiel mused out a summon tow light swords as others appeared on their battle field.

"Ray, Akeno, Rias" Issei said as he watched the three beauties come up beside him.

"hey this our fight two you know" Rias said as.

"so Gremory is going to fight me and the daughters of Baraqiel and Azazel as well man this getting my blood boiling, yes" he yelled out Infuriating Akeno as he rushed the group attacking with his light swords as Ray and Akeno blocked everyone from the light swords.

Coming out from behind the shield Issei and Rias beeline it for a frontal assault as Rias speed in front of Issei before stopping.

"Issei" she called out as she extended her hand, nodding Issei grabbed a hold of it and felt to the ground as she slid him across it making him slide underneath Kokabiel before shooting some balls of destruction at him.

"hahahha you think that's going to work against me" he said as he unleased all ten wings that he had as he blocked the attacks Issei was trying to do.

"common Dragon Emperor, huuuuu" he coughed out as he was hit by a light spear.

"you know you're not the only one with light her dick" Ray said as she retracted her arm.

"well then Raynare, so me then, let's see your light" he said as he took on the group assult with relative ease.

"shit what am I going to do" Rias said as she noticed it was too dangerous to shoot her magic out as there was too many close combatants, looking at the situation she smiled as she placed her hand on the ground concentrating really hard so that portal would reach its target, felling completely drained yelled out to the two of them.

"guys out of the way" she screamed as the two noticed the giant red portal.

"take this" she yelled out as out of the portal came a black and Red Dragon came out swallowing Kokabiel as she collapsed on the group.

"Rias" Akeno called out as they came to their master and friend.

"Ddraig we need to give some of our power" Issei said.

(alright but remember your running out of time with the Armor, I estimate only a few minutes left) Ddraig said as Issei nodded.

"alright Gift" he said as he placed a hand on Rias giving her enough energy to barely get back up.

"Akeno get her out of here" he said to her taking Rias role of leader "Tia, get Saji" he called out to his familiar who threw a boy up to the platform

"recon you can stop him" Issei asked.

"I don't know but I'll try" Saji said as released his scared gear.

(D…d…r) a voice started to called out to him but it was gone again. Shooting out his scared hear he wrapped the cord around the Cerda Rank fallen tripping him.

"Now" Saji called out as Issei sped towards the fallen with incredible speed hitting him in the jaw, before he did it as he started to pummel the fallen with shots to the face until one was caught.

"think it was that easy huh" he said as he started to glow braking the connection that Saji had to his feet, holding Issei by the helmet he walked over towards the edge where he crushed his mask and froze him before throwing to the ground only to be caught by Tia who defrosted him

"thanks" he said as a scream was heard.

"Bitch" Kokabiel screamed as Ray stabbed him with a spear of light before kicking him off the ledge, looking at her eh smiled as the giant platform she was standing on disappeared as the both landed to the ground both unharmed from the fall.

"well now that was fun but it ends here" he said as he unleaded his Aura.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	35. Chapter 30

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Corpse party + Breakers**

With Kiba Yumi and Xenovia

Struggling to get up after the blast Valper walked over to Kiba and Yumi who was still standing after being blocked by Michal light.

"I've herd two escaped, and now here you are, a devil and a sister who can't even summon powerful holy swords, pathetic, though it did help me finish my research and it was grand, you see the subject had only parts of the whole equation, while you might have had holy properties in you, you didn't have enough to make it whole, but I found a way though that, if you extract the holy properties from others and synthesise them together to be whole, you can then crystallised it and anyone that was given the crystal can use true holy swords as they now had enough holy genes" Valper explained to the two as that stood there holding each other for support as they found out why they and their friends got killed.

"You sick fuck, did you have to kill use for just that, we were kids, just kids we believed in the lord and we would have done anything you asked us" Yumi said as the excommunicated priest looked at her as waggled his finger.

"hahah you see you were only guinea pigs in our experiment after it happened what do you think would have happened" Valper said as he pulled out two blue crystals.

"see these crystals carries the full formula, the right amount of holy genes and it's the last one made from the original batch, so that means your bratty friends" valper smiled as he finished his sentence making the Yuuto siblings growl at him.

"bastard" Kiba shouted as Yumi let go of him and they both summoned swords as they heard roars around them too

"those crystals those are the same ones they gave holy sword users like Irina, they said it was because of holy gene deficiency" Xenovia said as Valper growled.

"those hypercritical fuckers, they excommunicate me after the incident and branded me a pagan, they had the nerve to then use my research, though then again they would spare other, typical Michael, typical church behaviour" Valper said as he spat vile at the church and Michael.

"shut up don't talk about Lord Michael like that" Yumi said.

"why shouldn't I the guy after all is a hypocritical bastard" he said as he chucked the two crystals in front of the twins before a large explosion of dirt covered the scene, looking around they found Kokabiel on the ground with all the others as the twins picked up the crystals and stared at it for a moment before pressing it against their chest as they absorbed the holy gene crystals.

Outside the barrier

Watching the battle outside the arena Sona Directed Aika to open a channel with Yukari so they could observe despite having their own problems that need to know what was going on, as important things were developing and their friends and family were in the battle risking their lives for everyone, while it was tragic for Tsukune to be taken out of the battle like that after the utter destruction that was the slaughter of Freed, it was also necessary that he was taken out so that he would not cause harm to others. Looking around Sona could tell that everyone was almost out of magical power only her, Tsubaki and Aika could still go but even then they won't last long with all the magical power being used and the fact there was dragons in the barrier. Granted they weren't full size but they still had unleased the full power and that was putting a strain on them as well.

'Common, Rias, Issei everyone' Sona mentally called out as they continued to hold the barrier despite the lack of magical reserves left.

On the way to Mikado's

Leaving the school, it was hard, for one they didn't want to leave the family in danger like that but that the same time they had to protect their friend and lover Tsukune who was taken over by the ghoul, getting out her staff she opened a two-way communication portal it was hard as she had spent a lot of energy on the barrier outside the Arena, opening the portal they group saw their busty doctor.

"hello?" Mikado asked as she saw a small portal next to her with a picture of Yukari.

"hello Doctor Mikado, its Yukari" she stated.

"what is this, Yukari?" Mikado asked.

"it's a communication portal but right now we need assistance, Yami said you would have equipment that could help our friend" Yukari responded.

"of course I'm at my clinic, it's in the ally off Kasuma street, once down there would see a strange symbol, it's the symbol for the intergalactic hospitals, meet me there" she said as Yukari nodded closing the call before they headed off towards the intergalactic hospital, reaching a stare case in the place Doctor Mikado said to go the headed down it to find a strange symbol on the door, opening it they saw a large room with lots of strange equipment.

"hello" Mikado said as she saw the weary group with an unconscious person on their back.

"Doctor Mikado, we need a something to help him he has a powerful Yokai side that is corrupting him and we need him to stay unconscious for long periods of time" Ura said as Mikado nodded.

"come with me" she said as another portal appeared next to Yukari.

"Yukari its Sona, I'm sending you this portal so that you can observe the battle that is happening" Sona said as the image changed to the field at the voices of everyone talking and fight came out of it, walking into the room with everyone she saw that Tsukune was in a pod looking device that was standing up.

"he's in a stasis chamber, it won't allow him to wake, your free to stay as long as your needed" she said as she left with Ura and Kurumu following her, seeing the portal she enlarged it so that everyone could see.

Outside the small rom that Tsukune was in Kurumu was making Tea for Yukari as Akeno said it helped with mental fatigue and she could tell that she was under a lot of stress, while Ura was using Doctor Mikado's phone to call a certain dark lord and head master.

"Chairman Mikogami, we need your assistance" She stated as her tone was sad she didn't want to but she had to.

"yes Moka Akashiya" he asked her.

"it's not her I'm Ura and I like you to address me as such please" she stated to him as a 'hummm' sounded though the phone.

"well Ura Akashiya what did you need my assistance with?" he restated his question.

"well we had to battle Kokabiel, the same one from the bible and he destroyed the holy lock, so we had Doctor Mikado put him to sleep" she stated.

"himm and you need me to fix it you know what this also means right" he stated.

"I do" she said sombrely as Doctor Mikado came in and tapped her on the shoulder signalling her to hand over the phone.

"hello this is Doctor Mikado" she said as Ura left to go back to the pod.

"hello Doctor I'm Tenmai Mikogami" he stated as they had a chat about Tsukune's medical condition as well as introducing each other to the supernatural and extraterrestrial.

Back at the field

Pushing the crystals into their body a blue light started to surround them.

"look" Koneko said still in cat form, she was ready to beat anyone who harmed her best friends Kiba and Yumi.

"what's happening" Tia said transforming back into her human form as everyone watched as the blue light turned into people.

"people?" Issei asked now deactivated from his Armor.

"can't be, why would people appear?" Ray said confused.

"it's because of what was in the crystals, while it was only genes there are also souls in there, mum told me holy properties was part of the soul so while extracting the genes they also got parts of the soul" Akeno guessed as they watched on as the scene unfolded.

"we have prayed and wondered why us, why we allowed to serve, there were kids in there that had big dreams unlike us, there were kids who want to have a better life and what happens the kids with the smallest dreams and wanted to have bigger lives then ours die, it just wasn't fair" Kiba said Yumi looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"it just wasn't fair why us" Yumi couldn't hold it in eh broke down in tears it was always eating at her she was the strong one the one that kept the straight face while she tried to keep her brother at bay from a total self-destruction while trying to battle her own self-destruction that was happing, it was hard for both of them they had friends that were murdered right before their eyes as they helped them escape, poisonous gas was used to kill them all and her brother before Rias found them, but that day onward that had shells, shells of their formers happy selves, it was hard some days as she couldn't take it plagued with nightmares she planed once to end it but she couldn't, she couldn't abandon her bother who had developed an unhealthy rage, so she lived to help him, despite her self-destruction looming.

They two cried as they thought about their dead friends until they heard signing coming from all around them looking around them they saw their friends around them smiling at them as they turned into swirling balls that circled them.

"_it's ok"_

"_so don't be sad"_

_Let's all be together"_

"_take us in and let's be one"_

"_it's time, you don't have to be alone anymore" _they chanted in union

"yes" a soft call came from the two as they blue lights enveloped their body, the other group was in tears as they saw the twins be graced by their friends spirts.

"so sweet" Koneko said hugging Rias as Rias bent down to hold the younger member of her group as they shed tears for they friend.

"Kiba, your braking my heart" Issei said as the boys was hugging letting out tears as they watched the since unfold, while Asia was in a praying position and everyone inside and outside the Arena was in tears even in Mikado's clinic were Yukari and the others were watching, although Yami was confused on what was happing but stood guard ready for the next attack.

(they have peaked) Ddraig spoke braking the tearful scene.

"what do you mean" Issei asked.

(it happens when the thoughts and wishes go oppose nature, when they go against the natural order of things, in this world, when scared gears peak it's called balance breaker) Ddraig said as everyone just looked at the boosted gear in disbelief before calling out to them with encouraging words

"our friends, they dint want me to search for revenge they just wanted me to have freedom but I can't" he said in sync with his sister.

"our friends didn't want me to hid behind a mask destroying myself, they wanted me to live, but I can't" she said in sync with her brother.

"so we will destroy the evil that has plagued us, so that others won't suffer, like we did" she said as they continued forward towards Valper Galilei who was all alone.

Master Kokabiel, have pity on this old man, I cannot use this sword effectively" valper pleaded towards Kokabiel as his protection Freed was gone through he did have the fused Excalibur.

"mmm Valper, I will grant you protection" Kokabiel said before making some magic circles in front of Valper "ARISE" he called out as giant Golems appeared out of the circles.

"my lord they're golems" Xenovia said before she spotted soothing on their foreheads "they're Hebrew golems" she yelled out to them after seeing the words on the forehead and rushed in to help Kiba and Yumi.

Summoning his sword Kiba stabbed it into the ground before grabbing it and pointing it skywards "dear friends who souls who has merged with mine, we shoal overcome this together, please lend this warrior your power, your Invincible courage, A sword of terrible destruction" he shouted as silver blade appeared in his hand with text on either side, one side being blue with Hebrew text on it while the other had the text from the devil language " a sword of Holy and demonic properties the sword of the betrayer" he shouted As Valper just looked at it and everyone was in shock of what they just herd.

"Impossible that can't be possible, holy and demonic cannot mix, your lying" valper said trying to find the logic in the sword but couldn't.

His sister also pointed her sword skywards "dear friends who souls who has merged with mine, we shoal overcome this together, please lend The power of the guardian, Kindness to aid friends, A shield to repel all" she screamed as a shield materialised in her hand a large shield that had a picture of the world in the middle with different glowing text all around the world in different languages raging from happens, Norse and even devil writing "guardian Aegis" she shouted as a hand lowered on them.

"Aegis" she said as the hand hit the large pink crystalline barrier that struggled to hold the large stone hand on it but it barely managed as the hand retracted "reflect" she shouted as the barrier unleashed a spray of red light as it dispersed knocking back the golem, though it didn't damage him.

Xenovia sprinted at the other golem, it was really simple, you had to change Emeth which means truth into Meth which meant death the golem word breaks apart, slashing at its face she broke off the piece of the head that had the E, the golem fell apart.

"Xenovia how do we do that" Yumi said as she saw the golem fall apart.

"just slash the E off" she yelled out as Kiba nodded as they shield fell down once more as he sped at the golem who was disorientated by the red spray of light that knocked him back, rushing up the golem Kiba destroyed the E and they all came crumbling down.

"Kiba Yuuto, do you still want to destroy Excalibur?" she asked him as the three of them stood in front of a now defenceless Valper.

"yes but are you sure" he stated to her.

"yes while it is a holy sword there is nothing holy about it" she stated as Kiba nodded and looked at Yumi who just smiled and placed a hand on her brother signifying her support. Xenovia impaled the Excalibur Destruction into the ground as she summoned another word.

"oh St. Peter, St. Basil, St. Denis, and Blessed Virgin Mary I ask you to hear to hear my prayers, in the name of the living saint in the blade I set you free, and to unleash divine punishment against all those against our father" she said as a blade wrapped in chains appeared from a golden portal "this is the blade Durandal" she stated shocking everyone.

"that sword is on par with Excalibur a sword that can cut though anything" Akeno said as they saw the powerful holy sword.

"it can't be my research didn't go into being able to use Durandal, you're not wilding it you can't it's impossible" he said as he tried to rationalise what was happing

"it's not unlike the Yuuto's or Irina I'm a natural holy sword user much like Rito Hyoudou though more experienced" she sated as she pointed Durandal at him as he put his sword in a defensive manner as Kiba swung down on the evil that was in front of him, the holy demonic blade hit the fused Excalibur and there was a clink sound before a cracking sound and boom the Fused Excalibur shattered only leaving a large longed hilt left.

"it's not possible, in theory Holy and demonic can't combine, it's not possible" he said trying to rationalised the blades existence.

"valper Galilei prepare to reach the same fate as those kids you killed" Yumi said as her blade was ready to strike down her brothers and her friends killer.

"I see, I understand now if the balance between powers is disrupted then fusion might be possible, but that means that when the devil king died then also Go…" he said before a spear of light impaled him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	36. Chapter 31

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Angles and Demons + Dragon**

"ah Valper, you were too smart for your own good, you weren't meant to find out" Kokabiel mused to himself as he aura got larger "is that all, I though you said you'll defeat me, hahahhaha" he laughed out as everyone looked at the mad warmonger.

"Kokabiel what's your deal you struck down your own partner" Issei yelled as they warmonger made him angrier that he struck down a friend.

"boy he was dead weight to me, he couldn't defend himself and he found something out that he shouldn't" he said smiled at him.

"Ddraig you ready" Issei said to the dragon inside him.

(what are you going to do partner?) he asked.

"I want you to transfer the dragon power to my feet, you said I have faster speed because of the draconic side of me" he said.

(I can't that is your blood that is doing that, you can't transfer the power the only way you can get faster is by getting stronger) Ddraig stated.

"shit, I was going to teleport around this guy shooting arrows and stabbing him with my daggers until he fell" Issei said.

(sorry partner) Ddraig said as the boosted hear glowed lightly.

"that's it" Issei said having a revelation.

(what is it?) Ddraig asked.

"boosted gift" Issei said.

(I don't follow hatchling) Ddraig commented.

"what if I use it on my legs, instead of my whole body, I can put more speed into my legs, isn't that what boost does" Issei asked.

(no boost does only doubles power, but it just might work, as you could increase the power in your legs so that you would be faster, but it would still be wiser to just use boost as your whole body benefits) Ddraig stated.

"but Ddraig if my whole body got it not as much would go to my legs, compared to just putting it in my legs" Issei said as Ddraig thought about it and nodded as the 2nd boost counter went off.

"hey Ddraig how did we boost so quickly last time" Issei asked as they waited for the next boost counter.

(that was my balance breaker, although you entered it, it was incomplete, I do not know how to trigger it effectively for you, as most of my hosts where only concerned about power so they could easily obtain my balance breaker, you on the other hand, only care about breasts and the female…. That's it) Ddraig said as he appeared on the top of the boosted gear.

(Rias Gremory, Raynare Leviticus, tell, Issei how much you want to have sex with him) Ddraig said as everything went quiet.

"what" everyone said exclaimed while Kokabiel was confused on why this dragon was talking about sex in the middle of a fight.

(just do it, send Issei into a sexual frenzy) he stated.

"what I can't do that" Rias said as Ray just looked at the dragon like he was crazy.

"What are you doing Ddraig" Issei said as the 5th boost counter went off.

(I think that's how we enter balance breaker, sending you into an aroused state, with the prospect of sex, you synchronise with me and we cause the balance breaker, and I think the more aroused or the higher prospect of sex if available the more complete the form) Ddraig theorised before yelling at the girls.

(hurry up, do it or we'll never defeat Kokabiel) Ddraig yelled out as the girls nodded and walked up to him and hugged him on both sided before whispering in his ears.

"if you win I'll let you do whatever you want with my breast that you love so much" Rias said seductively as Ray said something in his other ear at the same time.

"Issei if you win, I'll put on a maid costume and you can punish me all you want" Ray said as she turned his head to kiss him before his head was turned the other way to Rias as se too kissed him.

"yeah, Ddraig did you hear that I get to play with Rias's breast when I get home, and some action with Ray, ready" Issei yelled as his at peak pervertedness as the imagery flooded his head making him extremely horny.

(this is it partner, this power take it) Ddraig said as the dragon Armor covered Issei.

(WELSH DRAGON OVER BOOSTER) Ddraig said as Issei powered up farther.

"what is this power" Kokabiel said taking a steep back as he re-saw the tremendous power that he saw earlier.

"this is Ddraig's balance breaker, boosted gear Scale Mail" Issei yelled.

(BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST) the Gauntlet announced

(TRANSFER) it said again as Issei grabbed both of his legs.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed out as the overwhelming power flooded his legs before he chained they magic words for his bow then disappeared as arrow appeared out of nowhere just missing Kokabiel but scratching his face leaving a cut across his face.

"ahhhhhhh, you low level devil, how dare you" he said as his Aura increased some more as he folded his wings in front of his as arrows pieced his wings though it seemed to do not a lot of damage, Issei seeing this he reappeared behind Kokabiel and stab him in the back as the fallen turned around to see nothing, Kokabiel feed up with not able to see his opponent made a holly field that blocked Issei from coming through, shooting more arrows at the fallen it was pointless now as they were doing little to no damage.

'shit what do I do, I don't know anything else, my arrows aren't getting though and I can't get close to him anymore because of that magic circle' Issei thought as he slowed down finally, still in balance breaker the Dragon thought as he came up with a plan.

"Kiba, Xenovia get him" he yelled out as they two nodded as they dashed towards Kokabiel who summoned two light swords to block the holy and holy-demonic sword.

"now this is fun" he said as he easily blocked the two swords "is this all".

"no there's also this" a third voice said as everyone saw Koneko above Kokabiel with her foot down doing a meteor kick, laughing Kokabiel extended his wings knocking away Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia, though Koneko got the full brunt of the attack badly injuring her.

"Koneko" everyone screamed as they tuned to see the cat girl get up before a scream was herd as every snapped their heads to the fight ahead, and there was Issei punching Kokabiel in the face, seeing this Kiba and Xenovia re-joined the fray as many red magic circles appeared around Kokabiel as Swords appeared from them aimed right at him as the fired with great speed, unleashing his wings he destroyed the swords as smiled at them, Kiba was down, he had wasted a lot of magic power just then and Kokabiel knew this as he fired a ball of holy light at him though it was blocked by Xenovia as she cut it in half.

"tich tich tich, why fight for a bunch of pathetic losers that don't even know that their master is gone" Kokabiel said as everyone looked at him.

"what do you mean" Ray shouted.

"tell me, what did you mean" Xenovia asked him "tell me".

"shit it just slipped out… hahahahhahahahahhaha I'm trying to start a war, so why hid it any longer, during the last war the devil king was not eth only one who died, but also the heavenly father as well hahahaha" he laughed out as everyone frozen with shock.

"no it can't be" Xenovia trembled as her brain tried to handle the information that was told.

"god is dead" Asia kept muttering in a hypnotic trance as she struggled to also processed the information, while outside the barrier for everyone was listening, it was quite shocking to hear.

"it's impossible, your lying" Rias shouted to Kokabiel who was smiling.

"it's true Rias my dear, think about it, during the war, the devils lost their kings and most of their high ranks, the fallen lost almost everyone except their leaders, and the angels were the same, they purebred angels can't increase their numbers and Devils such as you are just as rare" he said as he looked at the stunted group.

"no, it's not true tell me it isn't true" Asia said as Kokabiel smiled.

"oh its true, and all side have to rely on filthy humans to survive, the three faction had to seal the information away so that the god fearing humans would keep fearing" he said as Xenovia fell to the ground as she couldn't stand anymore after hearing the information.

"it's lies all lies, it's not true" she told herself to deny the information.

"look I count care less but what really tick me off was what happened afterward, in the battle, everyone decided to stop the battle and what was worse Azazel said there would not be another war, your fucking kidding me we were winning" Kokabiel screamed as Ray spoke up.

"Dad is always right, you are a fucking psycho and it was the best thing when we retreated from the war you should know that" Ray stated as Kokabiel scowled at her.

"you idiot, if we won we would be gods ruling above humans and we would have all the power for ourselves" he said as gold portal shined out.

"well well Michal come to join the fun" he stated before everyone saw who came out.

"Gabriel" Issei stated.

"Gabriel?" Kokabiel questioned.

"Kokabiel, how could tell them that, I thought we had a treaty saying that particular information would not be revealed" Gabriel stated as Kokabiel laughed at her.

"hahaah, you think I would seriously keep that treaty, I can't believe you and that you and that idiotic brother of yours thought that, did you get your brains form your father or your mother, doesn't matter they were both fools" Kokabiel said as Gabriel cried out in anger as she materialised at holy spear and charged at Kokabiel.

Just before Gabriel landed

"shit it just slipped out… hahahahhahahahahhaha I'm trying to start a war, so why hid it any longer, during the last war the devil king was not eth only one who died, but also the heavenly father as well hahahaha" Kokabiel said as two angles from heaven watched the battle, hearing the statement Michal face scrunched up.

"he told them, I can't believe he told them" he said as he hit his desk.

"what do we do" Gabriel asked as Kokabiel continued to speak.

"nothing, this is what has been decided" Michal stated.

"what do you mean?" she asked.

"well it was decided between, Azazel, Sirzechs and I that these kids would fight and defeat Kokabiel and we would not intervene unless they are in grave danger" he stated as his sister looked at him.

"well let's go then" she stated as Michal shook his head "what why?" she looks at him still siting.

"not yet" he simply said.

"not yet, they're in trouble now, their spirit has been broken and they cannot fight properly" she cried at him as he looked at her with downcast eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's not time yet" he said as she turned away and created a magic portal.

"they need our help and I'm going to give it to them" she said as she disappeared, slitting there for a minuet Michal reflected upon his actions.

"mother, father, I'm sorry" he said as he contacted Azazel and Sirzechs.

"guys, we have a problem, Gabriel has entered the battle field" he stated.

"it's ok, we were all thinking the same thing, I can't believe that idiot" Azazel stated "ok I'm sending Valerie, the white dragon empress" Azazel said.

"are you sure, Issei the red dragon emperor is there" Sirzechs to him.

"it's fine as long as she does her job" he stated.

Back on the battle field

The fight was raging on as they two extremely powerful leaders were fighting.

"Kokabiel you fiend, you will be tried for revealing the secret that has been sealed away" Gabriel said as she swung her spear narrowly missing him.

"hahahaha, this is more like it, let's have some fun" he yelled as they clashed once again.

"what happened to you Kokabiel, you were such a nice guy" Gabriel said as she narrowly missed a thrust.

"that's the thing Gabriel, I was the strongest guard, I was worthy to be a Seraph and he didn't let me" he roared out as his attack connected to Gabriel and she was forced to the ground.

"it wasn't that he didn't want to if he could he would have made everyone Seraphs but he couldn't, he needed leaders, he knew his time was coming, he confided in Michal that's why he is the new leader and why controls father's System the system of prayers and miracles" Gabriel said.

"but why, why wouldn't he do that, we would be all powerful then" Kokabiel said.

"I don't know but I do know that father always has the best intention" she stared as she got up.

"well then let's see if he put the power in the right person" Kokabiel stated and shot off towards Gabriel who blocked his attack before spinning her lance making him drop his light swords though he just summoned new ones.

"nice try" he laughed out as he got extremely aggressive on the Seraph as he wildly swung about putting Gabriel back on the defensive as he continued to wail on her as she did her best to keep up with the erratic swings. Placing a barrier on the shaft as continued to block his attacks.

"you think that will help you" he smiled he unleaded his wings before piecing the barrier and knocking Gabriel down again "pathetic, I told you weren't worth of being a Seraph, he just chose you because you're his daughter" Kokabiel said as he walked over to the fallen Gabriel.

"it's not true, he didn't pick me because I'm his daughter he chose me because I have more than just strength" she stated as he placed the light blade over her.

(EXPOLSION) he herd before a fist connected with his face as he turned to see everyone ready to fight him.

"yeah this is great, so much fun, you really are interesting" he yelled out in joy before a voice resonated throughout the barrier.

"them?" the voice questioned as they barrier that Sona and the others erected disappeared.

"what's happing" Sona said as her barrier dissolved.

"I don't know but let's go see" Akia stated as she helped the exhausted get to the battlefield, looking up at the sky they saw a giant blue ball in front of the moon before disappeared revealing while and blue dragon.

"what is that?" Rias said.

"It's Vali" Ray said happily.

"Albion" Tia said quietly.

"why is the White Dragon Emperor here" Kokabiel said as he saw his whole plan fall apart before his eyes.

"White Dragon Emperor" Issei said bewildered by the title.

(shit this isn't good) Ddraig stated as he saw Albion.

"what do you mean?" Issei asked.

(this is Albion and his host) Ddraig stated as the white dragon Emperor speed down grabbing on to Kokabiel before ripping two wings off.

"disgusting, your wings remind me of a filthy crow, Azazel's are darker like everlasting darkness, even Raynare's are darker, like space" the voice spoke to Kokabiel.

"vali" Ray called out as the white dragon emperor turned to her.

"Raynare" it called out as Kokabiel got back up after that excruciating pain of having his wings ripped off.

"you fucker how could you do that to me" the yelled at the dragon.

"well someone who worth less then dirt doesn't need wings, so I removed them" the dragon stated as Kokabiel flew up to her level and created thousands of light spears all roughly the side of a semi-trailer.

"take this" he said as the spears flew towards the dragon at incredible speed who just put up their hand and the light spears got smaller and smaller until they disappeared.

"what? What just happened" Kokabiel said freaking out that all his light spears disappeared.

"this is the power of Albion, the power of the scared gear divine dividing in which it has the ability to Divide my opponent's power in half after coming into contact with them every 10 seconds, my opponent's drained power is then added to myself" the dragon explained "well you better hurry, soon even a human will be able to defeat you" it stated.

"that is the power of the two dragons, Albion is halving the power of others and adding it to himself and Ddraig's is multiplying the power can transfer it to others" Tia said as she reverted to her human form.

"well its time to finish up" the dragon said as it picked up Kokabiel and soared extremely high into the air before zooming back down with Kokabiel underneath it, slamming inti the ground the magic circle that was imbedded into the ground disappeared.

"well that was easy" the voice said as it got out of the hole and was about to leave.

"Vali" ray shouted as she came up to the dragon.

"Raynare, what are you doing here" the voice asked as helmet disappeared revealing a girlish face with long white hair as everyone else approached her.

"thank you" Rias and Sona said together.

"no I was just following Azazel's orders" she stated before turning around to leave.

(you going to ignore me Albion) Ddraig said as the hologram appeared.

[your still alive Ddraig] Albion said with bitterness.

"Albi you're here" Tia said as shew got close to Vali.

[Tia is that you] Albion asked.

"yep, I can't believe you're here" she stated.

[ what are you doing here?] he said.

"I'm staying with Ddragy and Issei here" she stated as a crying could be herd after the statement.

[so with Ddraig] he voiced said sadly.

(that's right Albion) Ddraig boasted out.

"Ddragy be nice" she said.

"Albion lets go" vali said as they started to fly off.

"well that was strange by did the White Dragon Emperor show up?" Sona stated.

"it's empress" Ray said.

"Pardon?" Sona questioned.

"well vali is a girl so it white dragon Empress" Ray said.

"very well but why did she show up?" Sona requestioned.

"well she works for dad so maybe he told her to come" ray stated as everyone nodded.

"well Tsubaki lets repair the damage to the school, we be able to do this by morning" Sona stated.

"let us help" Rias said as Sona shook her head.

"no its the job of the student council, so that means you too Issei" she said looking at him.

"aww man" he groaned out.

"is it over brother" Yumi asked Kiba.

"no there are still others who took over Valper" Kiba said as Issei and everyone came over.

"hey Kiba, Yumi great job, you really saved me" Issei said as the others smiled.

"Issei I wanted to say…" he stated before he was cut off by Issei.

"stop don't say another word, you did well for your friends, it's over now your fight for revenge" Issei said.

"yeah and you got a badass looking sword out of it" Rito stated as Asia and Koneko walked up to Kiba.

"Kiba we can still go to club together right?" Asia asked as Kiba smiled and nodded.

"Kiba, you came back" Rias stated as she hugged him.

"man I want some of that" Issei grumbled as ray and Akia came up to m and hugged him as well, as they saw Kiba pushing way from Rias but wasn't able too.

"I'm sorry Rias" he said as he started crying "I betrayed you, I left you, I'm so sorry".

"it's ok Kiba you came back, and you even achieve balance breaker, so I couldn't be prouder" she sated hugged him and motioned Yumi to as well "Yumi, you as well I'm so proud of you" she said to her as another voice rang out.

"Issei come over here and help" Sona voice said as he looked over to her and nodded before he left the warmth of his two girlfriends to do his job with the student council.

The next Day

I can't believe Issei never came home" Rito said.

"mmmm, I don't want to be here ether I want to be with Tsukune" Moka said.

"well Doctor Mikado said she'll be at school toady so we can ask her how he is" Mizore stated as they headed into the school to carry out their day.

The day ended and they all headed towards the clubroom opening the door they found Issei sleeping on the couch wearing a towel, seeing this Mikan got Angry and shook him awake.

"Issei, you perv get up and put some clothes on" she shouted into his ear as he awoke to see the angry Mikan, who he apologised to and ran into the other room to get changed, sitting out with everyone they were waiting on Akeno who said she was bringing something to the club with her.

"hello everyone" a voice rang out as they saw two people Akeno and Xenovia who was in a school uniform.

"what are you doing here?" Kurumu asked.

"well she's my new knight" Rias said.

"but is that ok, she was a member of the church" Akia asked as everyone was still shock about this relation.

"I was Ex-communicated" Xenovia stated "by the Seraph Gabriel herself, because I learned the secret" she said sadly.

"what happen to the Excalibur pieces" Yumi asked.

"they were taken by Irina back to Headquarters" she said still down.

"Irina isn't taking this well is she" Rito asked.

"no she was angry with me, and with the church, she didn't understand why I was ex-communicated" she said before she looked at Asia.

"Miss Agento I'm sorry for insulting you earlier" she apologised to Asia.

"it's ok, I'm fine, I'm here with people who care and love me, so don't worry, and please call me Asia" Asia said.

"oh yeah I transferred into the school now I'm a second year student, I'm also in your classes too" she said trying to sound cute to Issei but was failing horribly.

"don't try that again" he said as he faceplamed.

"my goal was trying to mimic Irina but It seems I had failed" she said.

"Just be yourself" Issei said as they smiled to ether and had a small party for Xenovia's welcoming.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	37. Chapter 32

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Rosario + Ghoul part 1: A history of vampires**

Coming home from the party for Xenovia, there was a lighter mood then this morning, after arriving at school everyone went to see Mikado who was there looking at files.

Earlier that day

"doctor Mikado, how is he?" Moka asked as soon as they got in the door.

"he's still stable, nothing has changed physically other than his skin reverting to his normal skin colour but mentally it's another story, it seems he despite being asleep so his brain functions should be in a sleep pattern but it's not it's in combat mode, it seems like his brain still thinks its fighting something, but there is nothing wrong, I checked his blood and there was no human disease in his system and the rest of his tests show nothing wrong even the monitors that are connected to the tube to observe heart rate, breathing and the rest is normal, the only abnormality is his mutated blood and the irregular brain function" she said as everyone sighed in relief as a red glow shined through the room.

'I know what's causing the irregular brain function, it's his spirt, he is fighting for control from the ghoul side' Ura said to Moka.

'but why would it cause his brain to function like he is fighting' Moka asked her inner self.

'**it's his Yokai, that's fighting, like us he has two entities in one body and they are fighting for what I assume is dominance but because of the Yokai flaring up in his body, its telling the brain to be awake so that the body is not destroyed, now tell everyone what I just said'** Ura stated to Moka as Moka broke returned to the real wold and relayed the message.

"mmm that is interesting, you monsters sure are very unique" Mikado said they all left the room after hearing what had happen to their friend/ lover/ brother.

"well he'll win for sure he better than some ghoul" Kokoa said as they agreed with her though they still had some concerns as a ghoul is inherently stronger than a vampire as they have no physical limitations and their endurance more than a vampire. As they headed to class glad that there is nothing physically wrong with him but were still concerned that he was fighting the ghoul inside his body.

Back at home

The group was having a relaxing time at home it was only last night did the biggest fight of their lives as a knock was heard on their door.

"hello" the creepy Priest said as Rito opened the door.

"can I help you" Rito said Shakily.

"I'm Tenmai Mikogami and I'm looking for Miss Moka Akashiya" he stated.

"why?" Rito asked as he didn't trust this man.

"it's about your brother" he said as he smiled.

"alright come in" Rito said still uneasy but apparently he knew Moka and Tsukune, he let him leading him to the living room where everyone was.

"Dark lord Mikogami" Moka said as she saw her former principle and current dark lord.

"Miss Akashiya, it's good to see you all again" he stated as his bright eyes glowed under his hood.

"ummm excuse sir" Asia timidly said to the creepy man.

"yes?" he said looking at her scaring her out even more.

"why are you wearing a priest uniform" she said.

"well I do it because I like them because I was once a missionary disciple despite being a Yokai, that and they feel comfy" he laughed out as everyone just looked at him in disbelief "so can I see either Tsukune Hyoudou or Dr Ryoko Mikado" he said as they all looked down.

"well I can take you Dr Mikado's clinic let me see if she in" Yukari said as she created a communication circle, connecting to the other side they saw their busty School Dr sitting in her chair.

"hello Yukari" she said still not use to magic.

"hello Dr Mikado, I've got dark Lord Mikogami here and he wants to see Tsukune, is it ok if we came down" Yukari asked as the Dr nodded "thank you we'll teleport soon" she finished as she closed the portal.

"Were coming too" Mikan said as the Hyodou's stood up.

"yeah our brother is there and we want to see him" Kyoko stated as Issei and Rito said the same.

"were coming too, being a way from Tsukune is heart wrenching" Kurumu said as she thought about what could happen to her and it hurt her, knowing that Tsukune could potentially die or worse be turned into that thing.

"Mr Tenmei Mikogami I would like to come along as well I have a few questions I like to ask you about vampires" Rias said to him.

"all right but wouldn't be easier to ask miss Akashiya instead" he mused.

"I would but its more in the realm of the history and since you said you were a missionary disciple and they didn't come to japan until the 1500's so it's safe to assume your over 500 years old" Rias asked.

"I'm not quite 500 more close to 300 but yes I have been around along time and I do know of the history of vampires quite well" Mikogami said to her as Yukari finished the portal as everyone stepped in and they were teleported to Mikado's clinic.

"hello Yukari and …" she said before she saw everyone else and smiled lightly knowing that they all came to see him in concern "hello everyone, Mr Tenmei Mikogami" she restated as she extended a hand to the creep in the priest robe.

"Dr Mikado" he said as extended her arm to the left signifying him to walk in that direction as they approached a door at the end of a hall way, entering it they saw Tsukune in a cylinder chamber.

"Tsukune" Mikan and Kyoko called out but the body in front of them made no movement.

"it's ok Girls he's only sleeping" Dr Mikado consoled them as everyone looked at they brother/ friend and lover in a mixture of happiness and sadness.

"this wasn't meant to happen" Mikogami said as everyone turned to him.

"what do you mean turn out like this?" Kyoko asked.

"well in the Yokai law there is one way that ghouls would be dealt with, death" he said as they two sister recoiled in shock.

"you meant he was meant to die" Mikan said sadly.

"he was but instead I made him a gunnie pig instead" he stated.

"why would you do that" Rito asked angrily.

"well because of them" Mikogami said as he pointed at the Yokai girls.

"us?" Kokoa questioned.

"yes, as you know dyeing in Yokai realm, is nothing special, it happens every day in large quantities, the same applies to Yokai Academy but the death toll was much lower, usually one or five per month, but with the death of Tsukune Hyoudou, you girls were destined to follow that path, as he was a strong emotional attachment to you girls and a pillar of support, which changed your lives for the better, he was also a social experiment" Mikogami paused to judge the situation and take a breath.

"A social experiment you mean to say that my brother was just a test subject for your weird science" Rito said angrily as the other family members were also angry.

"yes and no, the test was to see if humans and Yokai could interact in peace, though the plan was both a failure and success as us the dark lords have learned that Yokai and humans can co-exist but not all humans and Yokai as both sides have evil that we do not want others to see" he said as he lightly bowed to them in forgiveness.

"but why our brother?" Kyoko asked.

"well actually it was one of your family, it was entirely random who we picked but seeing that Tsukune missed the entry exam into Kouh academy he was the best choice" he said calmly.

"but why us?" Issei said.

"because of your hearts" he stated as everyone looked at him strangely.

"it is because of your kind and caring attitudes towards your friends that you would be the best candidate, so in your last year of junior high we watched you seeing more about you" he said as they looked at him then Tsukune then back to him.

"well thank you for not killing him" Mikan said as she and Kyoko turned around to watch their brother sleeping.

"I have question" Issei said as Mikogami looked at him and nodded "what was the point of the holy lock?" he asked.

"well I thought that a holy lock that would develop him into a full-fledged Shinso instead of a ghoul when being transformed by Miss Akashiya blood, in the same way that I created they Rosario for Miss Akashiya" he stated as they looked at him with confusion.

"you made this?" Moka said looking at him.

"I did, I have a question for you Miss Akashiya, can you contact your other personality" he asked getting a nod from Moka.

"I can talk to her any time we want; we've sort created this sisterly bond" Moka said as the Rosario glowed witch he took as the other side agreeing.

"mm this means the enchantment of that Rosario is breaking as it was meant for a quick fix" he said.

"what do you mean?" Mizore asked.

"well remember near the end of your first year, you fixed the great barrier by swapping the broken one for your one, well I made the second Rosario as a temporality fix while I created another similar to the original with the same strength of seals, this one doesn't have the same strength so it was going to wear out quicker, do not fret I do have the nee one with me" he said as he pulled out another silver Rosario and handed this to her.

"so Mr Tenmei Mikogami, can you tell me a bit about vampires please" Rias asked.

"yes Miss Gremory what would you like to know" he said.

"what's the difference between the Shinos vampires and Romanian Vampires? as I can't find any research of Shino vampires" Rias asked as Mikogami nodded.

"well the difference is how they were born" he said as everyone looked at him in confusion.

"This all I could come up in my research myself its not complete, you see when first vampire descended his name was Alucard and he travelled around the world in Wallachia he met a dying young man called Dracul Vlad Ţepes who he made into the first vampire, though when he was injected his blood into the man not everything carried over as his body rejected the new blood so the man use some kind of ritual similar to a Human Modification Technique that Touhou Fuhai created, they body was then modified to accept the new blood, though it came at a price of being week to certain items, especially holy item as they body Is from what I could find either demonic or is in a similar state to a zombie though with all the organs and grain functioning properly, I suspect that Alucard was the same" he said telling his theory about the first and second vampires.

"truing his travels he met and saw many troubling things, such as the abuse and killing of innocent Yokai and monsters at the hands of humans, then one day he appeared in japan where he was going to start killing the human race after the monstrosities that they did to his fellow brothers and sisters as he did not see the good side and the positive relationships that humans and Monsters had though were small there were some, so four monsters stood against him one vampire that was in japan, one Kishin (japense deamons) , one Yasha (summoner and shapeshifter) and a Kitsune (japense monster fox) who then created barriers around Asia two in japan, one is china, one in Singapore, one in Hong Kong and one in Thailand, they became the four dark lords of Asia" he finished his story as he explained as everyone listened not wanting to miss what would happened next.

"but in order to completely banish the creature one of the dark lords, the vampire used her power to seal him away in eternal slumber, 170 years later, she was rescued by another vampire Family here in japan but due to being inside Alucard for all that time, her Yōkai and even her blood had combined with Alucard's. This caused them to become synchronized. She would later pass the Shinso blood into her future kin, her name was Akasha Bloodriver" he said as he finally finished the tale of how shinso came to be.

"dark Lord Mikogami did you say, Akasha Bloodriver?" Kokoa asked as she had herd the name before but count remember where, he nodded in response.

"Akasha Bloodriver, Akasha Bloodriver were have I heard that name before" Moka said as he smiled.

"I believe you would be more familiar by her other name Akasha Akashiya" he said as everyone looked at Moka who was astonished by what she had just herd her mother was a dark lord and she had sealed away the first vampire.

"but why the name change?" Moka asked.

"well I would be kind of hard to walk around in the human world with a last name of blood driver so she changed it when you and her moved to the human realm" Mikogami said.

"Mikogami why is it that the two species of vampire have different weakness" Rias asked.

"Rias what is with all the questions about vampires" Issei asked.

"well do you remember that sealed room not the one that leads to the rest of the school building but the one room, that my bishop is in" to which he nodded.

"well he himself is a vampire, and I want to know how he differed from Moka as he is a Romanian vampire" Rias said.

"well as I understand the weaknesses and misconceptions between Shinso and Romanian is the same, most of the one you hear about vampires most are made up by Bram stoker, there is one this that is apparent is that the hatred for garlic is real though it is not life threatening same with sunlight, the worst they can do is give said vampire a bad suntan and in terms of garlic it limits a vampire's power as they have antibacterial properties and they hate the taste and smell because it is strong, am I not mistaken, Miss Akashiya" he asked Moka who nodded .

"with us getting sun tans its more that Is it looks unnatural on us and it kind of hurts when wearing anything, like natural sunburns but its quicker for us and we don't get any colour from it" Kokoa added.

"but what about not being able to enter places without being asked first?" Rias asked.

"oh that that is vampire pride working, we vampires are a very prideful race so casually letting ourselves into place is seen a disgraceful and disrespectful so we only come in if asked either by gesture or by word" Kokoa stated as she look proud of herself for knowing vampiric history.

"well thank you very much Mr Mikogami, Kokoa" Rias said as she had almost all her questions answered.

"well now we come to the hard part of this trip" Mikogami said as he smiled bring out a shiny object.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	38. Chapter 33

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Rosario + Ghoul: Part 2- A New Brother**

Everyone looked at the shiny object to see it was a Rosario same as the one Moka was wearing but instead of being silver it was black.

"A Black Rosario?" Moka said "why a black one?" she asked the dark lord.

"well, this is exactly the same as yours only I fitted the colour scheme to reflect his ghoulish Yokai, much in the same ways as yours is silver to reflect your Vampiric side, though what is interesting is her" He said as he pointed at Moka.

"how so?" Yukari said.

"well, I not sure if you want to here this Miss Akashiya, but the you that is standing right now is a personality created by the power of the rosary, modelled after your mother" he said Solemnly as everyone looked at Moka.

"I'm not real... I'm not real" she muttered as her brain was still processing what was just said before she passed out under the weight of what was just said.

"how could you" Kurumu said as she tried to attack the dark lord who swiftly dogged her as Mizore, Yukari and Kokoa tried as well and it wasn't going well for them as he was swiftly dodging every strike or projectile making a giant mess inside the medical centre.

"STOP" he boomed out as the everyone froze in place.

"While she was originally just a personality created by the rosario she has become her own entity as seen by the Lilith Mirror when the incident occurred at the school, With Miss Kyoko over here.

"Wait that was real?" she said surprised as she thought it was just a dream.

"yes but we in order to keep the secrets of Yokai we altered your memories" he said before going back to his original thought "during that event, when miss Akashiya saw the mirror she did not just revert to her Monster form like everyone else but she divided into two, her true form and the personality created for her by the rosario, showing that the created personality had become its own person though it was trapped in the body of Miss Akashiya and the only way to swap souls and personality's in the body was though the rosario" he said "this will most likely happen with Tsukune Hyoudou as well" he continued as he explained why he said that, as Moka awoke and looked at him sadly.

"sir, why was I created if I'm not real" she said as she wanted to know her purpose.

"well miss Akashiya, you are real now but at the begging you weren't you were just an arterial personality meant to help seal away the other sides Yokai" he said as Moka looked at him with shock.

"but you said I was just a personality that was created" she said sadly.

"yes originally but you remember the Lilith incident, well during that event when you looked at the mirror you were split into two well that event proves that you are your own entirety and the other half is her own" the chairman re-explained to Moka who was tearful as she was so happy to hear that she was indeed a real person now though she was shearing a body with another.

"so your like Ren and Run then" Lala said as everyone looked at her.

"what do you mean?" Mizore asked.

"well Memorzorians can automatically change their gender and personalities through an exchange period of about a month in average on their own planet, However this can change depending on the difference in environment and magnetic fields, They are also able to communicate with their counterparts within their subconscious, but I'm not sure if this is just Ren and Run or its all Memorzorians" Lala said as she recalled her knowledge of intergalactic species with Peke helping her in some of the finer details.

"that is correct Princess Lala" Dr Mikado said as Lala did a little victory celebration as she got what she needed right.

"I have a question" Kyoko said "why is that when Moka transforms into Ura that her body physically grows?" she asked as everyone took a second to think about it before actually realising that was the case.

'I grow more? Moka thought confused as she could never see it.

'this is interesting; I wonder why we are physically different when we in fact share the same body' Ura said as listened to the dark lord talk.

"that I not certain about, can you tell me more about the changes?" Mikogami asked.

"well she becomes taller, bustier, and she has wider hips" Yukari said as Mikogami nodded.

"well that's because of the vampire's Charm" he stated.

"Vampire's charm?" Kurumu said.

"yes miss Kurono, it is much like a succubus charm ability, it's also the reason you have growth in particular areas to enhance that skill, this is why Succubi and Incubi look very sexual it's in order to increase their charm ability, it is the same with vampires, in order to easily charm opens into dropping their guard or persuade them they may use their body or their hypnotic skills" Mikogami said.

"is that why my breasts are growing so quickly?" Kokoa asked as everyone looked at her as she looked away in embarrassment.

"Miss Shuzen, do not be embarrassed, it is a natural process, but yes that is why they are growing quickly" he said.

"I wish they didn't they would only get in the way of fighting effectively" she said annoyed at her own body workings.

"Kokoa don't worry they won't get in the way, just look at the way Ura fights or I fight, we both have very large cup sizes just look at me I'm almost a G-Cup and Ura seem to be a DD so you should be fine" Kurumu said as Kokoa looked at her.

"that's true but I don't understand the need for large breasts" she said as Kurumu laughed.

"it's ok ill teach you all about the joys of large breasts" Kurumu said to Kokoa quietly so only she could hear. Seeing how all questions so far had been answered it was time to do what he came to do.

"Doctor Mikado, if you open the machine how long would it take before he awakes?" Mikogami said as Mikado thought about this for a second.

"well it would probably take about 30 minutes to an hour" she stated as she was asked to open the pod and move Tsukune to a bed so he could have his own rosario applied on to him.

_Inside Tsukune's mind _

"**Hahahahah, still can't take me on, my weak side"** his ghoulish side taunted, it had been hours since they had started fighting, some point in time he was pulled back into the mind by a spell knocking Tsukune out.

"how could you say that about Kurumu" Tsukune roared as he punched his ghoulish side.

"**well I'm right though, such a hot and sexy succubus, is acting mild and not slutty, and it's annoying, I want some kinky action"** the Ghoul laughed out.

"what are you talking about Kurumu doesn't need to act slutty in order to be attractive, I like her just the way she is" Tsukune defended.

"**ahahah still going to be like that you really don't get it do you, I'm you"** he said.

"what, your me, that's not possible, I'm me" Tsukune said.

"**I am too I'm your dark side, all those dark, terrible, naughty and hateful thoughts about everything I'm them, I'm that side" **the ghoul said as he smiled.

"so I'm the light side then all the good thoughts" Tsukune said before thing about something "but what about when I have dark thoughts?" Tsukune asked.

"**I don't know I'm not a fucking phycologist maybe we are the manifestations of said thoughts but can cross into each other's territory**" the ghoul said.

"alright ghoul..." Tsukune started before he was interrupted.

"**don't call me that I want an actual name like in the same way our vampire bitches have separate names for the sides" **the ghoul said.

"do you have to call them bitches" Tsukune sighed at his dark side's remark.

"**yes they are our out slutty bitches, that should be pleasing us all the time" ghoul said "plus did you see that vampire bitch Ura she just thinks she all high and mighty over us, we'll give her the D and make her into our Submissive bitch, I know she'll like it she all powerful women are like that, plus she seems passive around you so maybe she wants it to be like that" the ghoul laughed out as Tsukune couldn't **believe what he just herd.

"you idiot Ura wouldn't like that… I think" Tsukune said unsure if the ghoul was right as he hadn't don't it with Ura yet, they had only don't it 3 times since getting together.

"**so my name, I think it should be something awesome like Yami" **the ghoul said as Tsukune shook his head.

"so that name is taken by golden darkness" Tsukune stated.

"**oh right, that sexy space assassin, I bet she like dick a lot"** the ghoul said **smiling "how about dark or anti"** he stated as Tsukune shook his head.

"be original would you" Tsukune said.

"**fuck you too, I know Mara that's my name"** he said proudly as Tsukune just laughed **"what?"** he said confused.

"you know, Mara Means penis right" Tsukune said.

"**yes that's my point, I'm a dick to you so I'm going to be called Mara, hahah"** he said as they come together.

"you know are you meant to be evil and just kill everything in sight" Tsukune said as Mara shrugged.

"**I don't know I'm probably the first of my kind" **he said** "but that does sound like a good idea, I do have a great urge to kill and maim people, so maybe I am but I do just want to dick about at the same time, and maybe fuck some babes" **he joked as Tsukune looked at him as everything went white.

"**see ya Asshole"** Mara said as Tsukune awoke.

_In the real world _

Waking up Tsukune saw a grey metallic roof before he felt chain around his neck as he looked around to see everyone including people he didn't expect.

"Tsukune" Moka said rushing up to him to give him a hug.

"Moka"

"Tsukune"

"Moka"

"Tsukune

"Moka" another voice came rang in a sultry way out from Kurumu.

"sorry" she blushed as they broke apart.

"Mr Hyoudou, how do you feel" Mikogami asked Tsukune.

"better but how come I don't feel sore I just took a beating" he said looking at his body that had no wounds on it.

"you were in your mind that's why you don't feel sore" Dr Mikado said surprising Tsukune.

"Doctor Mikado?" he said.

"yes I know about the supernatural" she stated making him nod as everyone came up to him to say hello until Mikogami spoke up.

"so what happen with the ghoul?" he asked.

"well he not as psychotic as you think" Tsukune said making Mikogami intrigued.

"but he still shows tendencies but I wonder if your personality affected the ghoul, so how does it act now?" he asked.

"well he still wants to kill and maim people but he also just wants to screw around, I don't know why he does but that's what he wants to do, also I'm sorry Kurumu for what he said" Tsukune said as Kurumu shook her head.

"he was kind of right, I'm a succubi and I don't act like one at all, I know you don't like it when I act overly sexual but I'll try harder to get into your pants" she said excitedly as the room went silent.

"you say some dumb things sometimes you know" Yukari said as she face palmed after hearing that statement as everyone else kind of nervously looked around know knowing what to say after that strange comment.

"Dark Lord Mikogami, what is with this chain?" Tsukune asked as he pulled at the necklace around his neck.

"well since the ghoul needs a greater lock to keep it in check I created a Rosario for you as well, though this this as you can see the Rosario is black to reflect the your ghoulish side, like in the same ways as Miss Akashiya's is silver to reflect her Vampiric side, what is interesting about her rosario's though is that taking into account that both personalities has developed a bond I have allowed the link between the personalities to occur, so now Miss Akashiya can communicate to her other side as well as her other side can view the world and what is happening" he said as Moka looked down at her rosario and smiled knowing that she could talk to her othersider.

"Sir can you do the same with this one as well" Tsukune said shocking everyone.

"you want to talk to that beast" Kokoa said.

"yes, as I found out from him he was modified by my dark side and he has his own personality now, though he his evil and shouldn't be allowed out he is still a part of me and I would like to have him around" Tsukune said as Mikogami nodded.

"are you sure Mr Hyoudou, once this happens this cannot be reversed" he stated.

"I'm Sure" Tsukune said as small purple magic circle appeared over the purple crystal that was inside his black rosario, the process was long as everyone watched the dark lord modify the rosario around Tsukune's neck.

'**Ahh I'm back Bitches'** Mara said to Tsukune who just sighed** 'so I can see he world again nice, we have hot bitches'** Mara continued.

"I forgot to mention, everyone my other side chose the stupidest name for himself when he was trying to name himself" Tsukune said to everyone.

"what was it?" Kyoko asked.

"Mara" he said as Issei, Rito and Kyoko started laughing as Mikan just sighed.

"what's so funny?" Asia asked Confused.

"well Mara, in Japanese means dick" Issei said still laughing as everyone else shook their heads

Getting up Tsukune was still a bit wobbly from the fight as they all prepared to leave the medical office and head home.

"Sir I have a question" Tsukune said to Mikogami.

"yes?" he said.

"well sir when I had the holy lock, I didn't take chances with having purified water, thinking it might affect me, my question is now that I have this rosario on does this will be affect by regular water or because I have fused with the ghoul will I'll be immune to water damaging me like vampires?" Tsukune asked.

"honestly Mr Hyoudou, I do not know" he said creating a magic circle in order to leave but before he teleported he turned around to the group "before I forget, I have altered the removal system on the rosario's, anyone who is a lover of either miss Akashiya or Mr Hyoudou will be able to remove their rosario's, though they themselves would not be able to remove their own" he said before he smiled and continued on.

"I'll see how you're doing in a few weeks heheheh" he said and with that he disappeared in a magic circle, leaving everyone confused, thanking Doctor Mikado everything she had don't Rias invited her to tomorrow's event at the pool in order for her to both monitor Tsukune and for a bit of relaxation, who happily accepted as she hadn't had a good chance to relax lately.

The walk home was a happy one even with Tsukune asking what happened after he was knocked out, making everyone look at him and smiled has he had a right to know, though this wasn't good for Asia as she didn't want to be reminded of the fact that god had died, she had spent all that night crying after the battle, until she found solace from Michal who told her to still believe in him even if he was gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	39. Chapter 34

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**Sorry for teh Long wait**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

_**Note this chapter is purely lemon, you can skip it if you want**_

* * *

**Chapter 34: Unholy Union + supernatural**

The house was full of energy as they got back with Tsukune and it was clear that everyone was happy as they spent close to each other celebrating the return of Tsukune even though he was only gone for a day. The night went on with family games and a small party with lots of music playing before everyone got tired and they had some work tomorrow morning but there was something else that was making everyone else go to bed as Mikan, Kyoko, Rito, Lala, Sin and Tia breaking her promise but she wanted some alone time with him instead of being with everyone else. Everyone left the house so everyone could have some time alone to them sleeves, while usually they would just put up soundproof barriers as it was weird being in the same house as the others as they were doing it but tonight was different.

Heading into Tsukune's room he and his girls were ready for a wild night, he had already done it with Moka, Yukari and Kurumu, he still had three people that need to have a first time and more, closing the door Tsukune shedding his shirt revealing his chiselled body and black rosary that was around his neck.

"that's what I like to see" Kurumu Purred as she had already taken her shirt and bra off showing of her gravity defying G-cups breast while Mizore had D and Moka and Yukari Had DD and while wrapped Kokoa had B's and unwrapped C's.

"gees what do you need milk cow breast for" Yukari complained as she saw Kurumu's larger breast that her potion failed to bestow upon her.

"I can use them for this" Kurumu said pushing Tsukune down onto the bed so she could easily take his pants and underwear off revealing his monster dong making all their girls mouth water as it stood attention greeting them.

'**now this is a good night'** Mara commented in Tsukune's mind happily got to watch babes ravish his body even though he wasn't in control he was still happy for many reasons; outside Tsukune's body the girls had discarded all their clothing with Kokoa's bandages still wrapped around her breast while they watched Kurumu give Tsukune a blowjob making everyone else extremely horny.

"screw waiting" Mizore said as she kneeled down next to Kurumu and started licking the parts Kurumu was not sucking.

"then this is mine" Yukari said as she hovered over Tsukune's mouth spreading herself apart so he could eat her affectively.

"muuu Yukari where can I go now" Moka whined out as all the good spots were taken and her fingers were not doing her justice any more.

"well he has finger you know" Mizore smiled at her as Moka nodded while Kokoa was still by herself with Kurumu black dildo that she kept in her draw pumping it inside her pussy quickly as she watched the scene unfold.

'**man, this is paradise, good wank bank material'** Mara commented as Tsukune mentally facepalmed.

'did you really have to say that' Tsukune said creeped as Mara nodded.

'**if I can't join, I just going to jack off watching, it's only fair plus I'm you so it would be just like masturbating'** Mara grinned as Tsukune shuddered at the thought.

'that's not the, ohhhhhhhhhhhh' Tsukune started before he felt his something rising "I'm cumming" he yelled out as he saw the two girls at his dick await his spunk, moaning when it hit their faces as he felt a huge torrent of juice hit his face a Yukari had came and all that was left was Moka which made Tsukune push his fingers faster in and out of Moka.

"Ahh Faster Tsukune, faster" Moka moaned out as she felt some more hands roam her body "guys stoppppppppp" she moaned out again as she felt them feel up her breast and play with her nipples. Teasing Moka was the funniest thing to do well for almost all of them as Kurumu was right back on tsukune's dick with her impressive breasts giving him a titty fuck.

"ahhh Kurumu no more" he moaned out as he succumbed to the softness of Kurumu's busty bouncy breast, while he was having fun with Moka's round ass that was soft but firm making it the perfect Ass.

'**I can't wait, I'm Gonna Wreck It'** Mara said feverously whacking off as he enjoyed the scene as scream of pleasure from Moka as Mizore used her ice powers to coat her finger so when she touched Moka's clit and sent her over the edge it was divine.

"Wow, that was amazing, I did think your ice would be good for that" Moka panted out as she was recovering from her orgasm.

"well my ice is great for making sex toys" Mizore shrugged as she made one in her hand before rubbing Moka's slit with it making sweal in delight as she felt the ice rub over the hottest part of her body.

"so are toys as well, and fingers too in case someone takes yours" she said glaring at Kokoa who was cumming for what seemed the second or third time.

"that was great, so thick and long" Kokoa panted as she came down off her high as Kurumu came up with a sharp fingernail destroying Kokoa bandages making her C's spill out.

"hey what was that for?" Kokoa shouted angrily as Kurumu grabbed them massaging them.

"don't worry ill teach you all about them" Kurumu purred out as she kissed Kokoa as a 'yes' rang out.

"well I'll take this than" Mizore said as she slowly lowered herself on Tsukune as he full engulfed herself on his long poll.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he moaned as he felt the coldness from Mizore's pussy despite all the fingering it took from Kurumu it was still cold and it felt like heaven on Tuskune's hot dog.

"mmm wonder if I should summon some tentacles" Yukari mussed out as Moka looked at her in slight fear.

"no Yukari don't do that" Moka said fully recovered as she watched Mizore ride Tsukune.

"Moka, come here" Tsukune asked as she crawled over to him before his head launched at her giant tits, his lips attaching to her breast as he pulled it out with his lips as tongue licked her pink nipple, slick from the pleasure of having her nipple licked she felt until she heard a clink and a purple light enveloped the room.

"**calling me out at a time like this"** Ura said as she looked at Tsukune as he released her nipples and leaning up a little closer so he could kiss her.

"**mmm now that I'm out how about I have a little fun with you"** she said as she crawled on top of Tsukune giving him the interaction for him to eat her out while she waited for Mizore to cum which wasn't long as he hot rod was becoming too much for her.

"Tsukune, its too hot… I'm coming" Mizore said as she came sending Tsukune over the edge as well making Mizore smile even more as she prayed that she got pregnant getting off his dick Ura looked at the still standing poll.

"**well isn't this a nice thick dick I can play with you still got some energy left for me right"** she teased him as she lightly stocked the still sensitive rod as she lowered herself onto the rod.

"**well now how do you feel having all of me"** Ura teasing him.

"uhhhh Ura your so tight, how are you tighter than Moka" Tsukune moaned out as continued thrusting into the noble vampire.

'**common man she out he rough with her she'll like it I know'** Mara said as Tsukune mentally shook his head Mara growled at him though he paid him no attention as Ura was the boss of him and his dick now, it was like a coin with her, Moka the shy sweet one like to ordered around and Ura was the opposite and she like the power that she had over Tsukune rod.

"ahhh" she moaned out as she sped up her pace **"common Tsukune you can do better"** she teased him as they kiss some more as Tsukune went into overdrive speeding up his hips as the two thrusted violently into each other.

'**well-being her bitch can be all bad I mean look at those tits bounce yeah'** Mara said as he continued getting of the scene in front of him before he came up with a great **idea 'hey lightly bit her nips she'll love it'** he suggested as Tsukune just gave him a deadpans stair but humoured Mara by doing it.

"**oh Tsukune"** Ura moaned out as she felt her nipple being nibbled on, leaning down to him she licked his lips as she moved her head sideways exposing herself to his neck.

"now" he said as she nodded as he felt a strange wave of weird pleasure coming from fucking Ura and him getting his blood drank, seeing her neck open he decided to return the favour and hew was a little hungry as he fed on Ura making her gasp in surprise.

"**oh, Tsukune I love you too"** she said as he looked at her and smiled before they both continued to drink from each other till they were full.

"Oh Ura" he moaned out as he felt the euphoric wave of pleasure from having his blood drank and boning his hot and tight vampire girlfriend.

"**Tsukune"** she moaned feeling the same pleasure he was.

"Ura"

"**Tsukune"**

"Ura"

"**Tsukune I'm coming"** she said as he came with her as she slipped of him and fell down to rest as he had one left to bone that night.

"Kokoa you ready" Kurumu said wiping her mouth as herd Ura and Tsukune finished.

"no, what if he doesn't like my body" Kokoa said as Kurumu giggled at her.

"of course, he'll like your body, I do, so of course he'll like yours" Kurumu said as they got up and walked over to the bed were Ura and Mizore were sleeping next to each other or what they thought was sleeping as they were teasing each other as they didn't notice puling Tsukune up off the bed and leading him over to the wall were Kurumu bent Kokoa over getting her ready for Tsukune's long and now experienced rod.

"ahhhhhhhhhh" she squealed as it entered her "it's so big" she yelled as the third leg of Tsukune came in and out of her as he increased his speed making her drool all over the wall.

"Tsukune, I need some loving to" Kurumu said to him as she pointed her ass at him making stick a few digits into the succubi "yes" she moaned as she felt the fingers of her lover as the Orange vampire was drooling against the wall as she came for a third time before his other hand was pulled away by Yukari who nodded at him as he cleaned her pipes.

Finally, Tsukune came in Kokoa as she was curled up against the wall a moaning mess as she tried to regain her mind after all the pleasure it was put through before Kurumu got another taste at the thick pipe that she was going to feed on with her fiddle cove. It wasn't long before Kurumu was coming and coming as the sexual beast that was Tsukune was holding out as even though she tried tightening herself around him making it like a vice but it wasn't enough until he finally reached his limit, exhausted he continued on with Yukari as he ploughed her hard and fast banged himself against the wall while her legs were in the air and her witches hat was on his head.

"that's right Fuck me you sexy beast" she yelled out as his piston was revving her engine as they collapsed together against the wall as Tsukune closed his eyes completely exhausted still wearing the witches hat, a small time passed before everyone but Tsukune was ready for another round.

"aww I think we broke him" Kurumu pouted as another entered the fray already too go.

"it's ok I'll get him up and running" Kyu said as she engulfed his dick in her mouth as made a small magic circle on his mouth "Tsukune, swallow" she said and he complied swallowing the magic circle making his train ready to enter some stations.

"ahhh, Kyu what was that" Tsukune groaned out as he came inside Kyu's mouth.

"ahh just a sexual enhancement pill lets you go all night" she said as she was fully nude like the rest of them "but I'm first alright" she said as she lowered herself onto the dick moaning in pleasure when she did so "man it's been so long, this is the best" she said as she took charge over the act.

'**man, I feel so refreshed time for another wack'** Mara cheered out as he watched the fairy ride his good sides poll imagining it was him on the outside **'man I can't wait to get some actual action, you promise right'** Mara pleaded with Tsukune.

'I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind, but not tonigggggggggggggggggggggggggght' Tsukune reasoned with Mara as he came.

"**Tsukune, come here"** Ura called out to him as he looked at her in the Yokai academy school uniform just without panties, bra and the white shirt, seeing this his jaw dropped.

'**see this little slut wants it get your ass over there and pound it, I need some kinky action for the wank bank' **Mara said as he contained his jack, Tsukune agreeing although creeped out a bit, got up and made his way over towards the bed were Ura pulled him into as kiss as everything went black as he found himself in his mind.

'shit Mara's out' Tsukune thought as he saw Ura making out with his dark side.

'well now I know how he feel, but I'm still horny, well time to wack, you hear that Mara, don't come in' Tsukune yelled as he griped his pistol grip and pumped.

'**now why the fuck would I come back in, I'm fucking the bitch princess'** he yelled back at Tsukune.

"so Mara, lay down" Ura demanded as the black Tsukune growled at her and they wrestled for dominance with Ura coming on top.

"common babe you know you want to be dominated" Mara said as he contained the strange sexual wrestle but he was all though pinned down by Ura.

"**aww those the bad Ghoul what to dominate me and make me his bitch well, too bad"** she said as she sucked the black dong. The ghoul came up to grab her head but he was pushed down as she made him submit to her.

"I'm Cumming" he yelled as she took it all before hover overing his crouch.

"**ready"** she said as she lowered herself on the black boi **"like that you filth, messing up my noble Vampire pussy with your forbidden dick" **she moaned out as he smiled.

"**well you lowered yourself on it babe, I can't help if you're just a sluty bitch that likes the big black"** he grinned at her as she shoved her foot in her mouth.

"**that shut you up"** she smiled before his tongue started lick the toes making her squeal as she rode him till he came. The night went on as the girls relentlessly assaulted Tskune's dick as he and Mara were constantly swapped out with even Moka getting a Turn with Mara which turned out to be really kinky as they all watch the sweet and innocent Moka become not so innocent anymore.

**With Issei and Co**

He Rias and Ray entered his room as Aika and Asia went to apparently prepare and get Ray's attire

"well while they're gone how about we start around one" Ray said as in a flash Issei was already nude making the girls blink a few times.

"how" they questioned him as he smiled.

"practice" he said smiling as they looked at the lovable pervert and shook their heads with a smile

"come here you" Rias said as she engaged in a deep kiss with Issei "you got to play extra attention to me tonight, you never do" she pouted at him as he looked at her.

"aww don't worry my princess ill making sure all your needs and request are fulfilled" he said as he pretended to be a knight.

"what about me" Ray said as he turned to her and cupped her cheek.

"my dear sweet fallen, I promise a great fucking" he smiled at her as she laughed at him.

"smooth" she smiled as they kissed as he as his hands roamed her front taking off her shirt revealing her D's while Rias took off her own shirt revealing her DD's making her smile in victory as she beat Ray in breast sizes.

"so, you have the bigger bust but can you use them like I can" ray said as she gave a mean Titty fuck to Issei who was in metaphorical heaven until the unexpected happened as Rias started sucking the tip that was poking out Ray's breasts making him moan even more "bitch get off this is my time" Ray said as her soft melons were jumping up and down on his Johnston.

"well he's mine, all of him, and I'm just for him" Rias said as Ray grinned at her.

"you sure my fingers and be very convincing" Ray said as her fingers crept closer to Rias.

"Raynare back away" she said sternly though she felt a hand on her ass "Raynare" she yelled.

"hey that wasn't me" ray said as both her hands were up showing Rias it wasn't.

"hmhmhmhmhm" a voice sounded as the hand became two as they roamed up rias body before grabbing her tits.

"Akia" Issei Drooled as he saw Aika who was in an apron "yeah Naked Apron" hey yelled as he dived on his magician girlfriend rubbing his head on both the fabric of the apron and her breast as Aika gave Ray her maid costume that was a small black drees that just barely covered half her tits and only went just under half way down her thighs with a white stripe around the pelvis and a small white lace headband.

"talk about sexy" Ray said as she put on the maid outfit ready to please her master.

"that's not all" Aika said as she pointed towards the door which Asia stood by in a traditional Nun outfit which was a Roman Catholic Church robe with The sleeves being so long that they nearly covered her fingers and the hem of her robes were really short, enough for her thighs to be exposed "and I've edited it for her" Aika said as everyone looked down to see her wearing wears black stockings secured in place by a garter belt with a pair of small heels along with it (think of Lucia's outfit from a certain Magical index).

"um, it's not too much is it" Asia said shyly as she looked away, it was weird for her to be in her formal nun robes during such an immodest act but she wanted it, while she was going to wear her informal robe she couldn't help it, this way important to her and she was going to wear them even if it meant shaming Michael and her belief.

"wow Asia you're going to become a wickedly sexy devil soon" Rias said as she smiled at Asia though she wasn't all happy as Issei's attention was taken from her and put onto Asia.

"but Rias I don't want to be sexy or wicked" Asia said shyly as a hand grabbed her breast.

"what do you mean Asia just look at you, your heading down that route already just look at Issei" Aika said as they saw Issei erection "or don't you want that" she said as she saw Asia eyes fixated on the expanding dong.

"no no its just, I don't feel like I deserve it, Issei done so much for me and…." She trailed off as Issei came up to her and kissed her on the lips as music started to play. (Bump n Grind- R Kelly)

_My mind is telling me no_

_But my body, my body's telling me yes_

_baby I don't want to hurt nobody_

_But there is something that I must confess to you_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_girl You need someone_

_Someone like me_

_To satisfy your every need_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_girl You need someone_

_Someone like me girl_

_To make love to you baby constantly_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

_I don't see nothing wrong with a little bump and grind_

Finishing the abridged version of the song he saw the girls smiling and shaking their heads.

"gees Issei, you got songs for everything" Ray said as smiling at her lover.

"I do, good idea" he said as he put on his 'special' playlist that started with Marvin Gaye's _sexual healing._

"of course," Ray said giggling as Aika pushed him down on the bed between Rias and Ray.

"Ready Asia" Aika said as Asia shook her head.

"no" she shyly said as Aika pushed in front of the big dick, seeing up close Asia slowly put her hand on it as slowly got acquainted with Issei's shlong as she started to take it in her mouth.

"Issei does this feel good? Please I want you to enjoy yourself" she said as she fully committed herself the taking the monster in her mouth not noticing one of hand instinctively moving towards her moistening pussy.

"wow just look at this girl go, pleasing herself and taking the monster rod, you're so sexy Asia" Ray said as Aika and her started grouping each other while watching Asia suck Issei off.

"Am I good? I practiced because I wanted you to feel good mmmmmm… please shoot out a lot inside my mouth ok" Asia said as Issei moaned out as the ex-nun lips sucked hard and fast.

"Practiced?" Issei said curious.

"yeah I got her to practice by sucking Fat boy" Aika said as her fingers were currently deep inside Ray and on Rias Breast who was getting in on the side action as she watched her bishop blow her pawn.

"can't believe you call your dildo fat boy" Rias said as she held the big multi coloured dildo.

"why its big, fat and it's a male genital, so it fits" Aika said as she kissed Rias as Ray and Aika explored Rias body.

"Asia I'm coming" Issei moaned as he released his milk in and on Asia's face completely painting her face white.

"Wah! Issei releasing so much, please give me more of your thick cum" she moaned as she tried her hardest to swallow all of it but couldn't "so much" she moaned out more as she felt a spike of electricity spike through her "ahhhhhhhh" she screamed as she creamed all over the floor as she let go of the rod "the inside of mouth and face is all sticky" she said as she looked at her hand and felt her face "I'm sorry I couldn't swallow all of it" though it didn't matter as she felt two tongues on her face .

"it's all good more for us" Ray said as they cleaned Asia up as Issei spied Rias all alone with fingers insider her.

"Thanks Asia that's was incredible" Issei said before moving to Rias.

"I'm glad someone like me was able to please you" she said as she was felt up by the two perverts.

"Princess, you ready for some red dragon meat" Issei joked at her.

(asshole don't use me for your sex life) Ddraig complained.

'awww is someone jealous' Issei teased as the dragon grunted.

(only if Tia was here) he said as Issei was pulled from his conversation by a pair of heavenly tits

"ahhh some great tits" he said as felt the boobs wrapped around his tower made of wood this was made even better as some of soft silky hair came in contact.

"well Issei my breasts are the best right, better than the others girls" Rias said as Issei nodded.

"of course, my princess your though lovely boobs around my wang are the best" he said with a lecherous face making Rias giggle.

"aww Issei you smooth talker, are you ready for more" Rias said as he removed her tits and hover over his Johnston.

"Issei if you want to be a powerful devil you will have to satisfy me" she said smiling as the two kissed as she used her magic to place something on her body the academy skirt and socks as Issei began to drool from Rias outfit before he was scoped up into a kiss as he started ploughing Rias "that's it Issei, thrust those hips harder, Use those muscles, ahhhhhhh" she said moaning as he Power drilled her yippee bog hard.

'Ddraig I need you' Issei mentally said as banged his master and girlfriend.

(What why do you need me in your sexual acts) Ddraig said annoyed.

'I want to use the transfer ability to increase Rias orgasms' Issei said smiling.

(Sigh, gees you pervert, you're the first to ever ask me that) Ddraig said until he realised something (oh can't please a woman anymore huh hahahhahah) the red dragon laughed at his host.

'No, it's not that she already came three times so far I just want to give her a big O, and I mean big and long' Issei said as the dragon laughed at him.

(alright you crazy bustard, this should be interesting you sick fuck just don't touch yourself with your left hand) Ddraig said as he watched the gear activate and the scene unfold.

"Issei what are you doing" Rias panted as she was coming off her 4th orgasm and building towards her fifth.

"I'm getting creative" he said as the gem glowed "Rias I'm coming soon" Issei said.

"I'm too" Rias painted back as the red gauntlet on Issei hand grabbed her clit as the came together.

(Transfer) the boosted hear said as is sent Rias into an orgasm frenzy as she passed out from the overload of pleasure.

"I love you Rias" Issei said as he laid the sleeping Rias down as she still twitched even passing out she was still orgasming while a torrent of white cream flowed out of her.

(well shit son, look what you did, she gone to the pleasure, she be begging for more…. That's was your plan all along wasn't it) Ddraig said as Issei nodded.

'no one can resist the D' he smiled, going over to the other three he smiled as the cleaned-up Asia and he got ready for Asia to mount him still waring all her nun's clothes.

"ahhhhh, Issei your so hard, so this is Sex, it feels so good, its incredible something so thick and large is inside me" she moaned out as she took away her virginity to the pervert.

"that's not all that's going to be inside you" Aika joked as the two watch the ex-nun get off on the long pecker making her cum repeatedly until she couldn't see straight as Issei came once insider her.

"I'm going to cum, too Asia" Issei said groaning in pleasure.

"wow she so sensitive" Ray said watching the juices gush out as the nun collapsed of the woody as Issei decided to Mark Asia.

'Sorry Ddraig' Issei said as he grabbed his dick with his left hand.

(AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, fuck that's nasty, don't ever do that again) Ddraig screamed at him as Issei let a torrent of come that covered the clothed Asia from head to toe.

"it was so incredible my who body is shaking, it's so…." She couldn't finish her sentence as he was hit with more pleasure as he when in for round two though it didn't last long as Asia was out for couple of minutes.

"I can't believe she survived that long, now my perverse dragon, let's get the main course started Master" Ray purred out seductively as she her tits spilled out of the small dress as she bent over the top of Aika as the two got ready for Issei's third leg.

Hours had passed and the two had reawaken and joined in as the large orgy in Issei room continue until the day broke and only then did Issei finally run out of energy and cum.

During the night with Kyoko

Kyoko snuck out of the house, she was felling the urge again and she couldn't help it this time as she called up her two lovers who by a miracle were already together but it was a difficult relationship as Yuu Kotegawa, Akiho Sairenji and herself as Akiho wasn't taking the relationship as seriously though the all agreed when they were all together in the same 'bed' together the relationship as at its max, getting to the Kotegawa house hold she knocked on the door it opened to Yuu who looked a little down.

"Yuu" Kyoko said as she hugged her boyfriend who was a year older then her, they both were only by a year though going into the house the trio, had a fun time that night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	40. Chapter 35

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Swimsuits + Vampire**

Waking up the next morning the house stank of sex as the two groups of horny teenagers had sex all night. Issei awoke to a stuffy room with girls surrounding him all covered in cum and so was he to a degree which was kind of weird.

'man, what a night, thanks Ddraig for letting do that' Issei said to the welsh dragon in his left hand.

(man, I hate you brat, can't believe I touched your dick) Ddraig said pissed off at Issei.

'sorry Ddraig but boost and transfer is so good during sex' Issei said.

(I wouldn't know asshole) Ddraig stated begrudgingly as he was a virgin along with Albion and what he hoped was also Tia.

Looking down at his carpet there was stains everywhere made from last night's activities 'shit going to need a professional clean' he thought as he saw the girls slightly before a knock rang at his door.

"Issei get up we have to get going soon" Mikan yelled through the door, looking at his clock that he has next to his bed he could see it I was 9 am.

"Rias, my princess, it's time to wake up" Issei said as he slowly awoke Rias.

"muuu Issei it's still too early" she said yawning.

"well we have to go soon" he stated as he started to wake the others who were also groggily as it had only been a couple of hours since they fell asleep after the long hard fucking and they were still in the sexy outfits that were now all sticky.

"ahh Issei that was the best night, better than other nights" Ray said as she awoke to Asia snugging up with her "and her" Ray said pointing at Asia "was fantastic for her first time" Aika also awoke as they all watched the ex- nun sleep peacefully after their night of debauchery.

"Asia, its time to wake up" Issei said to the nun as he lightly kissed her.

"Issei why don't I get a kiss" Rias said puffing out her cheeks.

"ahh get over it princess, I'm the one who should get a kiss" Ray said to Rias.

"Least I'm not in a maid costume" Rias said as she was still wearing her school outfit.

"well you know guys like girls in maid costumes more than school girls" Ray said as Rias looked away defeated.

"common guys we got to go clean up" Issei said as he got his phone and called Mikan telling her to get out of the house while they get down the stairs as they were 'dirty'. Heading out the door they got down to the bath and started to clean themselves before the door opened to reveal Tsukune and his girls who were also dirty, not as much as they were but there were obvious signs.

With Tsukune minuets earlier

Waking up the next morning he found himself back up against the wall accompanied by three females, Kokoa, Mizore and Kyu.

'Man, what a wild night' Tsukune said to Mara

'**I know shit, the amount of pussy I got, got to thank the princess for releasing me'** Mara said as he too got some

'That I was surprised about, Ura releasing you, are you sated now we won't have trouble' Tsukune said to him as they sat in his mind scape.

Mara told him as they nodded and focused on the real world now, looking around he felt something on his head, taking it off it saw it was Yukari's witches hat, looking down he saw Kyu between his legs as he felt her soft smooth wings, moving her lightly into the arms of Kokoa Tsukune got up as he heard a knock.

"Tsukune get up we have to get going soon" Mikan said as he herd her move back down stairs before awaking the others up.

"Morning" hey said as they girls stirred before slowly awaking to see the best view they possibly could, a naked Tsukune, greeting them, though it was very interesting for Ura and Kurumu when they awoke as they were nose to nose close and in each other's arms.

"Well hello there" Kurumu giggled out as she saw the silver haired babe that was Ura.

"**Kurumu"** she replied as she smiled at the busty succubus before slowly getting up as they looked around to see where everyone was as she got out of bed and went over to her lover.

"**Moring Tsukune"** she said a she kissed him deeply before they two had a snack on each other

"**I can't believe you said that to me last night"** she said smiling at him as the two embraced each other's nude bodies.

"said what?" he inquired.

"**I Love you, the way we did it was a vampire way of say it, you see couple that drink at the same time is equivalent to saying I love you"** she informed him.

"well Ura I do love you a lot, all you guys more than anything" Tsukune said as he looked at the girls around him before Kissing Ura again as the others watched before scrambling to their feet hoping to get some action too except Kyu who was over with Kurumu.

"Kurumu what a man, I'm still feeling it" Kyu said to Kurumu as Kurumu gigged at her.

"Feeling something other than hornyness are we" Kurumu joked to her fairy familiar.

"Nar not right now that he is a good fuck I'll tell you that" Kyu smiled at her as they all left the room to go have a bath when they ran into Issei and the crew in the bathroom.

Finishing their bath and getting changed the two groups entered the living room to see everyone with two extra's and one person missing.

"what are you doing here?" Issei said looking at the two girls.

"Well I was kicked out of the house by my brother so I went to Haruna's who sister was gone so I stayed there" Yui explained.

"And so is our sister, I keep telling her to but out of their relationship" Mikan said shaking her head.

"Well she helps their relationship so it's all good, no offence Haruna but Akiho is being unfair to Yuu by not taking their relationship seriously, though Yuu is an idiot for putting up with it, Sorry Yui" Issei said.

"I know, I keep telling her to be honest with him but she won't" Haruna stated.

"I know what you mean, I keep tell Yuu to be straight with her about her excuses but he keeps dodging the issue" Yui says annoyed at her brother.

"Yeah but we all know why she went over though" Rito said.

"Why?" Tsukune asked not sure why he meant, he knew she was involved with them but he wasn't exactly caught up with his sister's love life.

"Those three have sex together" Mikan said.

"What" Tsukune exclaimed as he was caught up on Kyouko's sex life.

"Yeah, it's strange but luckily it's not too often and they alternate between places" Yui said.

"Well we are ready to go, I just finish making lunches" Mikan said as Rias pulled Mikan to the side.

"Mikan were going to use magic to fill and drain to pool, so we can't have them there" Rias said.

"Well why not tell them about the supernatural, I understand that you're not meant to tell but they're our friends that will eventually learn about the supernatural as they are close to us and a few like Rito so if they get close to him then what happens?" Mikan said as she reminded Rias how close they were to their friends.

"well…." Rias trailed off she actually wasn't too sure on what she should do now, she had a point it was evident, in school that Yui and Haruna like Rito and Maybe Risa but that was more teasing then anything "well what should I do, I'm not exactly allowed to show the supernatural off to everyone" she pointed out.

"well then call your brother, he is the current Lucifer, right? well ask him" Mikan said as Rias nodded she was right opening a communication portal she called her brother who appeared with a stack of paperwork in front of him and Grayfia behind him.

"Rias?" Sirzechs asked as Rias nodded "what's wrong" he asked as he never called her with her communication portals, she usually came to see him. Explaining what was happening he nodded at her.

"hummmm, that's a good question, well alright you can tell them so they know, they're your friends so if you want you can tell them and if they're going to get involved with Rito Hyoudou then It would be appropriate to tell them" Sirzechs said as Rias thank him and closed the portal.

"Do you think that was wise?" Grayfia said as she looked at her husband and master.

"Yes Fia, become too close to the supernatural without knowing what's happen is very dangerous" Sirzechs said as Grayfia gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_With the gang_

"What you're not human" Yui and Haruna said as Rias made that statement as the monster girls looked at her strangely.

"Do you think that was wise revealing that" Yukari said.

"I spoke to my brother and he said it was all right" Rias explained to them as Moka looked at the other girls.

"well do we tell them too?" Moka asked.

"I don't know" Kurumu said.

"I think we should, I mean Rias has just explained the supernatural to humans, so their either going to think of us as either devils or just like them and so telling might not be a bad idea" Yukari said trying to rationalize why they might tell them.

"We don't really have to, they'll learn in time" Mizore shrugged as everyone looked at the final girl Kokoa.

"well why not, it sucks not sharing everything with our friends, and it sucks being lonely or out of the loop" Kokoa said as they nodded.

"That's true, we've all felt like that and then we found Tsukune, so it shouldn't hurt right" Kurumu said as the girls nodded.

"Us too" Kurumu said to them.

"Us too?" Haruna asked confused.

"Were part of the supernatural too, unlike, Rias were Yokai" Yukari said as produced her wand and dropped a brass pan on Kurumu.

"you little brat" as she felt the bump of the brass pan.

"Yukari" Moka and Tsukune said as Yukari looked down.

"Sorry Kurumu, I just want to do it for old time sakes" she apologized.

"It's ok, it is a little weird always being nice to each other all the time" Kurumu sated as everyone nodded noting that sniced they moved to Kuoh they had been very friendly towards eacthoer

"Yokai are real?" Yui said as they transformed with Yukari unleashing Ura.

"**hello I'm Ura Akashiya"** Ura said as she greeted the two humans.

"wow" Haruna said as saw the transformed Moka.

"But what about you guys looking at the Hyoudou family" Yui asked looking in Rito's direction.

"Me I'm human" Rito said as Mikan also said she was human.

"I'm a ghoul" Tsukune explained to them showing tehm the black Rosario.

"I'm a hybrid devil/Dragon, Show them Ddraig" Issei said as his dragon partner appear on his hand in hologram form.

(Ladies) Ddraig said as he dipped his head (before I forget, Tiamat, Sindragosa and I here are also dragons, full dragons, although I just a soul) Ddraig explained as Sin and Tia transformed.

"I'm a fallen angel, and my name isn't Anno Yumma, its Raynare" Ray said as she released her black wings.

"And I'm human, with magical powers" Aika stated as Yui asked what the difference was between witch and wizard and she got her answer.

Ura and Rias explained everything to them before leaving for the school. Getting to pool there was already the rest of the ORC who was informed on the way here as they got chained ready to clean he pool while Yui and Haruna just watched as they were told not to help.

Inside the male change room, the boys were getting changed when Kiba turned to Issei.

"hey Issei I just want you to know if anyone tries to hurt you, I will protect you, all of you" Kiba said in his speedos as he got closer to Issei.

"Umm Kiba, dude it's all good, please stop getting closer" Issei said as his two brother couldn't help but laugh, but still Kiba got closer.

"Please stop" Issei pleaded as he back away to the door.

"Issei, Rito, Tsukune, you saved mine and my sisters life, and for that I owe you" Kiba stated as he put his arms out to hug Issei who bolted for the door and decided to jump into the dirty pool but.

"Issei don't" the girls yelled out as Issei looked down and there was no water.

'Shit' he thought as he belly flopped onto the hard tiles, getting up he groaned in light pain.

"are you ok Issei" Akeno came up to him putting his head inside her chest.

"I am now" he smiled getting snuggly in her breasts as a familiar 'pervert' rang out from Koneko.

"Akeno, hands off my Issei" Rias said as she saw what was happing.

"aww is someone jealous" Akeno teased Rias as now everyone had made it out of the change rooms to see what was happing.

"how did this happen" Yumi asked.

"Well your brother tried to hug Issei while only wearing his Speedos and made some creepy I will protect you line" Tsukune said as Yumi shook her head.

"you still don't know how to act around other men do you?" Yumi asked her brother who shook his head.

"apparently not" Kiba admitted embarrassed.

"well that's one thing you never do, is act like that towards other men" Tsukune told him who just nodded. Looking at his girls she smiled as she saw how pretty they were Moka with her pink and silver bikini, Kurumu with her black and yellow flowered bikini with Mizore following that same trend with a purple and white bikini, Yukari was wearing an orange one and Kokoa was wearing a blue once piece.

"you guys look good" Tsukune said to them as they all bar Moka got into the pool to help as everyone, was wearing their own bikini except Koneko who was wearing her school swimsuit, as Yumi was wearing a green one, dark purple for Ray, a pink one for Aika, a black one for Asia, a white one for Rias, a Red and blue one for Akeno, a pink and white one for Lala, an orange and red one for Mikan, a dark blue for Tia, a light pink for Kyu and a black one-piece for Yui and a ice blue one piece for Sin.

Watching the group scrub the pool, they noticed Moka and Kokoa were not in the pool.

"why are you in the pool helping" Yui asked.

"Well Vampires can't touch regular water or we get a large electric shock" Moka said before explaining everything about the weakness of water to them as they watched everyone scrub the pool.

The group finished the job and Akeno showed Yui and Haruna magic for the first time as she filled the pool, before a few minutes later everyone one else showed up.

"hey guys" Risa said as they entered the pool area where the water was freshly put in, walking they saw Run, Mio, Mikado, Katase, Murayama and even Yami.

"Yami?" Rito asked as they saw her.

"I invited her, I wanted to get along with her, she cool" Mikan sated as she looked at Yami.

"I'm cool?" Yumi said confused.

"yeah, you are, and I want to be friends with you" she said as she quickly transformed her dress into a simple bikini and with frills on the bottom, luckily no one noticed.

"Hey where's Xenovia" Haruna asked.

"oh she said she had was having trouble with her swim suit" Asia said to her as everyone looked at her strange It couldn't be that hard, could it?

"Hey Issei can you do me a favor" Rias asked him.

"yeah" he said.

"can you help Koneko learn to swim" she said looked at Koneko who was hiding behind Rias.

"Sure I can do that" she said smiling as everyone looked at him, before Yui protested the idea.

"You can't let him do that, I Know Issei kind and all but you can't trust him with a female" Yui said as everyone looked at her.

"Common Yui I'm not that bad" Issei said as she looked at him.

"Yes, yes you are" she reaffirmed her point.

"Common Yui, were all here, he wouldn't dare do something like that" Haruna tried to reason with Yui.

"Well we have those three here so I think he would" Yui said as she pointed at Risa, Mio and Aika.

"Hey" they called out as they got into an argument with Yui again about how they act in public.

"thanks" she said meekly as she looked away from him as the went down to the shallow end of the pool so she could practice, it was a strange thing to see the school's mascot not being able to swim properly as they practiced until Issei ran into the wall making Koneko unintendedly hug him.

'Oh shit' he thought as he thought he was going to hit but was surprised when didn't.

'oh shit' everyone also thought but nothing happened she just looked away embarrassed as they continued practicing for a little longer until she was tired and they got out.

"Issei" Rias called him.

"yeah" she said as he saw the red headed babe in swim suit.

"what do you think" she said modeling it off for him which annoyed Yui.

"Calm down Yui, she just wants to attract Issei" Haruna said keeping Yui down.

"I can't just sit here and see this immoral behavior going on, I have to stop it before something bad happens" Yui said as she struggled in Haruna's arms.

"fufufu, look at you really trying hard to impress Issei" Akeno teased as she saw her best friend and master impress the overly horny boy and came up behind him and cuddled making Issei super excited as he felt the boobs on his back, making the female perverts giggle at his actions.

"And I suppose you're only wearing that because it's hot out" Rias retorted as Akeno just smiled at her.

"Well why don't you hand Issei over to me" Akeno suggest which further angered Rias as she made a ball of destruction forgetting that there were others around.

"Akeno what has gotten into you" Rias said as she took aim at her friend.

"I don't know what you mean, but if you won't hand him over, I'll fight to win" she said as she too created a sphere of thunder before shooting at each other.

"What's going on?" Mio said escaping into the locker room with, Risa, Haruna and Yui and everyone else while Issei escaped the area

"there fighting over Issei, Akeno's got a thing for him apparently, I thought it was only teasing like what you do to Rito" Aika said as they got everyone into the back away from the fight.

"I'm not giving him to you" Rias yelled at her as another shot went off.

"not even for a bit" Akeno pouted at her.

"Why do you want him? didn't you say you hate men" Rias said.

"well didn't you say you think all men are the same, and you weren't interested" Akeno giggled out as shots were fired out until another person entered the fray.

"STOP" she yelled out.

"Sona" the two girls attacking each other said as they saw the head of Sitri.

_With Issei_

Running away from explosions, Issei found himself at the back sheds where he found Xenovia wearing a small green bikini with gold strings.

"what are you doing here" Issei asked her.

"thinking, in fact I have something I need to ask you" Xenovia said as she dragged him into a nearby room.

"Xenovia what are you doing" Issei asked.

"well, I was thinking about what I want to do in life and what I thought during my time in the church was to serve god… now I'm a devil, my goals have change I, so I asked Lady Rias and she told me about devils some and so I thought some more and I now know what I want, I want to have a feminine life and the best way to do that is by having a baby" she said to him.

"oh ok…. What" he yelled out "a baby, me?" Issei pointed at himself as he was confused did she want him to be the father.

"yes, you Issei you are part dragon, and you look really good, so our son or daughter will look beautiful, now let's get started" she said as she removed her top to a stunned Issei as she crawled on him before the door opened.

"Issei" Mikan said angry along with a bunch of other girls who were also angry.

"Hey it wasn't me" he said defensively.

"Really?" Murayama questioned as she stared at the half naked Issei.

"don't blame him it was my idea, I want to be a woman and give life and though he was the best candidate" she explained to everyone who just looked at her in disbelief as Yui dragged her away to give her a lecture on proper behavior.

Heading out to the pool, the fight finally endured and Rias and Akeno apologized for their actions feeling really terrible that the ruined everyone's time before having to explain to the rest of their friends who they all were including the Yokai girls and Issei's girls.

The day seemed to be peaceful after except for the fact that Yui was still bugging everyone about immoral behavior although everyone just ignored her as she was just high strung and doesn't know how to relax like a normal person (or so they assumed). Sona even stayed to relax even going to change into a black bikini which gained her attention from Issei, which made Rias feel jealous again and to chat with Yui, as they just now merged the Student Council and the Discipline Committee and although the DC was a subsidiary of the SC they weren't controlled by it.

The day was seamed to go well until something crashed out of the sky and took out all the water out of the pool narrowly missing Kokoa and Moka.

"First princess of Deviluke, Lala Satalin Deviluke" Zastin said as everyone looked at him.

"What this about Zastin" Lala said annoyed and curious.

"Its official business and you need to come with me" he stated.

"business, I don't want to go" Lala complained.

"You can't be selfish" he said back to her.

"umm who are you?" Katase asked.

"I am the commander of the body guards of the royal family of Deviluke Zastin Brannigan" he said.

"Deviluke?" Haruna asked.

"Hello Princess Run" he said formally greeting Run making everyone look at her as she looked away.

"Princess?" Yui stated looking at Run who didn't make eye contacts with anyone.

"what is Deviluke?" Haruna asked once more.

"Yes, planet Deviluke, it's not a place humans would know" he stated before being tackled by the three brothers.

"Shh you can't tell them that we having told them that Lala or Run are aliens" Rito said.

"Oh really, I apologise master Rito" he said.

"really we haven't?" Lala asked.

"no" Tsukune said.

"I can't believe it" Risa said "Lala and Run are aliens"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	41. Chapter 36

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Peter Jackson 2005 and Usher + Yuki-Onna**

"wow this is so awesome, first we found out we were friends with the supernatural then aliens, best day ever" Mio yells in excitement as everyone just looks at her deadpan stare.

"really you're not going to freak out over this" Aika asked her fellow pervert.

"nar, I mean there was always something off about Lala that I could never put my finger on and now that I have it all comes together" Mio explained as Haruna walked up to Lala.

"I think it's interesting that you're an alien and having you as a friend is wonderful" Haruna said as Lala hugged her best friend.

"oh, thank you Haruna for saying that" she said as excitedly as her tail flowed out of her bottoms, shocking everyone.

"sorry but I have to interrupt this, but we must go now Princess Lala" Zastin said as he opened his beam to go back into his ship, forgetting that Haruna was with her the two were pulled up into the beam.

"Haruna" everyone yelled as Haruna and Lala noticed they were going up with Zastin.

"it's ok Haruna, I got you" Rito said as he bolted for the beam before getting stuck himself in the beam.

"Rito, don't" Issei said he chased his brother down "come with me" he said to the closest girl that was next to him as the two sped off towards the beam hoping to pull everyone out but got stuck themselves.

"Mizore?" Issei questioned as he thought he grabbed Ray and not her.

"idiot" she smiled at him as they reached the others.

"Rias Grab our stuff and send it to us" Issei said as they started to phase out of view from everyone.

"Issei" Rias screamed out to him but it was too late.

"they'll be fine, they have Mizore" Tsukune said as they as they cleaned up and left as the mood was weird now as friend of theirs were basically abducted.

"I hope there ok" Yui said as they were instructed by Rias to head to ORC headquarters, heading into the club room every sat down.

"so what are you?" Mio asked Run.

"well I'm the princess of Memorze, Princess Run Elsie Jewelria and as you herd from Zastin I am an alien" Run said.

"wow another alien, that's amassing, does that mean your brother is also an alien, on second thought where is your brother?" Mio asked as the others nodded.

"well you see Memorzians actually have two bodies inside one, as me and my brother Ren share the same body, hang on, Rias do you have somewhere that I can change" Run asked as Rias nodded and pointed at the door to the right of the main room, leaving for a second Run came back with a pair of Bordies (Board shorts) on and a jumper on, Run then pulled out a pepper shaker and pored it over her nose.

"Acho" she sneezed out as a puff of pink smoke appeared and what they saw in the pink smoke was a silver haired boy "as you can see me and Run can switch bodies, though how we can depend of the gravity and rotation of the planet, for earth we estimate a fortnight per change although, for some reason on earth pepper can allow us to quickly change" Ren explained before he reintroduced himself "I am Prince Ren Elsie Jewelria" he bowed to everyone as Rias spoke up.

"Golden Darkness, Dr Mikado, did you want to introduce yourselves as well?" Rias asked as the two nodded.

"hello, I am golden darkness" Yami introduced herself "but for convenience call me Yami" she said as they all looked at her.

"Golden darkness?" Haruna asked confused about the name.

"I am an assassin" she said as she turned her hand into blade.

"holy shit" Risa jumped as she saw the hand turn into a blade before becoming a had again.

"so I'm surrounded by the supernatural and the extra-terrestrial, nice" Mio said as Dr Mikado spoke.

"I'm Ryoko Mikado, I'm from Edolas" she says as she accepts some tea from Akeno who had handed tea to everyone.

"we know where you're from but how are you different from us and what are your skills," Sona inquired.

"well Memorzians are stronger and faster than ordinary humans as our planet is 80% desert so we need the extra speed and strength to survive, though on our planet it is mostly males until a memorzians hit maturity then we split into two so the ladies can become a mother and the cycle continues" Ren said as All eyes fell on Yami.

"I don't know where I'm from but, I am a living biological weapon" Yami said as she sipped the tea.

"I'm sorry a biological weapon?" Sona asked wanting to know more.

"yes, you see, Yami here was created in a lab to be the ultimate weapon, her whole body can transform and not just weapons" Dr Mikado explained for Yami.

"and how do you know this?" Yami questioning her with a sword close to her neck.

"I am friends with your what would be considered your mother or creator" Dr Mikado said as the two looked at each other.

"you know her?" Yami said intrigued by the doctor's statement.

"I do, though I do not know about her current whereabouts but I do know she ok" Mikado said making Yami nod in appreciation.

"and you Dr Mikado?" Sona sked.

"well on my planet we are intellectually gifted, although our gift is aligned in the medical field, as most Edolians are practitioners of the medical sciences all over the universe" Dr Mikado said as Sona thanks her as everyone chatted about their history and species as Rias and Moka got the stuff ready and sent for Issei and Mizore.

_With the other group_

Landing in the ship they found themselves in a metallic room with Lala and Zastin nowhere in sight.

"you guys alright" Rito asked his brother and Mizore.

"yeah were fine, Issei you ok" Mizore asked.

"yeah I'm fine sorry for dragging you hear with me" he apologised to Mizore.

"it's ok Issei, though I'm not sure what's going to happen to us" she said as the door opened to show Lala and Zastin with Lala dressed in her peke default dress form not looking too happy.

"Lala, you ok" Haruna asked.

"yeah, it's just boring doing royal work" she said.

"you four can I ask you a favour?" Zastin said as they nodded accepting his request "you see one of our ally's prince Kata Cartoz of the planet Baroz has arrived at earth and must be received, I have tried contacting home and Lord Gid as told me that sending a diplomate would take to long for his liking and has requested that Princess Lala take the place of the diplomate instead, this is where you guys come in, as Lala is not an official diplomat, people from the local population must be chosen, I only require two people though the others are welcome to stay, I need one female and one male" Zastin Explained as the four nodded.

"of course, Zastin I'll be happy to help" Rito said.

"no ill go" Issei said.

"why you?" Rito retorted.

"why not who doesn't want to be an intergalactic diplomate" Issei reasoned.

"good point" Rito said.

"why not all of us" Haruna suggested.

"but he only said two" Mizore pointed out.

"yes but he said local population and from what Rias has told me you guys equal humans in numbers, so you guys should have two people as well" Haruna said though she wasn't entirely sure about the statement she had just made.

"that is a good point we do have equal numbers for it two humans and two supernatural" Mizore said.

"well we are looking for the majority population, which is human's in your world" Zastin reminded them.

"but what if we say there is equal majority" Issei suggested.

"good point" Rito said as Zastin looked at them and sighed as this was going nowhere and they weren't deciding anytime soon.

"I don't mind if I don't go as long as I can help out Lala, then I happy" Haruna said making Lala jump at her.

"Thanks so much Haruna" Lala said smiling as a red portal appeared.

"Issei, Issei can you hear me" Rias said to Issei.

"Rias" they all called out.

"we are at home what would you like?" she said to him.

"we?" Issei said.

"yeah I'm here with Moka" Rias replied.

"Rias we need fancy clothes were going to be intergalactic diplomates, so get my and Rito's Tux…" Issei looked at Haruna's breast for a moment who quickly covered them up embarrassed "I need a nice dress for D-cup, and ours weapons, thank you so much Rias" Issei said as Rias nodded at him.

"and I need my traditional Kimono, Moka its should be in the cupboard with the other dresses" Mizore said as Moka told her to be careful

"be careful, my Issei" She said to him as they got the stuff ready and sent it to them, it wasn't long before they were out in a ball room long area with the prince standing there.

"It's been a long-time Princess Lala" the prince bowed to Lala who curtsied back.

"it has been indeed Prince Kata" she said as they rest of the bowed to the prince.

"I assume these are the local population, but I'm unsure of why there are four, Mr Brannigan" the prince said looking at the four.

"well you see…" Zastin was at a loss for words until Mizore stepped up.

"My prince on our planet, we have one dominate species which is humans but there is two distinct subspecies, humans with what we call supernatural abilities and regular humans or humans without supernatural abilities, so it was decided that both subspecies should be represented" Mizore told him as she bowed formally in her traditional white Kimono with a purple Obi, with others all dress up appropriately with Haruna in a blue evening dress courtesy of Kyouko and Lala in a royal pink dress.

"it's that so, well we welcome all of you Humans" Prince Kata said as he led them to the middle of the floor as people entered and took to the stage.

"Princess Lala would you honour me with a dance" Prince Kata said as Lala nodded and the music started they the prince and princess danced for a minute before Issei dragged Mizore out with him and ball room danced with her while Haruna and Rito looked at each other embarrassed.

"wow that's so romantic, a dance between a prince and princess" Haruna said as Rito looked at her.

"well did you… did you want to dance with me then" he stuttered extending him hand out to her.

"yes" Haruna said blushing as they two also started to dance.

"Rito you're really good" Haruna commented as they danced in the ball room.

"well you see, I learnt it to impress someone" Rito admitted as Haruna looked away blushing as the music stopped.

"attention honoured guests, I would like to invite you to a Barzon tradition" the prince said to the small group.

"and what is that?" Rito asked.

"Hunting" the prince said as she shed his jacket.

"hunting, on another planet?" Issei asked excited.

"no there is one place on earth that is a Barzon traditional hunting ground, it is untouched by your people" the prince said looked at the group "our Tradition, it's to hunt with the most basic of technology and weapons" as a large table was brought out with various weapons that belonged in a museum.

"excuse me prince Kata" Issei said bowing to the prince who nodded at him "looking at these weapons which are primitive, I was just wondering is the use of steel allowed in weapons?" Issei questioned.

"why do you ask?" the prince said.

"well my brother and I use bows and swords made of metal" Rito stepped up to him as Issei summoned his weapon for him being careful not to touch it as even though he was dragon he was also devil.

"that will be fine, it is not sentient or use technology to help it" the prince said as they all striped down except Haruna who left the room to get changed. Coming back into the room she chose the small axe that was sitting on the table.

"are you sure that you don't want a weapon miss?" the prince asked Mizore as she shook her head before freezing over hand creating her Ice claws.

"interesting" the prince commented before he smiled "well since were all difference species here I would like to have a small deviation of the tradition" The prince announced.

"like what?" Lala asked.

"Since we have participants I would like to asked if you would like to team up, myself and princess Lala, the humans and what was it called again the supernatural?" the prince asked Mizore.

"that's correct" Mizore nodded at him.

"That's all good with me prince" they all said as they were led to the front of the ship so they could see where they were going.

"wow where is this?" Lala asked.

"well according to earthlings this is the Guiana Highlands located in what they call south America" he said as they went into a waterfall which had a cave behind it revealing another location "alight here we are" he said as the ground opened and they fell down below into the sky above the tree.

"ahhhh what the hell" Issei yelled out.

(hatchling release your wings) Ddraig said.

"wings?" he questioned confused.

(you know your Devil wings) Ddraig stated.

"oh yeah" Issei said as she tried his hardest to produce them but was surprised when he saw a large red scaly wing.

(nice dragon wing Hatchling) Ddraig praised him as he saw the dragon wing before Issei caught all the humans/supernatural that were around him.

"Thanks, Issei" they said as they nodded and spitted ways.

"hey Haruna, were do you think we should look" Rito asked trying his hardest not to stutter or lock up being so close to Haruna when they felt a wet cloud on their backside turning around they saw what was the scariest thing in their life King Kong.

"is that?" Haruna asked as Rito nodded.

"it is… Haruna" Rito said as he saw Haruna faint "Haruna common get it together" he said as she stood in front of her with his sword.

"so how did it go again… that's right change my holy power into the sword" he said as he activated his Excalibur to face the legendary monster, seeing him stare at him he turned around slowly to pick up Haruna, as he did the monster roared as he bolted from the scene quicker then he could remember running, until he looked at his sword that was glowing.

"Thanks, Excalibur" Rito said as he caught his breath running from King Kong who was still after them "well shit, Haruna wake up" he yelled at her who was on a rock so that Rito could catch his breath effectively, walking over to her he stared at the beautiful purple haired girl that was on the rock.

"Rito" she breathed out making him lean closer as she quickly got up making them topple onto the ground with Rito's hands grabbing Hurna's ass with his mouth in a place where it shouldn't have been.

'Slap' a crack was heard as she slapped his face.

"I'm sorry, you called out to me so I thought I'd check on you" he said as she looked away blushing.

"sorry, it was my fault for getting up quickly" she said as she got off the rock though she gained Rito's luck for a second as she tripped over a rock, as her body fell on his making their lips lock as they quickly reeled from each other.

"I'm sorry" they both apologised as they looked away blushing.

"Rito" Haruna called out to him, as they herd stomping come closer to them, knowing that Kong was getting close to them, this could be the end for them as they were only human so Haruna called out to him this was dire now.

"Haruna" he said at the same time as her "you first" he gestured to her as she looked away with her cheeks beat red, though the stomping got closer making her extremely nevus. Opening her mouth, she herd the roar of King Kong as he saw the couple and was running towards them.

It's just that…" she trailed off as she got tried to work her courage thinking of her best friend Yui, Risa and Mio, and all her newer friends that she made, she felt the courage's to say what she wanted to as she walked over to him and hugged him and with the gigantic beast running at them it was very stressful and it was exactly what Haruna needed.

"Rito I love You, I hold you very dear in my heart, please go out with me" she said to him crying as she said it happy that she could confess to him, Rito looked down at the crying Haruna and stroked her hair as the Kong was watching them and trying to get his hand into the mini underbrush cave that Rito got them into but they and they were in the moment and they were going to make it last, even if that meant this moment was there last.

"of course, I would, I've loved you ever since we met in junior high, but I was too shy to tell you, I mean are you sure about me, I'm not that great compared to other guys" he said as they looked at each other.

"Rito you're the best man ever, your kind, considerate and sweet, you're the best guy I can think of not even your brothers can match against you to me" she said stood their together awaiting their doom as they knew they couldn't take on the massive beast until they heard a large stomping coming towards them.

"Roar" it sounded out as they saw a T-Rex come towards them with two people on top.

"Issei" they called out.

"Rito" they called out as more steps came.

_After the split with Issei and Mizore_

Walking through the forest Issei summoned his bow.

"so, what do we do?" Issei asked the strategic and knowledgeable Mizore.

"well let's get to high ground so that we can see everything" she pointed out as Issei hunched over tensing up in pain.

"get back" he yelled as he the pain intensified.

(partner, focus) Ddraig said as he mentally nodded and a small pop was herd.

"owww, who knew producing wings would be so hard" Issei complained as he saw the almost 2-meter wing "wow" he said as he saw the red wing with what seemed to be a blue streak in it.

(ahhh my red wing, why's there blue in it) Ddraig cried out as the electric blue and red melded together.

'hey that looks awesome' Issei said to him.

"Issei, Ddraig, up there" Mizore said pointing at the tree they were walking towards that looked to be taller than the rest, flying up there, the two had a crash course in first time flying with rough landing included.

"sorry" Issei apologised as they looked out at the lush jungle and saw their winging prize "over there" Issei pointed at the overly large Dinosaur creature as Mizore nodded.

"he's the leader so it'll be tough, but I think we can manage it" Mizore said as they flew down off the tree and into the path of the dinosaurs seeing them come close, they realised what they decided was their prize, the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"well this just got harder" Mizore said in a monotone vice as they set their plan in motion to essentially brake in the T-Rex like a horse until he obeyed them.

The two dived off the tree with Issei's wings opened up as they tried their best to fly down towards the beast that needed taming, flying was rough with the two as the wings were never properly used before and Issei had no idea on how to control them.

"Issei, careful" Mizore scolded him as flew but it was hard for him as he didn't know how to fly but they made it closer to the colossal beast, dropping Mizore on T-Rex he dived down himself trying to get the hang of flying, meanwhile Mizore was trying to create a large enough ice rein that would be thick enough to be stable in its mouth "Issei I can't do it" she yelled out exhausted stopping production ice though it was still big almost 5o meters of ice.

"I'll help" Issei said as he reached Mizore "Ddraig start the count down, were going to transfer power to her" Issei said to the dragon inside him.

(alright partner) Ddraig said as the boost counter when up, waiting for the boost counter it was weird riding on top of the T-Rex as they saw the environment pass by.

(Partner its ready) Ddraig said as the last boost counter went off.

"here we go, gift" Issei said as he powered up Mizore who easily produced the long thick ice that went around the rex's mouth making him stop and roar as the large ice rein was in position as Mizore melded her hands into the reins so that she could control it better as it started stampeding in another direction.

"wooh, hey it's Rito and Haruna" Mizore said as she spotted the couple cuddling, riding past them the two ran into the legendary beast King Kong.

"bail" Issei said as they jumped off the T-Rex landing near the couple as they turned to see the fight against King Kong put its hands behind him and kicked the T-rex that charged him as it fell to the group, though it got back up and tried snapping at the legendary gorilla, using his hand to keep the T-rex he didn't notice the other two T-Rex's that were coming up behind him as they both bit into his shoulders, lifting the T-Rex he through body it onto the other two as they left go of him. Beating his chest King Kong came in a socked one of the T-rexs in the jaws, the other two bit the hand threw to the side shaking them off as he picked up the rock smashing it on one of the T-Rex's heads knocking him out as he knocked out the other two by slamming their heads together. Looking at the four humans he started to chase them down as the ran from him reaching out his arm he grabbed to two females, as the other two stopped and turned around.

"oi, let them go" Rito shouted as he brought his sword up and slashed the colossal beast witch did no damage to him "shit" he yelled as he kept trying but to no avail "Issei" he yelled to his brother two was reading a small red ball of flame that had what seemed to be a small bolts of lightning surrounding it, his hands were together looking like a mouth as he charged the small magic attack up.

(it's all good partner) Ddraig said as they unleased the beam of fire and lightning that engulfed the beast in flames though it was really close to Haruna and Mizore, prompting Issei to go and save them using his wings.

"Fuck, Fuck, fuck you Issei, that was too close remember, Yuki-Onna's can't be close to Fire" Mizore yelled at him as the three-landed next to Rito, running away from the beast they ran into a cliff face as they herd the rumblings of the forest "crap what do we do" Rito said as the beast now looked at them.

"I wish I could fly us out of here but there is too many of us" Issei said as the beast grabbed Haruna and Mizore again.

"again, why us" Haruna yelled out as a few arrows hit the large beast, looking at the cliff face there was a bunch of woman on the cliff with bows cocked at Kong.

"Oh Great Kong we humbly request that you let us take the men" the female at the front said dress elegantly compared to the rest "we do not wish to fight you" the female at the front requested to the giant who nodded at them.

"if you're helping us then, can you help them as well" Rito said as the two boys looked at the group of females.

"Great Kong we do not desire the girls only the men" the elegantly dressed female said.

"what help them not us" Rito shouted as Issei summoned his bow.

"Rito they want us, you ready to fight, I have my wings as an escape route just in case" Issei said as the female warriors surrounded the two boys as they got ready to fight.

"who are you guys?" Rito asked as they stood on guard waiting for the first attack.

"we are Amazonians, tribe of only women" the what they boys assumed was their leader the elegantly dressed female.

"nice Amazonians" Issei said as Rito shook his head in embarrassment.

"for facing up to King Kong like that you have shown us your manliness, that manliness and braveness, is the best husband for the leader of the Amazonians" the leader said.

Husband? Us" Rito asked ask Issei shrugged his shoulders.

"don't know why they chose us" Issei said looked at the grope of females.

"now warriors get them" she said as the warriors attacked the two males who were defending the attacks off though it was hard as they were getting over whelmed.

"Issei why us" Rito complained.

"I don't know bro" Issei said as they continued to defend against the attack.

"Rito I can't release my wings, there is too many people that I can't focus properly" Issei said as Rito's face went grim.

"well what do we do" he said blocking another attack.

"I can give you a boost of power and if you take enough out I could focus properly" Issei suggested as another boost counter went off.

"I'll give it a try" Rito said as he grabed Issei hand.

(Gift, Transfer) the gauntlet said as Rito felt the power surge through him as the world slowed down making it easier to attack the oncomes but it still wasn't enough

'More power' a male voice said.

'use this' a female voice said as knowledge entered Rito head as he filtered his blade as he lifted the Excalibur Rapidly.

"Excalibur Rapidly Overdrive- Lethal Frame" Rito chanted as time seamed to stop for him as his body just seemed to move to the closest enemy as he slashed them five times before time restarted and he saw the foe he just slashed up finally get hit as the girl was flung back from the force.

"that was awesome Rito" Issei said as he fired another arrow at the Amazonians before a rope came around his waist "shit Rito I'm captured" Issei yelled out as Rito looked at his brother who was in a rope tie before being tackled by the warriors.

Waking at the village of the Amazonians, the two were tied up on a bed with a bunch of female watching them as they picked up the bed parading them through the small village with wooden houses as they reached the area were a great feast was happing, being placed on a pedestal next to a set of stares they saw the leader and another lady next to her waiting at the bottom.

"Goddess of fertility we ask for your blessing as we take these men as our husbands and we pray to you that you will give us children" the two chanted as the striped down to a cloth bra and loincloth. The two ascended the stairs and got onto their knees getting on the bed that the boys were on.

"so, you're are the manly men that went against King Kong" the second lady said to Rito Issei as the leader was focused on Rito.

"why is your face red?" the leader said confused.

"he is shy" Issei said laughing.

"what is so funny boy" the leader said at Issei.

"well you want us to become your husbands but we are not human so is that ok with you" Issei said as everyone looked at him.

"what do you mean?" the second lady asked as Issei put on a pined faced before his wings popped out showing his dragon and devil wing.

"as you can see I have wings I'm a dragon and a devil" Issei said as the second lady backed off him "and my friend is an alien from planet Deviluke" Issei said as Rito nodded.

"yeah, I am soon to be king Rito Yuuki Deviluke" he said as they two looked at him.

"so, your stronger than us, right?" the leader asked.

"yeah…" Issei said slowly.

"good the Amazonians will be stronger with your powers" the leader said as the two resumed their mating ritual.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo" a scream rang out as everyone looked at the new girl that had Pink hair.

"Lala" the boys sang out as they saw the pink princess.

"Hands off my man" Lala Yelled out making Rito blush hard as she called him her man.

"hey what about me?" Issei yelled out.

"oh, yeah hands off his brother" Lala Added as warriors approached her as Lala got into a fighting stance ready to take back her man.

"warriors contain her" the leader yelled as they fought Lala but her natural enhanced speed and strength combined with Ura's small training for her she made quick work of her opponents but she fell when one of the warriors grabbed her tails making her moan out lewdly as she fell to the ground as she was covered by the Amazonians.

"Lala what happened" Rito yelled out to her.

"someone grabbed my tail and my tail, along with my sisters when is garbed by someone gets us aroused and horny" she said.

"woah" Rito said the Amazonian leader trailed her finger down his chest towards his cloth that was hiding his important parts "no touchy" he said as he looked to his brother for help who was in a daze as the second females breast was pushed against him.

"Issei, wake up" Rito yelled out snapping the stupor that Issei was in.

"Rito can you see I'm enjoying myself" Issei complained.

"but what about your girls at home" Rito said.

"hey, I'm sure Ray and Akia won't mind" he shrugged.

"but what about Rias, Asia and the others" Rito pointed out

"oh yeah they might get mad" Issei said as pushed the girl away "sorry love I got other women to satisfy" he said as he snapped the rope that was tying him down as two roar echoed from opposite ends of the village as King Kong entered the village with Haruna on his shoulders and Mizore on the T-Rex that they tamed.

"what why King Kong, we are not your enemies" the leader shouted getting off Rito when she saw the great ape.

"hands off my Man, and best friend" Haruna shouted from King Kong's shoulder.

"and hands of my brothers in Law" Mizore yelled from the T-Rex.

"Careful not to destroy the building ok, now let's get them" Haruna said as King Kong walked towards were Lala was being held.

"stop that woman on top of Kong" they leader shouted as Lala was freed from her dog pile while Mizore came from the other side to help secure a route out and protect Haruna. Seeing the two raging beasts in their camp the Amazonians got scared as they knew they couldn't take on the beast their scales were too thick and they were far taller than them.

"retreat Amazonians retreat" the leader shouted as she picked up her weapon and helped her fellow women get out of the camp. Seeing the enemy leave the group stood in the middle of the village fleeing the T-Rex and King Kong.

"Thank you, guys" Rito said as he bowed to the two girls.

Yeah thanks" Issei said as a new person entered the scene.

"that was quite impressive, especially you miss…" Prince Kata asked Haruna.

"Haruna" Haruna replied.

"Miss Haruna, no one has been able to tame the legendary beast before, so congratulations" Prince Kata said as a beam appeared behind him "the hunt is over let us all return" he said as he headed into the beam, looking up at king Kong, Haruna said goodbye to the beast that took a liking to her as he looked at her sadly.

"I'm sorry I can't take you with me" Haruna said as Kong looked at her and nodded leaving the scene as they started to head into the beam with Issei and Mizore last making sure that everything was all clear, heading towards the beam Mizore felt this nudge against her back turning around she saw the large T-Rex behind her.

"Issei we have a Problem, I think we actually tamed it and is now dependant on us" Mizore said as they looked at the large dino.

"well what do we do?" Issei said as they couldn't take it with them, they thought for a few seconds before coming up with nothing "well we'll just have to leave him, see ya dino" he said as they dashing into the portal as the T-Rex chased them stopping before the portal and Roaring. Getting back on the ship they got back into the main room and got redressed.

"thank you all for participating, there is one other thing I forgot to mention when we started" Kata said.

"and what's that?" Lala questioned.

"well the winner gets a trophy and a title for the year" Kata said as the trophy came out, he picked it up and handed it to Haruna.

"you my dear not only get this trophy but for this cycle you are crowned number one hunter in the galaxy" Kata said as Haruna looked at him in shock.

"number one… in the galaxy" Haruna stuttered out as he nodded and they finished their business leaving the Castle like ship and heading into Zastin's who sent the down to earth in front of the old school building, making their way up their stairs they opened the doors.

"were back"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	42. Chapter 37

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Parents + Vampire**

"Were back" Issei said as they saw everyone when they walked through the door.

"Guys" everyone screamed out as they rushed up to them to give them their greeting especially with some getting a bit more possessive then most mainly that being Rias and Moka as another person entered with a large trophy.

"Haruna?" Yui asked as everyone looked at the purple haired girl with a large trophy.

"yeah" she asked as everyone asked her what the trophy was as they told their tale of their experience as intergalactic diplomats. The time ticked on as they told their story before a silver portal appeared in the room, revealing a familiar red headed devil.

"will this is a good time isn't it" the red headed devil said.

"Brother" Rias said surprised that her brother was here.

"hey Zecks" Tsukune said as they turned around to see the young man.

"umm who is this hunk" Risa said as she looked at him.

"that is my brother one of the devil kings of the underworlds Sirzechs Lucifer" Rias said before Akeno stepped in.

"and this behind him is they lovely silver haired beauty that is his wife, Grayfia" Akeno said before she smiled evilly as she added a bit more to her introduction of Grayfia "although his other woman isn't here" she said as everyone looked at her with Wide eyes

"Akeno, what do you mean and where did you get that information" Sirzechs said nervously as eyes hit the devil king.

"well I seemed to recall calling you when we needed help against Kokabiel, and you were making out with Lady Leviathan" she said innocently though she was enjoying this internally.

"Sister?" Sona said as bewildered at the notion that her sister was together with Sirzechs.

"you can't be serious brother, what about Grayfia, your position you know you can't have a harem" Rias shouted angrily at her brother more so for Grayfia sake rather then her disappointment of her brother.

"Rias look at Grayfia she isn't angry…. Oh my" Kyouko said to Rias before she realised something "Grayfia you're in on this aren't you" Kyouko asked as Grayfia looked away with a blush.

"oh my Grayfia your, not are you?" Rias asked as Grayfia nodded.

"yes me, Sirzechs and Serafall are in a relationship" she said.

"Grayfia you can't just tell them that" Sirzechs said to his wife as he looked at her embarrassed.

"well you're the one that initiated the relationship" Grayfia said.

"well you could have stopped me you know, but you joined in" he rebutted as Grayfia opened her mouth another voice range out.

"not to be rude, but why are here?" Mikan questioned.

"what you don't know its parent's day tomorrow" he said as Tsukune started to freak a little.

"Tsukune what's wrong" Moka asked as they looked at the couple.

"well if you here for that, then Mum and dad are coming home and….. the others are coming" he said slightly nervous.

"others?" Kurumu asked.

"our…. Parents" Mizore said as she too came to the realisation of who was coming "uh oh" she said.

"guys I know this is sudden but we need to get home" Tsukune said as everyone looked at him strangely "parents Day is tomorrow so that means, that means their parents are coming now… I think" Tsukune explained as everyone nodded and a large-scale portal was set up sending them all to the Hyoudou house hold, meanwhile Sirzechs and Grayfia were still at ORC by themselves.

"man, that was so scary, thanks love" he said as he kissed her cheek before noticing that she was still flushed in the cheeks "are you still…." He asked an only got a nod "I'm sure Rias wont mind if we come later, now come here" Sirzechs said as he grabbed his wife by the waist, and led her to one of the couches.

"Dam Magic is so cool" Mio said as her and Risa marvelled in what just happened.

"so why did we have to come home so early" Mikan question wanting more details.

"well it's just our parents are a little… what's the word I'm looking for" Kurumu asked as she count think of the word right away.

"eccentric" Yukari pointed out.

"yeah eccentric" Kurumu said as Mizore nodded.

"and our dad is a little sticked about things" Kokoa said as a click was heard at the door.

"Guys were back" a man's voice rang out as two older people were standing in the walkway, one was a woman in her 30's that had orange hair and yellow eyes and the other was a man also in his 30's with messy black hair and Gold/Brown eyes.

"Mum, Dad" the Hyoudou family called out and ran to their parents as they saw them in the walkway and hug them as they family had their reunion.

"wow who are all these people… there all girls, oh yeah, did you guys?" the man said as his sons looked at him with giant smiles.

"yep" Issei said as a slap came to the back of both his head and his fathers

"calm down boys" their mother said before she properly noticed the girls, gaining this excited look on her face.

"oh no guys hold her back" Kyouko said as their mother went into work mode.

"what's going on?" Moka asked nervously.

"mums in work mode now and she gets weird" Kyouko said holding her mother but was flipped over her mother's shoulder and onto her back as their mother made a bee line for Lala.

"wow, what a great body, her beast size, tight but and well her overall condition is extent" she said rubbing Lala all over crating her analysis, maying both Lala blush and moan out slightly as hands were rubbing all over her.

"mum away from her" Rito dragged his mother away from Lala.

"ops sorry when into work mode" she said.

"work mode?" Rias asked confused just like everyone else.

"yeah, our mum is a fashion designer and she produced models" Mikan said sighing as everyone came over.

"hello I'm Ringo Hyoudou" the older woman said as beckoned her husband over.

"hey guys I'm Saibai Hyoudou" he said as he peered looking at everyone that was here.

"ummm Tsukune, who are these guys?" his father said to him.

"well um how do I explain this" Tsukune said as everyone rushed up to them greeting them politely through Rias too this a step too far when she called them Mother and father.

"Rias, what are you saying" Issei said slightly nervous.

"well they're family now, so I thought I should address them as such" she pointed out.

"so how did you all meet?" Saibai asked.

"well I had to die to meet her" Issei said as everyone looked at him.

"Issei what are you saying" Ray nudged him as he should know better than to reveal the supernatural.

"I know what you mean she is gorgeous" his dad joked as his mum looked at him closely

"you're not kidding, are you?" his mother said as everyone reeled from her question as he shook his head.

"mmmm alright, then what are you?" She asked Rias who was shocked that she wasn't freaking out

"me?" Rias pointed at herself as Ringo nodded.

"I'm a devil, and thanks to an unfortunate event so is your son" Rias apologised to her who put her hand up.

"as long as he's ok, plus he has you, a girlfriend and I'm sorry about his libido, he gets that from his father" she said as a 'hey' was herd from Saibai.

"so if your supernatural I'm getting everyone else is too" Saibai asked excited as only a handful of people nodded.

"you guys that didn't nod let me guess, alien" Ringo said a few nodded as Yui shook her head making Ringo smile "Yui stop shaking your head and get over here, you too Haruna, Risa and Mio" she said as she walked over to the human girls and hugged them as she grabbed on to their front "getting bigger, Rito like them big" Ringo Teased making Yui, Haruna and Rito blush and making Mio and Risa giggle.

"so would you like to tell us about yourselves" Saibai said as they all sat down an explained their time together.

Hours passed and the last girl Lala had just finished giving her account of time on earth and with Rito.

"Wow that is a lot to take in" Saibai said though he was really excited as he just herd that all type of creatures lived here.

"oh I forgot to mention apart from, Sin, Tia, Toto and Kyu we also have a few other familiars that are creatures," Tsukune as Yukari had to summon, her bird Suzaku, Lernaean, the Warg while Ray summoned her tiger.

"Wow" Ringo said as she saw the beast in the room.

"hello" Lerarna said shocking Ringo and Saibai who looked at the Hydra.

"hello ummmm Hydra" Saibai said confused on what to call it?

"My name is Lernaean" she said as it heads bow to them as a knock was herd on the door showing Sirzechs and Grayfia.

"hello…. Holly shit its Sakuya Izayoi" Saibai said as he saw Grayfia becoming stunned at her appearance with the two confused on what he just said.

"Zechs, Grayfia, come in" Kyouko said as she pushed her dad out of the way as he was too stunned to move.

"hello again" Sirzechs said as he entered the living room with everyone as he spotted Ringo he walked up to her and introduced himself.

"hello I am Sirzechs and this is Grayfia" he said pointing to his wife and maid.

"hello I am Ringo Hyoudou and that over there is Saibai" she pointed at her stunned husband as Sirzechs was given a room to sit as everyone told Ringo, Haruna, Yui, Mio and Risa about the supernatural and extra-terrestrial until another knock was herd this time Ringo got up to answer the door and what she saw was a little strange, a extremely busty blue haired, woman a purple haired woman that was wearing a kimono holding a large box, what seemed to be a yeti, a witch and regular man?, count Dracula and a creepy priest with a what seemed to be another witch.

"umm can I help you?" she asked the large group confused as it looked like some Halloween group.

"yes this is the Hyoudou house hold is it not" Count Dracula asked as Ringo nodded "then may we come in I am the parent of Moka and Kokoa and these are the parents of their friends" he said as she let them through, as they made their way to the living room everyone looked at their new guests.

"dad, Mum" they all called as they went to their parents before they spotted ruby.

"Ruby" they said as saw their old friend who came up to them to hug them.

"so you're here" Tsukune said to Mikogami.

"indeed I am, how is the ghoul" Mikogami asked.

"he's stable, though he does want to get out, to do surprisingly normal things" Tsukune said as on the other side of the room Rito was asked something he forgot.

"Rito Hyoudou, my payment" Yami asked him as he nodded at her and ran upstairs to get the wad of cash he had for her.

"there we are 500,000 yen like I promised" he said as his mother look at him.

"what are you doing?" she asked as he told her of the story of how he hired her for protection.

"mmm, thank you for looking after my son" Ringo said to Yami who nodded.

"thank you miss" she said as she left the room to get a drink.

"so everyone is here for Parents' Day?" Saibai asked the other parents who nodded though Ringo was weary of Mikogami who was there just to observe and see how Tsukune was doing but after what she was told she understood why he was here, before long a green portal appeared and out came the fallen leader Azazel.

"sorry for being late, oh hey I'm Azazel Ray's Dad" he said as he pulled out a bottle of booze so he could drink witch Saibai and haply partook in.

"Mizore" her mother shouted who was named Tsurara.

"yes mother" Mizore said.

"here is that item you requested for" Tsurara said as Mizore called over Issei as all the kids were in the other room together.

"ahh thank you Miss Shirayuki for this" Issei said as he thanked Tsurara for his new weapon making her look at him strangely until Mizore told her that Issei wanted it not her to which she nodded.

"do realise that is not put together and will need to be assembled, Mizore can help you she knows how to put it together" Tsurara said as the two nodded and left leaving the parents together again.

"Moka, Kokoa, want to explain to me why the house is going unused?" Isa asked as the girls looked at him.

"umm well we just want to be with Tsukune" Kokoa said to her father as he looked at her unfazed.

"is that so, and what about my other conditions?" he asked as the two looked away embarrassed that they couldn't for fill their condition.

"so, no jobs huh, well I guess I can excuse that, although you are getting good grades" he asked as they nodded and he smiled at them, making them hug their father, before leaving him with the adults.

Before long Mikan and Kurumu finished making dinner and everyone who's parents weren't at the house left bar Akia.

"Issei be at school early, student council as extra work to do tomorrow" Sona said as she left.

"Father, Dark lord Mikogami can I talk to you about my Rosary" Moka said as they nodded leaving the table "father I want you to take my Rosary off me" she said as her father looked at her seriously.

"I'm sorry my daughter what was that" Issa said caught off guard "why would you want me to do that, you need it to contain your Vampire powers plus if I do you… you won't be here anymore" he said sadden although she was a fake personality she was still his daughter.

"I know but we've talked about this and it's not fair that I'm the main personality of this body when I was in here second" she said as the two looked at her before another voice entered the conversation.

"there is another way" the voice said that belonged to Yukari.

"Miss Sendo?" Issa said as he saw the witch but not what he remembered.

"I used a potion to change my body, I know it's not the best thing to do but it needed to be done, anyway I think I have a solution to this problem" she said before discussing what could be done.

"and what would that be? you're not referring to homunculuing are you" Mikogami asked as Yukari nodded.

"homunculuing?" Issa asked confused.

"the old Alchemist term for cloning, it's a very difficult thing to do as it takes a long time to prepare and the ritual for the soul transfer is very difficult, and even then, it won't guarantee to work, but if it does, Miss Akashiya would be exactly the same as she was before even the bodies will look the same, there are some thing I do not know about this myself as this a non-powered vampire going into her own body, so she might gain her original powers while they are still with the original body" Mikogami stated as Yukari nodded.

"I am indeed, while it is risky this is the only way to keep both sides of Moka without sacrificing one or the other" Yukari stated as She pulled off Moka's Rosary to reveal Ura.

"are you sure about this Moka" Issa asked Ura.

"**I am dad, I have discussed this with my other side a lot and while she might have been a created personality at first she has become a sister to me and I would be quite saddened for her to leave"** Ura stated as Issa hugged her.

"alight, I'll think about it" he said as they head back to eat.

Later that night the party was dyeing down when Sirzechs asked Issei a strange question.

"do you mind if I bunk with you tonight?" he asked Issei.

"I do, and your not" he said.

"well its just that I need to talk to you about some serious thing that need to be talked about" he said as they walked to his room making the girls follow.

"brother what are you doing?" Rias asked annoyed that he took Issei away from her.

"I was just going to discuss important things with his so I'll be borrowing him through the night" he just smiled at his sister who looked away annoyed as they now had to find somewhere else to bunk for the night.

"so Zechs what is it" Issei said as they sat on his bed.

"well, it's mother and father" Zechs said to Issei.

"yeah and?" said standing up and getting a makeshift mattress from the cupboard just outside his door.

"well it's just that after seeing the phoenix fight, and the way you battle Kokabiel they want to marry Rias off to you" he said as Issei finish setting it up.

"and that's why we needed to talk?" Issei asked confused.

"well yes but that won't be for a while, you will see my mother when you come down for the young devils meeting but the point of all this is how do you feel about Rias?" Zechs said.

"I love her" Issei said as Sirzechs raised an eyebrow.

"you love her?" he asked curious to what he meant.

"well I do, I love all my girls equally, but I can't just go and tell your parents that now can't I" Issei laughed out making Zechs smile.

"you cocky bastard" he said as he got into bed, lying on the ground Sirzechs was very happy about the way things were.

"thanks, Issei" he said as Issei looked down at him.

"what do you mean?" Issei asked.

"well you see because I the devil king everyone gives up everything for me and you're the first not to give me that treatment.

"well were friends aren't we, now if I didn't know you and thought you were going to snap my neck at any second then things would be different" Issei joked out making Sirzechs laugh.

"I suppose your right…night" and with that the night came to an end.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	43. Chapter 38

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Parents Day+ vampire**

Walking up the next day with Sirzechs in the room was awkward to say the least, on top of this awkwardness he also had to wake up early for Sona was rough while it was only an hour before they would usually would, he didn't like it he loved his sleep just like his brothers, having a quiet morning by himself he noticed how different and better the house was with more people not that he didn't know how it was as he had his brothers but he understood why living together with people was so great.

Making his way to school on his bike as he couldn't be bother walking he parked in the staff carpark and headed into the school were Sona and almost the rest of the student council were.

"Issei you're here" Sona said as just after he arrived the last member busted through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late miss Sitri" Ruruko said as Sona nodded and they sat down to plan out the day, the meeting was well until they came down to the final moment of the day.

"now that is the whole day you guys understand what to do?" Sona said making everyone nod before Issei stood up.

"guys I want to invite you all to our concert this afternoon" Issei said as everyone looked at him confused.

"concert?" Saji asked.

"yeah, my band and Moka's idol group will perform after school" Issei stated as Sona shook her head.

"Issei you'll disband that concert now; we don't want the parents to get the wrong idea about our school" Sona said as Issei shook his head.

"can't its already set in stone I asked the principal" Issei said as Sona smiled at him.

"you know I can just talk to the principal, you know how he is" she said as he looked at her.

"common Sona, just this once" Issei pleaded making Sona sigh.

"alright just this once" she said as Issei dived over the table and hugged Sona making everyone at the meeting apart from Tsubaki angry.

"get away from Lady Sitri" Momo said as Saji pulled Issei off his master, recovering from the hug Sona walked over to Issei as Saji let go of his friend as his master stood in front of the Gremory Pawn.

"why did I say about doing that in public" Sona said sternly to him.

"not" he replied nervously.

"then don't" she said to him as he chuckled with in the Last night his final dragon assimilation was finished and his eye slight and nose was superb, which was good for him as he could now see farther away which helped his sniping and his nose he could smell all kinds of smells one his just smelt of Sona arousal which confused Issei on why she smelt like that although the smelling was really hard to get use to though Ddraig helped him out with differentiating smells and helping with not overloading his smell senses but teaching him how to tune his nose, but that would take some time.

Leaving the room with Saji the two did a quick clean-up of places that needed a quick touch up.

"hey Saji should I tell Sona that her sister is coming or not?" Issei asked his good friend next to him.

"yeah why would you hold that info back?" Saji said confused.

"well I'm learning about all these things from Sirzechs about the devil world, including Serafall leviathan who is Sona's sister and she's a little nutty… scratch that she a total sic-con, like Sirzechs and I think it would be a great show to watch, but what do you think Saji" Issei said to the other pawn who was stunned from what he just herd.

"you're getting lessons from Lucifer" Saji said as Issei nodded "and the leviathan is Sona's sister" again Issei nodded "wow man that pretty cool, so why you asking me?" Saji asked as Issei stopped his work.

"ummm that's because, if you see or hear anything unusual you know it will be Sona's sister" Issei said as Saji nodded before they returned to their work as everyone came into the school with their parents, some students happy other dreading the day.

Seeing his group at the gate, he noticed someone sitting by the wall, a silver haired woman wearing a burgundy skirt with a silver chain coming out of the skirt pocket, a dark green V neck shirt and a black jacket over the top of it.

"Rival" the female said as everyone part of the group looked at her with wary eyes before leaving the four as they Ray said that they could handle vali though Rias was still wary of her and worried for her pawn and lover.

"Vali" ray said as she saw her one of her best friends standing at the gate.

"Ray" Vali said as ray and Azazel came up to her.

"Azazel?" Vali asked as she saw her adopted father.

"yeah sorry about that I forgot to mention that I changed my mind and came with everyone" Azazel said shrugging his shoulders as Vali looked at him unamused.

"Vali, I like to introduce you to your rival and potential band mate Issei Hyoudou" Azazel said to vali as she looked at her rival.

"he doesn't look like much" Vali said to him.

"hey what's that supposed to mean" Issei said angrily.

"I mean you wield the boosted gear but you don't look like much in terms of strength" she mocked him.

"I don't need strength to protect my lovers, family and friends" he counted as she looked at him.

"is that so, well you know what they say about dragons that their power attracts many things both danger and pleasure, so are you sure that you can win against the dangers" Vali said as Azazel chuckled.

"watching to many martial arts films again" he said as she looked away with a ting of red on her face.

"of course, not" she yelled at him defensively as he and Ray laughed as they saw the usually emotionless Vali act like a girl.

"anyway, thanks vali" Azazel said as vali pulled up a magic circle to leave.

"Vali wait take these" Issei said as he shoved some papers into her hands "come back the afternoon once school finishes with your guitar, it's your audition" he said as she looked at him.

"really" she asked unamused as he nodded and she disappeared through a portal as the four of them went to their classrooms were everyone was there and the boys all staring at Agatha but everyone was admiring the fact that they had a famous person Saibai in the room even the other parents were giddy about it.

"ahh human boys just love my curves" Agatha said pushing her just up as a smug look appeared on her face.

"yeah well those boys don't know what you have if they did they would laugh at you" Tsurara said as she looked at Agatha with a smug face.

"me? Bitch all you did was stalk people and send them creep letters" Agatha retorted at her feeling great about what she just said, by now everyone was looking at the two mothers feuding.

"mother stop" Kurumu and Mizore said to their mothers to no avail, not wanting a repeat of last year when they destroyed the cafeteria of Yokai academy.

"Stop" Issa said sternly to them as they looked at him "now" he said seriously as they tensed up.

"yes teach" they apologised quickly as stopped their feuding and got in line with everyone else as the others was so confused on what happened.

"Teach?" the monster girls said to each other as they were confused on what just happened before long the teacher off the class showed up.

"hello everyone I'm Mr Kazuma the teacher of this class and of modern Japanese, today I'm going to give you all some clay as today we are going to explore how creativity can be not only be used to write but creating items that will then give you inspiration to write, so today I want to create something that is original, creative but that meaningful to you or that represents yourself" their teacher said as he walked around the classroom handing out the clay.

"Sir can I have a little more" Issei and Rito said as the teacher nodded.

"I knew you say that Hyoudous, so for you a brought more I know you are the creative type" his teacher said to them as they looked at the extra pieces of clay, they weren't as give as big of a piece that everyone else got but it was enough to make what they wanted and they got set to work, meanwhile the others set off to work on their own project that were in similar to Issei's and Rito's project to represent what they loved the most.

"ahhh there he is, our gifted artist" Mr Kazuma said as everyone stopped to look at Issei desk and on his desk 4 things a statue of Akia, Ray, Rias and Asia who were all fully nude with their long cascading hair covering all the parts that were immodest giving the statues more of an appeal.

"wow, this is amazing" one girl said as she looked at the statues.

"wow its Rias" another said as they all looked at the grey Rias statue and the other making a big commotion trying to buy it off him.

"show off" Rito said as he smiled at his brother, at the back Issei's father was smiling at him as he mother had left to be with Mikan, looking over to his other sons he could see the same with Tsukune as he had made a carving of Moka which was just as good as Issei's and he could tell a lot of love and dedication went into it unlike Issei that was fuelled by sex but they were great none the lest, looking at his last son Rito he felt something from him as Rito was the odd bunch of the group as he was shy unlike the rest of them but he had made a chibi version of all his friends and family in what seemed to be dozens with one standing out from the rest was a small chibi Haruna that had the most work put into it and he felt the love put into it.

"it's good isn't it" Issa said to the other dads who nodded.

"each crafted by love for one another" Saibai said he smiled and left going to meet his eldest to spend some time with her, leaving the class room the door opened once more revealing a small kid waring a purple jacket with black pants, walking over to the parent's area's he stood next to Issa.

"hello boy" Issa said as he looked down at the small kid.

"old man" the kid said as he smiled at the silver haired weirdo.

"Papa" Lala called out as she saw the kid.

"Lala" he said as she ran over to the small kid and hugged him.

'that's her father, he's so tiny' 'he looks more like her brother then her dad' and other comments started flying around the room.

"Lala what did I tell you about making aging machines" he said winking at her.

"oh Papa I'm sorry" she smiled at him as she pulled out her D-diel and pulled out what seemed to be a Peke badge, transforming the small boy into a young man that was taller than her.

"what are you doing here Papa" Lala asked.

"I came to see you and your fiancée" he said looking at Rito.

"me Sir Gid" Rito said giving a light bow making everyone turn to see this revelation that just happened

"I see that Zastin has being giving you lessons, but for now I'm here just to see how you do, and just between you and me, look at these babes you got at your school" he said to Rito before whispering the last part to him as he shook his head and return to his seat as the lesson continued though the buzz about the small kid being Lala's dad was still going throughout the room and the legendary Saibai was in the room too.

Leaving the class room the students went a different way than their parents as they were once again shown around the school if they didn't already come to check it out the first time, sitting in one of the walkways was Rias and Akeno with Rias sitting down as she looked every stressed.

"Rias" Issei asked as he and the others from his class room walked up to her.

"guys" she said as she saw the large group until she spotted a Statue of her in Issei hands "did you make this?" Rias ask as she looked at the incredible detail that went into the statue.

"thanks, Issei" she said as she hugged him.

"wow I want one too, please Issei" Akeno said holding the statue.

"you mean while your naked, yeah" he shouted as a wack came from behind belonging to Katase.

"no Issei you can't, I won't allow it" she said as Ray and Aika giggled.

"you mean you want one too" Ray teased as Katase looked away blushing.

"Issei you may have to touch to learn my curves" Akeno said making Issei drool as he pictured a naked Akeno earning another slap this time though from Yui.

"no immoral behaviour those statues are already Immoral enough" Yui stated as Issei looked at her before lightly sniffing the Air, he wanted to try his new nose on his friends and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity.

"and I guess you wouldn't want me to tell everyone that your excited after getting that statue from Rito now would you" he said out loud so everyone could hear making Yui blush and look away from everyone.

"hahahahah, that's classic" Risa said as she looked at her uptight friend "you getting all hot and bother over Rito" she teased out making Rito also blush as he realised that he turned Yui on.

"heheheh look at Rito" Mio said as everyone saw Rito's face as the two continued to tease the two with the others chatting to rias about her parent and brother being here who was embarrassing her to no end, until they saw a bunch of guys running towards the gym.

"yeah a magical girl photo shoot" one shouted as everyone looked at each other confused.

"she's here" Issei said running off towards the gym as well as Rias thought for a moment until she put the pieces together.

'oh boy' she thought as they all went to chase Issei. Making it into the hall Issei saw a bunch of boys with camera's going off constantly and girl with black hair on the stage wearing a pink Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven costume.

'really milky seven alternative' Issei thought as he jumped onto the stage.

"alright guys, got to leave" he yelled at the guys who kept taking pictures despite his warning.

"get out of the shot Issei" one boy said as another voice appeared.

"you heard him get out we don't need this kind of commotion on parent's day" Saji said as he back up Issei as he turned to the cosplayer "are you related to someone" he asked the girl as Issei taped him on the shoulder before telling something to Saji.

"that's her, leviathan" Issei said as Saji was stunned this girl was a devil king, but she didn't look like one in fact she looked normal, as one could get cosplaying.

"Miss Serafall" Issei said as the magical girl looked at him.

"how do you know who I am?" she asked pointing her staff at him looking a little angry.

"Friend of Sirzechs" he said as she lowered her staff "you looking for Sona she should be here in a moment" he said as the door opened "see" he pointed at her as Serafall dashed off to her sister.

"Sona!" the girl yelled out making Sona freeze up "oh Sona I'm so happy to see you, you look sad you should be jumping into my arms saying oh big sis, and then we make out and take each other's clothes off and have some sis on sis Yuri action" Serafall said to Sona who was still stunned that her sister was here and what she just said in front of everyone at school no less.

"well do it Serafall" Issei said as Sona looked at him with death in her eyes "joking joking" he said putting his hands up as he and everyone moved towards the sisters with Haruna keeping Yui at bay so that she won't make a scene.

"who's that?" Moka asked Rias.

"that is Serafall leviathan, one of the four devil kings" Rias explained to everyone.

"and Sirzechs other lover" Risa pointed out as Rias hung her head in shame.

"yes, that person" she said as Rias greeted the devil king.

"oh Rias hello" Serafall said to rias.

"you here to see Sona miss Leviathan" Rias said.

"I am but Sona is mean and I had to find out through Zec…. I mean by myself" she said quickly trying to hid the fact that she heard it from Sirzechs.

"it's ok we know about, you and my older brother" Rias said as Serafall looked stunned as people here knew her secret.

"it's all good, sera, I can call you that can't I" Issei said shocking Rias and Sona as Serafall looked at him confused.

"Sera?" she questioned "sorry only family and Sirzechs and call me that, so" she said as he smiled at her as Rias saw this she mouthed at Sona 'tackle him', Sona looking at her best friend was confused but agreed as Issei was getting too familiar with her Sister which could lead to problems, tackling the boy everyone was confused.

"Sona, Rias" Serafall called out as she saw the girls tackle the boy.

"sorry about that he can be a little overzealous" Rias apologised before she looked down at the boy she tackled "Issei she is one of the devil kings show her some respect" she stated as Serafall bent down to talk to Issei who was in boobie heaven as his face was in-between Rias's overly large breasts and Sona slightly smaller breasts.

"who are you?" Serafall Asked as Issei looked up at her getting a good panty shot witch was a nice pink thong.

"I'm am Hyoudou Issei, my sister" he said as his head was pushed into the ground by Sona.

"Sister?" she asked but she count hear anything from him as his face was to the ground "Rias, Sona get off him I want to talk to him" she said as the two girls looked at each other as everyone else who had been watching the strange conversation quickly pitched in for Rias and Sona saying it wasn't a good idea "but I want to hear what he has to say" she said as the girls looked at each other and sighed getting off Issei.

"what do you mean by sister?" she asked him

"what hasn't Sona told you I'm dating her" he said smiling as everyone groaned out in embarrassment seeing this scene unfold.

"really, Sona why didn't you tell me" her sister asked getter uncomfortably close to Sona.

"well it's because were not dating, he's only take me out one…" she froze as her speech betrayed her she didn't want to spill that last part.

"once… so you are dating" Serafall quickly realised as she glared at Issei.

"so, tell me again who you are and what you are to Sona, and don't lie" she asked while pointing Milky's wand at him.

"I'm Hyoudou Issei and Sona's boyfriend" he said bowing to her as she looked at him unimpressed.

"it's true I am her boyfriend she told me that she'll date anyone that beat her in a game of chess as a sign of intelligence" he said as Sona looked away she regretting telling him that as it had finally come to bit her in the ass.

"wow so you beat her impressive how did you do it" Serafall asked becoming relaxed.

"using a cheap strategy that I modified from a video game" he admitted as she looked at him a smiled.

"that shows intelligence too, while you might think it's cheap to use it shows creativeness and wisdom" she said as the bell rang making everyone leave to go back to class except Sona and her sister.

"he interesting, I'm so happy for you Sona, and while I do not know much about him I'll back you up when you introduce him to mum and dad" she said as she ran out of the hall to Sona's class to her lover's and her sister's classroom, walking out to the yard she saw nobody around as looked at the trees blowing in the wind standing there she felt weak and unable to plan her next move as she tried to rationalise to herself that she didn't like Issei but the more she thought about it the more that rationale was falling apart.

"do I?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	44. Chapter 39

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 39: the concert +vampire**

Walking back to her classroom the thoughts still lingered in her mind about if she had feelings for the pervert she couldn't, could she? sitting in her class she had these thoughts flowing though her mind as her desk neighbour Rias was struggling with her own problem as her Father, Brother and Sister in Law were all there watching her in class Even Azazel was in their classroom no doubt for Akeno, who wasn't doing well with him in the classroom.

On the other side Kokoa and mikan were in their classrooms with their parents with Ringo and Saibai changing places as he and Isa continued to talk as Ringo was with the other mothers and Gid who she met during the small break.

The day way going well as lunchtime came around though it was tricky with all the human guardians with the human friends, though Yuu and Akiho were informed especial with Akiho as Huruna told her sister about her confession and gave out one to many details about what happened and had to tell her sister about everything who told Yuu with permission of Haruna.

"so let me get this right your Rias's father?" Miss Ishihara (Murayama's mother) asked Mr Gremory who chuckled.

"hahahah yes I am" he chuckled out as the human parents looked at the supernatural parents strangely except from Saibai and Ringo who were getting stairs from everyone like that had all day for being celebrities.

"not to be rude but you all look so young and successful" Miss Ogura (Katase's Mother) asked them as the early forties woman asked them as to her and the others they looked like they were in there 20's.

"Thank you" Tsurara smiled at Miss Orgura as Agatha laughed.

"you successful, please you run a Lodge that barely gets any use" Agatha said to Tsurara who looked at her.

"and what just because you own a nightclub in the city makes you better than me, my ski resort gets doesn't get much customers outside the winter season does not mean it's unsuccessful" Tsurara snapped back.

"whatever stalker"

"what was that boob monster"

"I said stalker"

"hunnie calm down" Erikku Shirayuki (Mizore's father) said to his wife though it was unsuccessful.

"no, not after what this slut has said to me" she snapped at her husband.

"STOP" an annoyed voice rang out from Isa.

"Make us" the two feuding mothers snapped at him.

"do you really want me to put you in your place like last time" he said annoyed.

"please that was 17 years ago, plus you're not our teacher anymore" Agatha mocked him as he looked at her pissed off, hearing that bit of information the human parents were shocked as they did the math and he was meant to be 60 and over but he looked like he was in his 30's.

"you know I don't need to be your teacher put to teach you a lesson about respect" he said as his Yokai flared up not enough that it could be seen but enough to show that he meant business but they weren't backing down.

"please last time we beat you" Tsurara said.

"last time? it took three of you to even coming close to beating me, what makes you think you could this time" he said as Agatha and Tsurara growled at him as another entered the conversation.

"Guys stop your making a scene" Fujiko said as she sat between her friends.

"Fujiko shut up, he's calling you weak too by saying all three of us were required to beat him" Agatha said to her as looked at her fellow mother and friend.

"me weak? I am the strongest out of us" Fujiko said angrily but it didn't quite sound angry.

"says the shy kid that got picked on and ignored by everyone" Agatha pointed out.

"I'm just not good with people that's all, that's why I have you" Fujiko said looking down embarrassed.

"and that is why you should shut up and let me do the talking" Tsurara said as Agatha looked at her growling.

"you? I don't think so I better at talking then you" Agatha stated making Tsurara growl.

"yeah skank the only good talk you do is getting men into bed" Tsurara said smugly.

"what did you call me snow bitch" Agatha growled as the two's conversation devolved into throwing Insults at each other until a hand grabbed their collars and lifted them up.

"excuse us, I need to teach these girls a lesson" Isa apologised to everyone as they struggled in his hands.

"NOOOOO, help us" they two mothers called out as they were carried out of the cafeteria.

"were sorry" Mizore, Kurumu and Fujiko apologised for their mother's and friend's behaviours.

"it's all good there interesting though" Miss Ishihara smiled awkwardly as that whole ordeal was interesting to say the least.

As they day finished up, because it was parent's day the length of the school day was shortened to accommodate for the parents. Finishing off for the day an announcement was herd throughout the school by a familiar voice.

"ladies and gentleman, I am Hyoudou Issei and I am inviting you too a dual concert that is taking place on track field, so if you like to hear some music to finish off your day at our wonderful school come if not have a wonderful day" Issei said as everyone that herd it that knew the boy froze.

"what does he mean concert?" Yui asked as they all ran outside to the track field to see a large stage with two people standing on it, Issei and Yukari.

"Issei, Yukari, what is the meaning of this" Yui shouted as she wasn't happy whit what was on the track field.

"well we asked the principle if we could do this" Yukari stated.

"but why are you on there?" Moka asked her friend.

"we too are going to perform, I've even got all the costumes" she said showing the costumes off as the monster girls just looked at her "please" she pleaded with them as they sighed.

"alright Yukari" Kurumu said as the others looked at her.

"you're going up there" Kokoa shouted as Kurumu nodded.

"yeah, why not" Kurumu said as Mizore followed as Moka looked around for Tsukune but found him already on the stage, running up there Kokoa was the last on the stage shaking her head as she came up the stairs on the side.

Seeing the band set up she wasn't sure what to do as they didn't have a band they were a singing group, the singing group left the stage to get changed as people started appearing to see the show, appearing behind the curtain the newest member appeared.

"Vali, thanks for coming" Issei said as he shook his rivals hand.

"Issei Hyoudou" she replied as she held her purple guitar.

"so you ready to play? And it's just Issei" he asked as she nodded "well I'm going to asked you of one thing while you're playing" he said to her.

"and that is?" she asked.

"can you wear your balance breaker?" he asked her as she looked at him confused

"why my balance breaker?" she inquired

"well were called the Kings and queens of the supernatural, so were using our powers to look cool" Akia said coming up behind Issei wearing her magical girl outfit that was a strange set as it showed off more than it needed to as it was a red, white corset with a gold trimmings, a translucent white skirt that let everyone see her red and gold panties with steel knee high Greeves that were a brass colour (see Yukiko's Magical Amor/Red Saber outfit).

"ummm I can see though your skirt" Vali said as Akia just laughed.

"the Skirt is not see through I'm just letting people see though it" she said as vali just stared at her as she though 'that is so stupid'.

"Right" she said slowly as she was introduced properly to her other band mates.

"Don't mind them there perverts, I'm Rito" Rito said as he introduced himself.

"Tsukune" he said.

"I'm Vali, so when does this start?" she asked wanting to know how long before the show.

"in about 5 you ready" Rito said as he adjusted his drums for the concert.

"mmm, so if our band is all about the supernatural, what are you?" Vali asked the brothers.

"im a ghoul, and he is an alien" Tsukune said "and you?" she inquired

"well it seems by Issei's request that I be a dragon" she said as she left quickly to get ready before coming back with her balance breaker on which was a white dragon suite that looked similar to Samus's varia suit but white before dismissing it as she had to alter so it wasn't suited for combat and more for appearances, which Albion wasn't happy about.

"wow that looks awesome" Rito said as Issei came over.

"alright ready we've got a lot to do today and seeing as it's our debut, and we got special people in the crowd to entertain" Issei said as they looked at him.

"special people?" Vali asked.

"well our families, friends, lovers, the parents of said people, Serafall and Sirzechs" Issei stated.

"wait why leviathan and Lucifer?" vali said a little nervous as she wasn't exactly on the good side of the devils as she was true descendant of the original Lucifer and all decedents were considered bad by devil society.

"because that will get us into performing in front of the factions easier" he explained as another question was raised..

"why are we doing all love songs?" Rito asked.

"well two things, its romantic and makes a good impression on the parents, especially in your case Rito, from what Lala has told us, you need all the help you can get" Issei Joked.

"and two?" Tsukune asked.

"what is the other thing of Youth beside fun?" Issei smiled at the group.

"Romance" Akia said as Issei smiled.

"exactly, this is how we appeal to everyone, now we ready" Issei said as he started walking to front of the stage before tapping on the microphone.

"hello, we are the kings and queens of the Supernatural, and were going to play a bit for you" Issei said as he released his devil wings gasp before clapping thinking it was an elaborate trick, though this made the devils in the crowd wary as they saw one of their own exposing themselves although looking around it seemed that no-one was shocked.

"I am the devil" he yelled through the mic as pointed to Tsukune who walked over to the devil as Issei pulled off the black Rosary.

'Ready Mara' Tsukune said to his other side.

'oh yeah, though I'm pissed its nothing harder, but you got to remember our promise' Mara commented as Tsukune transformed into his ghoulish side.

'I'll try to get what you want' Tsukune said as he slipped into the Rosario.

"Oh yeah, I'm the wild side. the Ghoul" Mara said as he put up rock on symbols with his hands, Rito was the next one has he walked up to the front mic with what seemed to be a tail on the end of him which intrigued Gid who looked at his daughter who smiled at him, making him smile as he knew she did something.

"hello, I am a little green man and I brought out my drums and I will start to roll, the alien" Rito said as he made his way back to the drum kit as Akia smiled and waved out to the crowd.

"I am the one with the magic that will light up the stage, the witch" she said as pulled out her wand and waved it around while say her intro as the serious looking one of the bunch Vali transformed.

"Balance Breaker- stage form" she said as her Dragon amour appeared on her making her both look sexy as well as scary, looking at her others on the stage she got nods from them.

"the beautiful and ferrous beast, the dragon" she yelled out as Issei stood next to his mic.

"the show is ready and we dedicate all these songs to everyone out there, this first one is to everyone that is in love with someone and that love is powerful, hit it" the which said as the drums started. **Savage Garden- Chained To You**

_**Issei main singer with Rito and Tsukune backup singers**_

_We were standing all alone_

_You were leaning in to speak to me_

_Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me_

_And I think about it all the time_

_Sweet temptation rush all over me_

_And I think about it all the time_

_Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore, because_

_I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

_I've got to be chained to you_

_And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency_

_Fascination cast a spell and you became more than just a mystery_

_And I think about you all the time_

_Is this fate is it my destiny_

_Yeah I think about you all the time_

_I no longer pretend to have my hands on the wheel because_

_I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

_I've got to be chained to you_

_I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

_I've got to be chained to you_

_And I think about it all the time_

_And I think about it all the time_

_Tell me it's madness I barely know you_

_We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me_

_Ten steps back you're still a mystery_

_Acting like a mover shaker dancing to Madonna then you kissed me_

_I can't take anymore cause_

_I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

_I've got to be chained to you_

_I feel the magic building around you_

_I feel the magic all around you_

_It's bringing me to my knees_

_Like a wannabe_

_I've got to be chained to you_

_Tell me it's madness_

_I barely know you_

During the song the crowd was getting into it as the music was both uplifting and catchy.

"they're good" Saibai said to his wife as they watched their boys play on stage.

"yeah, I raised them well" Ringo said as Saibai laughed out

"we did" he corrected her.

"you? I don't remember you doing anything good you just got them into things that shouldn't of got into" Ringo said as they parents laughed and went back to enjoying the song as the others looked the band who was really good.

"mmmm, interesting" Mikogami said as suddenly appearing next to Issa.

"well what you think" Issa asked his friend.

"well I'm not too sure but, I think we might gave proper birth to the ghoul species" Mikogami said as Issa looked at him disapprovingly "Issa, as soon as this boy entered my academy we all knew that the Yokai faction would be changed this is my prediction, the rise of the ghoul line" Mikogami reasoned to Issa.

Letting out a sigh, Issa spoke once more "I know Mikogami its just last time a ghoul was in the world there was a massacre of Yokai and humans, you can understand my wariness" he told the old man.

"I know you shouldn't worry about it, let us dark lords take care of it" Mikogami laughed out.

"I'm basically one now since Akasha, sealed herself again" Issa said sadly though the expression on his face didn't change.

"don't take it too hard Issa, it was the only thing she could do. You still have Gyokuro don't you?" Mikogami asked making Issa Grunt.

"that bitch never loved me, she just wanted my name, money and power I was even banished from the main Shuzen castle, as of right now I'm right near the school in a castle that I built with Akasha that was next to the academy" Issa said as Mikogami smiled.

"and you never listened when I said she was bad news" Mikogami joked making Issa look at him not happy about what was said.

"and you wonder why I never visit you" Issa said as the next song started to play.

"And now we song dedicated to those whose love was mocked or not allowed, this is for you" Ghoul said as Issei started singing as without anybody backing him up. ** If You Could Only See-Tonic**

_[Chorus:]_

_If you could only see the way she loves me_

_Then maybe you would understand_

_Why I feel this way about our love_

_And what I must do_

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says_

_When she says she loves me_

_[Verse 1:]_

_Well you got your reasons_

_And you got your lies_

_And you got your manipulations_

_They cut me down to size_

_[Bridge 1]_

_Sayin' you know but you don't_

_You give your love but you won't_

_[Chorus]_

_If you could only see the way she loves me_

_Then maybe you would understand_

_Why I feel this way about our love_

_And what I must do_

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says_

_When she says she loves me_

_[Verse 2]_

_Seems the road less traveled_

_Shows happiness unraveled_

_And you got to take a little dirt_

_To keep what you love_

_That's what you gotta do_

_[Bridge 2]_

_Sayin' you know but you don't_

_You give your love but you won't_

_You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there_

_Sayin' you love where you stand_

_Give your heart when you can_

_[Chorus]_

_If you could only see the way she loves me_

_Then maybe you would understand_

_Why I feel this way about our love_

_And what I must do_

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says_

_When she says she loves me_

_[Bridge 2]_

_Sayin' you know but you don't_

_You give your love but you won't_

_You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there_

_Sayin' you love where you stand_

_Give your heart when you can_

_[Bridge 2]_

_Sayin' you know but you don't_

_You give your love but you won't_

_You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there_

_Sayin' you love where you stand_

_Give your heart when you can_

_[Chorus]_

_If you could only see the way she loves me_

_Then maybe you would understand_

_Why I feel this way about our love_

_And what I must do_

_If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says_

_When she says she loves me_

Listing to the song all the students felt something, a bit of sadness and guiltiness which they weren't expecting it, Issei Hyoudou the chivalrous mega pervert dating top beauty, he was bound to be the subject of hate and verbal lashing from everyone in the school, and there wasn't a reason, hearing this song, the students again felt a twinge of guiltiness as they realised that what they seen in the cafeteria in front of everyone that they liked each other a lot and they should have backed off earlier.

Finishing up the song the crowd died down "now here is a pure love song for everyone and it doesn't matter if it's for a lasting relationship or someone confessing, let the love flow" Alien said as the keyboard started up. **Daft Punk-Something about us**

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

_I might not be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

Listening to the instrumental at the end there was a lot of hugs and kisses going around the couples that were in audience even some slow dancing as well as the song about a love resonated through the speakers.

"Dam boy" Issa said as Mikogami laughed at him.

"thinking about her, right" he said as Issa looked at him.

"shut up old man" Issa said as they herd giggle coming from behind them.

"ohh is teach all sad about his lover" Agatha said laughing at Issa along with Tsurara.

"Shut it" he said sternly as he moved his eyes away from everyone.

"hahahah, what did Gykouo leave you or something" Agatha locked as Issa looked at her "what really? Sorry teach" she apologised.

"it wasn't just her, Akasha left too" Mikogami said.

"Akasha? I've swore I've heard that name before" Tsurara said as the three mothers thought about who that was.

"I believe your more familiar with her last name of Akashiya" Mikogami said.

"Moka's mother?" Fujiko asked getting a nod.

"so you had the bitchest teacher assistant as a lover and what I assumed based on Moka is the nicest girl ever, you were fucked weren't you" Tsurara said as a scowl came upon Issa face making the three light up in laughter.

"hahhah just like you teach, hiding away worst then Fujiko, when it come to your problems" Agatha teased.

"I do not hide away" Fujiko whined out as the two looked at her.

"you do don't lie, but it's what makes you special" Tsurara said to her best friend.

"thanks guys" Fujiko said hugging them as her and Tsurara's husband were chatting away watching their wives have fun. Finishing the song, the group cracked the volume back up and it was for good as the slow music came to an end.

"now I am going to sing the next one, a song about embracing what's in your heart and not trying to fight it" Witch said as a guitar rumbled signifying the start of the song. **Leann Rimes -Can't fight the moonlit **

_**Akia singing with Vali as backup vocals**_

_[Verse 1:]_

_Under a lovers' sky_

_Gonna be with you_

_And no one's gonna be around_

_If you think that you won't fall_

_Well, just wait until_

_Til the sun goes down_

_[Hook:]_

_Underneath the starlight_

_Starlight_

_There's a magical feeling_

_So right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_[Chorus:]_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

_[Verse 2:]_

_There's no escape from love_

_Once a gentle breeze_

_Weaves it's spell upon your heart_

_No matter what you think_

_It won't be too long_

_Til your in my arms_

_[Repeat Hook:]_

_Underneath the starlight_

_Starlight_

_There's a magical feeling_

_So right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_[Repeat Chorus:]_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_[Bridge:]_

_No, you can't fight it_

_No matter what you do_

_The night is gonna get to you_

_Don't try then_

_You're never gonna win_

_[Repeat Hook:]_

_Underneath the starlight_

_Starlight_

_There's a magical feeling_

_So right_

_It'll steal your heart tonight_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_You can try to resist_

_Try to hide from my kiss_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_Deep in the dark_

_You'll surrender your heart_

_But you know_

_But you know that you can't fight the moonlight_

_No, you can't fight it_

_It's gonna get to your heart_

Hearing the song the crowd was pumping again as they heard the female keyboarder sing with the dragon as backup they were phenomenal.

"wow I didn't realise that she could sing like that" Haruna said to her friends as they all watched their friends belt it out on stage.

"I know, maybe if I did that, I could win Rito over" Rin said to herself.

"well do it" a voice came from behind her belonging to Gid.

"Lord Gid" she bowed to the electronically transformed Gid.

"common Run, you've been around with us long enough to drop the lord part, plus your looking every good since the last time I saw you" he said smiling at her.

"Lord Gid don't make me call Lady Sephie" Run said annoyed at the king of the Universe although he had always been like this.

"hey how could you say that to a defenceless man" he joked with her.

"Lord Gid you looking at other women other them your wife and on top of that you are being a perv in front of your daughter's friend" he told him off.

"hey I'm a male and I'm the king of the universe why can't I look at others, plus I'm not going to be for much longer, he is" Gid said pointing at Rito.

"already?" Rin exclaimed.

"yeah why not get some new blood on the throne, so you better hurry up if you don't want to get left behind, my girl" Gid smiled looking at Rin who looked at him.

"thank you Gid" she said hugging the Lord of the universe who seemed to have disappeared from her grasp making her look like a fool before a voice reached her ears.

"light green looks good on you" the voice said as it disappeared making run Angry 'that perv' she thought as she got her evil idea to rat out Gid to Lady Sephie.

The next song started and it was there final one "this last song is for you guys to understand why we all enjoy music, so sit back and relax and enjoy" Devil said as Ghoul started to play on his guitar. **Frank Turner- I Still Believe**

_[Verse 1]_

_Hear ye, hear ye_

_Friends and Romans, countrymen_

_Hear ye, hear ye_

_Punks and skins and journeymen_

_Hear ye, hear ye_

_My sisters and my brethren_

_The time is coming near_

_Come ye, come ye_

_To soulless corporate circus tops_

_Come ye, come ye_

_To toilet circuit touring snobs_

_Come ye, come ye_

_To bedrooms, bars and bunker squats_

_The sound is ringing clear_

_[Chorus]_

_Now who'd have thought that after all_

_Something as simple as rock 'n' roll would save us all?_

_Now who'd have thought that after all_

_It was rock and roll?_

_[Verse 2]_

_Hear ye, hear ye_

_Now anybody could take this stage_

_Hear ye, hear ye_

_And make miracles for minimum wage_

_Hear ye, hear ye_

_These folk songs for the modern age_

_Will hold us in their arms_

_Right here, right now_

_Elvis brings his children home_

_Right here, right now_

_You never have to feel alone_

_Right here, right now_

_Teenage kicks and gramophones_

_We hold them in our hearts_

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge]_

_And I still believe in the saints_

_Yeah, in Jerry Lee and in Johnny and all the greats_

_And I still believe in the sound_

_That has the power to raise a temple and tear it down_

_And I still believe in the need_

_For guitars and drums and desperate poetry_

_And I still believe that everyone_

_Can find a song for every time they've lost and every time they've won_

_So just remember, folks, we not just saving lives, we're saving souls_

_And we're having fun_

_And I still believe_

_[Chorus]_

_Now who'd have thought that after all_

_Something as simple as rock 'n' roll would save us all?_

_Now who'd have thought that after all_

_Something so simple, something so small_

_Who'd have thought after all_

_It's rock and roll?_

The band played and with that the concert ended as they all came to the front and bowed before leaving the stage for a moment with Issei taking the mic with him, as the crowd went wild at the final song.

"thank you for watching our show" he said once more before leaving to go get a few extra things as Yukari and the girls appeared behind him.

"ready girls" Tsukune as he saw his girls in their cute and sexy stage outfits.

"yeah" Yukari said jumping onto Tsukune knocking him over.

"Yukari off" Tsukune croaked out as Yukari was grabbed by Mizore and Kokoa and pulled her off him.

"Sorry" she said looking away in embarrassment.

"it's ok" he said as he kissed her lightly making the other girls jealous before jumping him to get their own kiss.

"he's a popular one" Vali pointed out.

"yeah, he worked hard for that, turning into the forbidden Yokai race just for them" Rito said as explained what happened to Vali.

"really I thought that was just for the stage and he was another Yokai" she said as she was puzzled why anyone would want to be the forbidden race but didn't questioned it.

"alright back we go, to help them ready" Tsukune said as Issei closed the certain so they could move everything back before reopening it with the band on stage with two extra people on the stage.

"now ladies and gentlemen welcome the Yokai Princesses" Issei said as the Idol group came on stage bouncing about and looking very happy.

In the crowd, however few eyes were looked onto the Principal of Yokai academy.

"now wanna explain his to me?" Issa said as he along with the mothers of the other girls were all looking at him.

"hahah" laughed lightly "this band was originally for their art project that they did this year, I can't help it if they are attracted to the stage" he said though his face was still shrouded by his hood so they couldn't see his smile that was on his face, he way having fun teasing them with riddle just like he did with Tsukune Hyoudou.

"mmmm Well as long as Kurumu is fine by it, but watch out if something goes wrong" Agatha said as the other mothers nodded.

"rest assured, they will be fine after all they have a great manager and company behind them and if all goes well, well it might be a permeant thing within the school to try and get students to branch out and try different things" he said as they started at him before nodding.

"hello every one, were the Yokai Princesses and were going to sing some songs for you" Moka said shyly making the boys and men in the crowd erupt in cheers for they shy pinkette.

"so lets party" Kurumu said as they first song started up and they got into the possess.** Mizuki Nana-DiscoTheQue (full version)[Rosario Vampire Season 2 opening]**

(no lyric will be posted because in Japanese, Sorry)

The song started and the Idol group dance in time to the music as Moka sang for the group as the rest of the girls sang backup, while the band in the back play the music for them with their two extra's being Mikan and Kyouko playing their Trumpet's and Saxophones to help the concert.

In the crowd their friends were amazed by their singing and dancing abilities, they were fantastic.

"wow look at them go" Risa said as she danced along to music with Mio who also was enjoying the music.

Watching the show Haruna and Yui were very impressed with their friends and they couldn't help but smiled and dance along with Risa and Mio who every having a good time already.

"impressive" Sona said to Rias before seeing her Sister and Sirzechs close, although she didn't see the head of the Gremory family around but did see the strongest Queen with them laughing and having a good time but this still displeased her but was forced to dismiss it, her sister was extremely important her, while she was a king to the devils and have rules to uphold, one such being not having or being a part of a harem, and there she was being a part of one.

"Sona, let it go, let them have their fun, you know as well as I do that this was bound to happen" Rias said to her friend who was watching the older trio have fun, while they went allowed to be together for legal reasons, it was no surprise to Rias that they were, as kids they were very close, but when Serafall was chosen to be the Leviathan, they had to break away, as another rule was none of the Satan's could be in a relationship with each other.

"I know but I can't help but be worried for my sister who knows what kind of trouble she will get into with your brother" Sona said making Rias faux angry.

"my brother, your sister is the wild one" Rias teased Sona who looked at her best friend before they both giggled and returned to the concert that was happing.

Kurumu walked up behnd Moka and spun her around as her and Yukari took senrtersage befor Kurumu clicked her fingers and drum rounded off. **[DxD 2****nd**** ending theme]-Lovely Devil (full version)**

The song started And Kurumu and Yukari started singing together as the other girls did the back vocals.

Watching the girls dance away awed the other girls in the crowed as they watch the group dance and sing with both Gracefulness and energy.

"wow, I can't believe they can dance so well as well as be such great fighters" Katase said as Murayama nodded.

"well they are martial artists, so I think because of that they are extremely flexible" Murayama theorised as they continued to enjoy the song as they watched their friends up on stage rock a crowd.

Letting the song die down the two at the front high-fived each other before a girl flew over their heads and landed in front of them, it was Kokoa.

"Kokoa what the hell" Kurumu said as she almost lost her balance

"sorry, I thought I make a flashy entrance" she said apologised as she and her partner Mizore got ready for their song, a rockier song then the rest, Mizore gave nod to the band and the guitars and drums started before accidently screwing up for a brief second before getting right back on track. **THYME- Forever we can Make It [to love ru Opening] (full version)**

The dancing on stage wasn't as flashy as the other two as it was more in tune to the rockier song but they were still dancing like pop idols.

"hey Yui do you think we could do that?" Haruna asked her best friend.

"what be up on stage no, I don't think I could do that, I...I just couldn't especially with people watching me, I be embarrassed" Yui said as a red blush appeared on her face.

"no I meant be as confident as them so we could do anything" Haruna said to her.

"we are confident like them" Yui counted.

"so your confident, we go and confess to Rito right now" Haruna said making Yui look at her with wide eyes.

"i…I don't like R…Rito" Yui said with red face, though she couldn't tell Haruna that she like the boy it seemed like she knew.

"Yui we've been friends for Years, you couldn't had thought that I didn't know about your crush on Rito, it doesn't matter, were friends" Haruna said to Yui.

"Thank Haruna, thanks for not being angry" Yui apologised as they listened to the music before it died down.

"and our last song for today, a song about Studding about love, enjoy" Kokoa said as the beat started up. **StylipS- Study X Study [High school DXD ending theme] (full version)**

This was the first song that they all sung together as they even more energetic then ever as they passionately sung about love.

The song died down and they were about to tank the audience when Ura decided to interrupt.

'**Moka, I want a turn too'** Ura said as Moka smiled.

'I though the big bad super vampire didn't want to be a part of something so childish' Moka teased her other half.

'well that was then and this is now, It looks interesting and….' Ura trailed off as the harden super vampire wanted to try doing something out of her comfort zone, her father Issa show her the path that she was on today told her that a vampire must be noble mature and strong at all times, her mother on the other hand showed her there was more to life than just fighting and being a noble, she showed them their favourite pass time reading, and here she was again helping her try new things.

'**Moka turn to Tsukune and flash up two finger then lower one then put it back up, hell know what to do'** Ura instructed the pinkette half of herself who nodded flashing the Sign up at Tsukune.

"guys we have one more Song to do" Tsukune suddenly said to the band.

"but they finished what song could we possibly be doing?" Rito Asked.

"well I got the sign Ura wants to try" Tsukune said as everyone looked at him.

"Ura?" Vali asked.

"Moka's other half, and I just know the song" Tsukune said.

"if we do how will Vali know?" Issei asked.

"it was in with the sheets you gave too her, I saw them in your room and slipped it in, I knew something was up" Tsukune said as they all nodded and got ready, meanwhile at the front.

"Guys, we've got one more song as Ura wants to try" Moka said to every as they looked shocked.

"big sis" Kokoa said as she was excited to see her true big sis although she did consider Moka her big sis as well.

"well finally, she took her time" Kurumu said smiling as she ripped the Rosary off Moka, as she did Ura put a lot of effort to summon a vortex of Yokai around herself making it look like a stage effect.

Revealing her newly changed from Ura spoke to the Audience.

"hello, I'm the Pinkette's sister and I'm also a part of this group but when we started I got c…col…d feet and back out but seeing my sister and my friends preform I wanted to come out on stage and preform for everyone" Ura said though she started stuttering when she had to admit she had cold feet about appearing, her vampiric pride made her do so.

"Hit it" she said as a guitar and keyboard started the song together. **Mizuki Nana-Dancing in the velet Moon (full version)[Rosario Vampire ending]**

The music started and Ura started to sing captivating her audience with her majestic voice while she was the same age as her friends/lovers her voice had something that wasn't seen in the others but it fit with the rest of the group. Sing her song Ura wasn't like the rest as she stood there still for the most part making minimal dance moves further euphuising the lyrics that were close to her.

Standing in the crowd Issa watched as her daughter sang her heart out, looking over to Mikogami Issa wanted to punch him for smiling, as he could partially see what was under the hood.

"you know I should punch you" Issa said.

"why because your daughters are having fun" Mikogami questioned.

"no for doing my job, of encouraging them to have fun" he said.

"then, why didn't you?" Mikogami asked.

"because I had other things on my plate, mistakes I had to rectify, although some mistakes I do and others I don't" he explained although it wasn't a good excuse for him not being a good father

"Like Gykouo?" Mikogami asked.

"yes and no, I love my daughters but at the same time their mother is the worst mother ever, always pushing them to fight and master fighting so they can be used in fairy tale, while I encouraged them to fight and train to strengthen their bodies and minds so they can develop being vampires, when I left I took Kokoa with me, it Pissed Gykouo off very much, but I like to think I save one from a life of mindless killing" Issa said to Mikogami.

"well Issa as a friend you done well, as a father not so much but your still good" Mikogami laughed out.

"why do I even bother" Issa said frustrated with his friend as they continued to chat until Ura Finished up so they could praise her.

"Thank you and good night" Ura said to the crowed who was cheering loudly for the singing group.

"that went well" Issei said as they started to pack up finishing their pack up and getting changed they found everyone waiting for them.

"you guys were great" everyone said to them in some way or form as they all smiled at their fans.

"Thanks" they said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	45. Chapter 40

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 40: parents + Vampire Part 2**

Saying all their friends left except for Yui, Haruna and their siblings, turning to leave the school they noticed Issei walking in another direction.

"were you going?" his mother asked.

"I drove here this morning" he said when he had the great idea "Zechs, you said you want to drive a bike, well here" Issei said as he chucked his keys to Sirzechs.

"really Issei?" Sirzechs asked as Issei nodded.

"brother you can't" Rias protested as her dad put her hand on her shoulder.

"Rias your brother is old enough to make his own decisions, that being said Zechs, be careful come back with any scratches and Ven will kill me or worse" Zeoticus (Rias dad) said as his son nodded as he walked towards Issei.

"hey Sera can you come too" Issei called out to her as Issei and Sirzechs started to leave.

"why?" Sona said getting suspicious

"because I want to talk business with her about some things" Issei replied.

"it's all good So, Sirzechs will be there, so go we'll catch up later" Serafall said.

"that's what I'm afraid of" Sona said as the three left and everyone left to return to the Hyoudou household.

Walking to the car park Serafall looked at Issei.

"so, what did you want to talk about?" she inquired all cheery.

"nothing, I thought you two could use some time alone, and maybe with another, I saw you during the concert get all snugly so I thought I help out" Issei said as the two looked at him thanking him.

"know any good spots" Sirzechs said as he got use to the bike.

"yeah just up the next hill there is a nice spot, it is next to a church but don't worry its abandoned, if you go up to the church you should see a small dirt path right next to the entrance that takes you to another part of the hill that overlooks part of the town" Issei said as they nodded and speed off to the location before Issei set off for home.

Reaching the door, he saw Grayfia leave the house "have fun" Issei said as he looked at him before teleporting away entering the house he found a familiar blue haired babe waiting for him.

"and where is she" Sona asked.

"by now on a hill rocking the Kasbah" Issei smiled at her

"dam it Issei, you can't let them do that" Sona said annoyed

"why not, they know the rules and so do I, plus you know the history" Issei reasoned with her who shook her head

"I know but they are the devil kings, they can't do this" Sona said

"why not" a new voice came in belonging to Azazel.

"Azazel" they both said as they saw the leader of the fallen angles.

"they can't it goes against the rules of the devil kings" Sona reasoned to him who just nodded.

"well aren't rules made to be broken, think about it this way, look at this family, they have a forbidden raced brother and they have a devil who loves a fallen, rules aren't everything there more like Guidelines to keep us on the right path" he said smiling as they looked at him.

"but that's not the point, I don't care if they are together, in fact if they weren't both Devil kings they would be together, but they are and I just don't see my sister hurt from what would happen if they found out about this" Sona said angrily as she was angry at her sister but also at herself for not stopping it earlier.

"it's ok Sona" Issei said giver her a hug as she stood there in deep thought.

"Azazel, Issei thanks, you have my gratitude" she said to them polity as she got her frustrations about her sister out though she had more she but she held it in for now.

"what do you mean Sona?" Issei asked as Azazel made a brushing motion with his hand.

"for helping me with my thoughts on my sister and her relationship" she said as she regained her composure.

"well that's what friends are for, we help each other" Issei said as they re-entered the room to see drink being passes around and Rias dad showing off film that he recorded of Rias, who was extremely embarrassed. walking back in the room the small kid that was apparently Lala's father appeared again with Lala.

"Everyone this is my papa, Gid Deviluke, emperor of the Galaxy" Lala introduced her father as everyone looked at the small kid.

"well met lord Gid, I am Zeoticus Gremory" Zeoticus introduced himself as he took another sip of his drink.

"hahahaha, hello Gid, im Azazel" Azazel said as he laughed at the small man which made tensions rise in the room as they didn't know what Lord Gid was capable of.

"you" he pointed at Azazel "you got any more drink" Gid said as he jumped on the couch next to Azazel and Issa "Old man" he said looking at Issa.

"Brat" Issa replied as the two shared a drink as others started introducing themselves to Gid, last but not least was Rito.

"so you're the one that has charmed by daughter" he said looking at Rito closely "while we met at your school I count help but notice one thing" he said still sounding like he wasn't impressed with Rito "you babe magnet" and with that the room fell silent "already 6 girls under your belt" Making Rito blush hard "hmmm a shy one huh, interesting" he smiled disappeared "I will say one thing to you, you make Lala cry, I will destroy earth" he said to him sternly making Rito nod meekly .

"I need a drink" Gid said as he snatched the bottle of Azazel and started drinking as the room atmosphere returned to normal.

"oh right, let me show you some our clips we got of Mikan and the boys" Ringo said as she was helping Kurumu and Mikan in the kitchen, as Saibai nodded and got the micro card and put it into the player.

"why didn't you come to see me" Kyouko as they saw the screen focused in on Rito.

"we saw you last year so and we didn't see mikan so you missed out like she did" Ringo said as Saibai and Zeoticus embarrassed their daughters but thankfully for Mikan she was out of the room but she could still hear them making Ringo and Kurumu giggle at her as embarrassment showed.

Dinner had arrived when a knock was herd, Ringo got up to answer the door, to see Sirzechs and co looking like they did when she last saw them.

"come in dinner is ready" she told them as they entered the dining room.

"Zechs, Serafall, Grayfia, were did you go?" his dad asked making Grayfia bow her head in apology.

"I'm sorry but Sirzechs and Miss Serafall had paperwork that had to be filled out that they just received" Grayfia said making the excuse for her master and lovers.

"well alright" Zeoticus said now feeling a little suspicious about the situation but didn't want to press it.

"hmmmm this is every interesting" Gid said as Lala nodded.

"yeah Mikan and Kurumu and fantastic cooks, even Rito is great in fact all the family is" Lala said happily as she pulled out her D-diel to summon a mini transporter to send some to Zastin and his guards as they too love their cooking, finishing there cooking Lala asked her dad to the back yard with all of Rito's plants.

_Meanwhile with Tsukune and Agatha_

"what is it Tsukune dear" she asked him who couldn't look her in the face properly making her giggle "oh is it something naughty did you want Agatha to teach how to lease a woman" she teased out

"no…. no it's not that" he said he wasn't sure how to really say it, that he or rather Mara wanted to bang Kurumu's mother Agatha

'just asked her you pussy, I want that busty babe pussy, now asked her so that she can make with the goods' Mara growled out to him

"Agatha, I… well Mara by ghoulish side wants to have sex with you" she said nervously

"oh really?" he mused out "and why is that" trying to see what she could pull out of this cute boy

"well Mara was my dark side, so when you tried to seduce me last year, I must of deep down really enjoyed and now since he was my dark side that has evolved into his own entirety, he still must feel it" Tsukune said as she hugged him.

"it's this enough for him" she giggled at him as she smiled and nodded.

'no bitch it's not, show me some nip' Mara screamed out.

"im sorry Agatha" Tsukune said.

"it's ok , you were only a friend even if that friend is naughty, come see me again if you want to be naughty or need some lessons on pleasing a girl" she said with a wink as she walked back to the lounge room.

'noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo' Mara yelled as he saw his prize light right out of view making Tsukune chuckle out.

'sorry Mara I did the best I could' Tsukune said as he headed back to the other teenagers.

'asshole should have been more aggressive, that's why you suck' Mara said sulking that he couldn't get some.

_at the same time_

"so, papa what do you think of Rito" Lala asked.

"he's weak" Gid said making Lala frown "but he's good inside" Gid added as he looked at all the different plants "Momo would like it here in this yard.

"papa don't dodge the question" Lala told off her father.

"hahah just like your mother, like I said he's weak and there's no way he be able to keep the throne as he is, and yes I have read Zastin's reports but he's not physically capable to keep it, but he does have a good head on him, so he might pass the test, how do you feel about him Lala?" Gid said as he told Lala what he truly thought about Rito.

"Papa I love him, not only is he kind but he's a person I feel ease around and doesn't treat me differently for both being an alien and on top a princess but I'm not the main one in his heart" she said feeling a bit dejected at the last part.

"Lala Explain now" Gid said sternly but softly as he couldn't bare to see his daughter or any of his family sad.

"well it was before I came to earth, Rito is in love with this girl Haruna who became my best friend while I am here on earth, you see they were too shy to tell each other how they felt and Rito has told me he likes me more than a friend but I know that his heart is with Haruna, Papa what do I do?" Lala said uncharacteristically as she was feeling sad about the fact that her love wasn't being returned, she understood what was going through Rito heart but she just wanted to hear those words from Rito.

"Lala" Gid said looking at his daughter he couldn't find a thing to say as there was nothing he could say in a time like this, and using clichéd words would not cut It as he was better than that but one thing he did know was that his daughter was important to him, sure every parent has their favourites and his wasn't there oldest but there second oldest Momo while Selphie's was Nana but he did love Lala more than anything "Lala has he ever told you that he wanted to cancel the marriage?" Gid asked Lala shook her head "see you're in his heart, that boy is unsure about himself, I saw it today as I watch your class, he a man that has feeling for more than one woman but since this planet's social constructs mostly based around monogamy relationships he's trying to deal with his feelings within him" Gid said as Lala nodded before he turned to her.

"and I bet that you been sleeping nude again haven't you" Gid questioned with a good laugh as Lala agreed with that statement "and there's your other half, he is a teenage boy he's full of hormones so seeing you nude everyday isn't helping…. Well maybe for you it might, although something is interesting, he can resist your beauty…." Gid said to Lala as they had a moment together before going back inside and Gid pulling Rito aside and outside into his own garden.

"Rito you know why I've pulled you out here" Gid said as Rito just looked at the boy.

"I do sir" he said nervously.

"then man up and ask both of them out" Gid said surprising Rito "didn't think I would say that, but in all seriousness, I have to ask how you feel about Lala" Gid said getting stern at the end of the sentence.

"well Sir I….i like her a lot" Rito said trying to read the emotion of the emperor of the galaxy.

"just like her huh" Gid said not amused.

"well Sir…" Rito started before getting cut off.

"Gid" Gid said as Rito nodded.

"Gid, I like her I do maybe even more then like but I have a girlfriend, we haven't told anyone about us, but I care for her a lot, and while Lala is fantastic, I need more time with her to make a proper judgement but I can say for sure that I will protect her and make her happy" Rito said as lord Gid look at him closely before leaning back and nodding at the boy.

"Rito I see your resolve but it isn't good enough, what you just told me Is that you would leave your girlfriend for my daughter just to see her happy, but what about your girlfriend does she not matter that much to you and it's not just her either remember there are more than those two" Gid said to Rito who just stiffened at the not having enough resolve before sinking his head.

"I know Sir but there is nothing I can do, I'm not strong like my brothers and I don't have their mind set, I'm my family I'm the weakest the only part I play is coming up with strategies, and even then we have two great tacticians in it so I just feel redundant.

"well if a problem come along that you can't move with brute force change to fix that problem and with you, your problem is your thinking is too ridged, meeting your family everyone is lax about a lot of this but you aren't lax, even your youngest sister who seems to be the head of the house is laxer then you, and with your problem of being the weakest, change it, your brothers are supernatural and I saw you waring a Devilukean tail on stage today, so do it become a Devilukean, you know we are stronger than humans and faster too so if you can't compete with non-humans then even the playing field and become non-human yourself" Gid suggested making Rito sigh in relief.

"you know I thought you were going to be critical of me and attack me on sight saying how im not worthy of your daughter but, I'm glade we could talk like this Gid, but you really think that I should become part Devilukean" Rito said making Gid chuckle

"oh I am being critical of you, you do realise that your current strength right now, you would be killed in an instant in my position, but you have a good head so diplomacy might be your style, and with your proving your worthiness to me for my daughter, you passes you're the only man she truly loves and this a pass in my book, and yes why not your problem is you're not strong enough well we're one of the strongest races in the galaxy" Gid said as the two returned inside for a long night of drinking and partying with everyone. The time pass with all the parents talking about the kids and about themselves until it was late.

leaving the house, the devils teleported away and the others went to the other house, with Akiho and Yuu leaving for home with their siblings only leaving Gid left to who to back to Zastin's ship who had some bad news.

"Lord Gid, Momo and Nana left the castle again" Zastin said as Gid looked at him.

"is the queen upset" Gid question.

"no my lord" Zastin told Gid.

"then they're fine there just going to a planet to meet someone, important to them, and I even bet the queen let them go" Gid said "that said if you find them bring them back they're missing their studies" he smiled at the royal captain before leaving to go back to his own ship.

'so the new king has a harem already, and maybe even more, Rito take care of my girls, or I will destroy earth' Gid thought to himself as he left back for Deviluke as another ship warped into view of earth.

"so this is where sis is, looks boring" a pink haired girl said as she looked at her sister who also had pink hair

"Nana you can't say that if you never been, they might have some amazing things and I can't wait to see sis and her fiancé" the other pink haired girl said as got some rest before heading down to the surface.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


	46. Chapter 41

**Hello Nintendoes Gamer Here thank you for all that have read so far**

**now on with the chapter**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

**(****Ddraig and Dragons)**

**Talking - for inner Moka and Ghoul Tsukune**

**[Albion]**

* * *

**Chapter 41: Ghosts + Vampires**

Waking up the next morning in his own bed with his girls, Issei felt happy to be surrounded by boobs again witch even included Asia and Tiamat.

(Asshole why do you get to be with Tiamat's naked body) Ddraig complained as Issei's left hand suddenly grabbed Tiamat's chest making her moan out.

'happy' Issei said.

(yes, yes I am) Ddraig replied content with what happened as a knock went through the house from there sister mikan

"get up" she yelled out through each of the doors until she reached her parents and knocked even louder.

"mum, dad get up breakfast" she yelled out and got a response from them.

"5 more minutes" her dad said as she pounded on the door again.

"we have guests remember" she yelled out as the two awoke and headed down to their newly reformed bathroom, which they thought was awesome and praised Lala for the invention. Having the bath before the kids was great for them as they got cleaned and ready by the time everyone came down wearing underwear, well most of them were, fearing the wrath of Mikan, though there was a few that didn't care.

"Hey put some clothes on" Ringo said while she wasn't all that caring about her boys but they had girls around them.

"ahh common hunnie, they don't seem bothered by it, plus we were like that once" Saibai said to her making her sigh.

"yeah but that was different it was only us and there are so any" She argued back to her to husband who just hugged her.

"was it?" he asked making her sigh in defeat before turning to Lala.

"thank you for the new bath and the herbs they were lovely" she said as Lala smiled

"thanks, but the herbs aren't mine" she said smiling hanging on to Rito nude as she was one of the few that was nude along with Aika, Ray, Kurumu and Kyu.

"no there ours" Kokoa said.

"really?" she said surprised.

"vampires can't be in pure water so we have to dilute it, that's why you saw the special pump on all the other taps" Moka said.

"oh right was going to ask about them" Ringo said as she and Saibai moved out of the way so that the group could get into the bath but walking up the stairs they hey herd yelling behind them.

"what did I say about clothing?" Mikan said making the parents freeze up as they looked behind to see mikan.

"umm wear them" Ringo said to her youngest daughter was standing there with a apron on and a ladle in hand.

"then do, geese I sometimes feel like the only adult here" she muttered before walking away.

"there happy" Saibai grinned at is wife who shook her head.

"alright you win" as they went back to their room to change. Having everyone over for breakfast before they left was a fun and sad time as everyone was saying goodbye including Saibai and Ringo who had to leave for a meeting at the head office at St Rose which she had to attend to report about her last quarter.

"can't believe you have to go already" Mikan said saddened then the rest as she hugged her mum as they were very close why the boys were too busy mucking around with each other as their father left.

"Mr Hyoudou, I'll leave your care for now to Dr Mikado, if you feel any changes consult her" Mikogami said as they he was the last one to leave with ruby.

_Meanwhile in space_

"hey, let go of the controls, this is where we need to go" a smaller pink haired girl similar to Lala said.

"no we need to go here can't you see this is where they live" another pink haired girl said.

"yes but they won't be there so we must go here" the first pink haired girl said to the other as they argued with each other not noticing that their ship was on a collision course towards the planet surface .

"umm Momo, look outside" the second pink haired girl said to the first who looked outside to see that they had just broken the atmosphere of the planet and were heading right for what seemed a small forest. Hitting the ground the ship slid a few kilometres before hitting what seemed to be metal. Stumbling out of the ship they found that they hit another ship.

"an alien ship?" Momo questioned before the door to the ship opened revealing a golden haired girl who ready for a fight by having her hair turned into swords.

"who are you" she demanded before having a good look at the pair of pink haired Devilukean "Devilukians I assume?" she questioned as the two nodded.

"and who are you to point swords at us" the other Devilukean said.

"Nana be polite she not here to harm us, she was wary because we bumped into her home" Momo scolded her sister.

"are you hear to see Princesses Lala" she asked as the two nodded.

"well she is at school, Kuoh academy" she said before flying away.

"hey wait" Nana called out but the golden-haired girl didn't hear her "great now what are we going to do" Nana grumbled out.

"well all we do is go to this school to find big sis" Momo said sweetly.

"cut it out Momo, why that sweet act, I know what your like, just like dad a perv" Nana Mocked her sister.

"aww are you just jealous that I got all the best parts" Momo teased her sister that had a flat chest making her angry.

"well sorry for being flat" Nana growled out as Momo ran off giggling as she was having fun on this new planet.

_At School_

The day had passed and the group that now consisted of all their friends were at ORC when a portal appeared with Sirzechs.

"hello everyone" he said bowing.

"Brother what are you calling For?" Rias asked looking at her brother.

"I was meaning to tell you this last night but I was having too much fun with Gid and Isa" he said rubbing the back of his head

"our dad?" Moka asked making Sirzechs.

"yeah once he opens up he is great to have around, though it wasn't possible without Agatha, Tsurara and Fujiko" he said.

"so why have you called brother?" Rias said getting her brother back on track.

"yes, well I believe that after your battle with Phoenix and Kokabiel, and with all your pieces and friends, that it would be appropriate for you to release your other bishop" he stated.

"really" Rias said surprised "it was just that you're the one who made me seal him away" she reminded him.

"that may be true but I'm confident that it is time that you should release him, and if you have trouble you have miss Moka, Miss Kokoa and Miss Ura" he said as the hologram looked at them.

"us?" Kokoa questioned.

"well as you know her bishop is a vampire so I would like you to help her" Sirzechs said as Kokoa looked at him.

"with what?" Kokoa asked.

"with training, and adapting they went very liked by others because they are a Dhampire" Sirzechs said this made Risa intrigued about one thing.

"what's with the genderless pronoun?" Mio asked as Sirzechs smiled.

"that you'll have to see" and with that he disappeared.

"I'll be a minute I'll go and get him" she said although some 'people' weren't listen to her and to busy trying to figure out who it was. A moment later Rias returned without anyone with her looking dejected.

"aww did Rias get rejected" Akeno teased making Rias look away embarrassed.

"no I asked and I got a rejection" she said.

"well lets go and get them ourselves" Lala suggested as everyone looked at Rias hoping she say yes

"alright come with him" she motioned for them to follow, making their way to one of the sealed off doors the one that had the big pad lock on it, Rias removed the outdoor seal and opened the door, only to get a very girly squeal out of it.

"woh" everyone that didn't know who the vampire was recoiled over that scream as they weren't expecting it.

"hang on a minuet, I know that squeal" Kokoa said as she rushed Cracking her knuckles.

"hahahhaha" she laughed out creepily "I found you" she said evilly as another squeak was herd.

"noooooooooooooooooooooooo, go Away Kokoa" the voice cried out before the room went silent "Kokoa?" the voice said as it was picked up and across the room before crashing into the other wall as the others just stood there shocked that Kokoa knew this other bishop and it knew her.

"what are you doing here" the voice said sounding muffled this time like it was in something, walking up to the box in the room Rias removed the Lid.

"It's ok it's just us, the seal has been broken and your free to come out now" Rias said to the figure as it sat up, making Issei yell out in joy as he saw the Kuoh academy girls uniform.

"yeah another hot blond bishop" he called out making Kiba laugh.

"umm Issei that's a boy" Moka said as everyone looked at her.

"what" Ray said as she looked at the boy/girl and back at Moka.

"yes this bishop is a boy, this is Gasper Vladi" Rias introduced him.

"and the heir to the Vladi household" Moka included "we've met before when my dad and the current leader of the Tepes faction met" Moka explained.

"so what your telling me this this hot little girl is actually a boy?" Mio asked.

"yep" Akeno said as they three perverts huddled together crying in disappointment commenting about how cute he looks.

"well let me continue, this is Gasper Vladi a first-year student and a Dhampire" Rias finished her introduction of Gasper.

"Dhampire?" Tsukune asked he got closer to the boy, who backed away quickly.

"get away monster" he yelled out as he seemingly teleported to the corner of the room

"Monster?" Tsukune asked sadly

"remember you're a ghoul so all monsters are going to be terrified or angry at you because you exist" Kokoa stated.

"Kokoa" Yukari snapped at her.

"sorry but it's the truth" Kokoa apologised.

"it's ok Yukari I got to learn that ghoul now so I have to get use to this just like at the fairy palace" Tsukune said still feeling dejected.

"don't worry we won't leave you" Mizore said hugging him on one said as Kurumu came on the other side.

"never ever" she said as they burdened some of Tsukune's pain.

"thanks" he said has he hugged them back though Kokoa was made at Gasper.

"Gasper, apologise to Tsukune, he is my mate" Kokoa growled at him as she got near him before he teleported away from her.

"don't you be using that, time and teleportation magic, I will find you" she said as she chased him before she froze.

"wo" everyone froze as they saw Kokoa frozen in place.

"gasper can you please let her go" Rias asked gently as he nodded letting her move again "Kokoa, stop your scaring him" she said to the red-haired vampire.

"yeah well he is a vampire, so he should be tougher then that" she said crossing her arms.

"Kokoa" Moka said sternly to her younger sister "what did dad say about messing with Gasper"

"don't" Kokoa said shakily as she started to imagen what would happen if her dad found out what she just did.

"Sorry" Kokoa apologised to Gasper before an outburst was heard from the resident super perv.

"why Michal, why have you forsaken me" Issei yelled out with his hands in his eyes as everyone just sighed.

"you look what too hot in chicks clothing, on top of that why are you dressing like a chick in the first place its confusing me" Issei yelled at the Dhampire who started the tear up.

"I think the clothes are cute…." Gasper trailed off uncomfortable how close Issei was to him and with his eyes tearing up gasper looked super adorable which pissed Issei off further.

"Issei calm down" Kyoko said as Issei turned to her.

"I can't this guy in this clothing is wrong for both is manliness and mine" Issei screamed out as everyone looked at him.

"what are you trying to say Issei huh, getting turned on by a man in chicks clothing" Risa teased.

"yes… I mean no, he just looks way to cute" Issei said as he was digging a deeper hole for himself.

"and this is why you're the mega perv" Risa said as Issei turned around.

"me?" what about you, all you do is feel up every girl in the school, and you call me a perv" Issei counted her as she looked at him.

"hey I just need to know what other girls are like bust wise" she said.

"ha got you, you perv" Issei said as the two laughed out as everyone just watch the exchange with blank stares, thinking out stupid it was.

"Gasper do you want to come out with us" Rias asked her bishop hugging him.

"no I don't want to" he cried out in a very girly voice he disappeared into a box in the corner.

"there he goes again using his teleportation magic" Kokoa stated.

"actually Kokoa it's not magic at all its his scared gear" Rias told her.

"scared gear" everyone cried out as they herd it.

"yes Forbidden Balor View, it allow him to momentarily stop time with what we have figure out is his line of sight" Akeno said she looked at Rias who nodded.

"his scared gear is fuelled by his emotions, if his gets too excited or scared his scared gear activates"

"so that's why I thought it was magic I can't feel anything from it" Kokoa stated.

"so why was he locked away?" Haruna asked.

"well he can't control his powers well so Sirzechs had his sealed away" Rias said as she held out her hand to the boy who took it and she started to lead him out of the room.

"Lady Rias can I bring my friend with me?" he asked Rias who looked at him.

"friend?" she asked.

"yeah Shizu" he said happily as a face came through the wall.

"hello" the face said.

"is..is" and with that Haruna fainted.

"Haruna" they called out as the face turned into a full person.

"oh I'm so sorry for scaring your friend" the what was now a ghost on top of that a female ghost said making everyone scream as the ghost girl just stood there .

"you're as ghost" Mio pointed shakily, although they have seen the supernatural and the extra-terrestrial, ghosts still seamed fake and terrifying

"hello" Lala waved as she walked up to the ghost.

"hello" the ghost girl waived back

"I'm Lala" Lala introduced herself to the ghost that everyone was terrified of except gasper

"Shizu, but call me Oshizu" Oshizu said bowing to Lala before the room went quite again and the tension was awkward once more.

"did you want to join us" Asia asked quietly to the ghost girl who floated over to Asia.

"really?" beaming with joy before everything around her started floating including a few people.

"holy shit, the fuck is happing" Aika screamed out as she was lifted long with Rito who was flung into the trio of human girls standing together watching over Haruna.

"watch out" he yelled though it was to late as he hit Mio and Risa landing squire in Risa panties and Mio was bowled overed and was now facing his crotch in her face.

"hi there" she smiled mischievously at him as he got extremely embarrassed at what happened.

"I'm so…" he stopped midway as he felt something on his crotch "Mio?" he questions as he saw the pigtailed girl near his crotch, jumping of the girls he apologised though it wasn't over yet as her turned around to see a very angry Yui.

"Stop doing Shameless things" she yelled at him as he apologised again.

"I'm so sorry" Oshizu said coming over to Rito "you see, whenever I get distracted or scared I lose control of my powers, I'm sorry" she apologised to Rito who shook his head.

"it's ok, you didn't mean it" he said as they headed out of the room now with two new additions in hand to their group, walking towards the stairs, Koneko noticed something.

"someone's in the old-school building" she said as they when to investigate the other door that had the tape on it that was now cut, opening the door they called out to the person.

"hello?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter**

**lets get to the end slating as that's why we are all here as always, if you like this and want to see more hit the Favorite or watch button and if you want you can review but you don't have to. also if you want to see a song in this story just PM or put in reviews.**


End file.
